Hollow's Remorse
by Has No Name
Summary: Ichigo discovered a Hollow like none other. The Hollow, that many claim is immortal, is more powerful than any Hollow he has ever seen. However, the Hollow calls people by different names, and has memories of a different world. Now the Soul Society is after the Hollow, and, unexpectedly, so are the Arrancar. It is up to Ichigo, and a selected few to save the world...or die trying.
1. Result of Mercy

Hey, Has No Name here. Yes, I have come up with a new story. This time I hope to write this crossover. Naruto and Bleach; two worlds that are not similar in any way. Why pick these two? Well I had this plot stuck in my head for a month now. I thought about writing it, and now here it is. This is only the first chapter, and it has only to start the chaos that is to come. This story will consist of a lot of talking and explaining though, the first few chapters will be like that. Causing the story to be a bit lengthy at times, but hopefully the insight will be interesting enough.

Disclaimer: I don't not own Naruto, or Bleach.

Some characters may be out of character, but it is only to fit the plot. Now, hopefully, you get where the time is set. It is where Orihime is captured, Ichigo lost to Grimmjow. Now the manga moves quickly through this part of the story, but I wanted to add in my own plot.

Warning! The first few chapters might be a bit confusing…but it will come into place later on! I promise!

Now read on!

XXXX

Ichigo was depressed, not only did he lose to the Espada, but also it was so quick loss. He also lost his friend, Orihime, in the process. The orange-haired shinigami cursed his weakness. He just woken up from his injuries. He was really beginning to feel weak. Grimmjow nearly killed him, and now he paid the price for being weak. A cost of a friend. He growled at the thought. He was wandering around his town, not knowing what to do. There wasn't much to do. There hadn't been any hollows around, but that could all change. Moreover, things around Karakura changed frequently. Ichigo sighed; he didn't want to go back to school. He couldn't face his friends, not with Orihime gone; some one would ask him what happened, "Yeah, she got captured by these creatures called hollows. You can't see them but they did almost kill me. That would go over so well." Ichigo huffed sarcastically. He kicked a rock frustrated with the events that had happened.

"Damn." He cursed, still rather upset with himself, "Orihime…please be ok." He said to the sky looking up. He sighed. He had been wandering around for quite some time. Not bothering of coming home until late at night. His father always yelled at him for keeping his family worried, but Ichigo didn't care right now. He didn't want to be around his sisters while sulking, let alone his father. They wouldn't understand. He kicked another rock down the road, but he watched it skip across the ground. Looking down the road a bit to see a something sitting in the middle of the road.

"What the hell?" Ichigo saw the something was actually a person. "Hey! Get out of the middle of the road! It's not safe!" Ichigo yelled the person didn't take to his warning. He growled and mumbled to himself. He quickly ran over to the person, to see that the person small like a child. A cloak covered the person completely, "Did you here me?" Ichigo asked the person looked up to him. Ichigo found himself staring into red eyes. Where the white of the eye would be was black.

"Yes…I heard…" a soft voice came out, but then a strange smile covered the child's face, "Doesn't mean I'll listen." Ichigo saw how pale the skin of the kid was. Kurosaki knew that red and black eyes were not normal and he backed away, "Not scared of me…are you?"

"Hollow." Ichigo said, giving the child an intense glare. The child nodded, with a small laugh and looked down the road as if expecting something to come. Ichigo wondered why this hollow wasn't as malevolent as the others were.

"I find it strange that no cars have come down this road." The hollow mumbled. The hollow almost sounded disappointed, "Don't you find it strange?" the child-like hollow asked. Ichigo felt the hollow was not completely here mentally. It seemed like he was speaking to more than one person.

"Karakura town is a very quiet place, not many people come through here." Ichigo explained to the small hollow. The hollow sighed and titled his head a little. "What the hell is a hollow doing here in the first place?" Ichigo asked the boy. He didn't really respond he just starred down the road, expecting something to happen.

"You are a shinigami?" Ichigo's eyebrows raised, "Are you not?" the hollow smiled in a boyish fashion. "I can tell by the way you smell…its smells of death." The hollow stated. Ichigo kept quiet, trying to ignore the hollows comment.

"What are your motives?" Ichigo inquired, the hollow let out an ear-piercing laugh, it sounded like a scream almost. Ichigo was disturbed out by this hollow.

"Motives?" the smile turned to a grin, a nasty one. "I have no motives." The boy frowned. Ichigo wondered if the boyish hollow was bipolar. He acted very strange.

"All hollows have some reason to be in the human world." Ichigo glared at the hollow.

"Ne? All hollows eh? Well then I guess I have one."

"Mind telling me?" Ichigo was growing impatient.

"That's a secret!" the boy giggled, Ichigo let out an irritated sigh.

"I guess I'll find out some time…most likely soon." Ichigo eyed the hollow.

"Actually very soon!" the hollow smiled darkly.

"You're a creep, kid." Ichigo stated.

"Actually I'm a monster." The boy corrected him. "You should know that as well." Ichigo was taken aback, he didn't know what the kid implied but he didn't like it. "Monsters are monsters; you of all people should know that, _right_?"

"What the hell are you saying?" Ichigo growled.

"You know."

"Care to explain?"

"You're just like I _once_ was." The hollow started, "And you will end up _just_ like I did…a monster." The boy had a toothy smile. Ichigo felt a ere aura pouring out of the boy. The hollow proceed to stand, and staggered a bit. Ichigo backed away from it. "It's my time to leave now. See you later!" the hollow then vanished with a blink of an eye. Ichigo looked around and couldn't find where the hollow went.

"What the hell is wrong with that hollow?"

XXXX

Uryuu was thankful for what Urahara had done. His father leaving him in that confined place for quite some time. Ishida was now traveling around the park late at night. He had a feeling a hollow was wandering around here for quite some time. However, why it hadn't been taken care of, Uryuu had no clue. He walked around the park cautiously knowing he was nearing the beast. Ishida pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, readying himself for the battle ahead. He saw a large lizard looking hollow. It looked rather hungry. It sniffed the air and moved forward, with its six legs, with little effort. Its eyes moved constantly, swiftly scanning the area for potential prey. Luckily, it hadn't notice Uryuu. Ishida followed the hollow, silently and efficiently. The hollow suddenly stopped, its tail stopped moving. It was ridged. Uryuu was confused, but then he came into realization. The hollows tail whipped quickly to the tree Ishida stood behind. He cursed and jumped away. The hollow wasn't as stupid as it looked.

"**I knew you were there!" **the hollow growled, its tail splintered the trees in its path. Uryuu drew his bow made of spiritual energy, it glowed its usual blue. He aimed at the hollow, who roared its glass-shattering cry. Ishida released the arrow, aimed for its mask. The hollow used some type of shield that destroyed the arrow when it hit.

"What?" Ishida said. Hollow whipped his tail at Uryuu again this time succeeding in hitting the Quincy. The tail smacked the boy in the face, sending the Quincy into a tree. Uryuu felt his back crack against the wood. He coughed, and landed on his knees on the grass. The hollow cackled. It neared the Quincy slowly, bulldozing the trees in its way. Uryuu tried to use his arrow to kill the hollow, only to have the hollow destroy it.

"**Kukuku…stupid Quincy, you are all too prideful."** The hollow chuckled, yellow eyes peering down at Ishida, the Quincy drew another arrow back,** "An arrow will have little effect on me...now you will die."** The hollow deflected the Quincy's last attempt to kill him. **"Any last words Quincy? Before I devour you?"**

"Is this really my fate? My destiny? To be eaten?" Uryuu said to himself, his pride was falling very quick. How was he supposed to save Orihime? He looked at the ground angry with himself. The hollow laughed at him. _'I guess I was the fool in the end.'_ He closed his eyes accepting his fate. The hollow then dove towards the Quincy with its teeth. Uryuu waited a few moments, but nothing came. He opened his eyes to see the Hollow a few centimeters away. It was frozen, but shaking. The hollow stepped away before collapsing to the ground. Ishida saw the hollow was cut in half. On top of the hollow stood a small figure in a cloak. The person's face hidden by the hood. "W-what? Who?"

"You really shouldn't give up so easily…you didn't use to." The person said. Uryuu watched the figure carefully, "The Neji I know wouldn't do that." The person sounded sad. Ishida wondered if he confused him with some one else. "Next time don't make me have to save you." The person jumped down to Uryuu. The person was no taller than four foot, two inches. Uryuu scowled at the person, who sounded much like a child.

"My name is not Neji." Ishida stood up shakily, he grimaced when he stood, but would show no stranger weakness. He dusted his arms and legs and watched as the person lazily drew up his arm past their head to look at their bloodied hand. It was an odd behavior. "If I may ask, who are you? Why did you save me?" Uryuu asked, the moon shinning on his glasses hiding his eyes. The child proceed to roll their head to the side, and turn slightly, only one eye gazing at Ishida.

"I am a monster. That is the answer to your first question." The child turned fully Ishida now recognizing one feature. Red eyes. "For your second question, I did not save you…I merely just don't like to share my space with weaklings such as this hollow." The child motioned to the hollow behind him. The boy smiled a crooked smile, "Though…you had some trouble with this weak one…" Uryuu glared.

"I was caught…unprepared." Ishida explained, pushing his glasses up, "And, If I am correct, you must be a hollow yourself." The child's smile faded. "I am assuming I am correct?" the hollow just stood there and moved slowly away from the Quincy. Uryuu drew out his bow, "I guess I am." The hollow laughed, and with a sudden movement vanished. Ishida looked around the area nervously, and felt pressure against the back of his neck. He froze.

"Do you honestly think you could defeat me?" the hollow asked, his nails digging into the back of the Quincy's neck, "I could kill you so easily. It wouldn't even be funny." The hollow said softly, the pressure faded from Ishida's neck, and the Quincy was surprised. "But that wouldn't be much fun. Now would it?" the hollow walked away from Uryuu.

"You think I am weak?" Uryuu asked his voice was icier than usual; he shivered slightly of how strange this hollow was. The child-like hollow only stopped and looked at Ishida with sad eyes. Uryuu wondered if the hollow was planning something, maybe the hollow was a part of the Espada.

"Once upon a time Neji…you weren't weak…but now, you falter too much." The hollow said, "If we meet again, hopefully you are much stronger. Or…you will die." The hollow mumbled at the end and disappeared from sight. Ishida sighed and felt his sides twist painfully. He fell to one knee.

"It seems…I am weak." Uryuu smiled sadly, griping his broken ribs, "I guess I need to become more powerful…" he tried to stand again. Succeeding he walked towards the nearest hospital. If he didn't die, his father was going to kill him.

XXXX

Chad had been quite tired this evening. Work today was very hard. Yes, he had a job to pay for his living. Though it was only part-time, it was better than no job at all. It was late tonight. Looking at the moon Chad sighed, he loved how cool the night air was. He watched as a cloud moved over the moon. "If only I could relax a bit more…" he mumbled quietly. He had been sensing a hollow around, but it had gone away. A shinigami probably killed it. Or something else did. For some reason, he was feeling like he had some one watching him. The feeling went away for the last two hours, but he felt tense because of it. He stopped, and felt the strange presence of another person. He saw a rather small person walking out of the park. The cloak made the person very suspicious. Chad new that had to be the person that was watching him. The aura was the same. The person looked straight at him. "Have you been following me around?" Chad called to the person, walking closer. He noticed how short the person was. It had to be a child.

"Maybe I have been…maybe not." The child said to him. Chad didn't know whether to angry or concerned on why the kid was following him. "Shino, you were the one who often followed me around, but the times have changed." Chad's eyebrow raised a little. He didn't know what he was talking about. "You were always a quiet one."

"I don't know what you are talking about." Chad said with his stoic soft voice. The child smiled a little at him. Chad felt awkward. The child just stared at him with a smile bitter smile. He kept quiet, not knowing what to say.

"I have learned to appreciate silence since the days of everyone's passing." The kid laughed a bit, but it was forced laughter. He looked at the ground; Chad wondered what the child was talking about. He felt sympathetic for the boy. "I guess it was my fault what happened to you Shino…I'm sorry."

"I don't know what you're talking about…sorry…" Chad mumbled. The child seemed depressed, and Chad felt a little nervous. He never knew how to speak to kids. He was more of a listener himself. The child looked up and gazed into Chad's eyes. Chad was surprised to see the child had red eyes. "Hollow…" he whispered.

"You're right as usual." The hollow smiled, though it was forced. Chad didn't know what to do. What did the hollow want? "You were always perceptive. I guess people never change…even when they die. " The hollow moved away from Chad.

"Why have you been following me?" Chad asked the hollow. The hollow looked up at the tall Mexican-Japanese high school student. The red eyes full of remorse and other mixed emotions.

"I have been scared Shino…" the hollow's eyes were showing great guilt, and then they switched to anger. "But I only came here to warn you." The hollow's character changed completely changed. Chad glared at the sudden threat, "You need to become stronger…or you'll end up dead." the hollow frowned.

"Are you so sure? That I would end up dead?" Chad asked. The bipolar hollow nodded. The hollow walked down the street away from Chad. "Why are you warning me?" Chad asked, "Why not just kill me now?"

"Because it wouldn't be fair and Shino…I'm sorry about last time…" The hollow whispered at the end. Chad watched as the hollow disappeared with a small poof of smoke. Chad wondered who was the hollow was talking about.

"I feel sorry for both Shino…and the hollow…" Chad spoke to himself.

XXXX

Hitsugaya was standing on top of the school building, he had been watching the area for a while now. "Hitsugaya-taichou!" Toshiro turned around to see Rukia and Renji. "There was a hudge spike of spiritual energy a few moments…"

"I know." Toshiro cut off Rukia. Hitsugaya frowned, he knew this energy. His stood silently for a few moments. Both Renji and Rukia most likely had never felt this type of power. "I need both of you to come with me."

"Hai!" Both Renji and Rukia answered.

"Because if it's what I think it is…well we'll find out." Toshiro mumbled. He

XXXX

Ichigo was scouting the town for any hollows. It was about 2:00a.m., and he didn't bother to go home. In his shinigami form, he was looking for any type hollow causing trouble. He felt some tremendous spiritual energy a few moments ago. He jumped across the buildings at a blinding speed. He then saw the same hollow he had met earlier in the day standing on the road, next to a dead child. Ichigo's blood ran cold. Kurosaki froze as the hollow stood over the dead human. Ichigo felt guilt, regret, and anger build up inside him. He jumped down from the house's roof onto the road. Ichigo had let the hollow live, and now the consequences a dead child. "You monster!" Ichigo yelled. The victim was cut into several pieces.

"Really?" the hollow turned around. Ichigo could tell the hollow had a smirk plastered on his face. "I told you, you would eventually find out." The hollow laughed. The hollow's eyes betrayed how sinister he acted. They looked sad, but then quickly turned to rage. "It would have been smart to _try_ to kill when we ran into each other the fist time."

"You bastard!" The orange-haired teen growled. The hollow just smirked at him. Ichigo grabbed his sword and shot after the hollow. The hollow dodged, but its cloak got caught on the sword and tore. Ichigo couldn't believe what he saw.

"Surprised?" the hollow grinned.

XXXX

I believe this will be one of the shortest chapters of this crossover, only because I didn't really know how to add in the characters. Trust me this is important meeting for Uryuu and Chad. They may not appear in the beginning chapters but they will come later. Same for most the characters.

Important Explanation! I know that the emotions that the hollow give are all over the place. Talk about bipolar, and unstable…but anyways this will be explained in later chapters! Fight the confusion! I always thought hollows should be a bit unstable and mixed emotion anyways.

Please R&R! I lose motivation very quickly. I loose interest in my writings when others do not enjoy.

5-10 reviews would make me motivated. More than that would be very much appreciated! Now wait for the next chapter to come.

P.S I already finished the next few chapter(s), but I will not publish them until I get an adequate amount of reviews. Yes, the less the reviews, the less chapters come out!

Why? You may ask, because I am just that evil.


	2. Confusion sets in

Hey! Has No Name is here with the next chapter! I was very happy with how many people actually read this story! Yay! Thank you very much! I was very happy to see so many people liked it as well.

Thank you reviewers:

**Skeiron, Clemerl, Ryuukitkyu, Shadow of a Life, Hishin Trueflame, Revan the Wicked, Kenegi, Sanz0girl, Meroez, and EXpERieNCed**

That was more reviews than I thought I would get. This next chapter will be much longer than the first chapter. I hope that this keeps your interest!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach.

Now on with the story!

XXXX

The hollow grinned, his head facing the ground but his eyes locked on to the shinigami. His opaque was black, and blood red iris pierced through the very soul of the death god. Ichigo didn't know how to react. The hair of the hollow was golden like the sun, but contrasted grossly with his pale skin. Ichigo looked at the strange hollow, not being able to move. The boy started to laugh, raising his head to the sky. Ichigo was disturbed, by the hollows behavior. The hollow was in the form of a child, no older than twelve. The boy then suddenly stopped laughing and faced Ichigo with a demented smile. "Shinigami...part of the new order? You seem quite weak…your potential is very high though." He stated, and stood up from his seated position on the ground. Lazily the hollow rested his shoulders, eyes now gazing upon the ground, smile vanished. Ichigo got a better look at the hollow. Torn clothing of some type of orange and black clothing, and shackles rattle around its wrists and ankles. "Disturbed ne?" Ichigo looked back at the hollow, seeing the gaping hole through its chest. "You wouldn't the first to think that…nor the last." Ichigo felt a tinge of bitterness in the hollows voice.

"You look like a hollow…but you're different…your energy it reminds me of-" Ichigo heard the hollow let out a bitter laugh. Ichigo was unsure of the mental state of this hollow. It almost acted like it was still human, but all hollows were monsters, right? Ichigo took out his blade, "No matter you killed an innocent person and you will pay for your crimes." Ichigo said firmly. The hollow's smirk faded to a line. Ichigo didn't know what to expect.

"You want to fight me? One like you, with barely enough power to kill the one of the lowest members of the Espada?" the hollow shook his head, "And surely I wanted to die against some one with power." The hollow mocked the shinigami. Ichigo glared at the small hollow, "But not matter…a fights a fight…" Ichigo knew he had to be cautious with this one, but being him, like always, ignored the feeling.

"Don't underestimate me." Ichigo growled and charged at the hollow, nearing the hollow quickly, the creature did nothing. Ichigo at the right distance swung his sword, but the hollow wasn't there. Ichigo's eyes widened, and felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned around quick enough to receive a fist in his face.

"And you, shinigami, have grossly underestimated me. I told you before, you are too weak to kill me…Ichigo Kurosaki." The Hollow didn't even budge from his position, other then having his arm extended for a 'weak' punch. Ichigo tumbled quite a few feet away. He got to his feet growling, with determination. "Stubborn ne? Just like I was once…isn't that right Jiraiya-sensei…" he mumbled to himself.

"How the hell do you know my name?" Ichigo yelled at the spaced-out beast. The hollow looked back to Ichigo from the sky. The hollow smirked a bit and walked towards the young death god. Ichigo would stand his ground, "I'm not afraid of you."

"Ne fear? I can sense coming from you, but everyone has something they fear. You know that you can't kill me, that's what your fear is, simple as that…" The hollow smiled deviously, "There is no need for you to lie now." Ichigo was ticked off, so charged to the hollow zanpakuto ready to strike his enemy. "Oh, I forgot to mention I have known you for a _very_ long time. I know many aspects of you." Ichigo swung his sword with precision, and mirth, but the hollow dodged the shinigami's potential attack. Ichigo kept swinging the sword. "This gets boring, real fast." The hollow used its leg to kick Ichigo square in the chest, knocking the wind out of him. Ichigo flew more than forty feet away before tumbling across the ground, and finally to a stop.

"So you're a stalker…you're a freakin' creep!" Ichigo spat, holding his now throbbing chest, sensing ribs were broken. The golden-haired hollow shook his head, and kept his irritating, smug smirk plastered across his face. "So you know a few things that doesn't mean anything, I **will** defeat you!" Ichigo stood up, panting. Next thing Ichigo knew, the hollow was ten feet away from him.

"You know…it's a terrible thing…what happened to your mother." The hollow said with a smile, "All I can think about was her blood…quite a waste ne?" Ichigo's eyes widened, and he grinded his teeth together. That was the last straw for him, jumping high into the air he prepared one of his best moves "Getsuga tenshou!" he yelled. Ichigo then snapped out of his anger and noticed the hollow was smiling.

"At last…." The hollow closed its eyes with a smile, not the usual smug smirk, but a content serene one. He spread his arms out wide, and stood there. Ichigo couldn't believe it; the hollow was going to allow itself to be killed! He saw tear slip out from the corner of its eye. "I'm sorry I won't be able to fulfill my promise..." He whispered and waited for his death. Ichigo felt sympathetic, for some odd reason torn. At the last second, he changed the direction of the attack, and quickly fell to the ground and moved away, taking the hollow with him away from the attack. The road was destroyed as well as a few buildings. The hollow stared blankly at the shinigami, realizing what happened.

"Jeesh didn't know it would do that much damage…" Ichigo scratched the back of his head. Ichigo sighed and turned around to look if the hollow had sustained any injuries. All he saw was shock written on the boys face. The hollow twitched, and eyes showed emotions such as anger, hurt, and dread. Ichigo thought be people who were rescued often would be thankful, "What the heck were you doing? It almost seemed like you wanted to get killed!" Ichigo finally asked the hollow.

"Why…" The hollow whispered the shinigami didn't catch what he said; "WHY THE HELL DID YOU SAVE ME!" the hollow grabbed the shinigami's shirt. Ichigo became confused; first, the hollow said there was no way to defeat him, now it was angry with him for saving him. He noticed how short the hollow was, he was like a child. The hollow's head only hit his lower chest. The hollow looked like it was about to cry. This hollow was definitely emotionally unstable.

"You mean you wanted to die?" Ichigo found it hard to believe. Ichigo had never met a hollow that wanted to die, especially to die by a shinigami's hand. "You are the weirdest hollow I have ever met." Ichigo stated bluntly. The hollow let go of his shirt and stepped back not making eye contact. The death god didn't know what to think of the beast. Actually the hollow acted more human than most.

"You are a strange person Ichigo. You are hesitant to kill…after all I said…even something that was dark about your past…you remind me a lot like I once was." The hollow mumbled quietly. Ichigo saw the hollow smile sadly, and he wondered to himself what exactly had this hollow life as a human had been like. "And your question about wanting to die…is a yes. I wish to die, very much…but it won't happen…it is only a dream."

"Why do want to die?" Ichigo asked his eyes stared into the hollow's dark ones. The hollow was frowning, but it turned into a fox-like grin. Ichigo stilled held his sword out, though not realizing it.

"That…is for another day. It seems your friends are here to detain me now." The hollow closed its eyes, and then Hitsugaya, Rukia, and Renji appeared out of nowhere, their swords all out and ready for battle. Ichigo was a little surprised on how the hollow could sense them coming.

"I knew that there was a hollow sneaking around here." Hitsugaya eyes set in an intense glare, "But I didn't think it would be a Vasta Lorde." He saw how strange the hollow looked, "You are no ordinary hollow that's for sure." He said sharply.

"Are you ok Ichigo?" Rukia asked the high school death god. He nodded and she placed her back on the hollow. The hollow smiled looking at the sky running his hand through his hair. Ichigo saw the hollow looked like a kid, but his eyes held the wisdom and knowledge far past his age. The hollow sighed, distressed in a way.

"Do you have a name…or you just another monster?" Renji kept his death glare on the hollow. The hollow twitched at the word monster, before giving the red head a dark smile, and he chuckled at him. The shinigami's eyes narrowed at the creature.

"Well others have preferred to call me monster…" the hollow sighed, he sounded weary "But if you wish to know my name is Uzumaki Naruto." The three shinigami's eyes widened. The hollow now known as Naruto, frowned again, "You know of me?"

"N-Naruto? U-Uzumaki?" Rukia seemed a bit frightened, Ichigo did not expect this. She was now making Ichigo nervous. Hitsugaya's eyes became even colder. Renji was even a bit nervous.

"Impossible! You are supposed to be dead." Renji yelled at Naruto, who only glared daggers at him. Renji pointed his zanpakuto at Naruto who didn't seem threatened. Hitsugaya gave a small to Renji, and then looked back the hollow that stood before him.

"Tch, not all of us get to die…I would know. You shinigami should know by now that this was not my own decision." Naruto spat, "And especially you Hitsugaya." He now had a sorrowful expression, "You were there…and yet you pretend to not know me…at one point I thought we were friends." Hitsugaya only glared at Naruto.

"What the hell is going on!" Ichigo broke the tension, Naruto watched amused at the young shinigami's confusion. "Who is Naruto Uzumaki? Why is everyone so nervous! Why…" Hitsugaya stopped Ichigo.

"Not now, I will explain this later, for now we have to deal with this"

"Monster." Naruto finished for him.

"_Problem_." Hitsugaya corrected him, and Naruto shook his head.

"That's not what you were going to say. I know how you think of me these days _captain_."

"Do not act you know me Uzumaki. I have changed in the past years."

"I can tell."

"Regrettably, you have turned for the worst. Now look at yourself. The Naruto I knew is gone."

"Damn right, and I'm proud of it."

"Pride leads the blind; you have followed a dark path Uzumaki. Don't say I didn't warn you."

"Just because you became a captain doesn't mean you know everything. Especially about me, _Hitsugaya_." Naruto growled, "I have my reasons." In Naruto's right hand, a blue sphere glowed. The white-haired shinigami took out his zanpakuto.

"You are a fool!" Hitsugaya said darkly, now holding his sword out against Naruto. "You are looking for something that doesn't exist! Now you are digging your own grave." he yelled at the blonde.

"Even in the end Hitsugaya, you will fail to stop me!" Naruto charged at Hitsugaya.

"Tch, idiot!" Hitsugaya scoffed, preparing to counter his old friends attack. Renji used his shikai, and Rukia stood near Ichigo, trying to tend to his wounds. "Renji this is none of your business!" Renji's blade extended towards Naruto. The hollow dodged the attack and then disappeared.

"What?" Renji said, then he heard a snicker behind him, before Renji could turn fully the young hollow slammed the small blue sphere into his chest. The boy yelled '_Rasengan!'_ and the shinigami sent flying into a concrete building.

"Renji!" Rukia yelled, and ran over to her friend now embedded into the concrete wall. Hitsugaya glared at Naruto. Ichigo watched, not knowing what do.

"Uzumaki! This is between you and me. Leave the others out of this!" Hitsugaya yelled. Naruto chuckled, a twisted smile plastered onto his face. Hitsugaya sighed, and closed his eyes trying to hold his emotions back; this was no longer the Naruto he once knew. "You truly are a monster." He whispered.

"Ne? What was that Toshiro? You say _I'm_ a monster? Wasn't that what every _said_ I was!" Naruto growled, clenching his teeth showing his fangs. "No matter, I will end this here and now. You are a lucky Bastard…you have and end!" Naruto took off to the ice shinigami. Another blue sphere growing into his hand, it suddenly turned red. Ichigo had enough of standing in the sidelines, and ran up to Hitsugaya.

"Dammit' I'm not going to watch any more!" Ichigo's mask began to appear on his face.

"Idiot! He's too powerful! You're going to get killed!" Hitsugaya said, but Ichigo ignored the warning, "Stupid." He mumbled and went after Ichigo. Naruto noticed that Ichigo was foolish enough to try to stop him. Naruto looked to the crimson sphere in his palm. This would kill Ichigo, but Naruto couldn't allow that. He couldn't stop the attack either so he kept running towards Ichigo. When Ichigo was less than five feet away, Naruto slammed the red energy into the ground, and proceed to kick Ichigo with one swift movement. Ichigo felt all the air in his lungs leave, and quickly hit a wall more than one hundred feet away. When the sphere hit the road, the asphalt crumbled and a small explosion happened. Dirt, rocks, and chunks of asphalt flew into the air, impairing everyone's view. Ichigo coughed and took heavy breaths, trying to get oxygen into his lungs. There was now a small crater where Naruto was, he grabbed his arms and grimaced in pain. His arm was a little torn up.

"Now Ichigo…we're even." Naruto muttered, and then suddenly he was incarcerated by ice, "Toshiro…" Naruto said seeing the shinigami step forward; he had wings made of ice. "Activated your bankai did you?" Naruto said glumly, closing his eyes, "Now what are you planning to do with me, ne?"

"You are under arrest Naruto Uzumaki, for attacking an officer of the soul society." Toshiro glared, "When we get back to the Soul Society…it will be utter hell." Ichigo limped over to the ice shinigami. It took him a while but he got there.

"You pushed me away from the blast…" Ichigo stated. Naruto merely smirked.

"I returned the favor kid." Naruto replied. Ichigo didn't like to be referred as a kid; it was strange coming from one that _looked_ younger than himself. "Toshiro my question is why are you arresting a hollow? Aren't you supposed to kill them rather than put them to jail?"

"That is classified information Ichigo." Toshiro answered, but it only made Ichigo pissed off.

"Are you going to tell me _anything_?" Ichigo asked, his anger rising, Toshiro looked at him with a very serious look.

"No."

"W-what!" Ichigo fumed, "I got beaten up by the kid, listened to this random crap between you two and you're not going to tell me anything that would help this make sense!" Toshiro looked thoughtful for a second. Then looked at Ichigo.

"No."

"Hitsugaya! We need to give Renji medical treatment now! He has internal bleeding." Rukia said with a serious yet fearful tone. Suddenly a familiar face arrived. Rangiku stepped forward.

"Toshiro! I felt a surge of power…" She saw Naruto and her eyes darkened, "Then that would be it." She said. Naruto remembered the woman, which only brought him more unwanted memories. Naruto kept his eyes closed his hair covered his eyes trying to hide his face. "It's been quite a long time since we've seen you huh, Naru-_chan_." She spoke softly. Ichigo really wished he knew what was going on.

"Matsumoto, I need you to help Rukia and Renji. I will deal with Naruto." Toshiro commanded her; she nodded and left after one last look at Naruto. She walked over to Rukia and Renji, and teleported away to the Soul Society. "Ichigo…"

"There's no way in hell I will walk away from here without knowing anything! I don't care if it is classified information; I want to know what the hell I walked into!" Ichigo growled, Toshiro scoffed.

"I want you to help me transport Naruto to the Soul Society." Hitsugaya finished, Ichigo blinked surprised, "I can't tell you anything until the elders give you permission. So for now you will have stick around if you want to know."

"Ok…" Ichigo said before walking over the ice that held the hollow, "How are we going to transport him?" the orange-haired shinigami asked.

"Now Naruto be rational. Either you can bring yourself or I will have to use forceful measures." Hitsugaya asked the boy. Naruto didn't respond right away. Ichigo was finding hard to believe that Naruto would go without a fight. "If you don't answer we're going to have to take this into my hands, and I assure you it won't be pleasant."

"I will go…" Naruto said quietly, "I'll only be chased around if I get away…and I hate having people on my tail all the time." He looked into Hitsugaya's eyes, "But I want you to answer a question first." Naruto said.

"What is your question?" Toshiro asked hesitantly. He peered into the hollows eyes knowing the question was going to be something of the past.

"Why?" Naruto, "Why did you betray me? I thought we were friends!"

"It was not my decision. Hopefully you know that." Ichigo looked at Toshiro and saw something he had never thought he would ever see. Hitsugaya was sad, his eyes told Ichigo everything. Something happened in the past, and Ichigo wanted to know. Toshiro emotion faded away to show his usually stern look, "Ichigo I want you to keep an eye on him, I will lead, you watch from behind." He commanded. The ice that had incarcerated Naruto faded in the air. "Don't try anything stupid Naruto."

XXXX

The mission of escorting Naruto to the Soul Society was successful; Naruto hadn't said anything the way there either. Ichigo wondered why he had been so quiet. Then the orange-haired boy wondered what the Society was going to do with Naruto. Hitsugaya was also very quiet through the trip, but Ichigo never talked either. Ichigo felt very out of place, not knowing anything. He felt tension arise when they made it into the Soul Society; everyone was waiting at the gates, like waiting for a casket to arrive at a funeral. It was ere, silent, and morbid. The members of the Society watched glaring at the hollow. "So the monster has returned?" Ichigo heard someone say then others began to gossip.

"Devil."

"Filthy beast."

"Murderer."

"Demon."

"Disgusting creature."

"Impure being."

"Incarnate of the Devil."

These were names Ichigo heard, and he frowned. At first, he thought that Naruto was just a hollow, but it was more complex than that. He had feelings, morals, memories, and even some friends. He was like a human, a child. He saw how Toshiro was very tense, and Ichigo thought he might be nervous, but then realized that he was angry. Ichigo knew they were friends, or once friends he really couldn't tell. Naruto head was bowed, avoiding the harsh glares that he had been given. Then unexpectedly a small rock had hit the hollow in the face. Ichigo saw the others began to pick up any rock they found, be it big or small. Naruto was being pelted but didn't bother to do anything. Ichigo was about to yell at the people but Hitsugaya beat him to it.

"AS CAPTAIN OF THE TENTH DIVISION I COMMAND YOU TO STOP!" Toshiro yelled, his voice full of anger, "This is none of your business." He glared daggers at the people. They all began to leave the scene trash talking the hollow. "Ichigo you may leave now."

"And what if I don't want to." Kurosaki said quickly, Hitsugaya stopped walking.

"Trust me. It's better off if you leave." He said sharply. Ichigo took a deep breath and nodded and Hitsugaya and Naruto walked away leaving the young orange-haired shinigami alone. Ichigo wonder how Renji and Rukia were. He walked around the Society for a while wondering what was going to happen to Naruto. He felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned to see Rukia.

"I heard you and Hitsugaya got Naruto back here…" Rukia frowned, "Renji received a huge amount of damage from that attack. Internally he was bleeding to death. Not to mention the wounds he sustained on the outside." She sighed, not doubt Rukia was worried.

"Naruto was sure powerful, with one attack he took out Renji." Ichigo commented, Rukia glared at the ground seemly angry. "So what's up with this Naruto Uzumaki kid?" he asked his friend, she just looked at him and said,

"That's classified information Ichigo."

"Seriously? You too!" Ichigo growled, "What's so incredible about him anyways…"

"Naruto Uzumaki is not incredible; he is…a horrible creature." Rukia she muttered softly. Ichigo sighed.

"I can see he is not a favorite around here." Ichigo said blandly, "When we walked in the gates it was like hell froze over."

"That's only natural, after what he did." Rukia snorted.

"What did he do?"

"Sorry, but that is classified."

"Damn." Ichigo cursed.

"Did Hitsugaya tell you to wait for the answer to come? If he did, you will find out sooner or later." Rukia stated.

"Hopefully sooner."

"Don't count on it." Rukia walked away, "You want to go visit Renji?"

"I don't have anything better to do."

XXXX

"Ne, if it isn't Yamamoto himself, haven't seen you in a while geezer." Naruto smirked; the old man did not take too kindly to his words. "So what's my punishment this time? Death." He laughed bitterly, "Locking me up in cage worked the first time, but I don't a third will work." Naruto ran his mouth. Toshiro was trying not to smack the hollow himself.

"Naruto you have done a great deal of damage on the Soul Society, your punishment will have to be thought out properly. Execution is unfortunately a choice we don't have. For the time being you will have to be put in the underground chambers of the Soul Society, but don't think you will not receive a heavy punishment." Yamamoto kept his icy eyes on the child.

"Tch, you think to lowly of me old man. Just because you got a hold of me now doesn't mean you can keep me here." Naruto tried to mock the leader of the Soul Society. "You got me twice now, but can you keep me here is the question?" he narrowed his eyes.

"Uzumaki don't think you could get out of here easily. You may hold a great power, but you lack common sense and wisdom. Without that you are never expected to get out of here." Yamamoto retorted calmly.

"You shinigami's think you are so strong, and yet you can't keep control over your own members." He chuckled darkly, "Do you not remember Aizen, and Gin, ne?" Naruto grinned ear to ear. Yamamoto stiffened, before releasing a deep breath trying to control his anger.

"Please take Naruto to Section SS of the underground jail community." Yamamoto commanded the guards. They lead Naruto out of the room leaving Hitsugaya and Yamamoto alone. "You were right Hitsugaya; he has changed…quite a bit."

"I'm sorry Yamamoto-sama; it seems I have failed to keep him in check as a prisoner." Toshiro paused, "As well as a friend." He looked at the ground sadly, "It's horrible that in the end we have to treat him like monster."

"Hitsugaya do not give up hope. Naruto may have changed for the worse, but he hasn't completely turned. He is not our enemy yet, and despite our original plans for him…the higher-ups have not changed it."

"Naruto is not a weapon, why can't they see that?" Toshiro balled his hands into fists, "Can't they see he is not just a hollow, but shows his human emotions too?" the prodigy cursed under his breath, "He and I are very different, yet the same. So much expected of us both, and yet looked down upon."

"Hitsugaya." Yamamoto placed a hand on the boys shoulder, "They others fear Naruto. That's why they only see him as a tool, because he can't be controlled like you and me. We can hold our own power, Naruto, however, does not have that freedom, not any more."

"I understand that…but they don't see what we have seen in him. He is much different than what they assume." The white-haired boy was depressed to say at least. Yamamoto walked away from him. "What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to continue to watch over Naruto, make sure he doesn't keep falling into his…behavior." Yamamoto sighed, "I in the meantime will have to converse with the higher ups. It will be a long and difficult process." The prodigy nodded, "Naruto needs you as a friend. Please help him."

"Yes Yamamoto-sama." Toshiro confirmed the leader's request, "But, I must ask for permission for a release of information." Yamamoto looked back him, nodding for Toshiro to continue speaking, "Kurosaki-san had met up with Naruto in Karakura town, he wishes to be informed about Uzumaki's past."

"Hmm." The old man placed his hand on his chin, "Ichigo Kurosaki? He saved Rukia from her execution, am I correct?" Hitsugaya nodded, and the old man paced slowly around the room. "Permitted. Ichigo could be useful, his outward nature, and he is very committed to his friends. Naruto needs more people around him." Toshiro bowed.

"Arigatou, Yamamoto-sama." The prodigy started to walk away.

"On more thing Hitsugaya." The geezer stopped him, Toshiro looked back, "Don't tell Kurosaki for a couple of days. I want these things to sink in before any more…excitement happens."

"Hai Yamamoto-sama."

XXXX

Ok second chapter is done! Hope this chapter answered your question Skeiron. If not, er sorry. The funny thing was I wrote the second chapter first. That probably explains why the first chapter is so short. Heh, well I had fun writing this chapter. A little more drama than action though.

Remember R&R! It makes me motivated to write more!

P.S. Third chapter is already finished as well. Lets keep the goal about 5-10 reviews. The less reviews, the more time I take to publish.


	3. Some answers

Has No Name is here with the next chapter! Excited to see what happens? This chapter is pretty much one big flashback. There might be humorous parts here and there, but that's how Naruto is. So, this story may not be the most historically accurate as when the characters come in, sorry about that. Please don't hate me for that.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Bleach. The plot is mine!

XXXX

It had been three days since the Naruto event and Ichigo had to deal with the fact that Orihime was no longer with the group. The Espada took her. Orihime's friends hadn't taken this very well. He had his head slammed through a window by Tatsuki Arisawa. Urahara had already offered Ichigo a way to Hueco Mundo to save Orihime. Ichigo was going to accept, but after the recent events Ichigo wanted to know what was going on. Hitsugaya had not said anything to him yet, but maybe he wasn't going to say anything. Toshiro really didn't know Ichigo much, they never talked much. "I just need to get stronger…at this rate everyone I know…I can't protect anyone. I'm weak." Kurosaki looked at his fist, he was angry with himself. He sat in the park of Karakura town. He hadn't been going to school these days. He was depressed and confused, not knowing what to do. Even the hollow, Naruto, said he was weak. "What the hell am I doing?" he sat back on the parks bench, now running his fingers through his hair staring at the sunset, "Sitting here won't get me anywhere." He grumbled.

"It surely won't." Ichigo heard the familiar voice of Toshiro, "If you intend to go save Orihime that is." He said walking towards him. Toshiro was in his high school uniform, "I was looking for you today, but you weren't at school. Your friends seemed rather concerned about you." Hitsugaya's eyebrow raised, "The Soul Society doesn't want you to go after the girl, if you do not listen, well…you catch what I mean." Ichigo turned his head away.

"You don't know what's going on." Ichigo spoke harshly. Toshiro didn't seem fazed by his attitude. Hitsugaya sat next to Ichigo, the shinigami didn't respond.

"You may say that, but it sounds like someone I know." Toshiro calmly replied, "You are beginning to act like him, which is immature and foolish."

"You don't know anything!" Kurosaki yelled, Toshiro glared.

"You think I don't feel responsible for Orihime being captured? I, a captain, couldn't stop something I have trained to care of for more than eighty years. Do not treat me like a child." He said coolly. Ichigo's shoulders relaxed a little. "Don't think this is your entire fault." Hitsugaya added.

"I'm powerless to protect my own friends…" Ichigo placed his head in his hand, "I need to get stronger, and need to be able to destroy my enemies!" Ichigo growled. Toshiro shook his head.

"No, you need to think clearly. Strength is something you need to use to protect, not destroy." Hitsugaya took in a deep breath, "Ichigo, you need to calm down before you lose more than your friend. Blaming yourself is something you **must not** do." Ichigo sat up and looked into the white-haired shinigami's turquoise eyes. Ichigo's eyes full of an angry, hot fire.

"I already used my strength to protect! Look what it did! Orihime in the Espada's hands, Uryuu disappeared; Chad, Rukia, Renji, and everyone else got hurt!" Ichigo yelled, he was now standing, "I no longer can protect! I need power to **destroy** those who hurt my friends!" his eyes full of revenge and lust for strength. Hitsugaya with one quick movement punched Ichigo in the face. The orange-haired shingami fell to his back. "What the hell was that for!" he seethed.

"A friend of mine said something similar once." Histugaya said with venom, he was very angry. He picked up Ichigo by the collar of his shirt, "He said that he wanted power. He got what he wanted, and I let him do it." His eyes full of remorse. His voice was shaking. "He turned away from everyone and turned to power!" he yelled. "That power made him what he is! Now he is a monster. Everyone hates him, and I had to go against him." Toshiro let go of Ichigo and hid his eyes from view. "All because he wanted power…and I let him do it…" Hitsugaya looked into Ichigo eyes. Ichigo was shocked; he swore he saw the captain shed a tear, "So don't do it Ichigo. Don't end up like Naruto." There was an awkward silence. Ichigo didn't know how to respond.

"I-I see…" Ichigo looked down at Hitsugaya sadly. Toshiro stayed quiet, "I…" he paused seeing the captain now collected himself, "I understand." Ichigo took in a deep breath. Hitsugaya nodded.

"The reason I was looking for you was that I was given permission to tell you details of the hollow Naruto Uzumaki…but before I do that, you must never tell anyone of what happened today." He added sharply. Ichigo smirked, and nodded. "Now, I will have to take you somewhere private. This story is something no one else may hear, it is a shameful story to the Soul Society." He glanced up to the tall teenager, "Understood?"

"Yes." Ichigo said.

XXXX

Aizen was in a rather good mood, he had obtained the girl and left the Soul Society disabled. He smiled. However, his partner, Gin, seemed rather lonely since Grimmjow killed Luppi saying there was no one to chat to now. Ulquiorra had been commanded to watch Inoue, and protect the girl. Aizen knew not all the members of the Espada were…happy about the human staying in Las Noches. He saw one of the lower subordinates walk up to him, "Aizen-sama." He bowed.

"What is it?" Aizen asked, "Hopefully this is not bad news." He stated. The hollow then gave him a nervous look. He frowned, it was bad news. He hated bad news. He was having such a nice day too.

"You asked the lower commandment to stay in the human world to watch over it." The hollow kept his eyes from direct contact with Aizen's own eyes.

"I did, now what about it?" he asked coolly.

"W-well, y-you see…t-the l-lower c-commandment…" the hollow stuttered. Aizen was losing his patience.

"My patience is wearing thin, now just tell me."

"The entire commandment was killed!" the hollow finished quickly. Aizen became quiet. He was having such a calm day, now he was irritated. "T-there was something else as well…"

"What?" he glared at the hollow, the lower being began to shake.

"There has been a report that Naruto was responsible and…" before the hollow could finish Aizen ran his blade through the hollow. Blood splattered on his white outfit.

"I was having a good day as well…" Aizen sighed, and Gin with his usual grin came out of the hall.

"Aizen-sama, you ruined your clothes." Gin chuckled a bit, "Receive bad news?" Aizen stayed quiet, "I see. What do you wish me to do?" Gin asked.

"Nothing for now." Aizen sighed, "I have to think of how to deal with this…situation." He took of piece of his clothes and wiped the blood off his sword. "Actually, Gin would you mind cleaning this mess up." Gin nodded. Aizen wiped bits of blood off his face. He looked at his clothes and frowned, "I suppose I will clean myself." He left Gin with the bloody body of the deceased hollow.

"You shouldn't have killed him." Gin said.

"What?" Aizen looked displeased with what Gin had said.

"He was going to tell you more." Gin added with his smile still in place.

"We'll learn what it was sooner or later. For now I want you to send some Espada to check on things." Aizen walked a little farther, before he stopped abruptly, "I will make myself clear that I don't want _any_ bloodshed. This mission must be of stealth, nothing more."

"Of course Aizen-sama." Gin started to clean up the mess.

XXXX

Hitsugaya had taken Ichigo to the Soul Society, to a building of some sorts. He had ordered his team that he didn't want to be disturbed. "Kurosaki you can sit wherever you like." Toshiro sat at the tatami mats. Ichigo chose to sit across from the very young captain. He didn't want to miss anything Toshiro was going to say. "First of all you should know one thing. Naruto is from a different world than yours, so things are different for him." He pointed out, "The next thing is I will not repeat myself. Am I clear?"

"Yes." Ichigo stated. Hitsugaya took in a deep breath and looked at the ground.

"This started 100 years ago." Toshiro started, but interrupted by the curious orange-haired teen.

"This feud is that old?" Ichigo was surprised, but this agitated Hitsugaya.

"Don't interrupt!" Toshiro snapped, "Ask questions after I am done."

"Ok."

"100 years ago, Naruto was found on the very rims of the Soul Society. I just got out of the academy, but had yet to be assigned to a team. I had a small idea on things worked. My friend Momo had persuaded me to join, but that is another story."

XXXX

_Flashback_

"_Hitsugaya! All shinigami have been commanded to go to section A-22 of the Soul Society. There seems to be a hollow problem!" one of the acquaintances of Toshiro said. Hitsugaya smiled, he hadn't been able to demonstrate his skills in while. Picking up his sword, he ran out his room. Quickly running to the scene and quite surprised to see what looked like a young boy fighting off the shinigami. Toshiro watched the shinigami fail to cause any damage on the boy. He knew that must be the hollow._

"_Shiro-chan! Don't just stand there!" Toshiro heard Rangiku yell at him, as she fought the hollow boy. Toshiro saw that there were many replicas of the hollow fighting. He had never seen this before. The shinigami were having a hard time. Before he knew it, one of them attacked him._

"_What the hell is going on?" Toshiro dodged himself from one of the punches thrown at him. He drew out his blade and stabbed the hollow. Only to see a small puff of smoke, replace the body. It seemed somewhat comical. "They're…clones?" He watched as others were fighting the same hollow, seeing them poof away as well. He watched each of the clones carefully, and saw one that acted different from the others. This hollow dodged more precisely, and made its moves carefully. That was the real one._

"_Found you." Toshiro ran towards it, some of the clones tried to stop him. He sliced through them easily. He saw his best friend was battling the real hollow. "Momo!" he yelled, seeing her get punched across the face. He grew angry. He charged at the hollow, who noticed him a little too late. The hollow seemed scared, sad, and confused. Toshiro wished he hadn't swung his zanpakuto because the hollow didn't even budge when he saw the blade aim for his heart. It all happened in slow motion._

"_I didn't mean for this to happen…I'm sorry…" the hollow smiled, and the zanpakuto pierced through his heart. Toshiro felt like he just murdered someone, he felt guilt rise. He was also feeling sick, why was there so much blood? Did hollows really bleed this much. He was visibly shaking. Hitsugaya withdrew his zanpakuto from the body of the hollow and fell to the ground._

"_It…apologized?" Toshiro didn't think hollows had emotions or feelings, let alone remorse for those it harmed. He watched the body fall limply to the ground. He felt like he just killed another human. The other shinigami stopped their fighting, seeing how at the clones disappeared. They noticed Toshiro with his blank expression. Momo walked over to her friend._

"_Are you alright Toshiro-kun?" she asked the boy with a worried face. He looked at her and nodded stiffly. Rangiku walked over to him with a sad glance. He didn't know what to feel after that. Rangiku offered a hand and Toshiro grabbed it and stood up._

"_There was something different about this hollow, it seemed so human." Hitsugaya stated to his friends, "I feel…guilty. Like I murdered someone." He looked at the hollow more closely, it was in the appearance of a child, like himself, but older. Though strangely short, about his size._

"_Toshiro…I know it's hard to kill hollows sometimes." Rangiku said, placing a hand on his shoulder, "But it's for the better of the people." She added. He looked up to her and nodded. He sighed; maybe it was just to psyche him out or something. All hollows were monsters. Some of the captains gathered around the hollow, checking it out._

"_I have never seen a hollow that could multiply." One of the captains said. They all mumbled and discussed what level of hollow it was. Toshiro began to walk away, not knowing what to feel about what he killed. Momo and Rangiku tried to cheer him up._

"_What the hell!" some of the shinigami began to yell. He turned around to see the hollow standing, the wound on his chest completely gone. His eyes widened._

"_B-but h-how?" Hitsugaya shocked, "I stabbed it through the heart! This isn't possible!" he grabbed his zanpakuto. Forgetting the guilt that he once felt. He saw one of the captains stab it through the chest again, but the hollow grabbed the captain's arms._

"_That hurts you know!" He threw the captain aside, then took out the zanpakuto, and Toshiro watched the wound heal almost instantly. "Are you all just going to keep stabbing me! You should know that I can't die by now!" All of the shinigami were stunned, "I just found that out a couple of minutes ago." He rubbed his chest, grimacing._

"_You are under arrest!" a captain growled, "For assaulting a captain and illegally entering the Soul Society!" she yelled._

"_Soul Society? What the hell is that? Where am I? After I die, I wake up to find myself in some random place and then suddenly attacked!" the hollow yelled, "Show some respect to your elders miss!" he pointed a finger up to the woman, then his eyes widened, "Wait…why am I shorter than you!" he looked up to everyone, "How is this possible? Am I with giants?" he asked, the captains seemed rather confused. Toshiro was irritated at the hollows stupidity, and walked up to him._

"_Hollow! What the hell are you playing at!" Toshiro asked pointing his zanpakuto at the hollows neck; "Now why are you playing with us?" he glared at the boy. The hollow looked at the boy with sad eyes, Toshiro grew even angrier._

"_They train children to fight these days?" the hollow said, Hitsugaya ground his teeth together. The captains looked at each other rather confused, "I'm sorry you are involved with fighting at such a young age."_

"_I am not a kid dammit'! I have been here for over twenty years!" Toshiro pressed his weapon to the hollows neck, "Don't make me stab you again hollow!"_

"_Why do you keep calling me hollow! My name is Naruto Uzumaki dattebayo!" Toshiro looked at the hollow with disbelief. "And you look no more than ten years old." Naruto smiled, showing his fangs._

"_Same goes for you!" Toshiro growled. Naruto's smile faded away, his eyes grew gigantic, and he touched his face sensing an unfamiliar smoothness of his skin. He looked at his arms and legs, the clothes he wore, oversized. He looked at his small hands._

"_No way…it can't be true…" he whispered. Toshiro couldn't believe that the hollow didn't even know what he looked like. "I am 40, shouldn't I be forty?" he asked Hitsugaya._

"_I-I don't know!" Toshiro growled at how strange the hollow was acting. He felt a hand on his shoulder and lowered his zanpakuto. He saw it was one of the captains._

"_Hitsugaya, this is not your problem any longer." He said with a calm voice, Toshiro nodded. He sheathed his sword and started to walk to his friends. While walking away he heard the captains talking to the hollow. What he heard the hollow said made him sad somehow._

"_Wait, I am dead? That means my friends should be around here!" Naruto shouted, Toshiro looked back to see his eyes lighten up. Hitsugaya's eyes lowered to the ground, before he looked back to the road ahead of him._

_XXXX_

_Toshiro woke the next morning feeling even more tired than when he went to bed. With an annoyed groan he sat up in his bed, not knowing what time it was he looked to the window, the sun hadn't risen completely yet. Vaguely it was maybe 7:30-8:00 a.m. "haven't had decent sleep since I killed obaa-san." He sighed, with one movement he got out of bed. He had another nightmare __**again**__. He had nightmares all the time. Sometimes he would dream of his life before the Soul Society in which he destroyed the entire town while he slept. "I have learned to control my power." He shook his head, trying to empty his mind. He headed to his closet, finding his shinigami wardrobe. He picked a clean outfit and started to dress. Once ready, he headed out of his living quarters. He was not hungry any way, not unusual. Once he opened the door, he saw the captain ready to walk in, "Is there something you need?" Toshiro asked, the man laughed a bit._

"_Actually I was coming to get you. Yamamoto-sama wanted to talk to you about something." He said with a soft and very relaxed voice. "Everyone told me you got up pretty early, guess they were right." Toshiro knew this man, but where had he seen him._

"_You…are the captain from last night. Am I correct?" Toshiro looked up to the much taller man, he chuckled._

"_You are correct." He smiled, "I am Kisuke Urahara, and well I know you. The __**child**__ prodigy." Toshiro glared when he heard the word child, "Toshiro Hitsugaya." The young boy nodded._

"_I have heard of you as well Urahara-taichou. You are the slacker and so-called pervert." Toshiro said. Urahara laughed at him._

"_Easy Hitsugaya. You don't have to attack me so viciously." Urahara rubbed the back of his head, "Well you should get going, Yamamoto-sama has very important job for you." Kisuke said before walking off. Toshiro felt excited; maybe he would finally be put into team. He quickly walked to the Soul Society's central command building. Some guards escorted him to Yamamoto's meeting room. The guards opened the door to reveal the old man who was sitting on his knees waiting patiently._

"_Hitsugaya, please sit." Yamamoto told him, he sat at the very end of the table respectfully. "I have sent someone to tell you to come here for a special assignment." Toshiro sat up straight, excited to hear what he was being assigned to._

"_Yes, Urahara-taichou told me Yamamoto-sama." He said, the old man nodded._

"_Well this is of great importance, and good intention. That's why I want you to do this." Toshiro nodded at the man's words. "I have seen some good in you, and heard many things about you." Feeling a bit of pride Toshiro, he smiled. "That is why I need you to watch over the hollow, Naruto Uzumaki." Toshiro's smile vanished from his face._

"_What?" Hitsugaya said as calm as he could, trying not to show hints of anger. Which failed miserably. Did he really just hear that?_

"_You have to guard Naruto Uzumaki." Yamamoto repeated. Toshiro felt all his excitement turn to anger, disappointment, and confusion. He let out a bitter laugh; this was an insult to his power. This man had to be joking._

"_You are joking. I have to watch that foolish hollow?" he said with a forced smile. Yamamoto raised his eyebrow. "I have to watch that confused monster?" his anger coming out of his words._

"_I assure you Hitsugaya; I did not 'joke' as you say." Yamamoto said. "Hopefully you weren't expecting something else." He added, making Toshiro want to rip his hair out._

"_No." he lied, trying to calm himself, his eye twitching. 'I don't want to deal with that bumbling idiot!' "I wasn't expecting anything else…Yamamoto-sama." He was a horrible liar. The old man sighed._

"_Your assignment starts today at 12:00p.m., you are to report to sector SS-A, of the underground city." Yamamoto stated, "You will be living in compartment A-1, remember to take all of your things as well. Your days off are Monday, and Friday. Do you accept?" The old man asked him. Toshiro knowing he had to accept, he sighed agitated._

"_Hai." His eye twitched. Yamamoto nodded and stood up. Toshiro stood as well, and bowed to the Soul Society leader. "Sayonara." He walked out of the room; guards escorted him out of the building. He walked to his old living quarters fuming to himself. When he arrived at his room, he landed on his bed. "Why me…"_

_XXXX_

_Hitsugaya carried the small amount of things he had to the underground city. News got around fast apparently. Some of the shinigami, who were still students of the academy he went to, snickered when he walked by. "The child prodigy is becoming a jail guard!" one of the students whispered to his friend, they both held back their laughs. Toshiro wanted to beat the hell out of them._

"_More than you will ever be." Toshiro said to the two students. They glared at him, 'they don't even have their zanpakuto.' He scoffed. He got to the building that held the elevator to the underground city. Walking in the building he saw a man, half of his face covered by bandages. The man's hair sticking out in several different directions. Brown eyes and hair he had a big smile. His eyes held a childish luster, "Oh god." He said loudly. The man didn't mind._

"_Hey! You must be Toshiro Hitsugaya." His smile widened, he held out a hand, "Nice to meet cha' I'm Nari Suiga." Toshiro walked past the man, "Not very talkative eh? Well neither is Komaru, in fact he ignores me a lot!" Toshiro was going to hate his life in the underground city, "So, can I ask why you are being sent to live down here?" he followed the white-haired boy into the elevator, and pressed a couple of the buttons. The iron doors of the elevator closed and the light of the sun slowly disappeared from Hitsugaya's view. He sighed, "Hey! Are ya' goin' to answer my question?"_

"_I have been ordered to watch over the hollow Naruto Uzumaki." He growled, Nari whistled, he seemed impressed. Toshiro was annoyed by his voice, it was like talking to a child._

"_Sounds pretty intense!" he smiled, "See here, I control the elevator. I hold all the codes to each level. So, my duty is to move people throughout the underground! There are several sections of the underground, and since we are going to SS, that is the lowest sector. See there's A, B, and SS. SS is supposed to hold the worst of the criminals. I rarely go down there. I live in the building where the elevator starts and it's pretty boring there…are you even listening?" Nari asked, Toshiro sighed. The underground city was rather small, so Hitsugaya heard. "Different from the Maggot's Nest, by far. No one is allowed in the city unless permitted by the council. In fact, it must be an honor to go down here! I mean no one comes to the underground city! They no longer use it because of the Maggot's Nest. Sayin' it's safer there than here."_

"_Do you ever stop talking?" Toshiro asked as he glared at the childish man, he laughed at Hitsugaya. The young shinigami wondered how Nari could have ever graduated the academy._

"_Ya know, you remind me of Komaru! Always so serious, and he always asked me that question. Friend of mine ya' see." He stated, Toshiro wondered how they could ever be friends. By what he heard, they contrasted greatly. "Ya' know I wasn't always workin' at the elevator, before I was part of a team and…"_

"_Shut the hell up!" Toshiro yelled the elevator became silent. He wondered if he had made Nari upset, but then Toshiro heard Nari laugh._

"_Yep, defiantly like Komaru!" he smiled. Toshiro rubbed his temples and wondered if he would survive in the underground city. Especially with this idiot. "Ya' need to lighten up, Toshi."_

"_It's Toshiro." The boy took in a deep breath, controlling his temper._

"_That's what I meant!" He smiled._

_XXXX_

_When Toshiro entered his room, he was a bit surprised how clean the room was. The room was also very big. The section he lived in, A, had no one else living in it. In fact he was the only living on the floor SS. He found himself a bit lonely. The only one beside himself was the hollow, Naruto. He sighed, why it had to be him to watch over the child hollow. "I have to follow orders…" he grumbled, "Not like there's much else to do here." He exited his room and walked down the lengthy hall to reach the cell room. There was only three cells in section SS. All of them made from a very sturdy material. He heard how quiet the whole place was. He wondered if there was actually anyone imprisoned here. Until he heard a slight movement. Toshiro looked to the cell on his left._

"_So they finally sent someone down here…and I thought I was going to all alone." The hollow's face hidden by the darkness of the cell. "Ah, I remember you! You're that kid!" The hollow poked his head into the light. Toshiro was about to yell at the child hollow, but his eyes widened to see the hollow's golden hair. Not only his hair, but also sea blue eyes. Toshiro only remembered hollows being bland colors. The boy smiled at him, "Nice to see you again, after the trail last night I only received glares and a few dirty words." Toshiro saw how pale the Naruto was, and how his eyes and hair contrasted with his skin. "Are you staring at my hair?" Toshiro's face turned a bit pink and Naruto laughed._

"_I was not." He lied and turned away from the boy. "Don't be so immature. It's not as if I actually wanted to come down here. I was commanded to." Toshiro retorted. Naruto scooted closer to the bars of the cell, "What are you doing?" Hitsugaya looked at the hollow a little uncomfortable with the sudden gesture._

"_Well it's not like I can kill you." Naruto said with a small smile, he leaned his head on the bars of the cell, "I mean I am shackled on my wrists, ankles, and neck." He chuckled a bit. Toshiro saw them as Naruto brought up his wrists to show the shinigami. "Besides I really don't like to kill…I've done enough of that before I died." Naruto smiled faded into a frown._

"_What were you a monster before too?" Toshiro crossed his arms and Naruto looked at his hands. Uzumaki then looked back up to Toshiro. Hitsugaya only meant to be sarcastic._

"_Well…I guess I was in a sense…I was." Naruto leaned back onto the bars. Toshiro felt a little remorse for what he said. "It is a burden that I still carry actually." Hitsugaya was curious on what he meant, "Well since you are going to be living down here no sense in not telling you what I am." He lifted up his shirt to reveal a hole in his chest and some strange symbol over his stomach._

"_What is that?" Toshiro asked his curiosity got to him, but Naruto seemed confused about something else. Hitsugaya was puzzled on what Naruto was doing._

"_Why is there a hole in my chest?" Naruto seemed scared, "What the hell is this?" Naruto placed his hand over the hole._

"_You idiot it's part of being a hollow!" The shinigami yelled._

"_What's a hollow?" Naruto asked._

"_A human spirit that died and does not wish to move on from the human world, to the spirit world." Toshiro answered, "Or an evil spirit, too malevolent…" he added. Naruto sighed._

"_You see this symbol on my stomach?" Naruto asked Toshiro, "It is a seal." Hitsugaya looked at the seal. "It holds a terrible curse in which my father gave me." Toshiro eyes widened, "You see…my father sealed a demon inside me when I was born…and I guess," The boy paused, "That's what turned me into a hollow." Toshiro became sympathetic for Naruto._

"_Why would your father do that to you?" Toshiro was a little agitated, "Surely fathers are supposed to care about their own children." Naruto smiled._

"_My father died the day I was born, same with my mother." Naruto stated with a sad expression. "But you see…umm" he paused, "I have to ask you, what is your name? You already know my name."_

"_Why should I tell you?" Toshiro asked, Naruto only laughed at him. Toshiro's eye twitched, "Why you laughing idiot! Nothing I said was funny!" he yelled. This hollow was very immature. He glared daggers at the hollow, but the hollow kept laughing. Toshiro felt like he was being treated like a kid._

"_I like you kid. You remind me of my old friend." Naruto smiled a very sunny, bright, and cheerful smile. "So what do you say, why don't we be friends?" Naruto asked, with his smile. Toshiro was taken back, he was insulting the hollow and yet he wanted to be friends. Naruto was holding a hand out, but the chain prevented him to move his hand past the bar. An odd light was shinning down on the hollow, half his face was in the shadow while the other was showing his friendly eyes and smile. Toshiro couldn't understand Naruto; he was shocked by the sudden gesture. When others had just shunned him with his cold words, Naruto just smiled at him. Hitsugaya just glared at the hollow._

"_Why would I want to be friends with an idiot hollow?" Toshiro sneered, and Naruto stilled smiled at him. He growled, why didn't the hollow just turn him away as the others did. "You are foolish, immature, and delusional hollow I have ever met! What's even worse is you think you could be friends with me!" He yelled. He saw Naruto smile disappear and the boy sigh. Toshiro had been hoping that Naruto wouldn't turn him away; he just didn't know how to respond to the sudden gesture. Hitsugaya felt his heart twist, no one other than Momo, and Rangiku ever reached out. Toshiro growled and walked out of the holding cell area. "I knew that this was going to happen…" he mumbled to himself. Trying to ease himself, "It's just like the others…"_

"_Hey!" Naruto called, Toshiro stopped in his tracks, "I don't care what you say!" Hitsugaya heard, and his eyes widened, "You're my friend!" Toshiro felt an odd warmth in his chest and a smile crept across his face. He turned around and walked back to the cell. Naruto looked up at him, "What?"_

"_My name is Toshiro…Toshiro Hitsugaya." The white-haired shinigami stated. Naruto smiled, "This doesn't mean we are friends! Don't get the wrong idea." He tried to glare at the boy, his cheeks puffed out in an odd embarrassment. Naruto chuckled, and his eyes flashed a child like playfulness._

"_I knew you would tell me your name!" Naruto said proudly._

"_Shut up Dobe!"_

XXXX

Does Toshiro remind you of a certain some one from the world of Naruto? Let's leave my question at that.

So yes, Naruto finds the Soul Society when Urahara is the captain of the 12th division. So Shinji, Tessai and Hiyori are still around as well. The time line is a bit strange, I know, it might be a little altered. I tried, so don't kill me for it.

R&R people! Thank you for those who reviewed:

**M3RCURI4L, EXpERieNCed, Clemerl, Sanz0girl, Shadow of Life, Hishin Trueflame, Meroez, BloodBlackStar, Marc, DBZ lover, narutofan318, , and Validos.**

Er yeah, sorry about grammar. Engrish is the easiest language, (Yes, I know it's spelled English). I try…harder than you think…probably doesn't seem like it…

P.S. I am already done with chapter 3! You know the drill, 5-10 reviews.


	4. Past Misery

Hey! The next chapter is here! This chapter is going to be the last one, flashback central. This is going to be one of the most depressing chapters you will ever read in this story…and maybe the longest. I was watching Band of Brothers and typing this at the same time. Not a good mix if you want to be happy.

Some pairings you will not find attractive, (I wrote some of them and I didn't even like them…). Yes, there is some romantic stuff in this chapter, but it's not what you think.

Thank you to Reviewers:

**RasenShuriken92, Shadow of a Life, Silvdra-zero, EXpERieNCed, justareader07, DBZLOVER, Tristan76, Clemerl, Inisha, swiftrabbit, Lykaos, Meroez, Ookami, and Blodh Skilor**

Now read on!

XXXX

"Wait, so you are saying that Naruto is demon?" Ichigo asked, interrupting Toshiro from the story, "I know you told me not to interrupt until the end, but…I sensed some strange power around him something purely evil…" Hitsugaya frowned.

"Like I said it was his father's fault…Naruto is not a demon." He said sharply, tensing his shoulders, "I don't know how he was so forgiving…but that _was_ Naruto." Ichigo was beginning to become sympathetic, but he wanted to know more about what happened.

"So, what else happened?" Kurosaki leaned a little, eager to listen to Toshiro story. Hitsugaya looked at him with an exasperated expression. It made the young white-haired shinigami look really old.

"Well, I continued to guard Naruto. At first I thought of him very stupid and childish…like you." Toshiro added, Ichigo twitched, "But he turned to be something else…a friend. I didn't see him as a hollow." Hitsugaya sighed, "He told me stories of when he was alive. They were incredible. I was never bored the twenty years of working in Sector SS. I enjoyed every day."

"What? Twenty years of being locked up? That sounds like it would be boring." Ichigo stated. Toshiro smirked.

"Not with Naruto…he is very…random." He said, with a small smile on his lips "Sometimes I would come out to find him not in his cell. Turns out he was using some strange 'jutsu' that hides him. You know Naruto came from a village of ninjas, the Konohagakure. He dreamed of being the leader or known as Hokage. He became the Rokudaime, succeeding his dream." His smile faded, "Though he had no road to tread on."

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked, not being able to interpret the metaphor. Hitsugaya sighed.

"Since the day he was born, the entire village hated him." Toshiro began.

_Flashback_

"_I was beaten almost daily as a kid. I had no friends, and I had many nightmares. Since I was an orphan, I lived at an orphanage. No one adopted me. The caretaker made me live in the attic, by myself. One day I ran away, and began living under a bridge. I traveled around the village at night looking for food. I remember all the people calling me names, beating me. I didn't know why at the time. I asked the Sandaime, but he never told me. I remember my fifth birthday; I nearly died. Twice, once in the village, a second time a nurse tried to kill me at the hospital. I was saved, by an ANBU named Kakashi Hatake. Who was my sensei later, but I wouldn't learn that until I turned seventeen." Naruto paused, "As a toddler I cried myself to sleep all the time, but the day I turned five, I stopped crying. I learned to smile, even if I was sad, I smiled. I no longer wanted to cry. I wanted to live, be happy, and move forward. Even if it was delusional, I didn't care. I wanted to move forward." Toshiro was angry._

"_Why didn't you do anything? Why not ask the Sandaime to help? Why didn't do anything!" Hitsugaya asked, he flinched when Naruto's eyes met his. Sadness, knowledge, and neglect pierced the shinigami. Naruto wrapped his hands around the bars of the cell and rested his chin next to the bar._

"_No one would listen to me. You think that someone would care for a child that held something that killed everything they loved, cherished? Do you think a stranger would lend a hand out to a child who was hated by everyone? The Sandaime had bigger problems to deal with than an orphan who was ignored by the village." Naruto took in a deep breath, "Being a leader means you have priorities…and the Sandaime had those. The Hokage couldn't help me anyway; the elders of the village wouldn't allow the Hokage to help me."_

"_But why?" Hitsugaya growled clenching his fists. Naruto looked in the frustrated eyes of the shinigami. "You were just a kid!" he yelled, "No one should do that to a child." Naruto's eyes closed, and when they opened, they were blood red. Hitsugaya felt a tremendous, evil spiritual energy surround him. Toshiro backed up. Looking into the hollow's eyes, he saw hell. Naruto closed his eyes again, Toshiro was shaking._

"_Because in reality…I am the demon that destroyed the village." Naruto said quietly, "The Kyuubi and I are living in the small body, and I depended on the demon to keep me alive, and the demon looked to me to live as well." Uzumaki turned away from the shinigami, "Even my own friends feared me…" Naruto slipped into the shadows of the cell._

_End of flashback_

"That day I regret the most…because I never said that he wasn't the demon. I was scared for once. His eyes were…not his own. I saw many people's deaths in those eyes, but I was so scared." Toshiro closed his eyes trying to rid of tears threatening. "One of the first mistakes of many." Ichigo couldn't believe what he was hearing. Hitsugaya was sharing his feelings with him, and Toshiro was giving him more than a story. He was sharing part of his past, soul, and making himself vulnerable. The orange-haired shinigami felt a little awkward. Toshiro was trusting him. "I feel that is enough of the story for today Ichigo." He stood up, "I will share more this tomorrow."

"Ok…" Ichigo got to his feet, and felt a little dizzy. Hitsugaya walked with Ichigo out of the building. Kurosaki didn't know what to feel other than tired, and depressed. He said his goodbye to Hitsugaya only to find he wanted to find out more about what happened. He knew that Toshiro wouldn't tell him any more so he thought of the one person who would tell him more.

Naruto Uzumaki, the hollow himself.

XXXX

Aizen sat rather bored at his chair. A couple of hours ago he sent some the Espada to check things. They had not come back, and he was not a very patient person right now. He knew most of the shinigami were very weak. Besides the Gotei 13, but they were under his concern. The Soul Society was weak for now, and wouldn't be able to bother him. "Now what are you doing Naruto…" he asked himself. The hollow was beginning to get on his nerves the more he thought about it. Uzumaki was once a very helpful pawn. Aizen knew that Naruto had abilities beyond his own comprehension, and as an enemy…things would turn out very bad in the end. Before the Espada was fully formed, Naruto was part of it. Uzumaki was number one, and for a reason. Aizen rarely had sent to take care of anything.

"Aizen-sama you seem rather bored. Or do I sense apprehensiveness…and fear?" Gin walked into dangerous territory, he felt the chill of Aizen's zanpakuto against his neck. However, it didn't faze Gin at all. He just grinned, as usual. "Kuku, I was merely joking." Aizen seethed his weapon, "But you do seem rather _concerned_." Gin tilted his head a bit. Aizen sighed; he knew Gin was rather playful. Gin had always loved to get on his nerves. Since Luppi died, well Aizen got more visits from Gin. Maybe it was a bad idea to make Grimjow number six again.

"Naruto appeared sporadically, and I don't want him to interfere with what I am doing…so concerned maybe, but _fear_…out of the question." Aizen explained, Gin chuckled, "Have you heard anything about the Espada that I sent out?"

"Actually they found a shinigami and brought him in for questioning. Your non-violent words…were not fully exploited." Gin explained, "Do you wish to see this shinigami?" Gin didn't have to ask, Aizen was already going down to the holding cells. "Kuku, someone is very concerned." He said to himself. Gin followed Aizen's example and headed down to the holding cells as well. When Gin made it to the cell, he saw a rather weak shinigami chained to the wall suffering from some rather harsh injuries.

"You shinigami, will tell me what you know about a hollow named Uzumaki Naruto." Aizen said with a stone face. The shinigami glared at him, and didn't say anything, "I should tell you I am not very patient now, so I'll ask you again. What do you know about the hollow, Uzumaki Naruto?"

XXXX

Ichigo had never been into the underground. Ichigo remembered that Nari was working the elevator and wondered why he wasn't there, but Toshiro would probably explain later, he was just curious what Naruto would say, or if he would even talk to him at all. As soon as Ichigo reached the cell of Naruto, he saw the hollow sitting the farthest from the light. Another thing he saw was the cell that original held Naruto was completely destroyed. So instead, Naruto was placed into the cell across from the destroyed cell. "Well, well, if it isn't Ichigo?" Naruto said, Kurosaki could tell that the hollow was smirking. "What brings you here, ne? Did the prodigy tell you to come here? Or this for some questions…I see you are very curious…"

"I wanted to know a little more about you." Ichigo stated, Naruto's body twitched, "Toshiro told me a few things and I wanted to hear things from you." Ichigo squatted to the ground trying to see the hollow eye to eye. Naruto moved out of the shadows, his black and red eyes stared into his soul. Naruto placed his pale face in between the bars. He had a forced smile.

"What makes you think I would tell you anything?" Naruto inquired, "Surely you don't think I'll tell you anything…after all you got me into this mess." He pointed out. Ichigo glared at the hollow, Naruto was challenging him. "You know, I wouldn't want to ruin your petty thoughts of the Soul Society." Ichigo ignored him.

"Toshiro said you were from another world, is it true?" Ichigo asked, Naruto frowned, "He mentioned that your hometown didn't like you. He said that were beaten almost daily." Naruto growled, rolling his eyes. Kurosaki saw how much he acted like a child.

"Mentioned that did he?" Naruto moved away from the bars and sat on the hard concrete, "Toshiro never learned to stay out of people's business." He sighed looking up seeing the harsh grey of the cell, "If you must know, then I lived in a village which hated me. A village that tried to kill me. I was beaten quite often." He stopped for a moment, his eyes now upon Ichigo, "Did you come down here to remind me of dark past, ne?" the shinigami ignored the question.

"You had friends, what happened to them?" Ichigo asked, Naruto's eyes closed. The hollow retreated back into the shadows, "Hey don't ignore me!" Ichigo shouted. The hollow didn't seem to respond in any manner. Kurosaki sighed and stood up and was about to leave the room.

"They died…a long time ago." Naruto said quietly. Ichigo stopped and turned his head, "I had quite a few, as a human. Though, I know they all hated me…it was nice to pretend that I had people that cared for me." The chains clanked across the ground, giving Ichigo a chill. "Because I was too weak…they all suffered, and died at an early age."

"What did they die from?" Ichigo walked back to the cell. Naruto was quiet, and Kurosaki swore he heard a small sob.

"Isn't obvious? A war happened. Most of them died that day, some young as sixteen." Naruto scraped his nails against the concrete walls. "If I remember it was Ino, Chouji, Kakashi, Tsunade, Shizune, Sai, Hinata, Iruka, Neji, Lee, and Kankuro that died that day. Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru, Gaara, Temari, Gai, Ten-Ten, Kurenai, Shino, and Kiba were the only ones who survived. Not including the deaths of the other shinobi from the five nations." Naruto sighed. Ichigo felt remorse for the young hollow. "It was all my fault…if only I had been stronger." He mumbled.

"Well not everyone died." Ichigo said, but Naruto growled at him, "It's true, you said all your friends died, and how can you possibly prevent their deaths it's a war!" suddenly Naruto slammed against the bars of the cell, his hands crushing the bars. Naruto's eyes full of a killing intent.

"I could have prevented the whole war! If only I wasn't so naïve! If I wasn't as stupid as a child! I could have stopped my friend from destroying himself, I could have killed the Akatsuki, I could have saved Neji's father, I could have stopped Itachi from killing everyone in his clan!" at this point tears were falling off the hollows cheeks, "I was weak! I couldn't keep my promises! I now I pay for it, and I _will_ pay for it entirely!"

Ichigo sensed an evil spiritual energy surrounded the child. Ichigo pitied the boy, who was blaming himself for everything. Kurosaki wondered if he had ever acted like this.

"You were a kid, how were you supposed to do anything?" Ichigo asked the boy calmly, Naruto smirked darkly. "It's not like it was all up to you from the very beginning." Naruto chuckled; his laugh was twisted, and sounded very strange.

"Oh, Ichigo." A very deep said, it was definitely not Naruto's own, "You have no idea!" the boy was grinning ear to ear, "The day I was born, I had a sealed fate. I was the only one who would save the world! I would lose everything because that was my fate!" he looked at his hand as a dark energy swirled in it. Ichigo placed his hand on the hilt of his sword ready to defend himself. "And now I have power…but it is too late to do anything." The energy vanished. After a few minutes of silence, Kurosaki opened his mouth.

"What happened to all your friends? I know they died…but how?" Ichigo asked curiously. Naruto looked up to Ichigo with dark eyes; with a sad smile, he shook his head. He reached between the bars only to have his chains stop him. He motioned for Ichigo to come closer.

"It is something I can't tell…I have to show." Naruto reached out, "I won't hurt you…I just need you to come closer." Ichigo moved up to the bars, and Naruto lightly touched his head, "I will show you my memories…but be aware my memories are very dark." There was a flash, and then Ichigo and Naruto were standing in the field.

"Where are we?" Ichigo asked, Naruto didn't say anything but instead a blonde-haired boy ran through the field, and girl with pink hair followed.

XXXX

"_Sai! Sai!" the boy yelled. He was covered in blood and it was raining outside with occasional lightening and thunder. The girl didn't look any better than Naruto. Suddenly a body significantly different than the others came into view. "SAI!" the boy yelled and with a final leap landed next to the pale teen. He was coughing out some blood, "Come on I brought Sakura, you'll be ok." He tried to reassure the teen._

"_Naruto hand him over to me!" Naruto gave Sakura the battered body of Sai. "He suffers from internal bleeding and has his lungs pierced. Chances of survival are slim." She analyzed the body quickly. _

"_N-naruto…S-sak-kura?" Sai said, his eyes halfway open. He coughed up some blood, "W-hat are you d-doing?" he tried to speak, his breathing irregular, blood seeping from his wounds._

"_Be quiet, you're going to make you wounds worse!" Naruto told his friend, Sai looked at the blonde with sad eyes, "Sakura can't you hurry!" _

"_Naruto, I'm trying!" Sakura was using her healing jutsu on the teen, Sai just sighed._

"_Don't worry Sai, Sakura will save you!" Naruto sounded stressed. His hands trembling while he gripped Sai's hand._

"_D-dick-head, I don't-t believe in that bull-shit." Sai said, Naruto's eyes widened, "I am going t-to die…my injuries are too severe…"he hacked out more blood. Naruto shook his head._

"_You will survive!" Naruto yelled, and Sai smiled a genuine smile._

"_I-I am just glad I could have such c-caring friends…I finally was able to smile for real N-naruto…" Sai took in a deep breath coughing a bit. "M-my only regret…is not being able to s-see y-you s-smil-le o-one m-more time…"_

"_No bastard! Don't die on me!" Naruto yelled at Sai, the teen still smiling._

"_I-I'll s-see y-you a-again N-naruto…sayonara…" Sai took his last breath and his eyes glazed over. Sai died with a smile on his face. Naruto couldn't believe it._

"_Wake up…wake up! Sai!" Naruto shook his dead friend. Sakura grabbed Naruto's arm._

"_Naruto…it's too late…he's already gone…" Sakura whispered tears in her eyes. Naruto let go of his friend, and closed his eyes._

"_I'm sorry…I couldn't let you see me smile one more time…"_

_XXXX_

_Sakura was fighting of the enemy, with her strong punches, and a boy dressed up in green completely, helping fend off the enemy, "Damn they just keep on coming!" Sakura yelled. Not knowing that one of the enemies he punched was still alive. Naruto was trying to find Sakura, once he saw her he saw the enemy get up getting ready to finish her off._

"_Sakura!" Naruto yelled trying to get her attention. Trying to run to help her, he was stopped by three of the Zetsu clones. He tried to get through them but they didn't let him. He quickly killed the Zetsu clones, to find he was too late. The enemy was going to run her through with a blade. "Saku-" his eyes widened when he saw the boy dressed in green took the blow for her. Sakura turned around to see the boy with the bowl cut stabbed through the heart._

"_L-Lee?" Sakura trembled a little. The boy with the bowl cut smiled. She watched as the boy kept fighting. Even with a blade through his heart. He defended her from all the Zetsu clones. He released his inner gates, taking out all of the enemies around._

"_Eighth gate open!" Lee yelled, as a tremendous power released. With five quick movements, all the enemies around them fell to the ground dead. Lee then crumpled to the ground. Sakura ran over to him._

"_Why the hell did you do that!" Sakura yelled, Naruto ran over. Several other allies surrounded Lee as well, "Why the hell did you save me?" she asked anger in her voice. Lee smiled at her._

"_Sakura-san…you are too beautiful to die." Lee stated simply, "I may just be a blind fool but I couldn't let you die…no not you."_

"_I never loved you and yet you still save me?" Sakura held the green beast in her arms. Lee chuckled, "Why?" she asked him again._

"_Sakura-san will always be the one I love…no matter…what…" he coughed a little. Gai, his sensei ran over to them. He dropped to his knees next to Lee. "Sensei…I want to thank you…"_

"_Lee! You cannot die!" Gai commanded, "You can't…" He felt Lee grab his arm._

"_Sensei…please live on…" Lee's hand dropped to his side, and his eyes slid closed. Sakura then moved his hair from his forehead, and tenderly kissed him there._

"_That's for being my hero." She began to cry._

_XXXX_

_Naruto found Neji dying on the ground, next to his dead cousin Hinata. He silently lay next to the girl, his eyes blank and remorseful. "Neji…" Naruto went to check the Hyuuga girl to see if she was dead. Neji watched Naruto with his eyes._

"_She's dead…" Neji stated, Naruto confirmed what Neji said. "She died…protecting me." He sounded lost. Neji was bleeding heavily from his side, "I won't make it either…" Neji sighed, "I lost too much blood." He explained his state._

"_I wish I could have…" Naruto saw Neji lift up his hand._

"_Hold your tongue. You couldn't have if you wanted to." Neji said sharply, "I have already accepted this…but the question is will you?" he asked, Naruto didn't know what he was saying. He hated metaphors._

"_I'm sorry." Naruto said, tears falling from his eyes, "I never wanted this to happen…" the blond stated with a tired expression. Neji closed his eyes. Naruto got worried and rushed over to his side, "…Neji?" Naruto received a light hit on his head, he became confused._

"_Idiot, no one wanted this to happen." Neji smirked, he lowered his hand from the blondes head, "You know…Hinata loved you…so very much." Naruto looked at the body of the dead Hyuuga, and smiled sadly. "I never understood why when I was younger…but now…when I am dying I realize why." His smirk was replaced by a smile, "You maybe a dense, foolish, compulsive, and one of the most stupid ninja I have ever met." Naruto frowned at this, "…but you have the nicest most passionate and forgiving soul I have ever met…"_

"_Neji…" Naruto felt guilt rising in his self. He remembered hating Neji and thinking him as the most arrogant person he met. He regretted thinking that._

"_You taught me that fate didn't exist…you taught me I wasn't already at the end of a road…and I thank you for that." Neji laughed, and Naruto saw the Hyuuga crying. "I only wish I had learned what you taught me earlier in life. Maybe I wouldn't have turned to be such a damn fool myself."_

"_Neji you are not a fool." Naruto placed his hand on the Hyuuga's shoulder. Neji smiled brightly before he closed his eyes. More tears falling from Neji._

"_I am a lucky bastard…aren't I Hinata?" Neji looked to his cousins dead body, he laughed again, "I am happy that I got to live a life fully…and even through my darkest times, I have no regrets. For I learned valuable things…from even the most…foolish people." His chest started to rise and fall less and less, "But in the end…I was the…fool…" Neji stopped breathing. What was strange was that both the Hyuuga died with smiles on their faces._

_XXXX_

_Sakura and Naruto had come upon Shikamaru. Who was mourning the last two members of his team, Ino and Chouji. Naruto watched as Sakura ran over to her best friend and rival. Naruto walked over to Shikamaru, who sat next to his best friend Chouji. He smiled sadly at Chouji, "I guess it's time to say goodbye…Chouji…Ino." Shikamaru looked at the two._

"_Hey, don't m-make me hurt you…lazy ass." Ino said playfully, "I'm not dead yet." She grinned. Shikamaru smiled at the girl. Ino was missing her left arm and she was slowly bleeding to death. _

"_Yeah, Shikamaru…I'm not dead yet either." Chouji repeated to his friend. Sakura sat next to Ino and wrapped her hand in Ino's. Ino squeezed Sakura's hand as tightly as she could._

"_Ino…" Sakura felt tears forming in her eyes, "I-I." Ino glared at the pink-haired kunoichi._

"_Ah, save me the tears…" Ino laughed a bit, "I know you are stronger than that…" she tried to comfort her oldest friend, "Wouldn't want it to ruin your pretty face." She smiled weakly. Sakura gave Ino a big hug, but Ino didn't' have the strength to return it._

"_You will always be my best friend!" Sakura sobbed holding her friend. Ino chuckled softly._

"_I guess in the end you got Sasuke, huh?" she said, but Sakura didn't let go, "You next time I won't go so easy on you." Sakura placed Ino back on the ground._

"_Next time eh…" Sakura gave the blonde girl a sad smile._

"_Come on Sakura!" Ino yelled as loud as she could, "Let me see your dazzling smile one more time…" Sakura smiled tears coming down her face. Ino then closed her eyes, "That's more like it…" Ino then looked to Chouji, "I'll see you later." She winked, and blew a small kiss to Chouji. He smiled, and then Ino looked to the sky, "I'll see you…" she passed on. Sakura sobbed loudly._

"_So in the end Ino loved you…" Shikamaru said to Chouji with a smile, "That's just like her…hiding her feelings until the end." Shikamaru felt the sting of tears._

"_Come on Shikamaru…not you too…" Chouji laughed a bit, "We don't need Sakura and you crying." Shikamaru laughed a little as well. Chouji's wounds consisted of many deep gashes, too many, his body beyond repair._

"_I guess not…" Shikamaru rubbed away the tears from his face._

"_Ino and I will be seeing Asuma-sensei." Shikamaru looked at his friend and nodded._

"_That you will do…" Shikamaru confirmed._

"_Now you have to find yourself a nice girl…can't let a fat-ass beat you."_

"_I will…"Shikamaru knew that Chouji was going to pass on soon, "Just tell one thing to Asuma-sensei…tell him I know who the king is…and I will protect the king." Shikamaru said._

"_Ok…I will tell Asuma-sensei…sayonara my friend…" Chouji's head rolled to the side and Shikamaru let a few tears fall. Sakura was still grieving for her friend._

_XXXX_

_In a medical tent, Naruto sat next to his two Sensei, Iruka and Kakashi. Both in critical condition. Kakashi had been impaled through the chest. Iruka was found missing a leg, now bleeding to death. Naruto had just found out. "Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei…I didn't ever want to see this happen…" Kakashi and Iruka turned to look at their student._

"_Well hopefully not…"Kakashi said with a little humor only to grip his chest painfully, coughing. Naruto put his head in his hands, "Naruto…"_

"_I'm sorry." He whispered; fresh hot tears rolled down his flushed cheeks. Kakashi and Iruka watched the boy with sad eyes._

"_Naruto…you can't blame yourself…" Iruka told him with a weak voice, "Don't make me have to raise my voice…" he said._

"_But-" Naruto was about to argue but Kakashi sat up causing him to cough out some blood as hold his chest, grimacing in pain. "Kakashi! Don't do that!" Naruto tried to lay Kakashi back down on the bed, but he grabbed his arm._

"_Minato-sensei would be proud of you Naruto…your father would be proud of you…" Kakashi painfully said. Naruto's eyes widened, "I'm proud of you…I am glad that I was your sensei."_

"_Kakashi...Oji-san…"Naruto felt Kakashi becoming very weak. He pulled the silver-haired man into a hug, "I am glad you were my sensei!" He cried. Kakashi weakly hugged back and Naruto carefully placed the older man back on the bed. He turned to Iruka and hugged him as well._

"_I am so proud of you…I really am." Iruka held the sobbing teen. "Even from the beginning I was proud, and now…even at the end I still am…"_

"_Tou-san…" Naruto sobbed. He let Iruka go, and not being able to bear seeing another one of his precious people die. "I'm sorry but I can't stay here…" he left the room crying his heart out._

"_He is a good kid…I guess I'll have to tell Minato…"Kakashi smiled._

"_I'll miss that trouble maker…" Iruka added. Both his teachers agreed._

_XXXX_

_It was three days after the war, and the world was at strange peace._

_Tsunade requested that Naruto, Shikamaru, and Sakura visit her. Naruto had no idea why, but it had to be important. As the three walked into the Hokage's office, he saw Gaara standing in the office with Temari. Kankuro was not with them, "Gaara…is your," Naruto saw Temari give him a glare, but Naruto understood what had happened._

"_Naruto I'm glad you came." Tsunade said she was facing the window leaning back in the chair. Her desk was clear, which was odd for the Hokage. "This is a very important matter…"_

"_May I ask why the Kazekage is here?" Sakura watched the two sand siblings. Tsunade sighed._

"_I thought friends of Naruto should be here…it is a very special day…" Tsunade added with a rather soft voice. Naruto was concerned why she was acting so different. Shikamaru's eyes widened, before he looked at the ground with sad eyes._

"_What's going on? Baa-chan?" Naruto asked the old woman, Tsunade didn't say anything. She was very hesitant._

"_This war has had a very large toll to this village…as well as the other villages." Tsunade became oddly quiet, "And…we lost many good people."_

"_Just tell me what the hell is going on!" Naruto yelled, the blonde was trying to get a response from her, but she didn't even twitch._

"_Congratulations Naruto. You have been elected to be the next Hokage." Tsunade announced. Naruto gasped slitely, he smiled, but then vanished. Sakura then realized what was going on; she covered her mouth with her hand and turned away from the scene._

"_Why?" Naruto asked the fifty-year old, "Why am I becoming the next Hokage?" Tsunade was silent, "Your hiding something." Naruto finally caught on._

"_Naruto…" Tsunade started, "I'm dying." She said. Naruto's heart stopped._

"_Baa-chan…" Naruto shook his head, "Not you too!" he yelled._

"_The jutsu I created is starting to have a toll on me…"_

"_Can't Sakura or Shizune…"_

"_Shizune is dead."_

"_You can't!" Naruto grabbed the woman's arm and turned her around. He was shocked to see she was very old looking, and instead of her usual soft skin, very wrinkly and unfamiliar oldness, "Baa-chan…" Gaara grabbed Naruto's arm._

"_It is my time." Tsunade said closing her eyes, Naruto enveloped the old woman into a hug. Tsunade gave Naruto a bone crushing hug, but Naruto didn't mind. Sakura also joined in and hugged the woman. Gaara stepped back, Temari watched with down cast expression. Shikamaru decided to comfort Temari, and laid a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him with a small smile. "Sakura remember you have to keep this idiot in line when I am gone." Tsunade said the three of them parted from the hug. "I'll have my hands full dealing with Jiraiya…" she closed her eyes._

"_That you will…" Naruto laughed, rubbing away the tears from his face._

"_Now Naruto…you lead this village in greatness…" Tsunade smiled, "That's an order."_

"_I promise." Naruto closed his eyes._

_XXXX_

_Five years later Naruto found himself sitting next to Kiba, who lay dying in the hospital. Sakura who was now deemed the best of medical jutsu's couldn't find anything wrong with him. Kiba had never been the same after Akamaru died in the war. Naruto sat next to his once rival who had retired from being a ninja around the time the war ended. Naruto knew that Kiba couldn't move forward from the day Akamaru died. Sakura stated he had lost the will to live. Life support was the only thing keeping Kiba alive. "Heh, guess I lost all my spirit." Kiba had a sad grin. "I guess I found myself missing the old days."_

"_I wish things were different Kiba." Naruto sighed, leaning forward in the chair next to the bed Kiba was resting in. "I am truly sorry…part of me wants to tell you to move on…but I know what it's like to lose something important." Naruto unconsciously grabbed the pendant with all of the names of his friends he lost._

"_Naruto…" Kiba growled, "Don't follow my example, if you do I will kick your ass!" the Inuzuka warned him with a smirk, "And you know I would could take you!" he joked lightly. His smile faded, "But…I can't move on…I lost my best friend that day…I felt like I died that day…" Kiba sighed, "But unlike Ten-Ten I actually am here." Naruto remembered that Ten-Ten had lived through the war, but losing her squad traumatized her. One day her parents checked on her at the hospital she didn't talk, move, just breathed. She was there, but she was not at the same time. Ten-Ten now was a living doll, just sitting in the hospital. Only last year did her parents finally decide to have her killed from lethal injection._

"_Kiba do you really want to…" Naruto began to ask._

"_Yes, I want to die." Kiba answered, "I don't want to suffer any longer…I have no reason to be here." Kiba closed his eyes, "I want see my friend again. I have been waiting for years to see him." Kiba looked at Naruto with bleary eyes, "Please don't make me suffer any longer." Sakura walked into the room, eyes sullen._

"_I understand." Naruto said, giving a sad look to Sakura. She nodded her head and walked over to the life support. "I'll miss you Kiba. Sayonara." Sakura pulled the plug and Kiba smiled._

"_Thank you…" his eyes closed, and Kiba was gone._

_XXXX_

_Eleven years after the war._

_Sasuke was walking with Naruto. Today was Naruto's birthday and there was a festival held on Naruto's behalf each year. Sasuke wanted to spend the day with his friend. For some reason Sasuke was strangely nice to Naruto today. Naruto saw that Sasuke was wearing his ring today, which he rarely did much to Sakura's distaste. Sakura was the only one that loved Sasuke after the war, he was considered the traitor. It was ironic how Sasuke and Naruto switched places over the years. Naruto the hero, while Sasuke the hated one. It saddened Naruto that the people didn't accept him back. While Naruto had always admired Sakura, he was never the one she loved. He was happy for the two, but sad that he had no one to love for himself his love died long ago. Naruto was trying to enjoy his birthday, but he was concerned on why the Uchia was acting so strange. "What is up with you today Sasuke?" Naruto finally asked. Sasuke glanced at him before looking away. _

"_I don't know what you're talking about." Sasuke said giving him a 'Sai' smile, Naruto frowned. The Uchia was hiding something from him, "It's a nice night isn't it?" he tried to change the subject, but Naruto wasn't buying it. "I wonder how Kakashi, Obito, Itachi and Ino are doing?" he asked. Naruto remember Sasuke's and Sakura's four children, one named after Sasuke's brother. The only girl named after Sakura's best friend. They had named the two middle children after Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke's cousin. Strangely enough, they all held the personalities of each person they were named after. Naruto thought after Sasuke and Sakura's first child it would be enough, but apparently not. Sasuke got along with the children so well, it was surprising. Naruto snapped out of his daze._

"_Tell me what's wrong?" Naruto asked again, but Sasuke ignored him. In fact, the Uchia was trying to lose him in the crowds. Naruto persistently waded through them. He then reached the Uchia and grabbed his arm. "Sasuke don't-" Naruto saw his friend fall to his knees. "Sasuke!" he yelled people from the crowd moved away, gasping, "Some one get a doctor!" Naruto yelled, a couple of people ran listening to the Hokage's orders. Sasuke was coughing up lots of blood and he gripped his left shoulder. "Sasuke what's wrong?" Naruto got down to Sasuke's level, placing a hand gingerly on his right shoulder._

"_I was trying to get out of the crowd…before this happened." Sasuke said coughing. Naruto saw that the curse mark was acting strange. "Damn Oorochimaru…" he smirked darkly._

"_You mean…you knew this would happen and you didn't tell me?" Naruto asked, Sasuke didn't respond, "Why? Sakura could have helped you!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke gave him a cold look._

"_Dobe…you and Sakura have worried over me too much…I didn't want you to-" Sasuke heaved over and coughed out more blood._

"_Teme." Naruto said quietly, "That's because we care about you. Friends care for each other no matter what." Naruto squeezed his friends shoulder._

"_You and Sakura consider me a friend after all I did to you? I tried to kill you several times, I left you, I-" Naruto stopped him flicking him lightly in the forehead._

"_You tried to kill us, but never did." Naruto eyed the Uchia with an intense stare, "You left us behind, but you came back." Sasuke's eyes widened. "You see Sasuke, you may have left us for a while…but friends never let go…friends stick together." Naruto smiled, "Too the end." Tears leaked from the blondes eyes, as he latched pinkies with the Uchia. Sasuke trembled a little before tears came down his own face._

"_Dobe. I guess in the end…you were the strongest." Blood seeped out from the Uchia's lips. Sakura ran over to her husband._

"_Sasuke!" she yelled, looking at his state, she was crying, "You knew all along! Then why didn't you tell me?" she glared, tears raining from her. Her children trailed behind her._

"_Father." Kakashi Uchia looked at his dad with a sullen look. He was holding baby Ino, in his arms, "Why?" the eight-year old asked him._

"_Nii-san, why is Tou-san crying?" Itachi, the four-year old, asked gripping his older brother's, Obito, arm. Obito looked to Kakashi for any help, but Kakashi didn't say anything._

"_Tou-san is just preparing for a long nap." Obito answered with a heavy heart. Itachi nodded, and Naruto sighed._

"_You idiot…if you only told us…" Sakura sobbed._

"_You wouldn't be able to do anything…" Sasuke whispered. Obito ran and gave his father a hug. Sasuke then saw Itachi do the same. Kakashi watched from the sidelines painfully. Sakura joined in the hug. Kakashi being the oldest and most distant from anything touchy-feely, or showing emotion started to cry. He ran to his father, Ino in his arms, and hugged him. Sasuke felt his own tears show. Naruto stepped away from the family, and watched his best friend die._

"_I'm going to miss you dad!" Kakashi cried out, tears gushing out._

"_Me too!" Obito said._

"_Sleep tight daddy." Itachi said. Hearing this truly broke Naruto's heart._

"_I love you, more than you know Sasuke." Sakura said in her husband's ear her heart broken._

"_I will miss you all as well." Sasuke said to his family, placing a small kiss on each of his son's and daughter's forehead. He turned to Sakura and kissed her lightly on her lips with a sad smile. He turned around to Naruto._

"_I'll see you later…right dobe?" Sasuke asked._

"_I promise." Sasuke sat back on his knees and looked up to the starry sky, and closed his eyes._

"_Thank you…for a second chance…" he then let go of his last breath._

"_Sleep tight daddy." Itachi said again._

_XXXX_

_Fourteen years after the war. The day the war was officially proclaimed over._

_Naruto had almost died from an attempted assassination. The first he has ever had, and the only one he would ever have. He sat in his chair in the Hokage's office stunned. What he had just witnessed in his office was like a nightmare. Sakura standing in front of his desk, her blood splattered onto his face, and a sword through her heart. Her eyes were strangely calm. Naruto's eyes were the size of saucers. Sakura looked at Naruto with a serious face, "Hokage-sama…I'm glad your ok." She said. Naruto didn't even know what happened, bewildered. "We saved you in time…" she whispered before clasping on his desk, blood turning all his paper red. Her eyes wide open, and her mouth slightly ajar. He saw the assassin behind Sakura with kunai through his neck. Shikamaru was standing inside the broken glass window. He had a gaping hole through his abdomen, he was panting._

"_Naruto…thank god…" Shikamaru fell to the ground weak due to blood loss, "We didn't think we could make it…" Naruto finally out of his shock ran over to the suffering Shikamaru. "Don't even try to save me. I'm done for." Shikamaru announced. "I'm sorry…about Sakura."_

"_How? Was there anyone else…" Naruto asked Shikamaru._

"_Shino…didn't make it…Temari…she…" Shikamaru grew silent. Naruto understood. Shikamaru and Temari had been married for about five years now. They were expecting a child, but now, everything was gone. "We knew about the assassin for several days…because Temari told us that an assassin was coming from Suna…the same assassin that killed Gaara." Naruto's eyes fell._

"_Why didn't you tell me?" Naruto asked._

"_We didn't know what he looked like, or who he was working for…" Shikamaru told him. The pineapple head grimaced in pain. Naruto was witnessing the last of all his precious people die._

"_I guess I'm saying goodbye to my last friend from childhood…" Naruto tried in a weak attempt to smile. "When you get up there…would you mind saying hi to everyone for me…" naruto asked, "Tell them all that I miss them." Shikamaru nodded._

"_That I can do Naruto…" Shikamaru smiled and leaned back resting his head on the floor, "Just one more request." Naruto nodded, Shikamaru's eyes closed, "Please for my, Kurenai's, and Asuma's sake…watch over the kid." He grinned. Naruto remembered that Kurenai died during childbirth and that was the same week Gai died. He was killed during a mission, but Naruto knew that he let himself be killed._

"_That I will do…see you later Shikamaru." Naruto said, but Shikamaru was already dead. There was a poof of smoke in the room three ANBU ninja ran over to him._

"_Are you alright Hokage-sama?" A youthful voice asked._

"_Konahamaru…Moegi…Udon…they're all dead…" Naruto's eyes had no emotion, they lost their luster._

"_Nii-chan…" Konahamaru reached out to touch Naruto, but Naruto turned around swiftly and he had a smile on his face._

"_Don't worry…I'm ok." He walked past the trio, "Now I'm quite busy, I have a funeral to plan…"_

XXXX

Ichigo was shaking when he opened his eyes to the real world. He looked at his hoping he was in the real world, his hands trembled uncontrollably. Naruto withdrew his arm and crawled back in the shadows, "Those were my memories. Do not be fooled…now if your curiosity is satisfied…leave me be to my own misery…" Naruto said, chains clanking against the concrete that surrounded the poor boy. Ichigo heart was still hammering against his chest. He was feeling haunted by the memories of Naruto. He left the hollow and desperately wanted to see the sun, feel the freshness of air. He ran to the elevator. Once he reached the outside, he let out a deep breath. He knew he wouldn't sleep much tonight.

XXXX

End of the depressing chapter. I felt it was necessary to explain how everyone died, so you know what Naruto came from. Reading the manga Naruto, I get the vibe that things aren't going end well. If you ever read 666 Satan, (Masashi Kishimoto's brother wrote it), Seishi Kishimoto said they have similar writing and drawing style. 666 Satan's ending not a happy conclusion. Besides that, I think Naruto needs to bring out more dark qualities.

I don't like writing romance because people are excessively picky on who should be with whom. This is the only time pairings will show up (I think). I will **not** be adding in any romance into the story. Er, sorry if you were expecting that. I know some pairings were strange, like Choji and Ino, but I thought it would add more drama to the story.

The Sasuke and Sakura pairing, I know most people dread. The reason why I choose it was because Sakura was the only girl who still loved him after all the crap he did. I would call that commitment…or desperation.

I only named Sasuke's and Sakura's kids after previous characters is because I didn't know what else to name them. Of course, you can give a character a random name, but it doesn't quite fit.

I also wonder who had the most depressing death. My brother said Sasuke's was the worst, only because children were involved. I though Neji's and Sai's were sad. Overall, everyone's deaths were horrible. I love writing tragedies though…don't ask why.

Don't think the flash backs won't end after this! They will continue. Didn't I would explain the entire life of Naruto in the Soul Society all at the beginning?

R&R!

Ok, this is where I have to type the rest of the story. I wrote the first four chapters to see if I could actually work with the plot. Now that I have published those chapters, I must type. The more reviews the more time I will work on this story. (I have a life…even if you don't believe me, I do).


	5. Old friends

Has No Name is here with the fifth chapter! Yes, more explaining in this chapter.

Thank you Reviewers:

**Silvdra-zero, EXpERieNCed, Clemerl, marc, jokers wildcard, Meroez, and ZxZ Fic Hunter.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach. The plot is my idea, and Nari and Komaru are my Oc's.

On with the Story!

XXXX

"_Toshiro help me!" Naruto yelled at Hitsugaya, the shinigami surrounded him. "They just started to attack me randomly!" Toshiro's face was emotionless. The scared aura radiated from the blonde hollow. Hitsugaya took his zanpakuto out and pointed it at Naruto. Naruto was taken back, he looked at the prodigy with confusion. "T-Toshiro…?" he croaked._

"_You are being place under arrest, by the order of the Soul Society." Hitsugaya said. Naruto stared the white-haired boy with disbelief. Naruto froze in his place, his eyes wide. Toshiro face blank and eyes devoid of any feeling. Naruto began to tremble, he lowered his head, hair hiding his eyes._

"_Why?" Naruto whispered, and then snapped his head up, "WHY!" Naruto yelled tears falling. Hitsugaya didn't even flinch. The other shinigami grabbed him, but Naruto began to fight back only to only quickly lose. Two shinigami held his arms behind his back, and forced the blonde to the ground. Uzumaki looked back up to Toshiro, "I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS!" Naruto yelled. Shackles snapped onto Naruto's wrists, and ankles. The new captain of the 10__th__ division watched, as his team dragged him away. Hitsugaya began to walk away when he heard Naruto yell, "I __**HATE**__ YOU!" little did Naruto know a tear slipped down Toshiro's face._

_XXXX_

_Hitsugaya waited patiently as the elevator was moving to section SS of the underground city. He was empty of all emotion, and Nari sensed it. The happy-go-lucky elevator man wanted to say something but he knew this was not the time. Toshiro felt the elevator come to a stop and Nari opened the doors. Hitsugaya was briskly walking to the cell area, he had to go through several security officers. As the newly elected captain of the 10__th__ division, he passed through easily. When he reached Naruto's cell. Naruto had a death grip on the bars of his cell. "So if it isn't my __**friend**__ coming to visit me." Naruto said sharply._

"_Naruto…I-" Hitsugaya was cut off by Naruto laughing darkly. Naruto shook his head. He looked up into the young captains eyes. His blue eyes full of anger and something unknown to the Naruto Toshiro knew. Hatred. Pure raw hatred._

"_**I now know the real you…and in the end THEY were right about you…**__" a dark voice said, Hitsugaya knew this was not Naruto talking any more, "__**You betrayed me…Sasuke…**__" Toshiro was confused, why did the hollow call him Sasuke? _

"_Who are you talking about?" Hitsugaya asked, he had an icy tone. He knew that Sasuke was one of Naruto's friends from when he was alive, but he was not Sasuke. "Who is, they?"_

"_**They…they was right about you! THEY said you would betray me! THEY said that you would turn against me…THEY said that you never cared in the first place!**__" the bars Naruto was gripping the bars so tight they were being crushed by him. Toshiro felt a horrible aura surrounding his friend. Hitsugaya placed a hand on his zanpakuto, stepping back_

"_Naruto calm down!" Toshiro then saw a mask slowly forming over Naruto's face. The pieces of the mask kept adding on. The base of the mask was black, with white stripes going through the eyes and down the sides of the cheek. The teeth of the mask added an affect to seem like it was grinning. Three red marks appeared on the cheek. The mask had narrow eyes. The jaw was open on the sides. A horn curved around the side of the mask, much like a rams horn, but more angular. The tip of the horn sharp as a newly sharpened sword. The mask still trying to complete itself. Toshiro saw Naruto's eyes turn into a black sclera and red pupil combination. Three tails made of a red energy formed. He had claws, and the hollow was no longer Naruto._

"_**I WILL BECOME WHAT EVERYONE SEES ME AS! A MONSTER!**__" Naruto roared. He broke through the cell as if it was a twig. Naruto then lunged at Toshiro, the shinigami tried to move, but Naruto was too quick. Hitsugaya held his side and Naruto smiled licking his hand that had the prodigy's blood. Hitsugaya knew he had to get out of there and ran down the hall, "__**Aw, Toshiro! Running away, ne? But I want to play!**__" the beast mocked and chased the shinigami. The security officers tried to defend themselves, but were quickly decapitated. Toshiro drew out his zanpakuto, and turned around._

"_Sit upon the frozen heavens! Hyorinmaru!" Toshiro called to the ice dragon. Naruto merely laughed, enjoying the attempt. The dragon then hit Naruto freezing him. Toshiro knew this wasn't going to be able to hold the hollow. The ice was beginning to break. Toshiro made it to the elevator, where Nari waited, "We have to go!" Naruto almost broke free off the ice. Nari pressed the buttons but then stepped outside the elevator. "What the hell are you doing Nari!"_

"_I told you, my job is to see that no one that's locked down here to get to the surface." Nari said in a serious tone, he drew out his zanpakuto. Hitsugaya couldn't believe what Nari was going to do. The goof ball that Nari was, he was serious now._

"_But what about your friend? You can't do this!" Toshiro yelled, Nari smiled at him sadly, and he locked the gate doors._

"_Komaru died a long time ago…" Nari said, "And this is my duty, like taking care of Naruto was yours, mine is to defend the Soul Society." The elevator slowly moved up. Naruto roared, and broke through the ice, "See ya later!" Nari yelled happily before Toshiro could no longer see him._

"_That idiot…" the captain whispered. He knew that Nari would die, the captain collapsed on the elevator floor. He held back his frustrations by biting on his lip. His friend had turned into a monster, and it was his entire fault. "What have I done?" A few more minutes and the elevator reached the surface. He got out only to hear something coming up the elevator shaft. Toshiro heard a loud roar and Naruto ripping apart the metal elevator to get out._

"_**Found you!**__" the hollow that was Naruto yelled. "__**But first…I'll deal with the Soul Society!**__" Naruto jumped into the air. Floating in the air, a black sphere grew in Naruto's hands. Once the sphere was the size of volleyball, he crushed it. The pieces of the sphere fell in random directions and very quickly. Hitsugaya used his bankai form to fly up to Naruto. Once the pieces hit the ground, they exploded. Naruto then disappeared. Toshiro looked around. Naruto had run away._

"_Shit." Hitsugaya said._

_XXXX_

_Naruto had attacked more than three fourths of the Soul Society in twenty minutes. Hitsugaya had found Naruto trying to kill someone. He had luckily been quick enough to stop Naruto. Naruto jumped up into the air and Toshiro followed. Toshiro was having a difficult time making sure that Naruto didn't run off again. "Naruto why did you do this?" he whispered, but deep down Toshiro knew that Naruto couldn't have done this. Toshiro watched as more than half the Soul Society was now under flame. Hitsugaya sickened by the proud grin Naruto wore. Then suddenly shinigami captains appeared before Naruto. They held grave faces._

"_**Ne? A challenge? How fun!**__" a mixture of three voices said. Ready for a battle, he suddenly stopped. "__**Damn you!**__" he yelled, the captains looked confused. The mix of demon, hollow, and human gripped his head in obvious pain. Hitsugaya noticed the mask had yet to fully form, the right eye was still showing. The captains unsettled by how Naruto was acting. Toshiro saw that Naruto's right eye was still the sea blue. Maybe he could get through Naruto's head._

"_Naruto stop this." Toshiro was less than five feet away from the monster. Uzumaki looked at the prodigy. His eye bleary. Toshiro flew closer to Naruto, "I know this is not you." The captains were ready to attack if needed._

"_P__**le**__ase…__**h**__el__**p**__…__**it **__hur__**ts…**__" Naruto whispered. Hitsugaya didn't know what was going on. One of Naruto's eyes was blue, the other red and black. "__**I don't **__want __**t**__o fig__**ht**__!" his hands shaking, "__**Yo**__u ha__**v**__e to…" Naruto stopped mid sentence, and cried in agony. Suddenly Naruto's speech pattern changed "__**I-I will kill you all one day! Count on it!**__" Naruto roared before vanishing. The captains looked to Toshiro for an answer._

"_Naruto."_

_XXXX_

Toshiro woke up, he was panting, sweat covered him, "Stupid nightmares." He growled. Sitting up in his bed, he waited until his heart rate came down. He shivered at the cold air that passed through his room. Toshiro hated his never-ending nightmares; his past mistakes always haunted him. Hitsugaya remembered when he had been on good terms with the strange hollow. He didn't have nightmares for the longest time. Until a month before he betrayed Naruto, the nightmares came back. Sighing, Toshiro stood up from his bed, walked to his closet, and started to dress, "Not point in even trying to sleep." He said bitterly. Sometimes he wondered how he could function properly with not sleeping at all. He walked out of the 10th division's barracks. The night was peaceful. Not that had never been like that before.

"Shiro-chan!" a loud and very cheerful voice called out, "Good to see ya!" Matsumoto ran up to her captain, "I was wondering when you were going to stay up later. It's only 11:00 p.m.!" Rangiku slung her arm around the young boy's neck. He could smell the alcohol on her breath as she breathed. Toshiro sighed for the thousandth time. "You should do this more often!"

"You've been drinking, haven't you?" Hitsugaya stated, it wasn't really a question. She laughed at him and nodded her head. The captain continued walking while his vice captain chatted on about something, he was not really paying attention. Matsumoto, leaned on him a bit more, he growled irritated. Rangiku knew there was something bothering him, and she bothered him to get the answers.

"So, you staying up this late to find some lady friend of yours?" Rangiku wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. He twitched and ignored her. Matsumoto huffed, so he was going to play hard to get. "Well we could find Momo and…" Toshiro glared at her. Rangiku smiled, "Well it's not like you're doing anything else!"

"I had a nightmare." Toshiro said. Rangiku frowned, another one. "It was about Naruto and the night he left the soul society." Hitsugaya voice was devoid of emotion. Matsumoto listened to her captain, with sad eyes. She knew that he was very good friends with Naruto at one point. Actually, one of Hitsugaya's only friends. Back before he was even a captain.

"Naruto, eh?" Rangiku removed her arm from Toshiro's neck, giving him space. "Was it when you had to take him back to his prison?" the white-haired shinigami nodded slightly. Matsumoto kept quiet as Toshiro was trying to explain.

"I always feel so guilty…and confused on what really happened that night…" Hitsugaya started, "Naruto wasn't himself." Toshiro looked at the ground thoughtfully, "But the worst part of it," Toshiro looked at Rangiku in the eye, "I couldn't do anything to help."

"Toshiro." Matsumoto saw how depressed her captain was, "Naruto maybe different now, but deep down I know he still sees you as a friend." Hitsugaya looked away from her. "I believe Naruto still cares about you."

"I would have to disagree with you, Rangiku." Toshiro balled his hands into fists, "He hates me. He has a right to." Hitsugaya angrily said. "I betrayed his trust. I did this Matsumoto. I made him turn into this monster."

"Toshiro Hitsugaya." Rangiku said with a stern voice, "You did not turn him into monster. If I remember correctly you were his best friend." Toshiro was about to argue but Matsumoto pointed her finger at him, "He didn't kill you. He didn't try to run away from you when you detained him. I think Naruto still sees you as a friend, but he needs you and the others to help him see that not everyone hates him."

"I see…" Hitsugaya stayed quiet. Matsumoto placed her hands on Toshiro's shoulders and looked him straight in the eye.

"Naruto is like how you used to be." She said quietly. Matsumoto smiled at him, "Now what you need to do is remind him of how nice everyone is." Toshiro nodded, "You, Ichigo, and everyone else need to work together on this. I know he had more than just you as a friend. Seek them out, and ask for help." Toshiro felt the woman's hands move away and he closed his eyes to think. Hitsugaya walked away from his vice captain who still had a soft smile on her face.

"Matsumoto-fukutaichou, if I ever catch you drinking this late again, I will punish you." Toshiro said with a strict demeanor. Matsumoto sighed, wondering if she got to the kid, "But, one more thing," he stopped and looked back at her; he had a smile on his face, "Thank you." Rangiku smiled back.

"Guess I'll have to try harder to not get caught!" Mastumoto yelled. Hitsugaya then sighed agitated and walked away.

XXXX

Aizen had not received any answers. He was angry; the shinigami had not been so spineless after all. The once captain was in a horrible mood. It was getting even worse with each passing moment. Gin slyly told Aizen that he was worrying to much, but the Espada leader knew better. Naruto was strong and immortal. Something Aizen wanted to achieve, but could not come close to. Naruto, being the hollow Aizen knew, was bound to cause some chaos. He wanted to get rid a problem before it grew to something that was not under his power. "It seems that Naruto is becoming a thorn in my side…"

"It would sound like that." Gin said from the shadows of the meeting room. Aizen ignored the ex-captains comment, "What do you plan to do? It's not like you can kill him…it would already be done if it was that easy." Gin mused. Aizen sighed and looked at his rather pale friend.

"If you are here to bother me, it would be best that you leave. I might actually kill you if you are not careful." Aizen glanced at his still smirking friend. Gin merely chuckled a bit before walking towards Aizen.

"If I was scared of you I wouldn't have come in here at all, mind you." Gin tilted his head a little, "Besides, I merely wanted to know what's going on in that head of yours."

"I need to know what the shinigami are hiding. They may know where Naruto is, and if I know where he is, well," The leader of the Espada paused and looked at Gin with amused eyes, "I can take care of him."

"Take care of him? How so?" Gin asked. Aizen smirked and placed his hand on his zanpakuto, unsheathing the weapon.

"If I can't kill him, I can always convince him to join us again." Aizen smiled, "Naruto is too naïve for his own good, I remember the first time I talked to him." The leader sighed, "I told him the Soul Society would lock him up forever. I told him they would betray him." He looked at his zanpakuto, examining it. "He didn't listen, but that was to be expected. It was all part of my plan."

"Of course it was." Gin said with his normal smirk. Aizen glared at him, then took out a piece of cloth from his jacket and began cleaning his zanpakuto.

"The poor boy actually tried to find me at one point. He asked me why I told him that." Aizen looked at the reflection of himself on the zanpakuto, "I told him that's what friends do. They tell each other the truth." Aizen inspected his zanpakuto before cleaning the blade again, "I remember the day Naruto broke out of the Soul Society and came to me. The look he had on his face. He reminded me of a lost child."

"Is that so?" Gin watched Aizen carefully as the leader pointed the blade out. Aizen examined the blade once more before sheathing the weapon.

"If Naruto doesn't join us, like I hope. Then I will have to resort to…other measures." Aizen sighed vainly. Gin listened to the man intently, "We will just have to lock him up ourselves. We can't have a…unpredictable factor running around can we?" Aizen looked at Gin.

"No Aizen-sama. We can't have that can we?" Gin answered appropriately.

"That is correct Gin, for now all we can do is use these shinigami for information." Aizen stood up from his chair, "Once we get our information. We will send the Espada to retrieve our little friend. And from there, we will continue our original plan." Gin followed Aizen out of the meeting room, "Hopefully our shinigami friends are up to talking."

XXXX

Ichigo had been correct on him not being able to sleep. He had been spending the night at the Soul Society. He was glad that Byakuya allowed him to stay in one of the rooms at his headquarters. Though Ichigo had no idea why the man let him, maybe Rukia had a role in it. Ichigo had been wandering the Soul Society for hours. The visions of Naruto's friends dying replayed in his mind through the night. Ichigo closed his eyes and began to become dizzy, "Damn." Ichigo hissed. He was going to try to find Hitsugaya but his lack of sleep made things much more difficult. He turned a corner rather quickly and felt himself hit something. Ichigo confused on what happened found himself sitting on the ground.

"I'm sorry I didn't see you there. I should have been more careful around that corner." He heard a rather kind voice say. Looking up Ichigo saw a tall man with long white hair smiling at him. Ichigo blinked, before he saw the man lending him a hand. He grabbed it and stood up, and proceed to clutch his head painfully, "Stood up to fast?" the man asked.

"No, I'm fine." Ichigo said stubbornly. "It's my fault; I shouldn't have walked around the corner so fast." The world was spinning around him and before he knew it, the man was holding his shoulders. The man chuckled softly.

"Wouldn't want you to fall over again." Ichigo nodded, and the man smiled, "I have met you before. Ichigo Kurosaki was your name?" the man wanted to clarify. Kurosaki nodded, "Well it's nice to see you again. If you don't remember, my name is Ukitake Jushiro." Ukitake said with a warm smile.

"I remember." Ichigo said. Once Ichigo was steady, Ukitake moved his hands away from the orange-haired shinigami. "I don't think I ever talked to you one on one though."

"That would be correct." Jushiro said, "It's strange how people just run into each other these days." There was an awkward silence between the two before Ukitake asked Ichigo, "What are you doing in the Soul Society?"

"I guess seeing me here isn't always the best sign is it?" Ichigo joked, Jushiro smiled a bit, "The reason I am here is because I want to learn more about the hollow Naruto." Ukitake's eyes widened. Ichigo wondered if everyone in the Soul Society knew about Naruto.

"Naruto Uzumaki?" Ukitake sighed he had a sad look on his face, "I remember him alright." Ichigo saw how distant the man looked, "I met him many years ago. Was a very nice kid. He always visited me at the hospital when I was very ill." Ichigo frowned.

"He visited you?" Ichigo asked. Kurosaki thought that he was locked up most of his life. Jushiro nodded, "I thought he was in prison."

"Not the entire time at the Soul Society. He was imprisoned for twenty years, and walked freely around for thirty." Ukitake explained, "During the time he was free, I met him." The captain moved some of his hair from his face, "It was strange talking to a hollow at first. Though looks can be deceiving." The usual smile on his face faded, "My fondest memory of him was when he spent a whole day with me. The night of the King's festival."

"What happened that night?" the substitute shinigami asked. Ichigo felt like a kid waiting for someone to tell them a story. Jushiro chuckled a bit at Ichigo's curiosity.

"I was very ill that day. I was spending my day at the hospital. Naruto was upset that I couldn't go out so he insisted on staying with me." The sickly captain looked up to the sky and sighed. Ichigo saw the forlorn look in Ukitake's eyes when he reflected upon the memory. "He brought ramen for the two of us. He talked about his past a little and said how happy he was to have friends. When the fireworks started, Naruto and I watched them together." Jushiro sighed recalling the memory, "I remember at one point he was calling me Iruka."

"Iruka?" Ichigo repeated sadly, recollecting the time when Naruto saw his two sensei's died. Ukitake looked at Ichigo with questioning eyes. Kurosaki didn't know if he should tell the man about Iruka. "Iruka was someone that Naruto was very close to him." Jushiro smiled gingerly.

"Is that so?" Ukitake seemed a bit perturbed, "Do you know what type of person Iruka was?" Ichigo thought about the memory that he saw.

"Iruka was a father figure to Naruto." Ichigo watched as Ukitake's usual exuberance dwindled. He looked rather troubled. "Are you ok?" Ichigo asked, the captain. Ukitake smiled sadly and looked Kurosaki in the eye.

"So, Naruto saw me as a father figure." Jushiro was feeling guilty for not be able to be what the hollow saw in him. "Some father figure I am." He said with a hint of sarcasm, "I don't really know why he would think that I am like Iruka."

"Don't be so hard on yourself." Ichigo said with a little irritation, Jushiro was a very kind man. Ukitake smiled at Kurosaki, "Naruto compared you to Iruka for a reason."

"I suppose." Jushiro laughed, "I must be going now. I have work to take care of." The man nod to Ichigo before walking away. Kurosaki wondered how many others Naruto had met.

"Jushiro." Ichigo called, the man turned around, "Do you know anyone else who knows Naruto?" Ukitake nodded.

"My friend, Shunsui Kyoraku, knew Naruto very well." Ukitake stated. Before Jushiro knew it, Ichigo was gone. He continued walking and wondered how Naruto was doing. He would have to visit the hollow at some point. "A father figure." He mumbled to himself.

XXXX

Ichigo had been asking around for an hour before he could actually find the captain. He sighed, "Why does the Soul Society have to be so big." He mumbled to himself. He saw a woman step out of the 8th division building with a book in her arms. She seemed to be irritated. "Hey, do you know where Shunsui is?" he asked. The woman's eyebrow rose.

"Wouldn't it be Kyoraku-taichou to you?" she asked, moving her glasses up her nose. She had a very strict posture. Her eyes bore into Ichigo.

"Yeah whatever. Look I need to talk with him." Ichigo said to the vice captain. She was about to scold him on not respecting her captain when Shunsui walked out with a very bright smile on his face.

"My Nanao-chan! Don't leave me!" Shunsui called trying to hug the girl she ended up using her book to hit him in the face. Ichigo watched with an unimpressed look on his face. Nanao growled.

"Ichigo has come here to see you. If you need me I will be at the library." She stormed off mumbling about restraining orders. Ichigo looked at Kyoraku, still smiling, and wondered how Ukitake befriended Kyoraku.

"Oh hi Ichigo. What brings you here?" Shunsui asked readjusting the flowered pink kimono he wore over his shoulders. Ichigo, still unimpressed, looked at the man's strange attire. He was definitely a pervert.

"I was talking with Ukitake, and he told me you knew Naruto. I was wondering what you could tell me about him." Shunsui smiled dimmed a bit, Ichigo wondered if memories of Naruto had that affect on everyone.

"Naruto…why don't we sit down in my office for this?" Kyoraku suggested, leading Ichigo into the 8th division building. Kurosaki noticed how almost all the buildings looked the same. Plain, boring, and no color. Shunsui opened one of the sliding doors to his office. Ichigo stepped in, seeing it was like all the others in the Soul Society. Shunsui went over to his desk. Ichigo sat in one of the chairs provided in the room, "Jushiro told you about Naruto?"

"Yeah he did. Why does everyone know him? Everyone makes this sound like he is the some renowned god." Ichigo stated. Shunsui chuckled a bit before taking out a cup and bottle of sake. The perverted man poured himself a cup.

"I wouldn't say renowned, more of infamous." Shunsui said, taking a sip of the sake. Ichigo wondered how this laid-back man could be a captain. "Naruto was a very…unique hollow." He said with a hint of amusement, "He often tired to get me in trouble."

"Get you in trouble?" Ichigo's eyebrows furrowed, "Why did he try to do that?" Shunsui smiled widely, reminiscing the old memories.

"Well, you see. I was walking one day, enjoying the lovely weather and I came upon a hole. There was a hole in the fence to the woman's bathhouse. Being a gentleman, I had to see if they were ok. Then Naruto does the most unreasonable thing and yells at me calling me a pervert." Shunsui sighed, "Honestly I was only checking to see if they were alright." Ichigo's eye twitched. Kyoraku was a huge pervert.

"I don't really think Naruto was over reacting." Ichigo said with a monotone voice. Kyoraku sighed, shaking his head.

"Young people never understand." Shunsui took another sip of the sake, "Besides getting me into trouble, he always wanted to talk to me." Shunsui then displayed a rare frown, "That kid always smiled. Even when people told Naruto he was a monster. I found it strange; he never once seemed bothered by it. Well until one day."

"What happened?" Ichigo leaned toward Shunsui, his curiosity getting to him. Kyoraku took another sip of the sake.

"Hitusgaya showed up one telling me that Naruto was no where to be found. Naturally I wanted to help, so I went looking for him." Shunsui placed the empty cup back on the desk, "When I found him, he was crying, sitting on the ground in an alley." Shunsui filled the small cup with more sake.

"Crying?"

"Yes, Naruto was crying. I found it hard to believe. He was in talking to himself about something. I couldn't hear him." Kyoraku rubbed his chin thinking, "He was a bit frightened. I asked him why he was crying. Naruto said _he_ was a monster and _he _was going to show that to everyone. I don't know who _he_ was." Ichigo sat back in his chair.

"Why does it feel like I should know what he's talking about." Ichigo muttered to himself.

"Naruto called me Jiraiya-sensei." Ichigo hadn't heard of that name. He tried to think of the memory of Naruto's friends deaths. Jiraiya hadn't been brought up. "To think he called me a teacher." Shunsui smiled.

"Yeah…that is weird." Ichigo mumbled. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he felt like he knew what Naruto was talking about. Shunsui knew Ichigo was on to something.

"There are others." Ichigo looked up to the captain, "Others who befriended Naruto." He sipped his sake, "Believe it or not, many people liked him." He looked Ichigo in eye, "Sui-Feng, Retsu Unohana, and Shuhei Hisagi are a few examples." Ichigo nodded.

"Thanks." Ichigo stood up, running out of the 8th division building. Shunsui leaned back lazily in his chair. Looking at the empty chair in front of his desk, he closed his eyes and took in the silence of the room.

"Ichigo Kurosaki eh?" he opened his eyes, a smile etched on his lips. "You will have to save us from our mess yet again." He took another drink from his sake.

XXXX

Yep, more people that Naruto compare with his old life. I always thought Jushiro was a fatherly figure.

Err, the truth was I was already done with this chapter. While the first two chapters were published, I was writing this chapter. I'm finished the seventh chapter now.

So, how was this chapter? Good, bad, boring? I will never know…if you don't review!

So remember R&R!

P.S. I might stop writing this story. I haven't decided if I should or not. You should know by the next chapter.


	6. Discussions over Tea

Yay! Another chapter done! This is just one of those chapters that is a break from all the drama and stuff. It is fairly short though…

Thank you reviewers:

**Clemerl, Silvdra-zero, hedwigfan, hiddenworldwalker, RHatch89, ZxZ Fic Hunter, Bedlam, Haseo Uzumaki Kurosaki, darkyamato, Meroez, mattchew, and Final Black Getusga.**

Now read on!

XXXX

Urahara was sitting very bored at his shop. He could tell that something happened around Karakura town. That's when Yoruichi told him Naruto appeared. So that's what got Ichigo's attention. The ex-captain sighed, not every day you have to deal with a hollow that can never die. He leaned lazily on his hand, using the other to fan him self. Kisuke hoped he wouldn't have to do anything, but in the end, he always had to. Kisuke had become quite fond of helping Ichigo and his friends out. Now he had to deal with the hollow he had befriended. Boy would Shinji and Hiyori flip out when they figure out. Tessai took it rather nicely, knowing the hollow was back and probably ready to destroy everything. "Trouble has a knack of finding me." He mumbled. Ichigo had gone to the Soul Society, from what Yoruichi said. The cat always knew what was going on. "Knowing the Soul Society they locked him up again." He slowly stood up from his lazy sitting position.

"So you are finally going to take this seriously?" Yoruichi asked, leaning on the wall. Urahara glanced at her. She was very patient, but unsettled by the recent events. "The Soul Society won't be the only ones trying to keep Naruto to themselves." Yoruichi folded her arms across her chest.

"It's not crucial, for the moment." Kisuke smiled, and Yoruichi frowned at his answer. "Besides, we both know Naruto is not weak, he won't give into to either of _them_." Urahara fanned himself in a vain manner.

"How crucial does it have to be before you do anything!" the ex-captain of the 2nd division yelled at the laid back blonde. "Naruto is stubborn. I know that, but the Soul Society is going screw things up like usual!" she reasoned with Kisuke. "I don't know how you can be calm about all this."

"Yoruichi, for now we have to wait. Breaking into the Soul Society won't help us, and neither is attacking Las Noches." He said justifying with the purple-haired woman. She sighed knowing Kisuke was right. "For the moment we have to enjoy the peace we have."

"It's just I don't like waiting for something horrible to happen." Yoruichi announced to the shopkeeper. "It's not right. I know what's to come." She gripped her sleeves tightly. Kisuke walked into the kitchen and started to make tea.

"That calm before the storm is never easy." Urahara took out a kettle began to fill it with water. "Believe me, as much as I look calm." He placed the water-filled kettle on the stove. "I am as apprehensive as you are right now, but unlike you," he entered the living room again, "I wish to enjoy the peaceful time."

"You make it sound so easy." Yoruichi mumbled. Kisuke laughed, "But then again, you are always being lazy." Urahara sat at the tatami mats. He gave her a disapproving glance.

"I prefer for you to call me _passive_. I believe lazy is too harsh of a word." Kisuke smiled at the woman. She rolled her eyes.

"More of lethargic, unenergetic, sluggish, careless, inattentive, loafing…"

"I get it." Urahara said, "I think you are just being unfair. I am just a simple, but handsome, man trying to live a normal life." He sighed dramatically, "Just not everyone," he looked at Yoruichi, "Appreciates me."

"It's hard to appreciate a lazy pervert."

"It's handsome, _passive_, pervert." Urahara corrected the woman.

"Hey, boss!" Jinta entered the room, Ururu followed behind him. Urahara looked to the two children, "There's these guys that want to see you. I told them you were busy, like you asked, but they won't leave." Jinta said.

"If I remember correctly, one of them said their name was Shinji." Ururu said with her small voice. Yoruichi sighed, she knew this wasn't going to go over well. Kisuke smiled.

"Well there goes our peace."

"You can let them in." Yoruichi said to the kids. They nodded and walked down the hall. They heard the door open and then several people running in. Shinji, Rojuro (AKA Rose), Mashiro, Love, Hiyori, Lisa, Hachigen, and Kensei burst into the living room.

"I'm guessing you heard the news?" Kisuke asked the Visored group leader. Shinji had an irritated look on his face. "I'm guessing you did."

"That's right you ass! Why the hell didn't you tell us?" Hiyori growled, "If it's true that Naruto's running around then we need to take him down before-"

"The Soul Society has him." Yoruichi stopped the aggressive girl. Hiyori glared at the woman, though she ignored it. Shinji grumbled, and shook his head.

"That's no better than having him running around Karakura town." Shinji stated.

"Ultimately, they are going to get themselves killed." Lisa added.

"Soul Society is not what it used to be for sure." Kensei snorted. The kettle in the kitchen began to go off.

"Well despite that, does anyone want some tea?" Urahara asked the group. Kensei grew a little agitated at his comment, but Hiyori threw a shoe at him, hitting him in the face.

"We want answers you damn pervert!" Hiyori yelled.

"I will take some tea." Hachigen said. Kisuke went to the kitchen and grabbed a couple of cups, green tea packets, and the teakettle and placed them on a tray. He returned moments later and placed the tray on the small table. Urahara poured the cups with tea. Lisa, Hachigen, Love, Shinji, and Mashiro took a cup. Kisuke took his own and placed the small green tea packet in it.

"Now, Urahara, we would like some answers." Shinji said.

"You can ask, doesn't mean I can answer them all." Kisuke clarified.

"Right." Shinji nodded, "How exactly did Naruto end up in the Soul Society? We know that Naruto appeared, but is there a reason?"

"Not that I know of." Kisuke started, "Naruto just came to Karakura town. I'm not sure why, but there has to be a reason. He wouldn't have walked in with all the commotion." Urahara looked to Yoruichi for some help explaining.

"I was checking on the town, when I saw Naruto come in contact with Ichigo." Yoruichi drew the Visored's attention, "The first time Naruto ran into Ichigo, it was just talking. The second time Naruto was baiting Ichigo."

"So you are saying this has to do something with Ichigo?" Rojuro asked, Yoruichi nodded.

"It would have to be." The purple-haired woman looked Urahara in the eye, "Ichigo plays an important role in whatever Naruto was trying to do."

"Was?" Mashiro tilted her head slightly to the side, placing her finger on her cheek.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya intervened." Urahara continued, "Yoruichi said that Naruto gave in to the captain's request of going to the Soul Society quietly." Mr. hat and clogs took a sip of his tea.

"Damn shinigami." Hiyori muttered.

"Naruto goin' without a fight? That doesn't sound like a bipolar, twisted, unstable hollow to me." Shinji's eyes narrowed, "It's strange how he acts. It's all over the place. Even Ichigo didn't act that way with his own hollow." Shinji tested his tea.

"When I met Naruto for the first time he was very kind." Kisuke looked into the cup he held in his hands, "For some strange reason from what Yoruichi said, Naruto's spiritual energy had grown bigger from the last time we saw him."

"How so?" Lisa asked, intrigued by the new information.

"Naruto's spiritual energy has tripled." Yoruichi said. The group became silent.

"T-tripled?" Lisa blinked surprised. She nearly dropped the tea cup in her hand.

"It seems we got ourselves a problem." Kensei said, "We don't need an unstable hollow that can't die be super powerful. That's a ticking time bomb!" he exclaimed.

"We won't be the only ones who can see that. Aizen most likely knows something about Naruto now. The Soul Society won't be the only ones who want to keep the hollow under foot." Shinji sighed, "Knowing Aizen, he's probably trying to get to Naruto by now."

"Soul Society is going to be in some deep shit soon." Hiyori shook her head, "But they're not going to anything about it."

"That's true." Love agreed with Hiyori, "It will be like Gurren Laggan. The part in which Yoko's secret base is attacked." Hiyori rolled her eyes.

"In the end Aizen's going to end up with the kid." Shinji confirmed Kisuke, "He won't quit until he has Naruto by his side _again_. Naruto is the only one who could single-handedly destroy Aizen and the Espada." Suddenly Uryuu and Chad walked into the living room. There was a very awkward silence.

"Who could single-handedly kill Aizen _and_ the Espada?" Uryuu asked. The Visored group, Kisuke, and Yoruichi turned to see the two. "What is going on?" he glared at Urahara.

"So much for peace." Mr. hat and clogs mumbled.

"Chad and I were wondering where Ichigo was." Uryuu spoke with an icy tone, "We thought perhaps you knew." Kisuke remained silent, "So you do know."

"Kurosaki ain't here." Hiyori answered for the ex-captain of the 12th division.

"Where is he?" Chad inquired.

"Ichigo is at the Soul Society. Dealing with a problem." Yoruichi looked Chad in the eye, "A very big problem."

"Does it have to with the cloaked hollow both Chad and I met?" Uryuu walked to Yoruichi, "Because if it is, I want to know what's going on."

"Ishida," Urahara cleared his throat, "Before you start firing yours arrows at some one, let us explain." Uryuu looked at Kisuke with an impatient look.

"That person…hollow…whatever he was saved my life and then threatened to kill me. I am curious to know who it is." Uryuu crossed his arms, and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"The hollow called me Shino." Chad said. Shinji looked at Urahara. Kisuke sipped more of his tea before sitting it down on the table.

"Shino, eh?" Kisuke sat back, and brought the fan up to his face, "That's not the first time Naruto has called some one another name." he looked back at Shinji, "When I fist met him he called me Kakashi."

"So the kid's name was Naruto?" Uryuu looked at Urahara with suspicion, "Naruto called me Neji."

"Heh, Naruto called me Kankuro." Shinji brought up.

"Not as stupid as the name Tsunade. I don't even know why the hell he would call me that!" Hiyori threw her hands in the air.

"Nothing made sense coming from that hollow's mouth." Shinji stated.

"Still, why did Naruto show up in Karakura?" Uryuu asked, "What does this have to do with Aizen and the Espada?"

"Naruto is, unfortunately, a very large part of the Espada. He was once a member." Shinji scoffed, "Naruto ran off with Aizen for a while."

"Former Espada." Chad mumbled. Uryuu growled, not to happy that a _former_ Espada could have killed him so quickly.

"You two have become part of the game that Naruto has started, and you possibly won't make it out of this one alive." Urahara drank the rest of his tea and lightly placed the empty cup on the table. "Did Naruto say anything to you?"

"Not much, other than we should train just in case we meet again." Chad remembered the chilling words the boy left him with, "He said he was sorry for last time, but it was for Shino."

"He apologized for something that happened to Shino? Well that gets us some where." Shinji said sarcastically.

"What if you look similiar to someone Naruto knew before he turned into a hollow." Hachigen pointed out, "It would explain why he called you different names."

"What do ya' mean like reincarnation?" Shinji's eyebrow raised, "We all know that doesn't really happen."

"Not quite." Uryuu said, "Hachigen said look similiar, not reborn."

"I don't think that's possible to look familiar in a sense where someone thinks you're another person. There's billions of people, and different genes…to many possibilities of one person looking like someone else. Unless they're a twin and don't get me started on the percentages." Lisa argued her case.

"So how else would he confuse people for others?" Mashiro asked, leaning on Kensei's shoulder. Mashiro was drinking her very slowly holding the cup to keep her hands warm.

"Is there a possibility to have a same spiritual energy as another?" Love brought up the question, "Maybe the hollow can sense familiar energies from you." Yoruichi's eyes widened as she came to the sudden realization.

"I remember from the Soul Society reading something that mentioned that." She paced around the room, "It said that in some cases certain spiritual energy can be passed down from one to another. It was an extremely rare case though."

"So…why did Urahara, Shinji, Hiyori, Chad and I get this certain spiritual energy?" Uryuu asked.

"I have no idea." Yoruichi answered truthfully. Hiyori growled.

"It's pretty much reincarnation." Hiyori said, "I mean ya' can't pass a spiritual energy to someone, that's bullshit. Soul Society hides a lot of shit they always have secrets. Damn shinigami."

"I would have to agree with Hiyori." Chad voiced his opinion.

"Tch, as a shinigami _captain_ I didn't learn half the shit they hid. I'm agreeing with Hiyori." Kensei added.

"I'm with Kensei!" Mashiro smiled.

"Well whatever you believe, Naruto had a connection with those people not doubt." Urahara shifted his sitting position on the floor. "What we need to do is discuss a way to protect him."

"Protect him?" Uryuu sounded confounded, "He's a _hollow_, why would need to protect him?" Ishida's eyes narrowed.

"Because who ever has Naruto on their side wins. He can't die and his spiritual energy is more than you can fathom." Shinji glared at Uryuu, "If ya' goin' to bitch about it then ya' might as well leave."

"Naruto can't die? How is that possible?" Chad looked for someone to answer him. Everyone was silent.

"We aren't sure." Kisuke answered, "The day he came to the Soul Society he didn't even know where he was let alone what he was."

"We have to protect a hollow who doesn't want to be affiliated with anyone from the Soul Society?" Uryuu watched as everyone's heads nodded.

"Life's not easy." Kisuke whined.

"Life's a bitch." Hiyori corrected her used-to be captain. She cracked her neck, it was sore from keeping it bent.

"With Naruto nothing is easy. Even when he wasn't a complete monster." Yoruichi sighed.

"You guys sound cheerful." Tessai walked through the room.

"Ah, every day life for us." Rojuro smiled briefly.

"Yeah, every Damn day of our life." Hiyori growled.

"You could say life for us is…eventful." Urahara laughed nervously while Hiyori gave him a death glare. He coughed clearing his throat, "Anyways, we know at some point Naruto's going to leave the Soul Society, whether it's Aizen or himself."

"I think we have to get Ichigo." Yoruichi suggested, "Naruto was after him for some reason, and eventually Naruto needs to get a hold of Ichigo."

"He's in the Soul Society." Chad reminded her.

"We would have to bring him back." Shinji stated shrugging, "Not that hard."

"Yeah, it won't be that easy either." Uryuu retorted, "Ichigo is stubborn, if has a reason to stay at the Soul Society, he will stay there."

"We could kidnap him." Mashiro offered, everyone stared at her, "It's an idea right?" she smiled.

"You kidding me? It wouldn't work. The Soul Society would be on our tails." Shinji rolled his head back.

"Dammit' we need to think of something!" Hiyori yelled she looked at Urahara with fire in her eyes, "Use that big head of yours for once!"

"Well killing me wouldn't help you at all." Kisuke warned the pigtail girl. "I think we would have to use Yoruichi's plan. It's the safest way for us."

"Who would we send?" Uryuu asked, everyone looked at Ishida and Chad, "Us?"

"You are the only two that doesn't have a death sentence." Yoruichi reminded the Quincy.

"That's true, but how would we get into the Soul Society?"

"I will take you." Mr. hat and clogs raised his hand lazily, "I know how to get into the Soul Society, but you're going to have to look for Ichigo yourself." Chad and Uryuu nodded.

"So when is this little trip goin' to take place?" Shinji asked.

"In a few days." Kisuke said.

"In a few days?" Yoruichi couldn't believe what he said.

"Remember Yoruichi, to enjoy the peace while you can. This will be a war like none other." Urahara snapped closed his fan. Yoruichi sighed, and the Shinji's group started to leave the house. Uryuu and Chad took their leave as well. Leaving Yoruichi and Urahara alone, once again. Yoruichi sat across from Urahara with a tired look.

"I wonder…who will win?" the cat-woman asked the used to be shinigami. He stayed quiet. He fanned himself, tired from all his talking. Yoruichi stared at her knees wary at what was going to take place in the near by future.

"You know Yoruichi…I really don't know." Kisuke answered with an unsure voice, "I guess that's the part of life where you must live in mystery." He gave her a small smile, "That's the fun part of life…so I've heard." Yoruichi smiled and shook her head.

"It may be fun for humans, but shinigami? That's a whole other story." Yoruichi crossed her arms and looked at the cold tea kettle. Urahara smile turned into a frown. He looked at Yoruichi with a questioning glance.

"You're hiding something." Kisuke drawled, Yoruichi's eyes widened, "Now I know you met Naruto, but how?" the leaned on the table. The woman smirked.

"Nothing gets passed you does it?" she smiled, "Escorting him to the underground city the night we found him in the Soul Society. Naruto asked me all sorts of questions. I didn't really answer them." Yoruichi sighed. Looking at one of the pictures in the room she recalled the memory. "Naruto called me beautiful, and said I reminded him of Kurenai." Urahara smiled, and thought of how he first met Naruto.

"I remember the night we found him. He was babbling on how his friends should be around. When I told him the possibility of finding his friends was very slim, he looked at me with a weird expression." Kisuke paused remembering the moment, "It was like he saw something. Then he said Kakashi."

"It's strange, how everyone can be connected through on person." Yoruichi said with a soft voice. Urahara stood up and took the teakettle into the kitchen.

"Yes, very strange indeed." He dumped the water out into the sink, and popped his head back into the living room, "Would you like some tea?" he asked.

"Well if I am to enjoy this peace." Yoruichi nodded with a grin, "Tea would great."

XXXX

Tatsuki wished she knew where Ichigo, Chad, Uryuu, and Orihime were. They had been gone for some time. She always wondered what happened to them. They would disappear for days, and then come back with injuries and horrible excuses. She sighed irritated that Ichigo hadn't shown up in school in two days. Mizuiro Kojima and Keigo Asano were always asking if she had seen Ichigo any time lately, but Tatsuki always replied she didn't know. Being friends with Ichigo since they were kids, she always had concerns about him. Even Ichigo's sisters asked her if she had seen Ichigo. This made her very sad. She just hoped that everyone was ok. "Please be safe…" she whispered into the wind.

Unfortunately, for Tatsuki, the world wouldn't follow her wishes. For a storm brewed over Karakura town. Certainly, war would break out. Karakura town would only be a victim of what was to come. Tatsuki swore she heard some one call out a strange name.

"**Temari**"

XXXX

Yep! Urahara and the Visoreds. It was hard to write all the talking. I loved writing Hiyori and Shinji talking the best, because the personalities. Heh, I bet some of you are confused on things like Hiyori having been compared to Tsunade. I found it appropriate. I would have used Retsu Unohana, but she didn't have the temper to match.

Ah, I know this is a little late, but it slipped my mind. Thank you **Silvdra-zero**. Being compared to Shakespeare was very flattering. As a humble person, I would have to disagree with you on that though.

Thank you all reviewers! I love to read what you people think about my story. I smile every time I get one! I wouldn't have been able to get this far.

So, remember R&R!

P.S. I **will** continue this story. I believe it wouldn't be fair to just drop this story. I will finish this story.


	7. Grudges

Next chapter is here! I hope that it's good. I had trouble writing this chapter. Why? Just wait and see.

Thank you Reviewers:

**ZxZ Fic Hunter, marc, Silvdra-zero, RHatch89, yukicrewger2, beast man1500, EXpERieNCed, darkyamato, Fez8745, Jason blood, hiddenworldwalker, and daniel 29.**

Now on with the chapter!

XXXX

Naruto was sitting in a throne in his inner world. The throne was cracked, and falling apart. Thorns grew around the stone throne. He sat there, his eyes unfocused, and gray. Naruto looked like he once did. Blonde, spiky hair, sea blue eyes, tan skin, and three whisker marks on each cheek. He looked like a doll, lifeless. His eyes covered by his overgrown hair. Naruto's head bowed, looking at his feet. There was chuckling echoing around the inner world. Naruto's inner world consisted of broken buildings, dirt, and endless night. The buildings crumbling, some had already fallen apart, and then a few of them destroyed by something. Naruto shuttered, as the chuckling got louder. From the shadows a person appeared, with a very large smile on their face. "_**Naruto…**_" the person said. The person was deathly pale, a distinctly large hole in their lower chest. Crimson marks spread from the hole. The person's hair was black. Eye's consisted of a black sclera and red iris. Naruto ignored the person, he grabbed Naruto's chin forcing the boy to look at him, "_**When I talk to you, I expect you to look at me.**_" The hollow smiled.

"Shut up!" Naruto yanked away from the hollow's touch. The hollow was very tall, unlike Naruto who was very short. "I don't have to listen to you!" Naruto yelled, glaring at the hollow. The hollow smile grin grew even bigger. The hollow gently brushed Naruto's hair. The rash blonde tried to punch the hollow, but chains stopped him. He wanted to kill the hollow. The hollow had a narrow face, and it reminded Naruto of Ichigo, but the hollow had wider eyes, which were like an older Naruto. The hollow's hair almost like Naruto's, but much longer in the back. The hair reached the hollow's lower back and was not spiky it was straight.

"_**Naru-chan,**_" he shook his finger in the boy's face, "_**You don't have to be so hostile. I'm your friend…you're only friend.**_" He placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. Not being able to punch the hollow Naruto bit the hollow's hand. Naruto glared up at the hollow. The hollow's grin turned into a frown. His eyes narrowed, at the sudden gesture. Using the other hand the hollow punched Naruto hard in the face, "_**No need for you to be so animalistic. You remind me of that stupid fox.**_" Naruto recovered from the punch.

"You are the animal when compared to the Kyuubi!" Naruto yelled, grinding his teeth in anger. The hollow grinned again, and shook his head. "You are a monster!" Naruto added. The hollow cackled like psycho. He pinned both Naruto's arms to the throne armrests. He looked into the boys eyes.

"_**Correction, Naru-chan.**_" The hollow pressed his forehead against the stubborn blonde who was burning with anger, "_**WE are a monster.**_" Naruto spit in the hollow's face. The tall hollow didn't seem fazed. The hollow stepped away from Naruto, wiping the spit onto his hand.

"Y-you are the monster! I am-" Naruto was cut off by the hollow.

"_**We are Naruto. You and I are the same. WE, not you or I. WE**_" The hollow still grinning like a crazy person. Naruto clenched his fists.

"I-!"

"_**You what? I didn't attack your friends those many years ago, we did. You and I are the same. I didn't choose to leave, WE did. I didn't attack Hitsugaya, WE did.**_" Naruto fought back tears, not wanting to cry in front of the hollow. "_**I warned you that everyone would betray us. No one accepts us.**_" Naruto's chest heaved, trying to stop himself from showing weakness. In other words crying.

"You're wrong!" Naruto growled trying to appear tough. The hollow was unimpressed with Naruto's attempts however. "Toshiro and the others accept me!" he looked at his reverse self. Who was still grinning like mad.

"_**They are pretending Naru-chan; they want to lock you up forever. Keeping you thinking that people care for you, so you don't hurt anyone.**_" The reverse Naruto explained. Naruto truly believed that the others didn't care about him. He still wanted to believe that maybe someone cared.

"They wouldn't really do that." Naruto tense shoulders fell, he blinked. Thinking on how he could defend himself, "No…no they wouldn't." he shook his head trying to believe his own words. If it was true, then why did Toshiro betray him? Why did they put him back down here? The hollow grinned ear-to-ear, seeing himself winning the fight. "Don't they trust me?" he looked up with wide eyes.

"_**They may not, but I will always be there for you. Fight for ourselves.**_" The hollow said smoothly, "_**All you do is accept my gift.**_" The familiar mask formed from the darkness in the palm of the hollow's hand, the black mask gleamed in the darkness. "_**And you never have to deal with them. We will fight for ourselves.**_" Naruto looked at the mask and then the hollow. He glared.

"No." Naruto said sharply. The hollow growled, "I don't care if I have no friends. I have to keep myself in check, even if I am miserable." Naruto sighed. The hollow hissed. The mask deteriorated into the shadows of Naruto's inner world. "That's the same duty that I have with the Kyuubi, and you." The hollow cackled.

"_**That damn fox? I took care of him.**_" The hollow said, a low rumbled sounded. The ground began to shake. A tail came out from the rubble of a building hitting the hollow away from Naruto. The hollow flew into a half standing structure, making it tumble to the ground.

"**I'm not dead yet you insolent brat.**" A booming voice said, the giant fox stood from the remains of the building, "**So don't count me out yet.**" The Kyuubi growled. Naruto watched at the once frightening beast stood. The seal had not deteriorated, but instead of a collar around the Bijuu's neck. The collar had a chain that restricted most the Kyuubi's movements. Naruto had learned how to take care of the Kyuubi long ago, but it still wasn't easy.

"_**Ah, well look who decided to wake up from their last defeat.**_" The hollow rose from the building's debris, "_**The old fox**_." The hollow crawled out and cracked his back. He laughed; "_**Going to try to fight me again?**_" the hollow cracked his neck.

"**You couldn't kill me even if you tried.**" The Kyuubi growled. Reverse Naruto laughed giving Naruto chills up his spine. Kyuubi's eyes narrowed at the hollow. "**You dare underestimate me!**" the fox roared, "**That will be the end of you!**"

"_**I have been fighting you for fifty years! I don't think I could be destroyed by you!**_" The hollow smirked. He ran at the Kyuubi with great speed. The Kyuubi roared and slammed his hands into the ground. From out of the ground hands made of chakra tried to catch the hollow, "_**You'll have to try harder than that!**_" the hollow laughed. The old fox growled and charged up a tailed beast ball. The negative and positive energy swirled around into a compressed ball. The hollow merely grinned at the move.

"**I will kill you!**" he fired the energy. Naruto watched as the two monsters fought, still restrained to his throne. The ball hit the area directly in front of the hollow. A large explosion happened. Naruto flinched at the size of the explosion. The Kyuubi laughed, "**That should keep you in your place!**" the Kyuubi smiled wickedly. "**I will be the one to control this boy!**"

"_**Really? I think you're mistaken old timer.**_" The hollow said standing before the fox. He jumped up to the Kyuubi's face and punched the fox's nose. The power of the punch made the fox's face slam into the ground. "_**Your rein ended over one hundred years ago. You waste your time.**_" The hollow cackled evilly, standing over the fox's head. The hollow looked over to Naruto. He walked over to the young boy. "_**Now after that rude interruption…**_" abruptly on of the Kyuubi's tails slammed on top of the hollow. The Fox head rose from the ground, blood seeping from the jowls of the fox.

"**I told you it would be the end of you.**" The Kyuubi growled recollecting himself shaking his head. Legs shaking a bit, "**I rule this world.**" He looked at Naruto with a dark grin, "**I will be the one to be free.**"

"_**You got some guts to do that.**_" The hollow emerged from the place the fox's tail slammed into him. His bones made cracking sounds, Naruto wondered if his bones broke. The Kyuubi growled, and stood ready to fight. "_**I'm tired of this.**_" The hollow formed a small black ball in his hand.

"**I'll finish you!**" The Kyuubi charged another tailed beast ball, but it was too late. The hollow used a cero on the fox. The blast hit the fox harshly. The Kyuubi fell back when the blast hit. The hollow grinned seeing how he defeat the old monster. Naruto frowned, and closed his eyes.

"_**You thought this beast was strong. You misjudged him greatly.**_" The hollow disappeared and reappeared in front of the boy. "_**The only reason I keep him alive is**__**that**__**he gives US power.**_" Naruto looked away from the very unstable hollow, "_**Don't be so childish.**_" The reverse Naruto growled, the hollow was going to slap the boy but he was repelled by a strong energy.

"Don't touch me!" Naruto shouted, "If you think I'm weak then you are _grossly_ mistaken!" Naruto ground his teeth together. "I may have the body of a child, but I can could kill you." The boy's eyes bore into the hollow. The boy had strength, wisdom, and knowledge, but he didn't have security. The hollow knew this.

"_**Naru-chan…don't you trust me? I have ALWAYS been there for you.**_" The hollow gazed gently at the boy. "_**You did this to yourself.**_" He looked at the throne and the chains that held him to the stone chair.

"It is to protect everyone." Naruto said to himself, "If I can't control my actions, then I must lock myself away." The hollow frowned but still looked at boy with a soft gaze. "It also keeps you away from complete control."

"_**I just wan to help Naru-chan…**_" the hollow reached out again, but Naruto wouldn't let the hollow touch him. The hollow hissed in pain as a light energy repelled him.

"I know what you want, and helping is not what it is." Naruto said firmly, "I will not let history repeat itself." Naruto kept a dark glance on the hollow. "I may not trust anyone in the Soul Society, but one thing that's for sure is I don't trust **you** more." The hollow glared.

"_**Just wait and see Naru-chan. Everyone will try to lock US up.**_" The hollow said, his eyes challenging Naruto. "_**In the end, WE can only depend on each other.**_" The hollow smiled, and vanished into the shadows. Naruto was all alone. He sat uncomfortably on the throne

XXXX

Back in Naruto's cell, the boy sat in the corner. Head still aching from the recent fight of the Kyuubi and Hollow. Naruto looked at his skin seeing the pale pigment he sighed. The hollow already gaining more control everyday. Slowly but surely. He still harbored a deep hatred for the Soul Society and his so-called friends. However, he had a duty, to contain the Kyuubi and now this hollow. "Who am I really?" Naruto asked himself. His memories of his life in the Konoha were dissolving. He couldn't remember his first mission. The days all blended in with each other. Naruto found it hard to think about the good times in the dark cell. Naruto lifted his hand the shackle and chains rung in his ears.

"I'm a prisoner in my own mind, and in the real world." Naruto felt something wet on his cheek. He wiped it with his hand and looked at it. It was a tear. Naruto sobbed a little. "When did I turn back to a child mentally?" he shook his head. He didn't know if it was the hollow thinking or himself. He sobbed. Was it him that hated the Soul Society or the hollow? Naruto didn't know any more. When he first arrived at the Soul Society, he could repress the hollow. Now he had to struggle to maintain his own state of mind.

"I am no longer myself…not anymore. I am a monster…" he cried tears stinging his eyes. He was no longer a human. He had been running away from that, we strived to be human. The fact was he wasn't. The question was would anyone ever care for a monster? He heard footsteps from the hall. Naruto looked up, and rubbed the tears from his eyes. He felt a familiar presence.

"It's been a while, hasn't it? Naruto Uzumaki." The aura was very familiar, but Naruto couldn't see who the person was. Naruto thought of the energy for a few minutes, closing his eyes. He couldn't really remember the person's name, but it was the same as someone from when he was human. His eyes snapped open in the sudden realization.

"Itachi."

XXXX

It had been a day since the talk with Shunsui. Kurosaki didn't sleep for a second night. Ichigo had been looking for any of the people Shunsui mentioned. Retsu Unohana was busy, and he didn't know where Sui-Feng was. Kurosaki hoped he could find Shuhei Hisagi. Running to what he thought the direction of the 9th division. He thought it was the right direction. "Should have asked if they had map." Ichigo said sarcastically. Turning the corner rather quickly, Ichigo came face to face with Kenpachi. He hit the man in the chest and fell back, Kenpachi just stood there. He really needed to stop turning corners so fast.

"What are you up to Kurosaki?" Kenpachi asked. He smiled darkly, "Come for a rematch?" Yachiru looked over the captain's shoulder. She smiled and jumped to the ground.

"Hi Icchi!" Yachiru waved excitedly.

"Actually, Kenpachi, I was looking for the 9th division building." Ichigo looked at the intense man.

"Well you are heading the wrong way." Kenpachi stated. Ichigo slapped his hand against his forehead, and groaned. "I think." Kenpachi added. Ichigo knew this man's sense of direction was the worst.

"Uh, ok." Ichigo said and turned the other direction to see if he could find the 9th division. Yachiru grabbed orange-haired shinigami's arm.

"Kenny we should help him find the 9th division!" the pink haired girl said. Yachiru then jumped onto Kenpachi's back, "You're not doing anything anyways." She smiled. Ichigo wished she hadn't offered to help. They would most likely get him even more lost than he already was.

"Fine." Kenpachi lead them in the direction he 'thought' the 9th division was. Yachiru threw hers hands in the air excitedly. Ichigo mentally yelled at himself. Right now, he didn't want to deal with this.

"Aren't you supposed to know where everything is in the Soul Society?" Ichigo asked. Kenpachi looked over his shoulder.

"Yeah, what's your point?" Kenpachi said, and Yachiru hummed to herself. Ichigo wondered how Kenpachi could not know where anything was. Yachiru suddenly pointed the opposite direction they were walking.

"It's that way!" Yachiru shouted. Ichigo twitched a little. Kenpachi then walked the way she was pointing. So, the man really didn't know where he was going. There was a silence after Yachiru spoke. Ichigo then thought of Naruto. The hollow had been sitting in a cell for a couple of days, and it had been two days since he visited the hollow. The saddening memories still haunted Ichigo. He wondered if anyone else had bothered to visit Naruto. By the way Shunsui talked, Naruto seemed to have many friends. He remembered how Naruto compared Ichigo to himself. Saying they were the same. Ichigo wondered if he would end up like Naruto. Recalling the conversation with Toshiro about revenge. He wanted to be powerful, and to be able to destroy anyone who hurt his friends. Ichigo sighed, getting the attention of Kenpachi who didn't like the moping teen.

"What's with the sigh?" Kenpachi asked rather annoyed with how downed Ichigo was. Ichigo didn't seem to hear him, or he ignored Kenpachi. Either way not a good thing to do around Kenpachi. He took out his zanpakuto, and tried to hit the young shinigami. Ichigo barely dodged the attack, jumping away at the last second, landing ungracefully a few feet away.

"What the hell was that for!" Ichigo yelled agitated. Kenpachi smirked satisfied with the reaction. Ichigo growled, "I told you I don't want a rematch!"

"You were moping." Kenpachi sheathed his zanpakuto. Ichigo blinked, he didn't think Kenpachi would care. "And you ignored me." He added and turned back around, continuing walking. Ichigo followed, "If ya' don't mind me asking, why do you want to go to the 9th division?"

"I wanted to talk to Shuhei." Ichigo responded. That raised Kenpachi's eyebrow. Yachiru looked at Ichigo.

"Why would you want to see Hisa-Hisa?" Yachiru asked. She leaned over into Ichigo's face, "He is sooo boring!" she rolled her eyes.

"Well I wanted to talk to him." Ichigo kept it rather vague. Yachiru pouted and she huffed.

"Well that's obvious! By why do you want to talk to Hisa-Hisa!" Yachiru poked Ichigo's forehead. He gave the girl an annoyed look, but she didn't care. Kenpachi was curious himself. Ichigo didn't know Shuhei very much.

"Well I wanted to ask him about certain person he knows. Someone from a long time ago." Ichigo hoped this answer cured her curiosity. Ichigo didn't know why but he didn't want to bring up Naruto. For some reason he felt it wouldn't be a good subject to bring up.

"Who?" Yachiru's eyes widened. Ichigo sighed knowing he couldn't avoid the subject any longer.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Ichigo said, Kenpachi stopped. Ichigo nearly walked into the man again. Yachiru looked at Ichigo with a wondering look.

"Naruto Uzumaki?" Yachiru repeated, "Why does it sound familiar?" she scrunched her nose. Kenpachi swung around. Ichigo saw Kenpachi's face was full of malice. Ichigo couldn't help but take a step back.

"That hollow?" his eyes narrowed, "Why the **hell** would you want to talk about _it_?" Ichigo felt a dark aura surround the very threatening man. Yachiru was even a little surprised. Kenpachi had obviously a grudge against the boy.

"Ken-chan?" Yachiru poked Kenpachi's face, "Who is Naruto?"

"The hollow that almost killed you."

XXXX

Toshiro hadn't seen Ichigo in the past day, which agitated him greatly. He was supposed to be explaining the Naruto case, but instead Ichigo runs off. Hitsugaya might as well get his own business done. "Hitsugaya-taichou." One of the members of the 2nd division snapped Toshiro out of his thoughts, "Sui-Feng will see you now." Toshiro nodded and walked into Sui-Feng's office. She didn't look quite happy. She flicked her hand, and the 2nd division member bowed leaving the two alone. Hitsugaya sat on his knees on the tatami mat bowing his head a bit showing respect. Sui-Feng bowed her head as well.

"I am sorry to disturb you." Hitsugaya said with little emotion, "I have something to discuss with you and it's highly important." Sui-Feng rolled her eyes. She had been particularly busy and now this captain wanted to talk to her. She wasn't in the mood to waste time.

"Well, if you are going to waste my time, make it quick." Sui-Feng said with a sharp, angry tone. Toshiro wasn't too taken with the tone of her voice. He had to fight back snapping back at the captain.

"With the recent events going on, I'm sure you know that Naruto Uzumaki has been imprisoned." Hitsugaya started. Sui-Feng's eyes narrowed at the statement, "You know that there will be vote whether to keep Naruto imprisoned."

"Yes, I know this." Sui-Feng said with a loud voice, "Have you come to remind me of everything going on?" she asked. Toshiro glared at the captain, not to happy with how she acted.

"I know at one point you were friends with Naruto. Don't try to act like that never happened Sui-Feng." Toshiro gave the woman a cold look. Sui-Feng took in a deep breath. "What I am trying to do is prevent what happened one hundred years ago."

"Oh?" Sui-Feng sounded amused, "How are you going to do this?" she asked. Toshiro balled his hands into fists. Hitsugaya didn't understand why she was so bitter. He straightened his back and stared into Sui-Feng's eyes.

"I know how the council will vote." Hitsugaya closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath, opening his eyes "They will make him stay in prison forever, if no one does anything." Sui-Feng repositioned herself on the tatami mat. She had a satisfied look.

"Is that not a bad thing?" Sui-Feng titled her head, her eyes expressing her satisfaction. She held her head high. Hitsugaya was holding back his anger. He knew this wouldn't be easy.

"Not a bad thing?" Toshiro scoffed, "You just can't keep him in a prison cell forever!" He yelled. She didn't even flinch. "I don't know why you find that a good thing! He is already unstable we don't need him to go over board!"

"I don't see what's wrong with keeping him in the Soul Society. Where he is not hurting anyone. Where he is safe from enemy hands." Sui-Feng said. Hitsugaya stood up.

"We need to get him out of the prison! He will go out of his mind if he is kept there!" Toshiro walked over to Sui-Feng, getting in her face. "As Naruto's friend, I though you be able to understand this."

"Oh, and letting him run free is a good thing?" she stood up, looking down at the child prodigy, "If I remember correctly, the Soul Society permitted him to walk around at one time. If I remember correctly he started going crazy when he was walking around the Soul Society."

"Naruto was manipulated by someone." Hitsugaya said with an icy tone, "I believe it was Aizen." Toshiro calmed himself down taking another deep breath. "This is not entirely Naruto's fault. We as his friends and the council take some of the blame."

"Oh?" Sui-Feng sounded sarcastic, "Is that so? I'm part of the problem?" she tried to get Hitsugaya to argue with her again. He ignored her.

"Just listen to me." He asked, looking at her with a gentle gaze. Sui-Feng sighed and nodded for him to continue. "As you know there is a way to veto the council's decision. If all the captains disagree on the action." He said with a quiet voice.

"Yes, and you want me to agree upon your terms." She hissed, turning from Toshiro in a childish manner, "Absolutely not! I agree with the council." Sui-Feng said crossing her arms.

"Please." Toshiro pleaded, he sat on his knees. He was going to hate himself for this, "I am begging you not to let the council do this." He bowed humbly to Sui-Feng. The girl watched at the humble display, back still turned. She sighed. "I will be in your debt." Toshiro felt humiliated by his own action.

"I will…think about it." Sui-Feng said after a moment of silence. The prodigy looked up from the floor, "Now get out of here. I have work to do." Hitsugaya stood up and walked to the door. He paused for a second.

"Thank you." He said with hushed tone. Sui-Feng rolled her eyes.

"Just leave." Toshiro nodded and left the 2nd division base, hoping that the others would be easier to convince.

XXXX

I tried to make Naruto's hollow (Dark side) different the other hollows. The reason was that I thought it would be cool. My friend complained that the hollow wasn't creepy enough. I tried to make the hollow a little bit more sophisticated. The hollow observing Naruto more than Ichigo's own dark self/hollow would. There is still more explaining with the hollow stuff as well.

Not everyone is friends with Naruto. However, there will be surprises coming up in the next few chapters!

The Kyuubi will be explained as well in due time.

Remember to R&R!

P.S. I believe the next chapter is going to be **very** long. Multiple things will happen. Dun Dun Dun!


	8. Discoveries

Yes! I finally finished this long chapter! I am so tired after writing this. I hope this is great chapter, because I spent hours writing this one.

Thank you reviewers:

**marc, T00STr00nG, hiddenworldwalker, Umbra8191, jokers wildcard, darkyamato, ZxZ Fic Hunter, and Silvdra-zero.**

Read it and hopefully like it.

XXXX

Naruto looked up at the familiar energy that was Itachi. Though he couldn't remember who it was really. Ever since he got to the Soul Society, he saw illusions of people he once knew though they were becoming very distant. The aura was the same as the people he knew in the Konoha. "Itachi? Do you not remember me Naruto?" the person asked, with a very calm voice. Naruto moved closer to the bars of the cell to get a better look.

"You…" Naruto hissed at the man. "I didn't think you would ever grace me with your presence after that night." Naruto gripped the bars with anger. The man sighed, and walked towards the cell looking down at the hollow with emotionless eyes.

"Byakuya Kuchiki, which is my name. Do you remember?" the man said. "You knew me as a kid…" he said. Naruto glared. Byakuya sighed again, "You hold a grudge from the past?" Byukuya's eyes fell. Naruto laughed at him.

"Oh no! I completely trust you after voted to put me in this hell hole!" Naruto yelled. His dark eyes burned through Byakuya's stale gray eyes. The head of the Kuchiki family closed his eyes.

"It was better for the Soul Society; you were not acting as yourself." Byakuya calmly stated. Naruto growled, his killing intent rose. "Naruto, I was hoping you would come to be mature about this."

"I totally forgive you. For locking me up, for having to be down here in a city that is abandoned!" Naruto hissed. Byakuya opened his eyes, his eyes held melancholy. However, his face was remote like stone.

"You hold onto such dark feelings…" Byakuya sounded sympathetic, "Do you remember any of the times we played together as children?" he asked. "Like the first time I met you."

_Flashback_

_A young Byakuya sat in the grass of the field. He missed Yourichi, she used to talk to him and spend time with him. Well, before she was named a criminal of the Soul Society and disappeared. It left a little angry, but not as much as Sui-Feng. He didn't obsess over the woman as Sui-Feng did. He pouted. Today marked the anniversary of the day she left the Soul Society with the others. He looked about sixteen, but of course, he was over thirty years old. He laid his chin on top of his knees. His long hair up in a ponytail, with the same ribbon Yoruichi stole from him those many years ago. Byakuya had been the head of the Kuchiki family for about five years. It wasn't really a good thing skipping his duties to come and reminisce on the past. He was sitting against an apple tree. "Why did you have to go?" he mumbled. Randomly an apple fell on his head. Byakuya jumped in surprise, rubbing his head he looking up to see some kid in the tree._

"_These are so good!" the kid squealed happily, he munched on the apple with great mirth. Byakuya could tell that the kid was oblivious to what had happened. "They never tasted this good at the Konoha!" he added delighted. The kid was younger than the head of the Kuchiki family, by several years. Byakuya frowned as the kid ate the apples, the fruit was from his family's tree. The kid threw the apple core carelessly. The apple core hit Byakuya in the middle of the face. The blonde gorged on another apple._

"_Excuse me, but those apples belong to the Kuchiki family." Byakuya tried to stay calm, he was trying to be polite. It was what he was taught to do. Be polite, calm, and as friendly as possible. The maid at the Kuchiki manor burned that into head. The kid ignored him. His eye twitched in anger. "Excuse me-" another apple core hit him in the face. This made him angry, "HEY! That hurts you know!" the young Byakuya yelled. The kid looked over his shoulder, and down on him. His mouth occupied with an apple, while he held another in his hand. Byakuya took in a deep breath calming himself down, "You can't just eat those apples they're…" he growled when he saw that the kid was ignoring him. "HEY! LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKING!" he yelled._

"_hm?" the kid said with his mouth full. He swallowed the bits of apple in his mouth. the kid stared with a bored expression on his face. Byakuya was irritated beyond control. How could one be so disrespectful to a noble? The kid picked his ear, "Sorry what did you say?" Byakuya's eyes burned with a hot, white fire. The sides of the nobles mouth twitched, as he tried to calm down. Now having the kids attention, he started to talk._

"_Those apples are property of the Kuchiki family, and as the family head I command you to stop eating them." Byakuya said, the kid gave him annoyed look, before going back to picking some apples off the tree, back turned. The head of the Kuchiki family growled. Not being able to use his zanpakuto, he picked the apple that hit his head and threw it at the unsuspecting kid. It hit square on, and hard. The kid nearly fell off the tree. A large, angry, red bump grew on his head. The kid turned with an agitated look on his face._

"_WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" the kid yelled. Byakuya coughed clearing his throat closing his eyes. Maybe this kid had a temper that would rival his own. Byakuya was about to repeat himself, but an apple hit his forehead So hard that it sent Byakuya to the ground. His anger reached its peak. He sat up from the ground, his forehead red. The kid smiled, happy of what he just did._

"_HOW DARE YOU HIT THE HEAD OF THE KUCHIKI FAMILY! YOU STUPID BLONDE!" Byakuya roared, jumping to his feet. His hands turned into fists. The blonde growled in response taking another apple and throwing it. Byakuya dodged it, picked up the apple that hit him, and threw it back. With quick, precise aim. The blond caught it, with one easy movement. Then proceed to take a bite out of it. Byakuya teemed with anger. The kid jumped down from the tree, landing with grace. Byakuya noted how short the kid was._

"_Look, kid." The short boy said, jabbing his finger into Byakuya's chest. "I don't care if you own these trees." Byakuya face grew very dark. This boy had a death wish. "The apples are damn good, and I'll take what I want." Byakuya was about to strangle the kid, but his eyes widened. The boy was incredibly pale. His cloths consisted of a tattered black jacket, that was open to reveal some strange tattoo on his stomach and pants that were baggy and very loose. He noticed how three scars on each cheek, and stunning sea blue eyes. The blonde hair much differed from his pale skin. There were shackles around the wrists and ankles of the kid, and they were too big for his very skinny body. Byakuya wondered if he was talking to some one who had lived and died in a cave. The last thing that caught Byakuya's eye was the hole through his chest. "Got it?"_

"_Hollow." Byakuya took out his zanpakuto and took stance into fighting. His gaze deadly and ready to fight. The kid's eyes widened. Byakuya swung his zanpakuto at the hollow. The hollow jumped away. Byakuya's eyes narrowed and ran at the hollow. The hollow jumped over the Kuchiki head, using the teen's head to help him maneuver over. The hollow accidently taking Byakuya's ribbon with him. The hollow landed gracefully, and looked at the ribbon. Byakuya's eyes widened, feeling his hair touching his face._

"_I don't want to fight." The hollow said steadily. He looked at the ribbon, "Where did this come from." Byakuya growled and charged at the hollow. "H-Hey!" the hollow moved to the side, "Listen!" dodging another swipe of the zanpakuto, "I d-don't-" dodging another, "Want to-" another, "Fight!" Byakuya growled irritably seeing how the hollow keeping avoiding his attacks. "Geez! I told you I-" suddenly the zanpakuto stabbed through the hollow. The kid's expression was bewilderment. Byakuya smiled proudly._

"_You shouldn't talk when you fight, you'll get yourself killed." Byakuya withdrew his blade from the hollow. He frowned, he felt a little guilty for killing the kid. There was a sudden poof of smoke, and where the hollow once was a log sat. "W-WHAT!" Byakuya yelled. He looked around for the hollow. The head of the Kuchiki family had never seen anything like this. He felt something on his shoulder; he looked to see the boy standing on his shoulder. Byakuya wondered how the boy was so light._

"_I told you, I don't want to fight." He jumped off the Kuchiki's shoulder and onto the ground. Byakuya swung the zanpakuto, only to receive a hard chop to his wrist. His zanpakuto fell from his hands and the hollow grabbed it. Byakuya held his wrist, he grimaced as he rubbed it tenderly. The young Byakuya felt cold metal against his neck. The hollow had no emotion in his eyes. Byakuya wondered if the hollow was going to kill him. The hollow then took the sword and stabbed it into the ground. Byakuya's zanpakuto, Senbonzakura, was halfway into the earth. "Now if you are going to be rational…" the hollow heard the Kuchiki give out a war cry and run at him. The hollow rolled his eyes. Byakuya threw a punch at the hollow when he was close enough. The hollow sidestepped, and tripped the boy. Byakuya eyes widened when he saw the pond, he landed face first into the cold water. The Kuchiki pond was fairly deep. About six feet. The fish quickly swam away from the Kuchiki. He resurfaced, to find the hollow grinning._

"_YOU-!" Byakuya stopped when he heard the hollow start laughing. Byakuya heard how happy the hollow was. He was stunned, at how warm the hollow's laughter was. The hollow bending over gripping his sides because of how hard he was laughing. Byakuya frowned, blushing form his clumsiness. "You are a jerk." The Kuchiki stated, and the hollow wiped away a tear from his eye. The hollow was smiling brightly. Byakuya couldn't help but feel happiness rise in his chest._

"_Sorry, couldn't resist." The hollow held out a hand, Byakuya grabbed his hand "Now hopefully you are ration-" Byakuya pulled the hollow in. Another splash was heard, and The head of the Kuchiki winced as the cold water splashed onto his face. When the hollow resurfaced, he was angry, "What the hell was that-" Byakuya laughed at the kid. The hollow's anger dissolved, and turned into happiness. He laughed along with Byakuya. It took a few moments for it to die down._

"_You should have seen you face!" Byakuya smiled at the kid. The hollow smiled widely. His eyes showed great joy for living. The Kuchiki wondered how this kid could be a hollow at all. He sure didn't act like it. The hollow brought up his hand, showing Byakuya his ribbon. It was soaking wet. The hollow had a sheepish grin, rubbing the back of his head._

"_Err, sorry back your ribbon…" he chuckled a little nervous. Byakuya looked at the ribbon and then the hollow. The hollow jumped a bit when he felt water splash onto his face. Byakuya grinned and splashed the kid again. The hollow smirked. The two started to splash each other. Suddenly a woman came running from the direction of the apple tree. She seemed very unhappy._

"_KUCHIKI-SAMA!" she yelled, Byakuya shrank into the water. The hollow didn't look too thrilled when he saw another person running with her. It was a short, white-haired boy, and by the looks of it, he was furious. "KUCHIKI-SAMA! YOU ARE SOAKING WET!" the old maid shrieked. Byakuya sighed and got out of the pond and the maid fumed. "First I can't find you, and now you are running amuck outside with this boy and you are soaking wet! You have plenty of work to do today! You have an appointment with the head of the Nobunari family! I have to have you cleaned in twenty minutes!" she kept going but Byakuya watched at the hollow trying to hide himself from the other kid._

"_Naruto, I know you are in there. There's no point in trying to hide." The boy growled. he had a murderous look in his eye. Byakuya finally knew the hollow's name. Naruto head popped out from the cattails. "Get out." He said Naruto looked rather fearful, but obeyed. "YOU IDIOT!" the kid yelled grabbing onto Naruto jacket. At least Byakuya's maid was merciful. "THE FIRST DAY YOU ARE FINALLY OUT OF THE PRISON AND YOU DECIDE TO RUN OFF SOME WHERE AND ATTACK THE HEAD OF THE KUCHIKI CLAN! THE COUNCIL WOULD HAVE KILLED ME IF I COULDN'T FIND YOU! NOW LOOK AT YOURSELF YOU ARE A TOTAL MESS! I'LL HAVE TO DEAL WITH THE KUCHIKI AND-" Byakuya stopped the boy from shaking Naruto to death._

"_It's ok." Byakuya stated, "Actually I had a good time." Byakuya smiled. The white-haired boy seemed rather surprised, eyes wide. The boy nodded, and bowed to Byakuya, still having a firm grip on Naruto's jacket. "My name is Byakuya Kuchiki. It's nice to meet you Naruto." Naruto smiled._

"_Nice to meet you Bya-kun." The white-haired boy punched Naruto in the side with his fist._

"_Show some respect!" the boy yelled. He sighed, bowing again, "My name is Toshiro Hitsugaya. I was ordered to watch over Naruto." He looked at the nearly dead Naruto, "I am sorry for his rudeness. He has no manners." Toshiro said politely, but emotionless._

"_Now, Kuchiki-sama. We need to go." His maid dragged him away. The two were stopped by Naruto who held Byakuya's arm. He looked into Naruto's sea blue eyes. He had a smile on._

"_You forgot your ribbon." Naruto placed the red ribbon into Byakuya's hand. Byakuya smiled back and death gripped the ribbon as if it would disappear. Naruto was pulled back by Hitsugaya, who began lecturing him the correct way to greet nobles. Naruto looked at Byakuya with a big smiling, forcing his eyes shut. Byakuya attention was then directed to his maid. Who was telling him about the head of the Nobunari clan. He looked at the ribbon and smiled. Today would no longer be a sorrowful day._

_End of flashback_

"That was a long time ago. We both have changed." Naruto said, baring his teeth. Byakuya held out an apple. Naruto looked confused, and Byakuya did something very rare. The man smiled. Naruto hadn't seen this in fifty years.

"You may not think me as a friend any more, but I can still be kind to you." Byakuya said with a gentle voice. "We might have changed, but I still see that boy I met those many years ago. No matter how many times you deny it." He showed Naruto a red ribbon. "It may be childish…but I want to hold onto those who are precious to me." Naruto eyes softened a bit from the harsh glare. The hollow didn't know what to think. Byakuya lowered down to Naruto's height. Taking Naruto's hand, he placed the apple and ribbon in his hand. Byakuya then squeezed the boy's hand. The head of the Kuchiki clan then stood up and walked away. Naruto was at loss.

"Bya-kun!" Naruto seemed frantic. Byakuya looked back. Naruto didn't know what to say, but didn't know how to express it. Byakuya patiently waited for Naruto to speak. "I still haven't forgiven you." Naruto finally said. This hurt Byakuya, but he had to accept that this new Naruto had been through betrayal more than once. A broken spirit that could never die. A truly horrible life. He sighed, this was Byakuya's own doing. The Kuchiki gave Naruto a sad smile.

"I already knew this." Byakuya said before leaving Naruto, "Doesn't mean I can't hope…" he whispered. Naruto looked at what Byakuya gave him, and sighed. He blinked and felt a tear run down. He gazed at the gifts, and laughed quietly to himself. He felt so conflicted. He looked at the ceiling with teary eyes.

"What the hell's wrong with me?" he tried to wipe the tears away, "What happened to the Naruto I once was?" he asked himself. His answer was the cold silence of his cell. He wanted to rip the ribbon to shreds, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. His hands shook as he tried to pull apart the ribbon. A horrible twisting feeling sprang inside his chest. He cried. He didn't know what was going on. The ribbon fell to the cell ground. His heart was split. He didn't know what he really felt. "We both have changed Itachi." He sobbed. He looked at the ribbon again and picked it up gently, brought to his face, tears falling onto the red fabric. Trying to remember the first time he meet Itachi in his past, only to find it blank.

"In the end you changed for the better." Naruto whispered holding the ribbon against his chest, "Sasuke would have been so happy…"

XXXX

"N-Naruto almost killed me?" Yachiru asked. Kenpachi was still glaring. Yachiru became quiet, which was rare. Kenpachi snorted.

"Don't tell me you sympathize with that hollow?" Kenpachi growled. Ichigo gave the tall man a firm nod. "If he ever shows himself to me I will kill him myself." He gripped his zanpakuto.

"You can't be serious." Ichigo glared at Kenpachi. The man smiled wryly, "Naruto hasn't been himself. I'm sure that he didn't want to kill Yachiru."

"You weren't there. His eyes full of lust for blood, already killing hundreds." Kenpachi stated, "I would call that a monster."

"Naruto wouldn't do that." Ichigo said, but his heart betrayed his own words. **You're just like me**. Were the words that echoed in Ichigo's mind. Kenpachi laughed.

"Oh, want to bet?" Kenpachi eyed the teen. Ichigo wondered if Naruto's words were directly meant to Ichigo. Sure they had similar qualities, but was there another quality that both had hidden inside them? Ichigo eyes widened.

"Hollow." Ichigo said. Kenpachi was confused.

"What?" Kenpachi asked. Ichigo knew that Naruto was a hollow, but did he hold a problem similar to him. His hollow tried to take control over his body. Did Naruto have this problem? "I told you not to ignore me!" Kenpachi growled.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go!" Ichigo said, but Kenpachi grabbed him.

"I'm not going to allow you to help that monster. Not without a fight." Kenpachi took out his zanpakuto. Ichigo growled in a feral way. This caught Kenpachi off guard.

"**I don't have time to deal with you.**" A strange voice came from Ichigo. His eyes flashing a gold color. Kenpachi looked amused.

"This will be fun." Kenpachi smiled.

"Stop." Toshiro walked between the two. Kenpachi rolled his eyes, "This is pointless." Hitsugaya told Kenpachi and Ichigo.

"I don't have to listen to you-" Kenpachi felt Yachiru jump next to Toshiro.

"Kenny. Don't fight." She held her arms out, "Let Ichigo help Naruto."

"What? Yachiru you can't be serious." Kenpachi looked at the little girl. She smiled.

"Ken-chan, if Ichigo says that Naruto wouldn't do that. I believe him." Yachiru said, "Besides, I want to meet Naruto. I would see if he really is the monster you say he is." She smiled. Kenpachi was at loss, he sighed.

"It would be your decision." Kenpachi said, "I don't entirely agree with it, but I'm not the one who was almost killed by his hand."

"I know you want to protect me Ken-chan, but we both know that death can't be avoided. I am still alive though. My time hasn't come yet." She smiled, Kenpachi nodded. Toshiro let out a long breath. "You can go Icchi." She said.

"Thanks." Ichigo ran past the group, "Toshiro, you better explain some things when I get back!" Ichigo yelled. Hitsugaya smirked, and turned to Kenpachi.

"There is a reason why I stopped you two." Toshiro started, "It's about Naruto's release. The council meeting is going to be in two days." Hitsugaya told Kenpachi.

"I imagine you are siding with Naruto?" Yachiru jumped back onto Kenpachi's shoulder.

"Of course, as his care taker, I you would think I wouldn't approve of the council locking him away forever." Hitsugaya eyes held their iciness. Kenpachi's brow rose and he smiled.

"Of course." Kenpachi said, looking to Yachiru, "What do you think?"

"Nope! I don't it's fair to lock someone up forever!" The pink-haired girl pouted, "Stupid council."

"There's your answer." Kenpachi told Hitsugaya.

"You have my thanks." Hitsugaya bowed slightly, "I'm sure all the captains will agree."

"You hope they do." Kenpachi smirked, "I wouldn't care if Naruto was locked up forever." Hitsugaya glared at the 11th division captain and left the man. After Toshiro went away, Kenpachi recalled the memory of the day Naruto nearly killed his daughter.

_Kenpachi was walking around the Soul Society, it was a quiet evening. He had been the captain of the 11__th__ division for about thirty years. He felt a something tug at his hair. He looked to see Yachiru smiling happily, Kenpachi rolled his eyes. "Kids." He mumbled. The girl learned to talk this year, though sometimes she didn't make any sense. Kenpachi wondered why kids were so talkative. Yachiru was with Kenpachi for about forty-five years. Since shinigami lived longer, aging didn't happen very fast at all. The captain didn't really get kids. From the day he took her in, he didn't know all the responsibilities. How was he supposed to know that you had to clean them? Or feed them? He never remembered his childhood. He looked at the sky, and saw what he thought a shooting star. He squinted at it, only to find it wasn't a star. Whatever it was he knew it wasn't good. When the thing hit the ground, it exploded. He jumped away, only to see that there were even more. They exploded on even the slightest disturbance. Kenpachi saw as the buildings were now on fire. The Soul Society was under attack. He looked to see Yachiru reach out to one of the strange exploding fragments. "Shit." Kenpachi swore he pulled Yachiru into his arms protecting her from the explosion. He felt his back sting._

"_Zaraki-taichou!" Ikkaku yelled, Kenpachi grimaced. Ikkaku ran over to his captain. Kenpachi glared at Ikkaku, the bald man knew to back off. Yamichika was not to far from Ikkaku. _

"_Most the Soul Society is under flame." Yumichika told him. Kenpachi wondered who could have done this._

"_I want to meet whoever did this…it seems like it would be a great fight." Kenpachi smirked. Ikkaku gave him a wary look, "He must be very powerful." Ikkaku nodded._

"_Zaraki-taichou. We should help with the fires." Yumichika reminded him. Kenpachi growled, but nodded. Kenpachi began to help Ikkaku, Yumichika, and other shinigami with putting out the fires. He felt an immense spiritual energy come closer to them about fifteen minutes into working. He looked up to see a small hollow, with three red tails, and a black mask._

"_Well it seems the enemy shows itself." Kenpachi placed Yachiru down and ran towards the hollow. The hollow was busy attacking some weak shinigami and Kenpachi used this to his advantage. He jumped up, using his zanpakuto, was going to cut straight threw the hollow but the hollow disappeared. Zaraki ended up cutting into a building. He smiled darkly; this opponent would be fun to tangle with. _

"_**Ah, if it isn't one of the shinigami captains."**__ The hollow laughed. Kenpachi launched another forward attack, this time the hollow caught the blade with his hand. The hollow's hand bled as the hollow gripped the sword. The hollow threw Kenpachi back. The injury started to sizzle and heal. Zaraki smile increased in size._

"_This will be fun." Zaraki attacked again and the hollow dodged. The hollow grabbed Kenpachi's arm and threw him to the ground. Zaraki got up and slashed at the hollow's torso. The hollow grunted and jumped back. Kenpachi watched as again the hollow's injury healed with a small bit of steam rising from the healed injury._

"_**It's useless."**__ The hollow told the captain, but Zaraki just kept smiling. Kenpachi charged again, and this time the hollow countered his attack and punched Kenpachi in the gut. The sent the captain to stumble a bit. This truly was a formidable foe._

"_Let's see how you can compare with this?" Zaraki took off his eye patch. Kenpachi thought this was only to have a fair fight. His power increased greatly causing the hollow to fault a little. The pressure brought the hollow to its knees. Zaraki used the opening to try to hurt the hollow. The hollow looked up and before Kenpachi could land a blow, the hollow fired a cero, but it was not very powerful. Zaraki grimaced feeling the cero tearing away at his chest. He fell back, rolling on the ground._

"_**Don't think you can cut me down that easy."**__ The hollow laughed. The hollow stood and then at the downed Kenpachi. The 11__th__ division captain stood up, only to the hollow right in front of him. The hollow gave the captain a harsh blow to the face; once again, Zaraki hit the ground. The hollow picked the captain up by his neck. __**"I thought you would be more fun."**__ The hollow complained. Kenpachi noticed that the mask was not complete. A blue eye was shown through the incomplete mask. The hollow heard a giggle and looked to see a small girl with pink hair at his feet. __**"What's this? A little girl lost her way from her family…or did I kill them already?"**_

"_Yachiru." Kenpachi glared at the girl. The girl had never once walked into his fight, so why now? The hollow looked back at Kenpachi, and then the girl. The hollow threw Zaraki into the ground again, creating a small crater. The hollow picked up the small girl and laughed. Kenpachi for once felt fear, as the hollow inspected the tiny girl._

"_**You know this girl, ne? Yachiru is it?**__" The hollow cackled. The girl merely smiled at the face of death. He gripped the girl around the neck and Kenpachi growled and tried to attack the hollow. The hollow, however, punched the captain back down into the ground. __**"I want to see your head pop off. Let's see if your dear old dad can handle to watch his dear little girl die."**__ He applied pressure to the girl's neck causing the small girl to choke._

"_Let her go!" Zaraki jumped to his feet and swung his word at the hollow. The hollow disappeared and reappeared a few feet away. The girl body trembled, and tears ran from her eyes. "I'll kill you!" Kenpachi ran at the hollow. When Kenpachi was two feet away, a small sphere grew in the palm of the hollow's hand it was had blue and red swirling around._

"_**Rasengan."**__ The hollow said with quiet voice. The sphere slammed into the captains chest, but the hollow seemed to have restrained itself. With the attack the hollow used, it could have gone through Zaraki's chest. The hollow instead wanted the captain to suffer. The hollow laughed as the girl's face started to have a blue tint to it. Kenpachi watched weakly._

"_K-Ken-n…" the girl called meekly. The hollow's mask appeared to have a grin. Kenpachi once again tried to move, but his body protested. He could only watch in horror as the hollow slowly suffocated his daughter. She tried to draw in one last breath, the hollow cackled._

"_Naruto!" Hitsugaya slashed at the hollow. The hollow in surprise dropped the girl; she fainted from lack of oxygen. Kenpachi's killing intent rose, he wanted to destroy the hollow, but he couldn't move. _

"_**You ruined my fun with Zabuza!" **__Naruto growled and took off into the sky, the new captain of the 10__th__ division took off after him._

"Zabuza eh?"

XXXX

Izuru Kira pressed his hand against his forehead; he had been having major headaches all day. "Stupid visions." He hissed, one of the members of the 3rd division offered to help him, but he declined. He found no point in people worrying about him. He had been lying in room for an hour and the images of a strange place had been haunting him. Holding his head, he growled in irritation. Another strange vision building in his head.

_He was lying in the grass, looking at the sky. In the middle of a park, he had never seen before. He was alone. He was obviously bored if he staring at the clouds. He sighed; the other kids on the playground were being too noisy. He felt another kid sit next to him, he smiled, "How's it going chouji?" he asked._

"_I'm hungry." He stated, he was quite fat for a boy. Who ever Izuru was smiled, knowing that Chouji would this. "What about you Shikamaru?"_

"_It's too noisy. I can concentrate." Shikamaru heard his mother call, "What a drag. I have to go deal with that woman." He stood up and walked towards the woman that was his mother._

Izuru got up and walked out of his room stumbling. Kira wondered who was the pineapple-haired boy was. He felt some deep connection with him, but he didn't know what was going on. He felt the pressure build in his head. He opened the screen door to only fall out of his room. Groaning he smirked, "What am I going to die now?" he, shaking, stood up.

"Kira-fukutaichou are you ok?" one of the members of the 3rd division ran over, helping Izuru stand. The stunt drew more attention to Izuru than he wanted. He growled moving away from the member. Several others came out wondering what the noise was.

"I'm fine." Izuru lied, feeling yet another intense pain flood into his mind. He heard voices echo into his mind, talking about many things. He leaned on the wall for support.

"_Protect the king."_

"Kira-fukutaichou please you aren't feeling good." The 3rd division member tried to reason with the vice captain.

I-I'm ok." More people came out. Izuru felt a tear come from his eye his eyes narrowed "D-Damn…I have to…protect the king..." Izuru's eyes glazed over and he fell to the floor. Everyone started to freak out at the sudden collapsing of their vice captain.

"We have to get him to the medical center now!"

"_Protect the king…"_ _the pineapple-haired boy smiled at him, "I already have…but will you?"_

XXXX

Ichigo ran out of the elevator, it took his thirty minutes to finally get down here. From running to the elevator and waiting for it to reach, section SS. Once he got to the end of the hall, he saw Naruto sleeping on the ground, back against the bars. The chains from the shackles lying loose on the ground. Ichigo saw a Naruto holding a red ribbon next to his chest. Another thing he noticed was an apple core on the floor. Ichigo stood in silence unsure if he should wake the hollow. "I'm not asleep." Naruto startled Ichigo. Naruto sat up from his resting spot. "What is it you want? Make me remember how I died?"

"You said we are similar. Is that why tried to find me?" Ichigo asked, looking down at the blonde hollow. The hollow smiled darkly, and shook his head. "What's the reason you tried to find me?" Kurosaki asked again. Naruto looked at Ichigo with amusement. Naruto didn't answer him, and Ichigo brought up another question. "You are hiding something from everyone?" Naruto hid his eyes from Ichigo. "I always found it strange that you didn't ever bring out your mask." Naruto kept quiet. "You are struggling with the hollow, aren't you?" Naruto's eyes widened.

"What makes you think that?" Naruto smirked at Ichigo staring into the orange-haired teens eyes. "I don't have a problem with my hollow. I am perfectly fine." Naruto said with firm tone. Naruto wondered why he denied it. Ichigo looked into Naruto's eyes and saw a great sadness. "If you are talking about _him_. I am repressing _him_. _He_ has no control over me." Naruto didn't know what he was saying.

"I don't believe you." Ichigo growled, for some reason he wanted to kill Naruto. **"Go ahead, kill him. I don't like his stench. King, that boy is under the control of **_**him**_**."** Ichigo heard a voice say, no doubt his hollow. Naruto growled his lips turned into a wide grin.

"_**Have a problem with a hollow? WE are the same.**_" Naruto cackled. Ichigo knew this was the hollow was speaking. "_**WE can only depend on each other.**_" The grin grew bigger. Ichigo felt his hollow trying to control him as well. "_**Unlike your weak hollow, I can actually 'help' my host.**_"

"Naruto. You have to fight back. People care about you. Jushiro, Shunsui, and Toshiro want you back." Ichigo said, **"I don't like him King! I'll kill that third rate hollow!"** Ichigo ignored the hollow. "Naruto Toshiro is trying to get you out of this cell!" Ichigo yelled, "Don't let that hollow control you!" he growled, "Dammit' don't think people don't care about you!" Naruto clutched head painfully. Ichigo knew Naruto was fighting the hollow for dominance.

"_**D-Damn you!**_" the hollow Naruto hissed. Naruto stood up; Ichigo hated watching the kid in pain. It was necessary for Naruto to not even let the hollow have partial control. It didn't help that he was locked down here all alone. Ichigo wondered how Naruto could repress his dark self without any help for fifty years. He knew that Naruto was forty when he died, but Ichigo wondered what type of power he must of have. "_**Ugg! I will kill you! Count on it!**_" Naruto dark self spoke. Naruto's chains rattling constantly, from Naruto's sudden movements. The Naruto stopped moving. His eyes turned to Ichigo, they were blue.

"I-Ichigo…I…can't…" Naruto tried to speak, "T-the reason…I tried to find you…was because of your zanpakuto…" Ichigo's eyes widened. Naruto's eyes started to turn back into black and red combination. "Y-Your zanpakuto is…the only weapon…that can…kill me!" Naruto fell to the floor, "Y-you need to kill me!" Naruto yelled. Ichigo watched, "I'm sorry I-I'm weak…"

"Naruto you are not weak. Repressing your dark self for fifty years and still be able to control yourself partially…is better than I could have done." Ichigo said. "I can't kill you." Ichigo added, "Not like this, knowing this isn't you."

"P-Please!" Naruto yelled, tears coming from his eyes, "I-I can't…" Naruto hands shaking, as he tried to fight back his dark self. "I-I…" he choked. Ichigo watched as Naruto was losing the battle. Naruto looked at something past Ichigo with a soft smile. "Sorry." Naruto stopped moving. Ichigo let out a breath of relief to see that Naruto was still breathing. For an odd reason, he thought Naruto had died. He felt some one other than himself and Naruto was here. He looked to see Jushiro standing with a crest fallen look.

"I hoped to talk to him." Ukitake said, "It's terrible, what has happened to him." Jushiro sighed, eyes gazing on the unconscious boy. He walked over to the cell, and placed a small envelope on the floor inside the cell. "Hopefully he'll read it." Ukitake he smiled, "He apologized to me. I don't know why…" he chuckled. Ichigo glanced at the captain seeing a tear run down the captains cheek. "Horrible things always happen to good people."

"Naruto…" Ichigo said, looking at the small body of the hollow. He noticed that Naruto's hair grew longer; he saw how it was shoulder length in the back. He wondered how it was straight in the back. Ukitake must have noticed the same thing. "That's-" Ichigo saw Jushiro fell to his knees. Ukitake held his head in pain. "Jushiro!" Ichigo ran over to the captain, upon touching the man's shoulder his head began to pound. Images ran into his mind.

"_Now what?" a blonde boy asked a tan man, with a spiky ponytail. He had a scar running over his nose. He looked a little embarrassed on what he was about to say. He sat on a large stone sculpture in the face of the mountain. He scratched his face with his finger. The blonde kid looked like he was scrubbing the sculpture; he looked rather annoyed that the man got his attention again._

"_Well…umm. If you clean this all up. I'll buy you some ramen tonight." The man said. The blonde boys face brightened immediately, surprising the tan man. The boy started to scrub harder, getting what seemed like paint off._

"_Ok! I'll work hard! I will!" He yelled happy. The world skipped to another strange vision._

"_One day I'm going to get the name Hokage…and then I'm going to surpass all the previous Hokages!" the blonde pointed his chopsticks at the scarred man. The boy then continued to eat ramen. The man looked a little shocked. It skipped to another vision._

"…_I've found you…" the man sounded angry as he peered at the blonde. He looked very tired and battered. The boy panted. He had a very large scroll on his back. He grinned up at the man. He stood up and pointed to the man._

"_Oh! I found the nose bleeder!" Naruto yelled._

"_Idiot! I found you!" The man noticed how beat up the kid was._

"_Hehehe…you found me…I've only learned one skill."_

"_Hey you're all beaten up. What were you doing?"_

"_Never mind that, Hey? I'm going to try an incredible skill if I do it…let me graduate!" the blonde boy yelled smiling, proud of himself. The boy was about to do something but the man stopped him._

"_Naruto." The boy looked up at the man, "Where did you get that scroll on your back?"_

"_Oh this? Mizuki-sensei told me about this. And this place too." Naruto looked at the scroll on his back. "He said that if I showed you this skill…I'd definitely graduate!" Naruto smiled. The man wasn't so sure about this. Suddenly kunai flew out at the two. The man pushed Naruto out of the way. Another vision flooded in._

"_Yeah…Naruto, you must have been in a lot of pain too." The man had protected Naruto from a gigantic shuriken. It was sticking out of his back. "I'm sorry Naruto, If I had done a better job, you wouldn't have had to feel like this." Tears falling from the man's cheek._

Ichigo let go of Ukitake shoulder and fell back. Jushiro looked at Naruto with a small smile, tears running down his cheeks. "It's true." His eyes closed, "If I had done a better job." He was now lying on the prison floor, "You wouldn't have to feel like this…" Jushiro closed his eyes. Ichigo knew that it was what seemed to be Iruka. He felt bad for seeing something that he wasn't involved with. Ichigo stood up; he had to get Ukitake to the medical center. He picked up the captain, and placed him on his back. Jushiro's arms over Ichigo's shoulder and head resting against his back. It was a bit awkward, seeing how he didn't know the man very well, but it didn't matter now. He dragged the captain of the 13th division, and himself to the elevator where a shinigami helped him place the captain down. Ichigo didn't know why, but he felt connected to Iruka.

XXXX

Aizen was visiting their 'guests' down in the prison. He had sent the Espada to find more shinigami and this time they caught six. They were probably looking for the first shinigami they had captured. Pity, they were already dead. He tried to be kind, the first few times. However, these shinigami were being rather difficult. Gin watched from the sidelines. "I will ask once more. Where is Naruto at the moment?" he asked with a calm voice. The four shinigami only glared at him. All had sustained some sort of injury. Except Aizen had killed two members already. They were a mixed team, one from the 4th division, three from 2nd division, and two from 5th division. The ex captain watched the four of them carefully, looking for any sign of giving in. He spotted a young girl, late teens, purple hair in a bun; she was trying to prevent herself from crying. A sign of giving in. He smiled. "What is your name?" he asked the girl. She tried to appear strong but it was a very poor attempt.

"Hanako Susako." She stated bravely. The other shinigami looked at her with sad eyes. She trembled as Aizen came closer to her. He had a menacing smile that looked gentle. She squeaked when Aizen touched her armband. He looked at it thoughtfully she was from the 5th division. It brought a bitter taste to his mouth. The days at the Soul Society were dreadfully boring, not to mention it brought him unwanted memories. He took out his zanpakuto, the Hanako's eyes widened and she began to shake.

"Unfortunately, Hanako, you brought me back some terrible memories." He stated, and looked affectionately at the girl. "For that I have to kill you." He swung his zanpakuto at the girl's head. The girl's head rolled off and landed on the person next to her. The person next to her was from the 5th division as well. The other 5th division person was a girl as well. She squealed, looking at Hanako's head in her lap. Trying to get the shinigami's head off her lap, the 5th division member fell over. She started to cry as the head of Hanako looked at her. "Another 5th division member?" Aizen mused.

"She was my friend! Hanako was my friend!" the girl yelled, sobbing. "You are a monster Aizen!" she sobbed loudly. Aizen merely smiled, he picked up the girl by her hair. She whimpered in pain, and Aizen stared into her eyes. She glared at him. He sighed shaking his head. The other shinigami looked at the scene with despair, knowing that their fate was just around the corner.

"This is your own fault. You are all weak." Aizen ran his non-bloody hand threw his hair, "I gave you a chance…and didn't listen." He looked at the girl with a dark smile. "I told you. If you only told me where Naruto was, your friend would be alive." Taking his zanpakuto, he brought it up to her face. She stared at sharp sword with scared eyes but she looked back into Aizen's eyes. She glared at him.

"You can kill us, but that won't get you anywhere." She smiled, and Aizen frowned. "Hanako died for the Soul Society…and so will I." she said. Aizen sighed, rolling his eyes. He looked to Gin, who just smirked. Aizen then brought his eyes back to the 5th division member.

"If you must be unnegotialble then I have no use for you." He let go of the girl's hair, and she dropped to the floor. She looked at the ex-captain, "Goodbye." She said and brought up his zanpakuto for the final blow.

"Wait!" one of the shinigami yelled, gaining Aizen's attention. Gin's grin faded a little. The 4th division boy was shaking, "Naruto is being held at the Soul Society!" The boy said. The other two shinigami looked at him with disapproving eyes. The boy looked fearfully as Aizen walked towards him.

"I remember you. Hanataro Yamada was it?" Aizen smiled at the boy, causing him to shake even more. "You are a good boy. Thank you for telling me." With a quick movement, Aizen stabbed the 2nd division member, killing him. Hanataro looked back at Aizen with fearful eyes.

"You promised you wouldn't kill-"

"I made no such promise." Aizen said he looked towards the girl and threw his zanpakuto at her. The zanpakuto pierced through the head of the poor girl. Hanataro looked up at Aizen. "I said that I would spare you, but I never promised." Hanataro felt tears falling out of his eyes, "Now, now, no need to cry." Aizen sighed. Hanataro realized his mistake and felt horrible for releasing the information. Aizen took his zanpakuto from out of the 5th division girl's head. Hanataro eyed the weapon warily.

"Are you going to kill him?" Gin asked with a small grin. Aizen was surprised by the sudden question. Hanataro looked at Gin with sad eyes. "He can't do anything to harm us. There is no point in harming him." Aizen gave his friend a stern look. Gin merely grinned as usual. Aizen sighed once again. "Besides maybe we could use him for more information." Aizen sheathed his zanpakuto.

"I guess there's no point in killing him." Aizen gave a small glance at Hanataro. He returned his dark gaze back to Gin. "For now we get an invasion party ready." Aizen lead the way out of the prison. Leaving Hanataro by himself. The boy simply sobbed and cursed himself for what he did. Aizen smiled hearing the despair of the shinigami. Both Gin and Aizen made their way to the meeting room.

"Would you like me to inform the Espada?" Gin asked Aizen. The brunette nodded, and Gin disappeared. Aizen grinned; he was finally going to be having a trump card in this war. He walked to the meeting room with a very happy attitude.

XXXX

Ichigo successfully gotten Ukitake to the medical center. Surprisingly he found many people there. Izuru, Shunsui, Rangiku, Shuhei, and Rukia all hospitalized. Ichigo heard that Renji, whom just got out of the medical center, had suffered the same symptoms. They all had huge headaches. Toshiro saw Ichigo at the medical center. "Ichigo do you know what is going on?" Hitsugaya asked the substitute shinigami. Ichigo could tell that Toshiro was concerned about his vice-captain who was suffering as well.

"I don't really know…but maybe it has to do something with Naruto." Ichigo said. Toshiro looked at Ichigo, the prodigy's eyes asking for more answers. "When this happened to Jushiro, I tried to help. When I touched him…I saw…" Ichigo paused. It was hard to explain. Was it a memory, or just some dream?

"You saw what?" Hitsugaya asked in a cold and bitter tone. He didn't really want silence for an answer. Ichigo wondered if Toshiro knew of Naruto's past and the people that the hollow knew.

"I saw Naruto's teacher Iruka." Ichigo started. Hitsugaya's eyes widened. "I wondered if it was Naruto's memories or if it was some type of dream…" Ichigo crossed his arms. Toshiro looked at the ground with a thought-filled expression. Eyes down cast, and narrowed.

"I often had dreams about a boy." Toshiro said. His eyes flickered up to Ichigo. "Naruto used to always call me Sasuke. Though he repeatedly apologized for it, and said it was unfair to compare someone who died a long time ago." Hitsugaya eyes flickered to the ground. Toshiro had a soft smile on his lips. "My dreams were always about a boy with black hair and his family." The smile faded away. "Though I do not for sure if they were of Sasuke."

"I know what Sasuke looks like." Ichigo stated. Hitsugaya nodded, "Hair rises in the back, some loose around the face. Dark brown eyes." Ichigo said, "The reason I know this is because Naruto showed me one of his memories…" Toshiro looked at Ichigo with narrowed eyes.

"Showed you his memories?" Toshiro sounded a bit upset with Ichigo. "Tell me about Naruto's memories." Ichigo started to explain what he had seen. Hitsugaya remained very calm through the entire lengthy story.

"So, he told you how all his friends died?" Ichigo nodded, "I see…" Hitsugaya sighed. "To tell you the truth, I'm a little envious. Not once did Naruto show me any of his own memories. He rarely talked about his past with me."

"It wasn't all that great to see." Ichigo said. However, Hitsugaya appeared to disagree with him. "Well it's strange that everyone is reacting to this at the same time." Ichigo decided to change the subject.

"It is quite strange." Toshiro agreed. Hearing some people walking into the medical center, they saw Yamamoto walking in with a couple of people from his division. Toshiro bowed in respect. Ichigo just looked at the old man.

"Surely that's not how you great your superiors." The old man commented. Ichigo didn't bow. The old man chuckled. "I did not expect you to do this." He said. Toshiro looked at Ichigo with a small glare. A medical assistant came out and greeted the man.

"Yamamoto-sama, it appears that Ukitake-taichou, Hisagi-fukutaichou, Kira-fukutachou, Matsumoto-fukutaichou, Kyoraku-taichou, Abarai-fukutaichou, and Rukia have all passed out for the same reason." The medical assistant told the 1st division captain.

"I know." Yamamoto replied, "I have just come here to tell Hitsugaya something important." He told the assistant. The medical assistant bowed and walked away.

"What have you come to tell me?" Toshiro asked hoping for good news.

"After the recent events the vote will be moved to tomorrow." Yamamoto explained. Toshiro's eyes widened.

"What?" Hitsugaya sounded frustrated. He cursed under his breath.

"Vote?" Ichigo looked at Toshiro with an uneasy look. Hitsugaya growled.

"The council will decide on what Naruto's fate will be. To be locked up, or free, but under much surveillance. If Naruto is chosen to be locked up, no one will be allowed to see him." Ichigo's eyes widened at the statement.

"That's completely unfair!" Ichigo clenched his fists. "How can the council do that?"

"The council is only made to bring order, and justice. However, the council lacks the ability to look at things before they choose." Yamamoto said.

"Yamamoto-sama." A girl ran in, and bowed to the old man, "Yesterday a scouting party was sent to look for the shinigami that has been missing. It was supposed to be a one day ordeal, but the party has yet to return." The girl finished. Yamamoto sighed.

"I have business to attend to." Yamamoto walked away, "This is up to you Toshiro."

"I understand." Hitsugaya said. "Damn." Hitsugaya cursed, "I have yet to speak to all of the captains."

"About the vote?" Ichigo asked. "How is that going to help?"

"You see, there is an old law about the council in power. If all the captains find whatever the council is voting for inappropriate, the captains can veto whatever it is." Toshiro said. Ichigo nodded, "However, all captains must agree on it, and as I said earlier, I have yet to speak to them all."

"Who are the people you haven't spoken to?" Ichigo looked at the captain.

"Izuru Kira and Shuhei Hisagi. Since the both their divisions have no captain, they are counted as the captain's vote." Toshiro sighed, "Hopefully they'll wake up before the vote tomorrow."

XXXX

Most of the Espada had come to the meeting room, as requested by Aizen. Aizen sitting at the head of the table, while the others sat in their own seat. Kaname and Gin stood behind Aizen's chair. Grimmjow looked rather bored, and annoyed that Aizen called the sudden meeting. Ulquiorra had yet to show up, no surprise there. Probably dealing with the human. Grimmjow growled leaning over the table thumping his fingers on the table. Nnoitra had a creepy smile on his face watching Grimmjow. The 6th Espada had learned to ignore the creep. Ulquiorra finally entered the meeting room. "So he decides to show up. You ass." Grimmjow glared at the 4th Espada. Ulquiorra ignored what Grimmjow said.

"Now we must discuss why I asked you to come here." Aizen said. The Espada looked at him. "I have recently discovered something very important being kept in the Soul Society." He started. Nnoitra smile vanished, and replaced with a frown. The Espada hated retrieval missions they had to refrain from killing. Grimmjow inwardly cursed. Coyote sighed, leaned on his hand with his elbow on the table. Szayel adjusted his glasses, and listened carefully. "This task is of great importance."

"What are you going to send us to get now?" Grimmjow asked with the nicest tone he could bring. It turned out to sound very irritated and annoyed. Grimmjow was very blunt. Aizen would tolerate his ignorance for the moment. The Espada seemed surprised that Aizen hadn't threatened to punish him. They all knew that Aizen had to be in a very good mood.

"I have learned that the Soul Society has been hiding an old friend of the Espada." Aizen stated. The members looked rather confused on who he was talking about. Ulquiorra's eyes narrowed, as he thought about who it might be. Nnoitra was hoping it wasn't Nelliel he had in mind. He hated that girl. "_He_ will be able to help us greatly." Nnoitra smirked a bit. Grimmjow didn't seem that intrigued by the news.

"I don't ever recall the Espada having any _old_ friends." Szayel stated crossing his fingers together. Aizen had amused smile on his face. Szayel thought for a moment before he came to a realization. "No. You can't mean…" he stopped and Aizen knew what he was going to say.

"I will be sending you to retrieve the original number zero." Aizen explained, Yammy growled a bit. Almost all the Espada were shocked, expect for Zommari, and Aaroniero who had never met Naruto. "Most of you will know who number zero is, Naruto Uzumaki." Ulquiorra let a quiet gasp, no one heard him.

"Naruto. The original number zero." Szayel smirked, "He came from out of no where, and possess great power." He paused, his smirk grew. "Immortal actually." Grimmjow grinned. "The only member of the Espada that isn't an Arrancar." Szayel chuckled to himself "Oh how I wish I could experiment on him, he would be great for my studies."

"Naruto. I miss my punching bag." Grimmjow said with a strange smile on his face. Nnoitra grinned. Ulquiorra shot him a dark look.

"If I remember correctly, it was you Grimmjow that was the punching bag." Nnoitra said. Grimmjow gave the Espada a sharp glare. "I guess things are quite boring without that little brat." Ulquiorra kept quiet. Baraggan looked at the 4th Espada member with a calm face.

"Naruto huh?" Coyote eyed Aizen. He smiled a little, "Yeah not the most stable person, but then neither is anyone in the Espada." Coyote commented. Gin usual grin faded, but no one noticed. Aizen smiled at the Espada group.

"I wonder…will Naruto even want to join the Espada again?" Tia mentioned. Everyone became quiet, and Aizen eyes narrowed.

"It's not an option whether to bring him back or not. He will be brought back, even if doesn't wish to come back." Aizen stated. "You may have a bit of trouble with him if he doesn't willfully want to come back." Aizen showed the Espada a small piece of paper.

"A sutra?" Baraggan asked. Aizen nodded, and placed it on the table. "What would a sutra do to him?"

"What the hell would a piece of paper do against a fucking immortal hollow?" Grimmjow looked at the paper with disbelieving look.

"This will be the _only_ thing that will save you if Naruto doesn't comply…" Aizen frowned. "Naruto has a demon living inside of him. This will affect him greatly."

"Oh, that sounds fun." Nnoitra smiled sinisterly. Looking at the paper, no one really wanting to know what was going through his mind.

"Who is going on this excursion?" Ulquiorra asked Aizen sparing himself from the others. Aizen looked at Ulquiorra with a bland look. Aizen sat back into his chair.

"Everyone will go, except for you and Yammy. I need you to keep watching over our guest." Aizen told everyone. "With this mission, anyone who gets in your way you may kill." All the Espada members smiled darkly.

"That's fucking great." Grimmjow cracked his knuckles. Ulquiorra looked at Aizen with a cold look. "I was getting bored."

"Must I stay here Aizen-sama?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Yes." Aizen told the 4th Espada with a firm gaze. "Now this will take place tomorrow night." Aizen said with an amused smile. "You are all dismissed." All the Espada stood up, and gave a small bow to Aizen and walked out of the room. Ulquiorra was conflicted. He briskly walked out of the room, but stopped by Nnoitra who had a large grin.

"Is someone bitchy because they can't go?" Nnoitra invaded Ulquiorra's personal space. "Or is this about Naruto?" the very tall Espada asked Ulquiorra. The 4th didn't respond, and Nnoitra chuckled a bit.

"I suggest you get out of my way." Ulquiorra said. This raised Nnoitra's brow. The grin grew even larger, seeing how his remarks were bothering him. "I am not in a very patient mood." Cifer added with an emotionless tone.

"You sure are a bitch today. That fucking brat Naruto is going to come back, don't you worry about that." Nnoitra said. Ulquiorra gazed coldly on the tall Espada.

"Move aside." Ulquiorra walked passed Nnoitra, his grin still intact. Back in the meeting room, Aizen sat quietly while Gin still stood beside him.

"I believe that Naruto will make the right choice." Aizen said.

"Of course, Aizen-sama." Gin replied.

XXXX

Urahara eye's opened wide, he had a bad feeling. "Yoruichi." The woman looked to the lazy shop keeper with concerned eyes. "I'm afraid that the peace didn't last as long as I hoped it would. Please go and retrieve Chad and Uryuu." The woman nodded and vanished. Urahara sighed and walked to the porch outside. He looked into the sunny sky. "The weather can be so deceiving…" Kisuke mumbled. He had that same feeling as when he witnessed Shinji, Hiyori, and the others turn into hollows.

"Here comes the storm."

XXXX

Tatsuki sat in class listening to her math teacher talk about trigonometry. Her head suddenly started to painfully throb. She grimaced and tried to ignore it, but she was seeing some woman standing in the distance.

"_Men are hopeless. You can only depend on woman to do the job right." The woman had a giant fan on her back. She smirked, "So it's up to you…"_

Tatsuki fell out of her seat, the students yelped in surprise. The teacher ran to get the school nurse while the students crowded around Tatsuki.

"_So what do you say? Let's fight together."_

XXXX

Chapter done! Now to get on with the next one…haven't even started it. I haven't slept in two days so I'm going to go sleep now. Thank you for reading this chapter.

Please R&R! I don't know how this chapter went. Please tell me what you think!

Did Byakuya compared to Itachi surprise you? What about Izuru and Kenpachi? Makes you wonder who Haku is…

Until next time!


	9. Judgment

Hey there! Has No Name back with the next chapter, and has actually slept. Yay!

Warning: This chapter is not the most exciting, but please read on!

Thank you reviewers:

**RHatch89, darkyamato, ZxZ Fic Hunter, Evil Zack, Blood Brandy, Umbra8191, yukicrewger2, Silvdra-zero, RasenShuriken92, Kouru-Kage, hiddenworldwalker, and Jokers Wildcard.**

Read on.

XXXX

Ichigo woke up in his borrowed room. He wondered how things were going to be today. The vote and this terrible feeling in his gut. He sighed and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He yawned stretching his arms. He actually slept last night, he wondered if how. It must have been all the stress, but wouldn't keep you up? He sighed, surely today would be an eventful day. He didn't know how right he would be. He ended up sleeping on the covers with his shinigami uniform on. Turning out to be exhausted last night and after not sleeping for two days didn't make it any better. He stood up slowing and stretched his back, "Man these beds kill your back." He groaned. Ichigo wished there was a clock some where around. Sighing he took his zanpakuto and placed on his back, using some material to secure the sword. Ichigo left the room, sliding the door open he walked into the hall. After closing the sliding door, he walked down the hall a little to see Byakuya standing. He was facing the other direction and mumbled something. Byakuya turned around.

"Did you just wake up?" the captain asked, with an expressionless face. Ichigo wondered why the Byakuya was asking. Was the captain was actually curious about him. Ichigo looked at the captain with confusion on his face. "You realize it's about one in the afternoon." Byakuya told him. Ichigo's jaw dropped. He slept in that late. "Just to remind you the council meeting will be in six hours." Byakuya sighed.

"I can't believe it's one in the afternoon…" Ichigo muttered to himself, he saw Byakuya grimace a little. Ichigo snapped out of his thoughts and walked over to the captain. "Are you ok?" Ichigo asked, wondering if he was going to pass out as the others did. Byakuya held out a hand, not wanting to be helped.

"I am fine." He lied, "I appreciate your concern." He said automatically. Ichigo sighed; he was always polite and calm. Byakuya walked away from Ichigo. "I thank for trying to help Naruto." He said walking a bit further, only to fall to the ground. The head of the Kuchiki clan sighed, Ichigo ran over to help but Byakuya again declined. "This is nothing."

"Nothing my ass." Ichigo growled ignoring the fact Byakuya didn't want any help. Ichigo used his shoulder to support Byakuya standing up. "If you think I'm going to just leave you on the floor, then you're damn wrong." He said to the Kuchiki.

"Thank you." Byakuya said and Ichigo helped the man walk to the medical center. Ichigo wondered how many others would be affected by these strange visions and headaches. Byakuya remained quiet, seemingly thinking about something. "You remind of Naruto." This caught Ichigo's attention he frowned, so Naruto wasn't the only one thinking that.

"That's not the only time I've heard that." Ichigo laughed, Byakuya looked at Ichigo with strange look. It was a look someone who give to their family, a caring and gentle expression. It was only momentarily though. Byakuya looked to the ground. Ichigo felt strange being compared to Naruto. Ichigo thought about how everyone was connected to him, but wondered how he felt so close to the kid.

"You have his manners, language, temper, brashness, but also his kindness." Byakuya said. Ichigo felt a little awkward. Byakuya sensing this became quiet again. "I'm sorry." He apologized and Ichigo let out an irritated growl.

"You don't have to apologize. Geez, why does everyone always have to apologize?" Ichigo grumbled. Byakuya chuckled a bit, and Ichigo let out a sigh. Ichigo felt his own head throb in pain suddenly. Trying to ignore the pain, he continued to walk. The world spun around him as he tried to move. Byakuya noticed that Kurosaki wasn't walking straight. Byakuya stopped Ichigo.

"It appears I am not the only one who is suffering now." Byakuya pointed out Ichigo's pain. Ichigo still tried to hide it, not wanting the man to be concerned. "There's no point in trying to hide your suffering." Byakuya said, "I already know."

"I-It's nothing." Ichigo shook his head. That was a mistake. Byakuya luckily got off Ichigo's shoulder before the substitute fell over. Ichigo looked up into the sky, the world incredibly unfocused. The light was too bright. He saw Byakuya trying to help and other shinigami gather around. They seemed to be talking to him, but all he heard was ringing in his ears. A white light came into vision and the world became dark.

XXXX

Urahara used garganta to transport Uryuu, Chad, and himself to the Soul Society. They were in an alley. "Like I said, this is up to you now." He said the two, both nodded. "When you need me took bring you back I, use this. It's called a calling card." Urahara handed Chad a small piece of paper. It was blank. "You burn it, when you need me to come."

"Ok, we will find Ichigo." Uryuu responded, and the two walked out of the alley. Urahara sighed and used garganta again, and disappeared into the dimension cut. Uryuu wondered if the Soul Society would allow them to walk around, without suspicion.

"Where do you think Ichigo would be?" Chad asked. Uryuu thought for a moment. They continued to walk through the Soul Society, receiving some strange looks. Some of the shinigami around looked at them with suspicion.

"What are you doing here?" a familiar voice asked. They turned to see Yumichika and Ikkaku. Ikkaku had a cocky grin, while Yumichika displayed a small smile. "More importantly how the hell did you get here?" he asked.

"We are here to look for Ichigo." Uryuu thought of a lie on how they could possibly gotten here without the help of Urahara.

"I brought them here." Rukia walked from behind them. "Since they want to find Ichigo." She added. Ikkaku and Yumichika bought the lie, but Chad and Uryuu knew they would have explaining to do.

"Have you seen him?" Chad asked. Ikkaku thought for a moment and shook his head.

"I haven't seen him anywhere, but he's been dealing with a special case." Ikkaku stated bluntly.

"I have not see Ichigo anywhere either." Yumichika moved a loose hair from his face vainly. Uryuu nodded.

"Thank you anyways." Uryuu said and walked away with Rukia and Chad. Rukia poked Uryuu in the back wanting answers.

"What are you doing here?" She asked with an urgent tone.

"We came here to get Ichigo." Chad said to the small girl.

"Well he's not ok, he's been passed out for the last four hours same with Byakuya. I just got out of the medical center myself." Rukia told them.

"What happened?" Uryuu asked.

"Some strange headache…and these people I never met before appearing in my head." Rukia sighed, "A girl was asking for my help."

"A girl?" Chad looked at Rukia.

"Yes, if I remember correctly, her name was Ino." Rukia said.

"Ino? Strange…" Uryuu pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, "That hollow Naruto called me Neji. I wonder if these events are related."

"You know about Naruto?" Rukia sounded a little shocked.

"A few days ago Chad and I met him." Uryuu explained, "He is a strange hollow."

"Urahara told us a couple of things as well." Chad added.

"I'm guessing Urahara is the reason you're here." Rukia told them.

"Correct." Uryuu nodded.

"I thought so." Rukia sighed, "I don't want to ask why. I'll probably be involved later…now I'll take you to where Ichigo is."

XXXX

"_You got to help…you gotta help him!" a younger version of Ichigo stood before him. The substitute shinigami wondered where he was. It was a maze. The young version of himself seemed panicked. He looked around to see stone walls around him, not knowing where he was in the maze. "Hurry!" the younger Ichigo ran around the corner._

"_Wait!" Ichigo yelled and chased after him "Who am I trying to help?" Once he turned the corner, he saw three paths. He took the left path, running. Taking another turn to the right he saw a dead end. Ichigo turned around to see the way he came was blocked off. "What?" he walked up to the wall touching it, it was real. He looked for any other way. Looking behind him, he saw a route. "What the hell?" he walked ahead of it to find three paths again._

"_**Lost king?"**__ Ichigo heard the hollow's voice ask. He ignored the hollow and took the path to the right. The right path split into two other paths. He turned around to see a wall behind him. Ichigo cursed, talking the right path. He found another dead end. Ichigo growled. Swinging around, he saw the three paths yet again._

"_What the hell is this!" he yelled. He heard his hollow cackle. He ran forward taking the path ahead of him. Ichigo followed the path leading him to the left, a little further the path had another turn to the right. He skid around the corner, his eyes widened. It was three paths again. He looked around for any type of help. Seeing none, he sighed. "What is this place?" he mumbled._

"_**This is your inner world."**__ The hollow answered. Ichigo thought his inner world consisted of buildings. This was a never ending maze, with a black sky. He felt a little despair, how was he supposed to get out of here? He walked to the wall, again trying to see if the wall was real. It was cold depressing gray stone. He closed his eyes trying to calm himself down. Upon opening his eyes, he saw three figures in front of the different paths. The left path stood his younger self. The center path stood Aizen. To the right he saw Hitsugaya._

"_What the fuck is this!" Ichigo yelled. None of the three figures moved or responded. He glared at Aizen and walked up to him, "What the hell are you doing here?" he growled, Aizen's eyes closed, his face wiped of any emotion._

"_I represent the time you are facing now. The present time. You loath yourself for not being able to protect those whom you care about." Aizen's eyes open. An emptiness filled Ichigo when Aizen stared into his eyes. "I offer what you want, power and strength." Aizen said. Ichigo blinked surprised. He backed away, and looked to his younger self. The boy had a nervous expression. He walked over to his child self._

"_I am your past. The time in which you were born, to the seconds that just passed by. You are disappointed that you could not change what you did." The boy eyes held innocence, "I offer you security and wisdom." The boy turned his gaze to the floor. Ichigo then gazed at Hitsugaya and walked over to the white-haired shinigami._

"_I'm guessing you are the future?" Ichigo stated. He felt a little strange being in this maze. Hitsugaya nodded. "So what do you offer?"_

"_I offer you nothing you want. For the future is not set in stone. The only thing I can offer you is death." Hitsugaya said with a robotic voice. "You live in constant fear of the future, and of what is unknown to you." Ichigo shivered a bit. It was strange how everyone knew what he felt._

"_You must choose your own path." The three said. Ichigo looked at the three people. He remembered what they offered him. His younger self offered security and wisdom. He always wanted this, but he couldn't accept this, it was wrong. Living in security was unrealistic, and having wisdom but needing it was pointless. He turned to Hitsugaya. It disturbed him that it was unpredictable, the shinigami offered him the assurance he will die. He couldn't die, not yet. Last, he looked at Aizen. He offered something he could use. Power and the strength necessary for him to defeat his enemies. He moved towards Aizen unconsciously._

"_I choose the middle path." Ichigo said. the three figures vanished in the blink of an eye. Ichigo walked down the center path. He came to a rather dark scene. There were many buildings destroyed, and blood littered the ground. He wondered what had happened. He came to a small pond. His younger child self sitting on a rock in the middle of the pond. The boy looked into the pond._

"_Look." The boy pointed to the water, and Ichigo didn't know if he should. His curiosity getting to him he looked into the water. There were a few ripples and an image came into view. He saw himself. His eyebrow rose. Gazing back at the younger version of himself with a confused look. The boy merely stared at the water. Ichigo stared back into the dark water. He gasped to see mask of a hollow. It reminded him of his mask, but it had horns and the red stripes fewer, and in different places._

"_What is this?" Ichigo asked the boy, but the younger Ichigo was gone. "Dammit! What the hell is with the place!" he cursed. He felt something grab his hand and he saw the child whom was frowning._

"_You did this to yourself…and now you'll be all alone." The child told him. The looked past him into the pond. Ichigo eyes widened when the water began to bubble and the hollow shot out of it. Ichigo's hand went to grab Zangetsu, only to find the zanpakuto wasn't on his back. He shuffled backwards as the hollow walked towards him. The hollow was the same height as him. It had long orange hair. Red stripes coming from the hole in its chest. _

"_Who are you!" Ichigo yelled, but the hollow latched its hand onto Ichigo's neck. Ichigo struggled to breathe. He wrapped his hands around the hand that was choking him, trying to get the hollow to stop. Ichigo's younger self smiled darkly watching the scene before him._

"_**It is you. You with power."**__ The child laughed with a dark voice. The boy's eyes turned yellow, and black. __**"This is what you wanted isn't it?"**__ the boy grinned ear to ear. Ichigo felt an overwhelming power trying to force itself out of Ichigo. He knew it was the hollow. Suddenly, a man appeared behind the hollow and stabbed it with a small blade. The hollow released Ichigo. Kurosaki fell to the ground coughing._

"_Are you ok?" the man asked with a gentle voice. Ichigo was stunned to see blond hair and kind blue eyes. He had a big smile and a soothing voice. Ichigo couldn't find any words and nodded at the man. The man sighed, "You know that was close. I thought I might lose you there." The man rubbed the back of his head. He was about forty years old, but appeared older. Ichigo couldn't believe it._

"_N-Naruto?" Ichigo said astounded. The man looked a bit troubled when he said the name. "That doesn't make any sense…but it has to be you." Ichigo stood up. Naruto had a sad expression. "What are you doing here? In my inner world?" Naruto was quiet and sighed._

"_First, let's find a change of scenery." With one snap of his finger, they were in the city that was Ichigo's world. Ichigo looked at the older Naruto. He had what looked like a dark green military vest, black khakis, and black sandals. He also wore some sleeveless, thin material, white, trench coat with red flames at the edges of the bottom of the trench coat and the kanji's for Rokudaime on the back. Naruto caught his eye and smiled, "My father had one just like this when he was Yondaime. Meaning he was once the leader of the village I lived in." Ichigo stayed quiet, and noticed they were about the same height. Naruto was a little taller._

"_What happened back there?" Ichigo asked. Naruto looked into the blue sky._

"_A warning." Naruto stated with an emotionless voice, and looked at Ichigo. "You chose a dark path to walk and nearly paid the consequences for it." Naruto sighed, "You're lucky I got there in time." The Rokudaime crossed his arms. "When I was alive I made the same mistake you did. I chose power, and almost destroyed myself. I was saved by my father." Naruto grinned, "Now I'm here, and so I thought I might give you a second chance."_

"_But why are you here now?" Ichigo wanted to know more. "It's the same with all the others…seeing people Naruto knew." Ichigo felt little annoyed._

"_I've always been her Ichigo. Actually I had no choice…since I am you." Ichigo's jaw dropped. He was Naruto? "Naruto Uzumaki was who I once was…now I am Ichigo Kurosaki." _

"_How?" Ichigo asked._

"_Naruto died a very long time ago. Once he died, a piece of him passed on. I am that piece of Naruto." The man explained. "He was supposed to move on, but…he unfortunately didn't."_

"_So…I am a reincarnate of Naruto?" Ichigo saw the man nod._

"_While all that may be shocking, the reason I came was only to warn you, so listen." Naruto made eye contact with Ichigo. "Some time in the future you may be tempted to ask you hollow for help. You must not, under any circumstances allow the hollow to help."_

"_What will happen If I do?"_

"_You will become like Naruto. A person who has no idea who they are." The man closed his eyes sadly, "And you will lose control…" Ichigo stayed silent. Naruto frowned "Now my time is out. Remember what I said…and please…save who I once was." Naruto faded in the wind._

"_I will."_

XXXX

"Ichigo!" Kurosaki woke up from the strange dream. He saw Rukia, Uryuu, and Chad standing over the bed. Ichigo wondered what happened, and remembered passing out. He sat up quickly in the medical center bed. He blinked trying to take in the strange dream. Was it a dream, or was he speaking to the old Naruto? "Ichigo, were glad you are finally awake." Rukia said with a smirk, "Didn't think you would ever wake up."

"Yeah, well I learn to surprise everyone, don't I?" Ichigo smirked, he felt a bit happier than he had been in earlier in the week. He then realized that Uryuu and Chad were in the room. "How did you get here?" he asked the two.

"Urahara brought Uryuu and me here." Chad explained to Ichigo. Kurosaki didn't know why they want to be here. "We need you to come back to Karakura town." Chad told the orange-haired shinigami.

"Why?" Ichigo asked, and Uryuu sighed.

"We are trying to help Naruto, and it requires you to come back to Karakura town." Uryuu explained. Ichigo didn't quite understand Urahara's logic, but he wanted to help Naruto.

"You know about Naruto?" Ichigo questioned them.

"Yes…both of us met Naruto. Urahara explained to us what happened." Uryuu answered.

"So Urahara has even met Naruto…." Ichigo thought of how he and Naruto basically the same person. Was that why he made connections with everyone he knew. Maybe the only reason he had friends was that the connections Naruto shared with people in the past. Ichigo knew that most the people he knew were reincarnations of Naruto's old friends. Ichigo wondered if they even his friends, or just the piece of Naruto that he held.

"Ichigo." Rukia snapped her finger in Ichigo's face. He clicked out of the thought process, "We have been trying to get your attention for the past minute." She said. Ichigo frowned, was he that air-headed?

"Sorry, just thinking." Ichigo responded. All of his friends knew it must have been pretty bad for his to space out. Uryuu's eyes narrowed with suspicion that Ichigo was hiding something, and it wasn't just Uryuu. Chad and Rukia noticed this as well.

"We need to leave." Chad said, breaking the silence. Ichigo moved from the bed, "Urahara will take us back, but we need to find a remote location." Chad said walking out the door with Uryuu, Rukia, and Ichigo. Kurosaki wanted to stay at the Soul Society, and learn more, but this sounded urgent. Rukia stopped for a moment, and looked at a clock in the hall.

"It seems the meeting has started…" Rukia mumbled, "All the captains except Hisagi-taichou will be attending. He still hasn't awakened…" she said to Ichigo. Toshiro wouldn't be too happy with this, but Shuhei was friends with Naruto. In good terms, but he was the vice-captain. If the vice-captain and the captain couldn't show up, who would?

"Good luck Toshiro." Ichigo said following Uryuu and Chad out of the medical center.

XXXX

Hitsugaya was sitting with the rest of the captains. The council meeting was irritable; almost the entire council was against Naruto being released. The percent was 95% against and 5% for the release. He looked at the captains knowing all of them were for Naruto's release, but he couldn't feel a little nervous. He squirmed in his seat a little before Ukitake gave him a reassuring smile. Toshiro calmed down a little. "I believe releasing the hollow will only cause more problems. At one time, he was allowed to walk around freely for thirty years, and in the end, he betrayed the Soul Society. Not only that, he joined the Espada! I'm telling you, he is a monster and needs to be caged." A man said with a snobbish expression.

"I must disagree." A council member said with a soft voice. "For the longest time he interacted with many of the people of the Soul Society. Being able to communicate without violence…"

"He still betrayed the Soul Society in the end." Another member retorted.

"I believe caging him will not help him…"

"I heard he was kicked out of the Espada, what does that tell you?"

"That is rubbish! That's not true at all."

"Then why is he running around? Hm? Do you have anything to say against that?"

"He could have left himself."

"Or he could be a spy."

"Either way he needs to be locked away."

"It's true; he could be used against us if the Espada got him."

"He is a powerful being, and Aizen could very well use him against the Soul Society."

"You all are against him? He is a person-"

"No, _it_ is a hollow."

"Have you ever talked to him personally? In the old times…"

"It's exactly what we are talking about; **fifty** years ago he was nice. Doesn't mean he didn't have a change of heart."

"It's because of you fools that he is in this state."

"It's not our fault that we let a _child_ take care of him." Hitsugaya growled.

"Maybe if we had someone more capable at the time, it wouldn't be like this."

"He is a dangerous weapon, and needs to be taken charge of. If it means locking him away then I'm for it."

"Naruto is not a weapon!" Toshiro yelled. The council looked at the 10th division captain. "It's because of you idiots that he became like this. He trusted us!"

"Oh look, the captain siding with a monster."

"It's a shame."

"I'm with Hitsugaya-taichou. This is not a way to treat someone."

"_Someone_? You mean _something_, that hollow is hardly a human, or shinigami."

"It's because you idiots fear and think of him as a monster he acts like one!"

"I doubt that."

"You are heartless bastard!"

"Excuse me? You sympathize to easy. Next thing you know you will agreeing with the Espada leader."

"If we weren't in this meeting I would kick your ass!"

"You see, the shinigami siding with the hollow are getting more aggressive as well."

"Order!" The judge yelled, quieting the council room. "It appears that it is favored to keep Naruto locked away. Now we shall vote." The old man said, "Those in favor of locking away the hollow?" Almost a hundred percent of the room raised their hands. Those who are against?" the judge asked. About ten people raised their hand. "Then it has been decided." Before the judge could end the meeting, Hitsugaya stood up.

"I would like to call in order 66." The council grew silent again. "As you all know, the captains have a right to veto a decision if found unfair."

"Unfair! The monster deserves to be locked away!" a council member yelled, the others began to shout their own agreements. Toshiro glared at the council members with his harsh, icy eyes.

"Order!" the judge yelled, "Order 66 is done when all captains or vice captains are here. Hisagi-taichou has yet to appear." Toshiro cursed, "So by this meeting-"

"Don't count me out." Shuhei said, the some council members gasped. Hisagi entered the room with a tired look. Making his way to the captains podium. Toshiro let out a heavy breath.

"Alright, by order 66, captains please state your position." The judge said. Yamamoto stood.

"I believe Naruto has a right to move around as he wishes." The 1st division captain said.

"I agree with Yamamoto-taichou." Retsu Unohana stood.

"Naruto must be released." Momo Hinamori voiced her opinion.

"I trust Naruto to do the right thing." Sajin Komamura stood.

"Naruto may be a hollow but has a heart." Jushiro Ukitake got to his feet.

"Naruto's a good kid." Shunsui Kyoraku smiled and stood as well.

What the hell might as well let him go." Kenpachi Zaraki said standing.

"It would be interesting to see." Mayuri Kurotsuchi gave a creepy smile as he stood up from the chair.

"It's the popular opinion." Izuru Kira sighed standing.

"Knowing the hollow for a very long time, I trust him." Byakuya Kuchiki stated and added to the standing captains.

"The kid maybe a handful, but he is human." Shuhei Hisagi stood. Hitsugaya relived that all Shuhei agreed. He now knew that Naruto was going to be released.

"You already know." Toshiro was already standing. Sui-Feng stood up, and Toshiro looked at her. She let out a small huff and brought her chin up and took in a deep breath.

"I believe that Naruto should be locked away." Sui-Feng said, gaining the attention of all the captains. Toshiro eyes widened, and the judge nodded.

"Since not all captains agreed, order 66 is ignored." The judge said slamming a mallet on the hard wood, "Naruto is to be sentenced to section SS of the underground city without contact with anyone." Most of the council began to clap. Toshiro glared at Sui-Feng whom remained content by her decision. He walked up to the 2nd division captain.

"What the hell, you said-!"

"I said I would think about it, and I did." Sui-Feng snapped. Toshiro growled at the girl. She walked away with an arrogant look. Hitsugaya closed his eyes, and a tear silently fell. He wiped it away, not wanting anyone to see.

"This is not going to end up well." Shunsui stated, and Ukitake nodded. Toshiro shook his head.

"I tried…I really did. I'm sorry Naruto…I-I really am." Toshiro whispered. Yamamoto looked crest fallen. Shuhei growled.

"I knew that this would happen. It always ends up like this." Izuru said in monotone.

"That bitch." Shuhei said.

"Looks like things will not be turning any better." Byakuya closed his eyes.

XXXX

Naruto was waiting in the chamber of fate, or that's what Naruto called it. He waited patiently, chains holding him in the center of the floor. He was lucky he got to take in fresh air before they put him in the chamber. At least this place had windows. The moonlight shined in, and Naruto took in the light. Maybe Ichigo had been right, maybe people did care for him here. Did he really feel this? Naruto didn't know himself. He sighed. Suddenly the doors opened. His heart leaped with the growing nervousness. "Naruto Uzumaki, by the order of the council meeting you are to be held in section SS." Naruto's heart stopped. Ichigo was wrong. Nobody cared about him, no one wanted him around. They all thought the same thing. Naruto was a monster and needed to be locked away. His heart shattered into a million pieces. He felt hatred burn in him.

"_**I told you Naru-chan…WE can only trust each other…**_" the hollow echoed into his mind. Naruto felt tears in his eyes. From beginning of his life, no one wanted him around. Even now, no one wanted him. He sobbed as the shinigami began to take the chains off, he didn't know where to go. There was no point in running away again. If Ichigo was here…Naruto's eyes widened as the familiar presence of Ichigo vanished from the Soul Society. His eyes lowered. He had to get away now, Ichigo was the only way he could kill himself. He wanted to die. Suddenly there was a loud thump on the roof of the chamber.

"What the hell was that?" One of the shinigami asked. The roof was cut into pieces, the debris falling around Naruto. The shinigami all started to shout, and scramble out of the building. Naruto couldn't see what was going on because of all the dust kicked up. He coughed trying to clear his throat of the dust particles. He had been lucky that the roof hadn't entirely land on him. Naruto couldn't die but still felt pain. Being able to see again, Naruto saw some people hovering over him.

"Why if it isn't number zero." A familiar voice said.

XXXX

Yeah, another chapter done and the next chapter will be a lot of drama. Just to warn you a head of time. There will also be some action. However, I am horrible when it comes to writing fight scenes. I apologize ahead of time. It might take more than one day for the next chapter to come out, because of some of the stuff that will happen (Not going to tell you).

I loved writing the Byakuya Memory scene. I thought it was cute in a friendship manner.

Any more guesses on the reincarnations. There are only more to come. I love reading what you peeps think.

R&R! Because this story wouldn't have gotten this far if you people hadn't!

I am glad you people like reading this. I didn't think it would that popular of a story. Maybe it's just because it's a fresh concept. I don't know…

Until next time! Jaa Ne!


	10. Breaking Bonds

The next chapter is here! It took me some time to write trying to figure out some of the scenes. Hopefully it won't disappoint. Don't have much to say.

Thank you Reviewers:

**ZxZ Fic Hunter, RHatch89, darkyamato, Alastor999, Castigar0, Silvdra-zero, marc, Umbra8191, and insaniac34**

Read on.

XXXX

Naruto looked at the people that had recently destroyed the roof. He was a bit dumb-founded by who they were. His former Espada 'friends' now standing in front of him. He didn't know what he should feel, incredibly angry, or happy. Naruto blinked, his mouth opened as to say something, but nothing came out. "Are just going to fucking sit there?" A very tall and creepy individual said. Naruto stood up, but the chains prevented any other movement. Naruto felt a little conflicted. The Espada were not the nicest people. Being part of the Espada, he learned two things. Almost everyone is an ass, and never trust anyone. "I know you aren't _that_ weak, now break the fucking chains and let's get the hell out of here. I don't want to deal with all the weak shinigami."

"Hidan…" Naruto said and the members of the Espada looked at him.

"For the last fucking time I am not Hidan." Nnoitra growled, "I don't know what the hell is wrong with your fucking head." Naruto only nodded, grabbed the chains, and broke the links on his ankles, wrists, and neck. He rolled his neck trying to get kinks out. "Are you goin' to take all damn day?" Naruto looked up shyly at the tall Espada. Szayel and Grimmjow stood behind Nnoitra with impatient looks.

"Why are you here?" Naruto asked. Nnoitra rolled his eyes. Naruto wondered why they came. He stood looking at the three of them for an answer. Nnoitra growled. Naruto was wasting time. Nnoitra grabbed the boy's arm wanting to leave, but Naruto only responded by slapping the Arrancar's arm away. Nnoitra hissed and glared at the hollow. "I'm not going anywhere until…"

"Aizen wants you back." Szayel told him, "And seeing how you really have no reason to stay here, I think this would be a wise decision." he smiled. Naruto's eyes widened. Good thing Szayel was an expert on 'being the nice guy' one of the many traits he learned from manipulating those around him.

"Aizen really wants me to come back?" Naruto asked. All three of the Espada nodded, "Even after I left…what I did?" Naruto remembered the time Aizen called him a 'friend' at one point. Was Aizen really his friend? Naruto believed the Soul Society hated him, but what about the Espada? They treated him like any other person. They didn't **fear** him like the Soul Society. He felt a small warmth fill his chest. He smiled to himself. People did care for him, maybe not in the most loving way, but they cared.

"Come on." Grimmjow said, "And stop smiling! It's damn creepy." He said. Naruto nodded. Nnoitra mumbled something about going to take all fucking night to get Naruto out of the Soul Society. Szayel merely smiled at him, knowing Szayel it was fake. Naruto still felt a great amount of happiness. The group jumped out of the chamber, and onto another building.

"Where are the others?" Naruto felt the familiar presence of the Espada members throughout the Soul Society. He saw the destruction around him. Hollows everywhere. Aizen really did want him to come back. Seeing shinigami fighting the surprise attack, they weren't doing so well. Watching with amusement as he saw some shinigami being crushed by one of the bigger adjuchas.

"Tia went to take care of the security. Coyote and Baraggan are dealing with unwanted people. While the two newer recruits Zommari and Aaroniero are running the distraction." Szayel told him. "While we are here we might as well cause some chaos." A few seconds later, Naruto saw some ceros fired from some of the hollows battling. He couldn't help but grin. The Soul Society finally getting what's coming to them. He then wondered about the rest of the Espada.

"Where are Ulquiorra, Yammy, and Luppi?" Naruto asked. Szayel didn't respond. Grimmjow just smiled.

"I took care of Luppi." Grimmjow told him. Naruto sighed understanding what happened. He talked to Luppi quite often. They might have clashed in personality, but other than some of the fraccion, Luppi was the only one who was near his age, or at least in appearance. He thought of the many times he and Luppi fought, and Naruto realized he didn't like him very much.

"Good riddance." Naruto grinned darkly. Grimmjow frowned not quite getting the response he wanted. By now, the entire Soul Society was aware of the sudden attack. An emergency bell was ringing, warning the shinigami of the sudden attack. "We won't be alone for long."

XXXX

Rangiku was lying in the medical bed. She hadn't awakened from passing out. She moved in her unconscious state. Suddenly she sat up in the bed, and her eyes snapped open. Her eyes fogged over, but held a raging fire. She threw the blankets off and stood up. Her eyes narrowed. "He's here…"

"I can smell him." Renji added. He too, had awoken from his unconscious state from the feel of familiar presence. "Naruto's with him." Renji added. His eyes foggy like Rangiku's eyes. "And it's not just him…the others are with him too."

"I will go after _him_." Rangiku said, "He once was my master."

"I only want to help Naruto." Renji said, "He's not himself."

"You do what you want, that squirt is not my problem right now." Rangiku smiled in a cocky manner.

"The only reason you-"

"I know." Rangiku halted Renji, "But, I can't disappoint my master. I want to kill him."

XXXX

Hitsugaya looked around, seeing the Soul Society falling apart. He couldn't fathom how much terrible this day was. He wanted to stop this nightmare, except this was reality. He heard the yelling of shinigami and saw an Arrancar firing off a cero towards him. He jumped out of the way, but most the shinigami were killed by the single attack. Toshiro drew Hyourinmaru, but before he could do anything, the Arrancar was in front of him. "You are one of the captains of the Gotei 13?" The Arrancar didn't sound very impressed. Toshiro quickly moved away. "You should get out of here, or I will have to kill you."

"I wouldn't underestimate your opponent." Toshiro told the dark brown-haired hollow. He didn't seem fazed. Toshiro was very uneasy about this Arrancar. "I may look like a child, but I do not act like one." Hitsugaya growled. The hollow sighed, and Toshiro wondered why the Arrancar didn't bother using a weapon to fight.

"I think you are underestimating me, but you should get out of here. I will turn a blind eye; I don't really want to fight anyways…" The Arrancar said, he looked and acted rather lazy. Hitsugaya's glare intensified. "Fighting is not that great."

"Don't think so lowly of me." Toshiro activated his shikai, "Sit upon the frozen heavens." Toshiro zanpakuto changed, the blade grew a little longer and a crescent shaped blade attached to the zanpakuto by a chain. The Arrancar sighed. Toshiro started his attack by throwing out the crescent shaped blade at the Arrancar. He moved away, but Hitsugaya used this as a distraction. Using his shikai's ability, an ice dragon was sent out from his zanpakuto. The man didn't show any emotion. He used another cero to destroy the dragon.

"You will have to do better than that." The man said, and Hitsugaya tugged the chain back, the crescent blade hurtled towards the Arrancar. The man grabbed the blade with his bare hands. Hitsugaya noticed it had done nothing, but the blade started to freeze his hand. Toshiro eyes widened. The Arrancar broke the ice with a single punch to his frozen hand. He rolled his wrist, "You got me there."

"Come on! You are even more pathetic today than you were yesterday!" A girl came out from nowhere and punched him in the head. She was wearing very skimpy attire. she frowned and placed her hands on her hips. "If you are going to fight then do it right!" She yelled. The man rubbed his head. Toshiro sent out two of the ice dragons, now gaining both of the Arrancar's attention. "Please." She used her own green cero and countered the attack.

"Lilynette." The man said, "That wasn't very kind of you. Intruding on a fight." The man said with a lax voice. Lilynette rolled her eyes, "Then again we aren't here to fight." He stated. Hitsugaya wondered why the Arrancar was here in the first place.

"Yeah, well bringing back a hollow to Aizen isn't that great of a job." Lilynette said. Toshiro's eyes widened, Aizen sent them here to bring back Naruto. Hitsugaya gripped his zanpakuto so tight his knuckles turned white. "Well someone isn't to happy with us." She pointed out.

"So you're an Esapda member?" Toshiro growled, "I won't allow you to take Naruto." He held out his zanpakuto, "Tensou Juurin." The weather around the Soul Society changed. It was now very cloudy and more moisture added to the area as clouds moved in. He then proceeded to activate his bankai. He didn't like to use the two abilities together. He knew his power had not fully matured, and could end up killing people, but he was being selfish. Not wanting his friend to be taken away.

"We should finish this before this goes any further." The man said to Lilynette.

"Let's go Coyote!" Lilynette yelled.

"Hyouruu Senbi!" a crescent made of ice created and sent at the Espada. Coyote jumped upward in the air Lilynette followed. "Zekku!" he added, the ice crescent spiked, reaching up into the air. Coyote and Lilynette managed to dodge the ice. Hitsugaya noted that the attack was mush larger than he expected.

"Kick about." Coyote said. Lilynette turned into two pistols. His attire changed, his upper body covered in a grey fur-lined jacket over a double-breasted vest. While his legs covered in some kind of dark skin-tight pants with grey knee-high fur leggings covering his lower legs. His arms covered in some kind of gray elbow-length fur armbands that ended at his wrists. There are also ribbon-covered bandoleers emanate from his upper back and disappearing into his upper forearms. With fur-covered holsters tied around his waist. Toshiro a bit intimidated by the sudden transformation. "Though I didn't need to use this. I must end this."

"Don't treat me like I'm weak." Hitsugaya growled, "I will show you! Hyouten Hyakkasou!" A large hole opened up in the clouds, and snow began to flood out. Coyote noticed as ice began to freeze around his body. Soon not being able to move the ice formed on the ground and quickly stacked up. Once the ice reached Coyote in the air, it incarcerated him completely. "I told you not to underestimate me." Hitsugaya frowned. The ice appeared like petals, "Once the last of the hundred petals fall, you will be dead." Toshiro watched at the petals of ice stilled piled on. He wondered if Naruto was all right. Naruto may be unable to die, but he still able to feel pain. He turned around to see if there were any other signs of Espada. Suddenly he heard a cracking noise. "W-What?" Coyote then burst through the ice.

"Freezing me won't stop me." He aimed the pistols at Hitsugaya. "Cero Metralleta." He fired his gun, but hundreds of ceros fired at Toshiro. Toshiro's eyes widened, and at the last second, he covered himself with his wings trying to protect himself. His wings did little to protect him as the many ceros shot through his wings. The wings made of ice tried to regenerate, but the attack was too quick. Coyote ceased his attack, to find Toshiro had many holes in his body, and blood flowed out. His eyes wide and he coughed out blood. "I told you to run."

"Guncho Tsurara!" Toshiro yelled from behind Coyote. An array of ice daggers flew at Coyote, he was hit, but it did very little damage. The Toshiro Coyote fired at melted it was an ice clone. Coyote was surprised, but knew he would win this battle.

"Just finish him." Lilynette told him, he hit the butt of the gun against his head several times. "Ow! Stop that!" she yelled.

"I'm sorry to say this, but this ends now. Los Lobos." Wolves appeared beside him, "Now go." He pointed at Toshiro. The wolves ran after the 10th division captain. He used zanpakuto to cut down some of the wolves. Then a wolf bit down on Toshiro's arm, another on his leg. They glowed a vibrant blue. Hitsugaya's eyes grew in size. The wolves exploded. Coyote stood and watched feeling the wind run past him from the power of the blast. When the blast finally cleared, Toshiro stood in the air, body still intact surprisingly, but brutally injured. His cloths drenched in blood.

"I'm sorry…Naruto…I failed you again…" Toshiro smiled sadly, and tears came from his eyes. He gave one last look at Coyote before falling to the earth. His eyes slid closed, and was heading head first to the ground. At the last moment, Shunsui caught him. The 8th division captain checked to see if he was alive. Hitsugaya still breathed, but it was very shallow, and heart beat slow. Shunsui looked up at Coyote. The Espada sighed and disappeared.

"So that was an Espada?" Shunsui said. He looked at the broken body of the captain. He couldn't do anything now. Right now Toshiro needed medical attention. He gave one last look at the sky, and sighed. "This is going to be one hell of a war…" Shunsui had been lucky to find Toshiro still alive. Shunsui left the council's office, to find the place a mess. He saw Toshiro run off. He went to see if his division was ok; it turned out only a handful had been killed. He saw the ceros blasting in the distance, and went to check what was going on. Now he was here, holding a fading captain. Stood up with Hitsugaya in his arms, and ran to look for medical assistance. Hopeful Retsu was available.

XXXX

Rangiku ran across the Soul Society to find the person she was looking for. Her eyes darted around the sky, "I know you are here." She said to herself, "I can sense that bastard anywhere." She sounded a little dark. "You may think you can have your way, but not this time." She jumped up onto the roof of one of the Soul Society's buildings. She gazed around the Soul Society. Fires raged around, buildings collapsing, people suffering, Rangiku closed her eyes.

"I will find you Oorochimaru." Renji caught up with the woman, "Do you sense them?"

"Yeah, we need to head towards the gates." Renji told her.

"Let's go."

XXXX

Naruto, Grimmjow, Szayel, and Nnoitra had not trouble getting through the Soul Society. They had not run into any real threat. Some shinigami tried to stop them, it was very foolish idea. Nnoitra didn't bother fighting any of them stating they were too weak. In the end, Grimmjow did most the killing. Szayel would torture his victims, so his killing took longer. Naruto just watched as the weak shinigami threw their lives away. He didn't understand why. Waiting a few minutes, Zommari and Aaroniero arrived. The two had a few scratches, nothing serious. When Tia came about four minutes later, she had only one wound. "The security was weak…"

Naruto, Nnoitra, Grimmjow, Szayel, Zommari, Aaroniero, and Tia were waiting at the rendezvous point. The rendezvous point was next to the Soul Society gate. Coyote and Baraggan had yet to arrive. Naruto smiled when he saw Tia. She was not the most social person, but somewhat caring towards him. Tia only nodded to great him. He then felt a presence he knew by heart. The Espada could tell an enemy was coming; they turned to the direction where a captain stood. Naruto's eyes narrowed. "Oh how threatening, a fucking woman coming to stop us." Nnoitra said sarcastically.

"Sakura. I didn't think you would ever want to face me again." Naruto said, to the captain that stood before him. She glared daggers at the hollow. "You and I were such good friends at one point…but of course you never actually cared about me. Sakura…or should I say Sui-Feng?" he glared at the girl.

"Naruto, by the order of the Soul Society you are under arrest." Sui-Feng growled. The Espada looked amused, "I will drag your ass back to the cell if I have to." She said with a cracking voice. Naruto's eyebrow rose.

"Oh, what makes you think that you have that kind of power?" Naruto asked. Sui-Feng body began shaking. The Espada wondered if she was mentally unstable.

"I will. You left the first time, and I promised myself I would never let a friend walk out on me again." Sui-Feng said bitterly. "When I met you, I thought I could finally move on."

"Obviously not." Naruto sighed, "It's strange how you always try to stop people from leaving." Naruto remembered the day he found out Sasuke left the Konoha. Sakura was crying, and that was when he made his impossible promise. He wiped the memory away not wanting to think of his past. Knowing that you stand with people that you knew, but they had memory of anything. Being reincarnations, they weren't the same. All his real friends were gone, leaving him behind. He grinned, "You are nothing like you once were Sakura…you once had been able to fight."

"I can and I will." Sui-Feng said firmly. "Once I am done with you I will see to it you locked up." Tears welling up in her eyes. Sui-Feng took a shaky breath. "Once I get you back, I will go after Yoruichi. Then I will make sure you two stay here forever."

"This bitch is fucking insane." Nnoitra said. Naruto ignored his comment. Uzumaki walked towards Sui-Feng. She responded by launching herself at him. Naruto caught her arm and kicked her back. Sui-Feng noticed he was holding back. She then disappeared and reappeared behind Naruto. She tried to lay a punch on him, but he dodged. Naruto lightly punched her face, which was still powerful. Sui-Feng staggered backwards, and growled.

"Stop toying!" She yelled. "If you are going this like a game, then I will end this!" She pressurized her kidou around her arm. Naruto recognized this move. Sui-Feng was using shunkou. Naruto smiled at the attempt. He ran at her, and she grinned. Sui-Feng charged towards Naruto. Once the two were head to head, she threw her arm at Naruto's face. He caught her hand. His feet soon started to bury into the concrete ground, from the very force of the attack. He grimaced feeling the power of the kidou cut his skin. Sui-Feng was determined to win, pressed her fist farther into his hand.

"You don't know what you're doing." Naruto smiled a toothy grin, a sinister look on his face. Sui-Feng noticed the many cuts on his skin heal with a small hiss. Naruto grabbed her arm, and spun around throwing the petite girl across the ground. Upon impact to the ground, which was a good twenty feet, she rolled across the concrete several more feet. Jumping to her feet as quick as possible, she found that Naruto was running at her. Sui-Feng had a few scratches, but her kidou from shunkou protected her.

"Why do you still hold back!" She growled, and ran at him. The two clashed again. This time Naruto moved away from the punch and kicked her back from behind. She stumbled forward, Naruto appeared before her, kicked her up into the air, and jumped after her. Sui-Feng knew what he going to do, and used the pressurized kidou to protect herself from the strong kick aimed for her head. Still, the kick drove her down back to the ground. Naruto frowned.

"I guess you learned more than I expected." Naruto said, and dived down from the air. Sui-Feng glared, and dodged another powerful kick. She saw that the force of the attack made a small crater. Naruto's eyes were intense, finally getting serious. Sui-Feng had learned a lot from Naruto, and trained constantly. Naruto wanted to end this little scrimmage, but she wasn't as simple to beat as when they first met.

_Flashback_

_Sui-Feng __growled, as she wasn't fast enough. She was weak. She growled irritated and threw a kunai at the wooden post. Yoruichi had left her, how was she supposed to bring in the woman if she couldn't even throw a kunai. Sui-Feng clenched her fists, and punched the wooden post, snapping it in half. She then picked up the kunai, and stared at it with angry eyes. "So you're saying this girl is a ninja?" she heard a voice asked. Sui-Feng turned around to see a white-haired shinigami talking to the palest person she had ever seen. She noticed his blonde hair, which shinned like the sun. "I have never seen a ninja like her before…at the Konoha everyone had forehead protectors." The pale person said to the shinigami. She scoffed, forehead protectors what a ridiculous idea. "I mean she looks like she can't even do anything…"_

"_What did you say?" Sui-Feng growled. The boy looked at her with challenging eyes. "I can do plenty of things." She told him walking over to the blonde. He had sea blue eyes and a goofy grin. Sui-Feng hated him already. She poked the boy in the chest, "You don't even know what a ninja is." She stated, crossing her arms as Yoruichi always did._

"_Naruto you should apologize. She is a captain; Sui-Feng is head of the 2__nd__ division." The shinigami told Naruto. Sui-Feng displayed herself proudly. Naruto look at the white-haired shinigami, he was only a few inches taller than he was. Much to Naruto's distaste. Naruto gave the shinigami a pouting face. Sui-Feng wondered how this boy could get on her nerves so easily. She had just met him, and he looked no older than twelve. She sighed, and was about to apologize._

"_Why would I apologize to her?" Naruto gave his friend a questioning look. Sui-Feng twitched, "She couldn't beat me, and I am 'younger' than she is" she really wanted to punch the kid in the head. Sui-Feng could also strangle him. He looked up at the girl, and looked bored with her. It irritated her further._

"_You idiot!" the white-haired shinigami growled, "It wasn't a suggestion!" he yelled. Naruto looked into her eyes. Slowly static grew between them. Each glared at one another. "You're going to end up in trouble."_

"_I could totally beat you." Naruto smirked, "You don't know what a ninja is, not first hand you don't." Naruto challenged Sui-Feng. She couldn't believe it; a kid was challenging her. She didn't want to go easy on him; she didn't want to fight someone she could beat. She couldn't help but smile._

"_Dobe! What the hell are you thinking! She would…" Sui-Feng raised her arm._

"_It's fine." She said, "I am a bit tired, why not have a little cool down?" Sui-Feng smirked at Naruto. He merely shook his head. The white-haired shinigami sighed._

"_First rule of being a ninja. Never underestimate your opponent." Naruto disappeared. Sui-Feng felt a presence above her. Looking up at Naruto she jumped up and tried to punch him, he dodged. She growled, and Naruto shook his finger in her face._

"_I wasn't trying." Sui-Feng told him and she punched at him again, another miss._

"_Second rule. Don't be impulsive." He caught her next punch, twisted her arm. She winced, but used a kick to make him back off._

"_I knew that!." She used a cloning technique and smiled, he wouldn't be able to stop this._

"_Third rule. Use technique when you have the upper hand." Naruto smirked; "Kage bushin no Jutsu!" twenty clones appeared of Naruto. She was surprised by the move._

"_Of course." She growled. Her clones attacked Naruto's. His clones triumphed greatly over her clones. Sui-Feng threw shuriken at Naruto, his clones got hit, and turned into clouds of smoke. Leaving only one, "Utsusemi." She became lightening quick, and with one blink, she appeared before Naruto and punched him in the face. "All that talk…"_

"_Fourth rule. See with your soul, not your eyes." Naruto said from behind her. He used his elbow and slammed it into her back. She fell forward in the air. Still hovering, she then saw him overhead. Using his leg, he brought it down on her head, harshly. The force of the of the attack brought her to the ground. She coughed a little._

"_I…" she paused to see Naruto standing over her head._

"_Fifth rule. Kill your opponent silently and quickly." He took out a kunai and had a dark grin. Sui-Feng stared up at him with fear. She was shaking, without knowing, body moving involuntarily. He dropped the kunai in front of her face. "Just kidding." Naruto had a bright smile on his face. "See, I beat her Toshiro." Naruto turned to Toshiro and walked over to him._

"_I tried to warn you." Toshiro sighed. Sui-Feng didn't know how it was possible, but the boy beat her. Sui-Feng growled it couldn't be possible, she stood up and with one leap tried to punch him. Naruto sidestepped and Sui-Feng passed him only to ram into Toshiro. He looked at her a little red in the face, Naruto laughed. Sui-Feng lying on top of the shinigami. "Get off!" Toshiro snapped._

"_Then sixth rule. My rule. Never challenge the great Uzumaki Naruto." He laughed. Sui-Feng got off Toshiro. She glared at Naruto who still thought the recent event was funny. "I never thought ninja could be this bad."_

"_Shut up! I am a good ninja! I am the captain of the 2__nd__ division, and leader of the Onmitsukidou!" Sui-Feng yelled at Naruto. Naruto saw she was upset about something._

"_You must be upset about something…is it about your sensei? I heard she left the Soul Society years ago…" Naruto asked. She looked at him with shock. He knew about Yoruichi? Snapping out of her shock she nodded. "Toshiro told me about that." He frowned._

"_Well that's great. Now if you will excuse me I have to practice." Sui-Feng went to go collect the shuriken she threw. Naruto grabbed her arm._

"_I know who it feels to lose a sensei…" Naruto said, "It's horrible. I have lost three in my living days." Sui-Feng thought he might be a shinigami, but he wasn't. The more she got a better look at him, the more she saw him as a hollow._

"_You mean you died? But your spiritual energy…"_

"_I'm a hollow." He told her. Toshiro sighed, hoping she wouldn't freak out. Sui-Feng wondered how he looked so human and why he didn't have a mask. "I know, really weird right?" he laughed, "Anyways, if you want I could teach you some things."_

"_Teach me?" Sui-Feng sounded appalled by the idea. "I would look even weaker than I do already!"_

"_Don't care what others think of you." Naruto said, Sui-Feng looked at him with a little surprise, "Because there will always be something who thinks you're weak. You just have to smile and move on. Count on your friends, and let them be your guidance." Naruto smiled._

"_O-Ok…" Sui-Feng didn't know what to think. After a few moments of silence, Naruto turned back to Toshiro._

"_Come on Toshiro! I want go visit Byakuya!" Naruto yelled._

"_He's most likely very busy; he is the head of the Kuchiki clan. I don't think after the lat time…" Toshiro noticed Naruto was gone. "Get back here!" Toshiro ran down the road after the rather spirited hollow. Sui-Feng stood and watched them leave._

"_Another sensei…" she smiled._

_End of flashback_

"I will not fall as easily as I once did!" Sui-Feng yelled, snapping Naruto's attention back. Using her shunkou, she tried to punch Naruto again. "This is getting a little boring." He ducked under her punch. Sui-Feng's eyes widened as Naruto brought his fist to her face. She then received another punch to the back, chest, then a kick to the back of her leg and her shoulder blades. Naruto moved blindingly fast. The Espada watched silently. Szayel had a grin, as well as Nnoitra. Grimmjow seemed bored just watching. Tia shook her head. Zommari and Aaroniero were amazed. Naruto jumped away from the beaten Su-Feng. She slumped to the ground, still conscious. She panted, and the feeling of shunkou disappeared.

"Sui-Feng times have changed." Naruto started, Su-Feng slowly lifted herself up from the ground. Her body shaking from the pain of her injuries. She looked at Naruto with a glared. "It's pointless for you to fight me. As Yoruichi left you and the Soul Society, I will too." Sui-Feng began to hyperventilate. "I have realized where I belong." He stated. Naruto had a serious expression. Sui-Feng shook her head nonstop.

"No." Sui-Feng said with a whisper. She stopped shaking her head "No, No, NO!" she yelled her bottom lip quivered. She acted as a child would "I will not loose another sensei!" She told him. Sui-Feng smiled crookedly. "Not after Yoruichi." She felt tears roll down her cheeks. "Even If I have to find a way to kill you. Even if I have to kill Aizen myself. You are not leaving this place! I will lock you away and throw away the key!" she yelled. Naruto was unfazed by her desperation.

"She's gone off the deep end." Grimmjow muttered.

"Sakura. I will kill you if I have to." Naruto said, but Sui-Feng just shook her head in response. Tears coming from her wide eyes. She acted much like an unstable person.

"I am not as weak as I once was!" Sui-Feng told him, "I **can** defeat you!" she tried to convince herself.

"Whatever you do, it doesn't change the fact that I'm leaving." Naruto glared at her. Sui-Feng screamed as a toddler would. Naruto winced at her piercing cry. She drew out her zanpakuto. Naruto looked at the zanpakuto and closed his eyes with a sigh. "You won't be able to stop me."

"You aren't going to leave!" She screamed, "I will make sure of it!" she activated her shikai, "Sting all enemies to death!" Her faced twitched from the forced smile. The strange gold gauntlet wrapped around her right arm. A small 'stinger' blade appeared on her middle finger. "Jakuhou Raikouben!" she yelled. The shikai form with a bright glow transformed into golden armor and missile launcher that encased Sui-Feng's right arm. "Even if I have to break all the bones in your body!"

"That is most unwise." Naruto said, but Sui-Feng took aim at Naruto. "You should all move." Naruto warned the Espada. Heeding Naruto's words, the Espada left Naruto and Sui-Feng alone. She fired the missile less than thirty feet away. Naruto watched as the missile hurtled toward him. He closed his eyes and used a cero. The ceros color was red with a twist of black and blue. Truly a strange color. The cero hit the missile and a massive explosion formed. Sui-Feng flew backwards at the force of the explosion. The Large ball of fire expanded and remained there more about two minutes until it settled down. Sui-Feng got to her feet to see if Naruto was still awake. She looked to see he wasn't there.

"Where is he?" She felt his presence behind him, and turned a little too late. She received a fist to chest. Hearing her ribs snapped, and gasped and found it difficult to breathe for she had the wind knocked out of her. She stood hunched over. She spat out a little blood. She crumbled over Naruto's arm, and he held her up. He moved his face closer to hers.

"You disobeyed all my rules…and now look at you." Naruto whispered into her ear. She coughed again, and she fell to her side grasping her chest. She couldn't breath and the pain was too unbearable. She looked up to Naruto, with tears coming from her eyes. Forcing a rasping voice out.

"All I wanted…was my old sensei back…" She choked on her sob; trying to get air into her lungs, she took short breaths. "I wanted…you to come...back…" she reached out, "Please…don't leave me!" she pleaded, "Not like Yoruichi…" Naruto looked at her with an unmoved look. Sui-Feng arm fell to her side, supporting her wounded chest. Naruto eyes were cold. She looked into his eyes, with distraught facial expression. The Espada returned to the gate sensing the trouble gone. Naruto began to walk away, and Sui-Feng grabbed his ankle "P-Pleas-se…"

"No. I will not return to this hell." Naruto sneered, and lowered his foot onto her arm and crushed it. There was an evident snap. She let out a loud cry. He smiled darkly, "Remember to tell everyone I thank them. For letting me find who I really am." He kicked her in the face knocking her out. He chuckled to himself. Turning to the Espada, he walked over to them. Leaving Sui-Feng's broken body before the gate.

"It seems we're late." A voice said. Baraggan and Coyote finally arrived at the gate. "We have taken care of our job. Though both of us got caught in some sort of trouble…" Coyote sighed, "I see you had to fight with a captain as well." He looked at the 2nd division's captain. Seeing a broken arm and what appeared to be some broken ribs. Coyote noted that Naruto didn't kill her.

"The Gotei 13 is nothing compared to me, the captain I faced was incredibly weak." Baraggan said.

"Don't tell me you _had_ to use your resurrección to defeat the captain. That's fucking weak." Nnoitra said to Coyote, the Espada sighed and pointed Lilynette's gun form at the 5th Espada member. Nnoitra grinned and brought his zanpakuto, Santa Teresa, to Coyote's neck. "Hell at least you would be a challenge."

"Stop this." Tia placed her hand on both of their weapons, pushing them down. Nnoitra growled, and glared at the Vasto Lorde.

"Stop touching me!" Lilynette yelled at Tia. Starrk placed his pistols in the holsters, "Hey! Don't put me in those stupid holsters! Are you even listening?" she yelled.

"Yeah, can we get the hell out of here?" Grimmjow said, "You are lucky getting to fight. I had to take care of number zero. The shinigami we came into contact were all weak!" he complained. Naruto nodded, and Tia ripped open a garganta. The dimensional fabric tore and she entered followed by Baraggan, Coyote, Aaroniero, Zommari, and Nnoitra. Naruto gave one last look at the burning Soul Society, the flames danced in his eyes. He saw Grimmjow enter, and Szayel waited for him.

"You are coming, are you not?" The pink haired Arrancar asked, the flames reflecting on his glasses. Naruto nodded. He walked towards the garganta, but he stopped and turned around. Rangiku and Renji stood before Szayel and Naruto. Rangiku had a horrible smile on her face that reminded him of some one he once knew. "Sorry to tell you, but we have to leave."

"Naruto, Don't do this." Renji said to the hollow. Naruto looked at Renji with wide eyes. Szayel glanced at Naruto. "You'll end up just like Sasuke." Renji said. Szayel wondered whom they were talking about. Seeing Naruto shocked, and rethinking about going to Hueco Mundo made Szayel, reach for the sutra Aizen gave them. It had originally been given to Coyote, but he made Szayel take it stating he didn't want to the responsibility of using it. Naruto eyes soon narrowed, this made Szayel stop his process.

"You aren't Kiba! You are nothing like him! So stop trying to act like him! You aren't my friend…" Naruto yelled. Rangiku and Renji seemed heart broken. Naruto was tired of seeing someone from his past. They had the same auras as his old friends, but their appearance's and most of their personalities were different. They would only be their reincarnations. He felt a small tear run down his face. "Just leave me alone!" Naruto said. Szayel saw the boy grip his head painfully.

"Naruto we are trying to help you! Now stop being such a whiny brat and…" Rangiku stopped seeing Naruto eyes. Full of hatred towards her and Renji. "What the hell did you do to him?" Szayel brow rose and he smiled a bit.

"I don't know-"

"Yeah right you damn snake!" Rangiku growled. Szayel frowned being compared to a snake was rather insulting to him. He was a perfect being, not something as lowly as a snake.

"This is my decision." Naruto snapped, "I'm not a child, my decisions are my own!" Naruto growled. He felt like Hitsugaya for the moment. Rangiku was surprised to hear this. "If anyone is a snake, it is you Anko…" Naruto struck a cord with Rangiku. She growled. Renji grabbed her arm stopping her from attacking. Naruto turned around and walked to the garganta. "Come on." He said to Szayel. The pink-haired Espada nodded and followed, and gave one last look at Rangiku.

"I will kill you Oorochimaru!" Rangiku yelled, Renji holding her back. "You can count on it!" Szayel entered the garganta. It finally closed. Rangiku and Renji stood at the gate with the Soul Society burning behind him. Renji let go of Rangiku and turned around to see the flames dance.

"We should go back…" Renji said. Rangiku looked at the gate with a determined look in her eyes. "Anko, our time is running out." Renji said, Rangiku sighed.

"I know. I just wish we could have done something."

"Let's go, we need to help as much as possible." Renji ran towards the buildings. Rangiku hesitantly followed the red head. She knew this was only the beginning of the chaos that would ensue.

XXXX

Ichigo, Uryuu, Chad, and Urahara arrived back at Karakura town. Ichigo wondered what Urahara wanted to talk to him about. Whatever it was, it must be important. They walked into Urahara's shop to see the Visoreds. "So do you guys mind telling me the hell you brought me here for?" Ichigo said.

"We needed to get Naruto out of the Soul Society." Urahara said. Ichigo looked confused. "Naruto for some reason sought you out, he wants something from you." Kisuke told him. Ichigo knew what Naruto wanted, and he couldn't do that. He didn't want to kill Naruto. "You know what it is, don't you?"

"Well spill it!" Hiyori yelled impatiently. Ichigo sighed and opened his mouth about to say something.

"Urahara! The Soul Society is under attack!" Yoruichi ran into the room. Her eyes wide and she was out of breath. Ichigo looked at her shocked. He had just been there a few minutes ago. He stood in silence looking at Yoruichi. The Visoreds didn't seem too happy to hear this.

"It seems I was too late." Urahara said with his eyes closed. Ichigo ran over to Urahara with an angry look on his face. Grabbing the old shinigami captain's green shirt.

"What the hell do you mean!"

"The Espada already got him" Shinji said knowing what happened without even asking. Ichigo let go of Urahara, and stared blankly at floor. He balled his hands into fists, eyes burning with rage.

"Dammit!" Ichigo yelled, "I could have helped! I could have stopped this. I-"

"Stop." Yoruichi laid a hand on his shoulder. "There was nothing you could have done." Ichigo jerked away from her grip and placed his hand on his forehead.

"I can't believe it…I let my friends down…again."

XXXX

This chapter is finished. What did you think of this chapter? I thought it was good. Er, but I am just a writer. The next chapter I just started and probably won't appear for about two days. I worked on my grammar this time, but I don't know if it is any better…

Anyways R&R! I love reading comments.

Till next time!


	11. A Place to call Home

Hey! I am finally here with the next chapter! Didn't think I was going to update? Think again.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach.

Thank you reviewers:

**lightningblade49, ZxZ Fic Hunter, darkyamato, Celtic-Moon-Wolf, marc, jboat, hiddenworldwalker, insaniac34, 14thEternityNightMare, huh, In The Mix, Grocamol, and Impstar.**

Now read on!

XXXX

The Espada arrived at Las Noches. Naruto and Szayel last to arrive; the others had been waiting for them. The place was particularly the same. Bland, colorless, and very quiet. At least it was better than the Soul Society. "What the hell took you so long?" Grimmjow asked. Naruto looked at him, with annoyed eyes. Grimmjow wasn't fazed; he kept looking at Naruto for an answer.

"We had a little run in with some inferior beings." Szayel decided to answer for Naruto. Grimmjow rolled his eyes. Naruto remembered the room he was in; it was the first throne room. The throne on top of a raised platform. He didn't understand why Aizen had to be that high off the ground from the Espada. "Nothing we couldn't handle." Naruto walked to the middle of the room. He felt nostalgia. He remembered all the Espada members, old and new. He let out a sigh, thinking of the first time he found Hueco Mundo.

_Flashback_

_Naruto was unsure about this place. It was unlike the Soul Society. Never ending desert, with nothing in sight. He gripped his head painfully. His mask still trying to form over his face. The stupid voices and fighting was never ending in his head. He hit the sand, now on his knees he placed his head on the soft sand. He felt like tearing his head off. Aizen told Naruto to go here, then why wasn't Aizen around? Maybe the shinigami lied to him, he laughed bitterly. It made sense. He stood up, ignoring his splitting headache. His mask started to slowly fall apart. With every single piece that fell, his headache hurt less and less. When pieces of the mask fell off, they disintegrated before touching the ground. Naruto didn't really understand hollows and especially being one. He walked through the sand with no direction to go towards. He had learned a new ability. He didn't know how he did it, but he tore open the sky. Then ran through some darkness, and ended up in this desert. The desert reminded him of Suna. _

"_Stupid Soul Society." Naruto said to himself. Naruto didn't care for the shinigami anymore. They betrayed him. They were going to lock him up again. He hated the cell. He growled thinking of Toshiro. "That bastard." Naruto smiled darkly, "Next time, I promise, I will destroy the Soul Society and then you." He walked through the sand, oh how he didn't miss traveling through Suna. He shivered a bit the temperature was very cold. He did not mind, it was better than the cage he lived in. Naruto tripped on rock, landing face first on the sand. He growled and stood up. Looking back at the rock, he investigated it, and it began to move. He felt the earth beneath him begin to shake, "Now what?" Naruto jumped off the sand, to see a hollow pop out of the ground. The hollow looked like a giant worm with a mask. He sighed._

"_**Well, if it isn't a small snack?**__" the hollow chuckled staring at Naruto. Naruto was not too fond of the hollow speaking to him like that. "__**Though you don't offer much for a meal, you could tide me over for a while!**__" The hollow roared and dove after Naruto. He jumped out of the way. The Hollow only got a mouth full of sand. The hollow growled, and looked at Naruto. The Rokudaime knew that this hollow didn't offer much of a challenge. Naruto jumped up to the hollow's mask and pulled back an arm. Naruto punched the hollow's mask. The force sending the giant worm falling back. The worm hit the sand with a loud bang. Naruto landed on the sand. He looked at the mask o see it had shattered and thus killing the hollow. Naruto scoffed, and walked away. About a mile away from the battle, he saw the worm hollow being eaten by other hollows._

"_What a strange place…" Naruto mumbled and started to walk again. After he had been traveling through the sand for a while, Naruto knew he wasn't getting anywhere. He plopped down on the sand against one of the quartz trees. He looked up at the moon, feeling exhausted for a strange reason. Though he couldn't sleep, he would rest for a few moments. Naruto closed his eyes, and opened them to see two figures standing in front of him. Naruto jumped to his feet. The two had holes through their chests, but appeared human, like him. Naruto blinked. The two hollows walked towards him. "Who are you?" Naruto asked. It was strange, he couldn't feel their presence. They had to be rather strong to repress their own aura._

"_Are you Naruto Uzumaki?" one of the two questioned. Naruto gazed warily. He didn't know if he could trust them. One walked towards him, and Naruto watched the hollow carefully. He noticed the hollow's masks were not complete, and they looked broken. Naruto saw they had weapons much like zanpakutos. _

"_What are you?" Naruto asked them another question. The hollow stopped about a foot away from him. Naruto seeing his questions weren't getting him anywhere, he sighed. "If you must know, I am Naruto Uzumaki." The Rokudaime told the two visitors. They looked at each other for a moment. He saw the hollow before him had green eyes and pale skin like himself._

"_We were sent here to bring you to Las Noches." The hollow told him. Naruto brow rose. "Come with us." The hollow added blandly, the hollow walked away from him. Naruto stood in his place the hollow turned his head, "You are wasting my time." The hollow said coldly. Naruto finally followed the hollow. He didn't know why but he felt like he could trust him. The other hollow tore open the sky. 'Garganta' was the name. Both stepped in, Naruto walked with the green-eyed hollow into the strange tear. The hollows lead him through the darkness, and tore through the blackness. Once out of the darkness he found himself in a large building._

"_This is Las Noches." The other hollow told him, he had glasses and pink hair. He looked at the colorless building in awe, seeing how big it was. The room he was in along was bigger than any other he had seen. The roof was so high. He glanced around to see other humanoid hollows. One person tall and lanky. Another had blue hair. A female hollow with green hair. A rather large hollow with a jaw for his mask glared at him. A bored hollow gave him a glance. What appeared to be an old man, gave him a small frown. A childish hollow grinned at him._

"_Naruto, I am glad you are here." Naruto looked up to see the familiar person from the Soul Society. Aizen had a small smile gracing his lips. "I hope coming to Hueco Mundo wasn't too difficult."_

"_Of course not." Naruto said with a hint of sarcasm. Aizen ignored this._

"_That is to be expected." Aizen was standing on the high platform, and jumped down. "I welcome you to Las Noches. Tomorrow we will make you officially a member of the Espada." Aizen told him. "These are other members of the Espada."_

"_Coyote Starrk."_

"_Baraggan Luisenbarn."_

"_Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck."_

"_Ulquiorra Cifer."_

"_Nnoitra Gilga."_

"_Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez."_

"_Yammy Llargo."_

"_I'm Szayel Appro Granz." The pink haired man stated, "I'm not an Espada, but I have a rather high rank." He explained._

"_I'm Luppi Antenor." The childish hollow smiled._

"_I originally intended for there only to be ten members, but for the moment I have very few. All the old Espada have been killed." Aizen said. He walked over to Naruto. "You will become number Zero." Naruto nodded. Aizen looked to Ulquiorra the green-eyed hollow. "Ulquiorra, I want you to show Zero around." Ulquiorra nodded._

"_Why are you all different from other hollows?" Naruto asked. The Espada gave him a surprised glance. "I really don't even know what a hollow is…" Naruto stated and Luppi laughed at him._

"_You are making him become an Espada member? He doesn't even know what a hollow is, let alone anything else." Luppi grinned bringing up his sleeve up to his mouth. Naruto glared at Luppi._

"_I have made my decision." Aizen looked at Luppi with narrowed eyes, warning him to back off. "I will have to return to the Soul Society after tomorrow, but ask me later. I need to take care of some business." Aizen said walking out of the room. Most of the Espada looked at Naruto with an interest. Luppi walked around him._

"_You look weak." Luppi said with unimpressed look. "It's probably because you are a child." He mocked Naruto._

"_We don't need anymore kids." Grimmjow glared at Luppi, and Naruto's eyes narrowed, "I don't know what the hell Aizen sees in you, but whatever it is I'm sure it nothing special. He has a poor sense of judgment." Grimmjow sneered. Naruto got the feeling that he was not welcome here._

"_You are just mad because I'm here." Luppi looked to Grimmjow. The blue-haired hollow only glared. "You know that I am stronger than you." Luppi giggled childishly. Naruto felt very out of place._

"_You asked why we are different from other hollows, we are known as Arrancar." Szayel commented. "Arrancar are hollows who have ripped off part of their masks to gain shinigami-like powers. Turning more human in the process." Szayel paused "Though it is very strange that you are not an Arrancar and yet take form of a human." Szayel smiled at Naruto with a hint of evil intent. "I wonder why that is?"_

"_If you are number Zero, you must be stronger than me." Coyote said._

"_Yeah just like Luppi is stronger than me." Grimmjow growled._

"_Yeah, what the fuck do you possess that would make Aizen want you to join the Espada?" Nnoitra asked. Naruto didn't really feel like explaining all the things to everyone. He kept quiet, and then Nnoitra held his scythe to Naruto's neck, "So you going to explain it shit head? Or do I have get the answers out of you." _

"_If you must know. I am unable to die." Naruto said, and some Espada members looked a little shocked. Nnoitra had a sadistic smile on his lips. Coyote, Baraggan, and Ulquiorra had no emotion on their faces. The others gave him a skeptical look._

"_Why don't we test that theory?" Nnoitra thrust his scythe forward, Naruto caught the weapon with his hands. Naruto had a firm grip on the blade, preventing Nnoitra from using the weapon. "If you are unable to die why protect yourself? Unless you are fucking liar."_

"_It hurts, like hell." Naruto glared at the tall Espada. "If you want to stay alive I suggest you not to try that again." Naruto shoved the scythe back. Nnoitra stumbled back a little. Nelliel walked up to Naruto._

"_It's good to meet you. I'm sorry. Nnoitra is just a sad excuse for a warrior." She stated, and Nnoitra growled at her. Nelliel ignored him and smiled at the short hollow. "I believe you when you say you are unable to die." Naruto nodded. Yammy then took out his sword, and moved behind Naruto. The Rokudaime turned around, quick enough to see the sword enter his chest. Naruto blinked, Nelliel mouth opened from surprise._

"_Yammy!" She yelled. Naruto stumbled a little, feeling a little sick. He hadn't been stabbed in a long time. He coughed and fell on one knee. Nnoitra grinned again and Yammy had a bored expression._

"_Everyone is curious. Besides, if he is so powerful he could have stopped me." Yammy pulled out his sword. Naruto gasped, placing his hand over his injury. The injury soon emitted a hissing sound and smoke arose from the wound. Szayel seemed intrigued by what had happened. Naruto snarled._

"_What the hell was that for! You ass!" Naruto yelled at Yammy. The Espada looked at Naruto with surprise that he really couldn't die. He stood up pointed his finger into Yammy's stomach. "Try to stab me and I'll make you regret it." He said in a serious tone threatening once again._

"_So, you weren't lying." Baraggan stated. Naruto huffed, and nodded, "Is that the only reason why you were chosen to be number Zero? If that's it then you should be a much lower number." The old man justified. Naruto hated being treated as if he couldn't do anything. It reminded him of his life at the Konoha, but nothing good would come out of showing them anything._

"_Power is not the only thing that makes someone strong." Naruto stated, making the rest of the Espada silent. "It takes wisdom, honor, and courage to fight." Naruto added thinking of the many battles he faced. It brought him back to the times of war. He felt like he was some old person after saying that. Naruto was forty when he died. He forgot that. Naruto was so used to being seen and treated like a kid. His mentality changed as well, fitting to what people saw him as. He heard Nnoitra laugh at him._

"_Wisdom, honor, and courage? What the fuck are you talking about? Power is all you need. I don't know the hell you are bitching about." Nnoitra grinned at him. Luppi giggled behind his sleeve. Naruto saw that Nelliel and Coyote were the only ones that completely knew what he was talking about. The others found what he said amusing. Except Ulquiorra, who just stood with an empty expression._

"_Aizen wanted me to show you around." Ulquiorra said, with an emotionless face, "I will do what I am told." Naruto nodded, and followed Ulquiorra out of the room. Ulquiorra didn't know how to think of Naruto. The hollow held a great amount of power, but didn't exploit it. Ulquiorra could tell that Naruto was more than he appeared. They were walking down a long hall, both of them silent. Naruto couldn't feel like he knew Ulquiorra. His eyes lit up when he though of why he felt like he knew Ulquiorra._

"_Gaara." Naruto smiled, "You remind me of Gaara." Naruto said. Ulquiorra turned his head with a blank face. "You share the same aura, but I never thought I would see you again…or anyone else." Naruto eyes fell upon the floor. He wished his friends hadn't all perished the way they did. Naruto then cut off his train of thought trying to forget about his past. Ulquiorra kept silent, he didn't want to talk to such a strange person. "Your eyes are bit greener than Gaara's…"_

"_Stop comparing me to someone I don't know." Ulquiorra said quietly, "Or I will remind you how painful death is." He threatened. Naruto looked at the 4__th__ Espada with a blank expression. Ulquiorra didn't understand Naruto, bringing up past experiences. Naruto was right next to him, but he ignored this. Naruto kept looking at Ulquiorra._

"_Will that get you anywhere? Stabbing me." Naruto said Ulquiorra kept walking. "It will prove that you are intolerant. Maybe you get satisfaction out of killing. Like Gaara…" Ulquiorra took out his zanpakuto with great speed, and swung it around. Ulquiorra saw that Naruto was no longer at his side. "So, you weren't lying." Naruto was now standing in front of him. Ulquiorra knew that Naruto was testing him. Naruto gazed into Ulquiorra's green eyes._

"_I told you what I would do." Ulquiorra pointed his zanpakuto at Naruto, "You are stronger than you appear." He added. Naruto looked at the blade pointed at him, "but you are still trash." Naruto eyes flickered up. Naruto grabbed the sword with his bare hand, the blade didn't cut through his skin. Ulquiorra was caught off guard, and he was pulled forward. He was now a centimeter away from Naruto's face. The hollow pupils were slits, and he emitted a dark aura. Ulquiorra gave him a bland look._

"_I am not trash." Naruto said in a wicked voice, anger seeping. Naruto released the blade, allowing Ulquiorra to compose himself. Naruto walked away from the green-eyed Arrancar. "I will discover things on my own. You can go do whatever." Naruto waved his hand dismissively. Ulquiorra stood and watched Naruto move further and further down the hall. Naruto felt a tad angry, but depressed. He didn't feel welcome here at all. The Soul Society was at least kind, even if it was fake. Naruto knew life would be difficult, but it was better than living with liars. "He is nothing like Gaara." Naruto frowned. However deep inside, Naruto knew it was Gaara._

_Flashback end_

Naruto sighed; those first few days had been hell. It got better as time went by. The Espada learned how to live with him, after about five years.

Yammy learned to respect him after a battle with him. Naruto won with effort. Yammy then would try to use surprise attacks, claiming he would defeat Naruto one day. Naruto hoped that Yammy would one day realize that he couldn't defeat Naruto.

Coyote, Baraggan, and Tia respected him from the start, but in their own way.

Coyote usually made him fight for him stating he could handle everything. Naruto would get annoyed and try to make him work. Coyote was the lazy uncle. Lilynette would also help Naruto. She was a little sister to him, though she sometimes hit him once or twice for being stupid. Lilynette was like a younger sister.

Baraggan said he was equal to him in power, and therefore treated Naruto with respect. Sometimes he would do Naruto's work, stating the enemy was too weak for Naruto to waste his energy on. Baraggan would sometimes tell Naruto when he was being a nuisance. Overall the Grandfather who was very strict.

When Tia replaced Nelliel, it was rather difficult. Szayel and Nnoitra threw Nelliel out. Tia treated him like a son, but very distant son. She would comfort him to a degree. Other times tell him to suck it up, or say nothing at all. She kept her distance from Naruto, but when she talked to him, she would be a bit motherly, but give him a cold shoulder if he did anything that made her feel too motherly.

Even if the pink haired man was crazy, Szayel and Naruto were friends strange enough. Though he was Oorochimaru, he wasn't half-bad for a person. In several occasions, Szayel asked him bizarre things, and wanted to do tests on him. Naruto thought the only reason he was being friendly was that Szayel sought perfection. In seeking perfection, he wanted to become immortal, and Naruto was immortal. He was the crazy uncle that you never wanted to be alone with.

Naruto looked to Grimmjow as an older brother, even if he was one of the worst influences in the world. Grimmjow and Naruto got into many fights. Naruto was referred to, by Grimmjow, as the punching bag. Naruto beat Grimmjow every time they fought. Except once, but the only reason he lost was that he suffered from headaches.

Luppi, when he was alive, teased Naruto endlessly. Always trying to get him into some sort of trouble. He would play innocent when Aizen was around, or anyone else for that matter. Luppi sometimes was very clingy, grabbing his arm and complaining about his life. Luppi loved to annoy Naruto, calling him nii-san in a high-pitched voice and tackling him. He was the annoying cousin that never left Naruto alone.

Nelliel when she was with the Espada was his big sister. She acted the nicest out of all the Espada. She would talk to him often, and comfort him when needed. She agreed on many things with Naruto. They got along just fine. Sometimes she scolded him for following Nnoitra's teachings, saying he was a dishonorable Arrancar. This only made Nnoitra hate her more.

Nnoitra always treated Naruto as if he was inferior to Nnoitra, but Nnoitra was like a twisted, abusive version of a father. Teaching him how to 'strong' and 'take care' of the enemy and if he didn't do it right he was given a beating. Nnoitra only got away with beating Naruto because Naruto let him. On some days, Naruto actually ended up beating Nnoitra, not in the mood for the shit.

Ulquiorra and Naruto had a very complex relationship. Ulquiorra kept his distance for the first seven years of knowing each other. He always looked like he was investigating him, observing Naruto at every aspect. Naruto wondered if it was because Ulquiorra hated him. The 8th year of being an Espada, he and Ulquiorra began to talk. Ulquiorra would ask him various questions about emotions. Naruto didn't know why Ulquiorra asked him so many questions, but he answered feeling it would help him understand. Ulquiorra followed Naruto almost everywhere, even if he had nothing to say. Naruto didn't mind it, but it was strange. Grimmjow told him to be careful of Ulquiorra saying he only interested in people he wants to kill. Naruto ignored this, and saw Ulquiorra as a friend. Naruto and Ulquiorra didn't always get along, sometimes fighting happened, but he saw slowly Ulquiorra became more emotional. Naruto hadn't seen the Espada for about ten years. He didn't know how much they changed, or if they even changed at all. With the new recruits around, he wondered if they offered any more power to the Espada.

"Hey!" Grimmjow got Naruto's attention, "Aizen is coming so you better not space out, or he might lecture your ear off." Grimmjow explained. Aizen was a very interesting man. He had told Naruto about the Soul Society, and how they would betray him. Aizen was a bit like a father, but he didn't tell Naruto much of what was going on. The man held many secrets. Then he heard the doors open behind them. Naruto saw Aizen with a man with a grin plastered on his face. Naruto eyes widened, and walked up to the two looking at the man with silver hair. The man's eyes shut, but must have sensed him. Aizen raised an eyebrow.

"Is there something you want?" the silver-haired man asked. Naruto walked around the man. The Espada watched with confusion. Naruto smiled at the silver haired man. Aizen didn't know what to think of this, and gave Naruto a look telling him to back off. Naruto looked at Aizen and gave him a look right back. Aizen wasn't too thrilled with his attitude. "It's not very nice to stare at people." The man said.

"I didn't think I would ever see you again." Naruto said, "I remember you from the Soul Society, but at the time I couldn't tell." Naruto announced. Naruto smiled again at the silver haired man. "It's nice to see you again Sai." Aizen sighed, feeling a bit humiliated by Naruto's act. Grimmjow and Nnoitra rolled their eyes.

"My name is not Sai. I'm Gin." Gin grinned. Naruto knew about other shinigami being apart of Aizen's plan, but he really didn't get to meet them. The reason being they had to remain in the Soul Society.

"Don't bother even giving your name; he'll just call by some random name." Grimmjow said. "I would know he always called me Kakuzu. Whoever the hell that is." Grimmjow stated. Naruto remembered Kakuzu. That shinobi was very greedy man, but Grimmjow wasn't. Naruto only saw they had the same temper. Grimmjow was much better person than Kakuzu. "I'm not the only one either." Grimmjow pointed out.

"Yes, besides that," Aizen said, "I welcome you back to Las Noches." Aizen had a gentle smile on his lips. Naruto still couldn't believe that Aizen had accepted him back in as a member of the Espada. For one he wasn't an Arrancar, second he destroyed part of Las Noches when he left Hueco Mundo. Naruto looked at his feet. "Is there something wrong?" Naruto looked up.

"Why did you want me back? I attacked you the day I left Las Noches, destroying part of the city as well." Naruto said. Aizen was quiet. "Not to mention took out part of the Arrancar army." Aizen being a very cunning person thought of a lie.

"Well, I told you we are friends." Aizen stated. The Espada eyes darkened, knowing it was a complete lie, "Friends forgive each other do they not?" Aizen smiled increased. Naruto's eyes widened. Someone really did care about him. Naruto smiled at Aizen. Gin's grin increased from how naïve the hollow was. "I hope you did not think I was still angry."

"Thank you Aizen." Naruto bowed. Grimmjow growled a bit. Aizen was using him, but why did he care? Nnoitra couldn't believe that Naruto fell fro such a simple lie. Szayel smiled at how easily tricked the hollow was. The rest of the Espada merely kept silent. "I promise I won't run away again." Naruto added, only making Grimmjow angrier.

"It is good to hear that from you." Aizen smiled charmingly. On the inside, he was very happy that Naruto was overly trusting. He didn't care about Naruto in the slightest, he was only a tool. He would need to keep up this façade or things would turn up very poorly. If he only knew how to get rid of him, then things would be easier. Naruto being an unstable hollow, needed to be kept under control.

"Naruto, seeing how your clothes are under such horrible condition, would you like something tailored?" Gin asked. Naruto looked to the man shinigami and nodded. "Then it will done." Aizen gave Gin a small glance excusing him from the room. Naruto looked at Aizen.

"Have you kept your rank number?" Aizen asked, Naruto nodded. He lifted up his un-kept, long bangs to reveal number zero tattooed on his forehead. "So after all those years you kept it?"

"I guess I couldn't let go of my past." Naruto smiled sadly. "This time I will do a better job." Naruto reassured Aizen. Aizen walked up to Naruto and ruffled his hair affectionately. Naruto felt a warmth swell in his chest.

"I will count on that." Aizen said with a dark smile. He stepped away from Naruto. "I'm sorry to tell you, but you have no fraccion. They were killed." Aizen mentioned. Naruto sighed; he knew that his fraccion died because of his betrayal. He knew the rules. If an Espada member were to leave, then fraccion are killed to make sure no more betrayal is in order. "If you would like to find new fraccion, then seek them yourself."

"I understand." Naruto nodded.

"Good. Now what I would like you to do is clean yourself. Your place is where it has always been." Aizen told him. Naruto nodded and left the room, leaving Aizen with the Espada. He had a cold expression and unmerciful eyes. "I have already explained this once to Ulquiorra and Yammy." Aizen started, "Say anything to Naruto about my behavior and I will deal with you personally." Aizen warned them. He looked at Grimmjow, "And mercy is not in my constitution." He turned and walked away. He had a dark grin on his face. If everything went according to plan, then he would take down the Soul Society with little effort. Luck had been on his side.

XXXX

Naruto wandered down the hall, he hadn't been in Las Noches in quite some time. He tried to remember where everything was, but to no avail. He could tell that Ulquiorra was around the area, he could sense Gaara's aura as well. He slapped himself mentally. "Stop it. They aren't _them_." Naruto told himself. He knew that his friends died, but he wanted to think they were alive and these people were them. His heart ached, knowing his friends were long gone. Naruto sighed feeling depressed thinking of his past. He knew they would want to move on, but he was supposed to be dead. Nothing was ever in his favor. He didn't want to disappoint everyone again, so he would do everything that was told of him.

Once Naruto was to his own 'palace', he walked into his bedroom. Seeing how nothing had changed. The room was dark with nothing but a bed, bookshelf, chair, desk, small loveseat and a window next to his bed. The bed was against the wall right up to the window. The window was a bay window; sometimes he would sit out on it and stare at the moon. He rarely slept, with the fear of not knowing what will happen to him. Mostly because he heard voices of the two who lived inside of him. The fighting was near endless, and if not fighting, they would torture him. Speaking about how he couldn't have saved his friends, and how no one ever cared about him. The Kyuubi would talk about killing him and destroy everything. The hollow stated that Naruto could only trust in himself, believing others was pointless. Either way, he never got a break. Especially when he had nothing to do, when there was silence.

Naruto walked out of the bedroom and into the living area. It was mostly a lounge, with more bookcases and a coffee table. Looking into the medium sized kitchen for a bit, until he ventured to the bathroom. It was large. Compared to his bathroom when he was a kid it was gigantic. A large bathtub, sink with a mirror, and a toilet. The toilet was not necessary, since Naruto wasn't really human. Hollows didn't eat food, Arrancar could. Arrancar were more human than hollows were. Naruto hadn't eaten ramen in over hundred years; he forgot what human food even tasted like. Naruto didn't eat very many souls in his life as a hollow, or consume very many hollows. When he did, he felt sick, but it was oddly satisfying. He could feel despair as he consumed souls, but a good amount of energy from it. Naruto remembered eating a soul, and he felt like throwing up. Naruto remembered eating a few hollows during his time at Hueco Mundo. He felt very inhumane when he did, but he savored the flavor of the flesh of other hollows.

Even if he was found in the Soul Society with Vasto Lorde powers, he was still considered a Gillian. The Espada would remind him of how low on the food chain he was. Nnoitra told explained he was superior over Naruto, because of his lack of status. Therefore, for a while Naruto did attack hollows when Aizen permitted it. It was more of the hollows that wouldn't listen to Aizen. Naruto cringed remembering how savage it looked when he ate. Naruto could see the blood that coated him after. Some Arrancar called him muchacho rodeado por sangre, translated to boy surrounded by blood. It was a creepy name to hear. The Arrancar had an easy life when compared to Naruto.

This reminded Naruto, Aizen did ask him if he wanted to become an Arrancar many years ago. Naruto wondered if he should. Being an Arrancar would make him feel more human, but at the same time, he wondered how he could be one. He had never allowed his mask to form completely, knowing he couldn't control himself. He repressed more than half his power, not trusting himself. He alone, without the mask, had enough power to take out the Espada one by one. What would his power be like with part of his mask? It would have to be a great amount of power. Naruto sighed; he would have to think about it a little more before truly deciding. He rejected the offer at first claiming he wasn't strong enough to handle the mask, but that was fifty years ago.

Naruto started the bath, sitting on the ledge of the bathtub every so often checking to see if the water was warm. He looked at himself in the mirror. He saw pale skin, red eyes, and a youthful face. He noticed his hair was longer in the back reaching his lower back, and was straighter as well. His hair was still a bit spiky, though the hair was long preventing the spikes from sticking out too much. The hair around his face was straight as well, reminding him of his father a bit. Seeing how the blonde hair made him seem even paler, he looked away. He missed his blue eyes, tan skin, and less creepy appearance. He felt like he was a ghost. Once the tub was full, he undressed from his torn clothing and sat in the tub cleansing himself from the days of not being clean. After cleaning himself, he got out and found some clothing lying out on his bed. Seeing how he couldn't wear his old clothes, he tried on the new outfit. He wondered how the outfit could have been tailored so quickly, until he realized that the clock in his room point to the time 1:30 a.m. Naruto must have been in the bathtub for quite some time without realizing. He looked at the clothes and wanted to try it on.

He put on the white jacket. The jackets sleeves were skin tight, revealing any muscles he had in his thin arms. The sleeve had an opening for his thumb. The sleeve at the open edges was black. Putting his arms through the sleeves, he saw how well it fit him. He walked to the mirror in the bathroom bringing the rest of the clothing items. He zipped the jacket. The jacket was short, showing a good amount of his lower abs. The tail of the jacket was short, only reached a bit past his butt. The bland jacket had black trim, tracing the zipper, tail of the coat, and collar. Naruto noticed that the collar was a bit high. It could cover him mouth. He unzipped the collar, to the end of his pectorals. He could now see the hole in his chest. He had already put on underwear, and then proceeded to put on the hakama. He tried the black sash around his waist, and looked at the boots. He never really liked wearing shoes. If they were not sandals, he wouldn't wear them. Placing the boots aside, he looked at himself. Naruto felt comfortable with the tight clothing. He frowned. He looked like a child still. Naruto sighed, and looked away from the mirror.

Walking back to his bedroom he collapsed on his bed. He couldn't sleep, he knew that, but he was tired. He crawled over to the bay window, and sat next to the window. He looked into Hueco Mundo's sky, seeing the moon and vast amount of stars. He leaned against the glass, feeling at peace. It was a very beautiful early morning. The stars twinkled, Naruto even wondered if they were stars, but at the moment, he didn't care. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. Naruto smiled. "I guess I am home."

XXXX

I was self-conscious about this chapter. I didn't want to update because I felt like it would end horribly. I guess I also got writers block. I wanted to take a break from writing (Not really. Even though the entire time I was on the 'break', I was typing). I also had to study for school.

So, I have a feeling that this chapter was really bad, but that is just me. There's only one person who reads over the story before I send it out. He said it was ok, but I'm not entirely sure. This chapter determines many futures of the characters. I freaked out and held on to it for a while, thinking about the story line. Asking myself if I wanted these things to happen. So, now the chapter is before you…

Please R&R. I don't know if this chapter was even that good.

**Grocamol-** I understand how this story isn't the most straight forward. I appreciate the honesty. I was thinking about rewriting it, but I want to see where this goes. I did not see your comment as a flame.

Hopefully this was worth your time…

Until the next chapter.


	12. Picking up the Pieces

Hello! New chapter is here! Enjoy the chapter.

Thank you reviewers:

**Umbra8191, Impstar, ZxZ Fic Hunter, insaniac34, In The Mix, Go Naruto, Silvdra-zero, RasenShuriken92, Evil E. Evil, John JE, Taeniaea, and Cooked Sashimi.**

Read on.

XXXX

The Soul Society was still in ruin after the recent attack. Hollows still walked around searching for any stragglers. Shinigami had to hide if they were alone. Not all the fires had been doused, some still raged. The 4th division had their hands full with many wounded shinigami. Retsu was calm, keeping her stress put aside. She was working as hard as ten people could. Her division and the Soul Society were counting on her. A few of the captains were leading search parties, while others stayed here to protect the injured. Retsu was glad she wasn't the only captain around. Hollows still crawled around the Soul Society, and she couldn't deal with them right now. Retsu's evening consisted of hearing agonizing cries, screams, crying, death, and lots of quick thinking. Everyone in her division was busy. "Unohana-taichou!" Retsu swung around hearing her name hoping it was not another death to be added to the list. She saw Shunsui carrying what looked like the corpse of captain Hitsugaya. She rushed over her heart racing. "He's not dead yet, but he is going to die if we don't do something."

"I'll be the judge of that." Retsu said, motioning Shunsui to bring the captain over to her medical table. Shunsui laid the boy on the table. She began to work, forcing Shunsui to leave. Two spare division members came to help with Retsu's work. "His skin is burned, and shows signs of puncture, but it is surprising that he is not missing a limb. Must have been Hyourinmaru protecting him." Retsu looked at one of the division members. "I want you to see if you can see what is inside Yukiko." The girl nodded and closed her eyes, taking out a pair of strange looking glasses. The girl put them on.

"It seems to be some type of shrapnel, most likely from an explosive, but it's unlike any other I have seen. I mean it is made of spiritual energy." Yukiko said, "It is moving, and causing more damage as it does move."

"How many pieces?" Retsu asked.

"About ten pieces." Yukiko answered. Retsu growled. Whatever Toshiro got himself into it must have been pretty bad. "If we don't move quick enough, the pieces with pierce his heart and-"

"It's not going to happen Yukiko." Retsu smiled reassuring the girl. "Now we better get to work." She nodded.

XXXX

"Anko we need to hurry." Renji said to the orange-haired vice-captain. Renji carried the injured 2nd division captain on his back. "This girl is in bad condition." They were running to the nearest medical center.

"I couldn't see that Kiba." Rangiku said sarcastically. Renji growled at the woman, "Just because you were raised with dogs doesn't mean you have to act like one." Rangiku smirked at him.

"At least I'm not a sadistic crazy lady." Renji muttered. Rangiku growled, "Oh and you told me not to act like a dog." He smiled at her. Rangiku ignored him and then stopped, grabbing Renji and flying around a corner. "Hey! What the hell was that-" Rangiku covered his mouth with her hand.

"Shh!" She whispered, and peered around the corner. There stood a large beast, white and had a mask on. "You idiot there's one of the creatures!" she yelled quietly. Looking back around the corner, she saw it scavenging for a potential meal. "I've never seen anything like these until tonight."

"What do you think they are?" Renji asked. Rangiku looked at Renji.

"If I knew then I wouldn't be so cautious!" Rangiku hissed. The area fell quiet. Renji stopped breathing, "It knows we are here." Rangiku smirked, "No point in hiding now!" She jumped out. The hollow roared, "Yeah Yeah!" Rangiku jumped up "I'll shut you up!" she laughed "Sen'ei tajashu!" she placed her hand out. Nothing happened.

"You idiot! We aren't ninjas!" Renji yelled. Rangiku eyes grew wide. The hollow roared, sending Rangiku back. She hit the ground and jumped to her feet. "This isn't Konoha!" Renji stated. Rangiku looked at the sword at her hip.

"We are shinigami…forgot…eh, how do you use this thing?" Rangiku unsheathed the sword, looking at the blade. The hollow dived after her, and she jumped out of the way almost being hit. "Why the hell am I so slow?" She growled, "Stupid jugs!" she yelled at her chest.

"Anko watch out!" Renji yelled. Rangiku slammed into the nearby building, and the hollow moved towards her. "Why is up to me?" He placed the girl he carried down on the ground carefully. Renji for some reason felt like saying something random, "Howl." Taking out his sword, it changed from a katana into a strange blade. "What is up with this blade?" he looked at the weapon with confusion.

"Don't worry about the fucking blade! Come and help me you brat!" Rangiku shouted. Renji jumped onto the hollow's back. He stabbed the creature, and it roared in response. Renji dug it further into the monsters back, and it moved away from Rangiku, trying to grab at Renji. Renji fell off and landed on his feet, but fell over.

"Man, talk about not having balance…" Renji said and saw the creature's claw swipe at him. Renji moved away from the spot just in time to see a crater where he once was. "Sheesh. Much slower than I used to be."

"Yeah, at least you don't have to deal with these jugs!" Rangiku yelled, and ran at the hollow. She sliced the hollow's leg making it roar yet again. The hollow's tail rammed into her and she fell on her back. "I hate this body!"

"I don't blame you!" Renji moved away from another one of its attacks. "As a ninja I could have creamed this thing!" he ducked from the hollow's tail. "Now I can't even barely dodge a simple attack!"

"Oh you can't dodge? Look at me!" Rangiku yelled, getting to her feet with a wince, "I can't even move properly!" she threw her arms into the air with anger. Renji moved from another attack.

"Why do they even have these stupid swords? They don't even do anything!" Renji threw the weapon away, "It can't do anything!"

"I have a katana, and it isn't much better than your weird sword!" Rangiku ran at the hollow, jumping before the tail could hit her again. She landed on the hollow's head, rather ungracefully. "Damn! What up with this? I can't even balance."

"Just try to kill it!" Renji growled, and got hit by the hollow's paw while distracted. Rangiku took the blade and shoved into the hollow's neck. She was flung off by a quick movement and hit the ground. She looked up at the hollow as it charged up an attack. "Anko! Move!" Renji shouted, Rangiku tried to move but halted by her aching limbs. Suddenly a man appeared on the hollow's head. He had a sword as well.

"Raise your head." the sword blade turned into what looked like a hook. The man drew the blade upwards slicing the creature's head off. Renji and Rangiku watched with a little surprise with how fast he killed the beast. He jumped off before the beast could collapse, landing with grace. He looked unhappy with the two. "Is there any reason two vice-captains couldn't take care of one hollow?" the man glared, "Here the Soul Society is fighting and you tell me you can't take care of one hollow?" the man looked angry.

"I-I was caught off guard!" Rangiku hissed, "I could have killed it if I wanted to!" she said. The blonde did not look amused. Renji didn't know who he was. "I was just playing."

"You are playing while everyone else is risking their lives! What the hell are you thinking!" the blonde shouted at Rangiku, "I don't know what you are doing but one thing is for sure you are wasting everyone's time."

"Well we were trying to find medical attention. We found her at the gate." Renji stated.

"Sui-Feng-taichou." The man didn't look very happy, "That idiot, she's probably going to die now." He sighed, "I'll show you where the medical unit is, since you are incapable of taking care of anything. This is very strange of you to do Renji. I thought you were more responsible Rangiku." Rangiku growled and Renji sighed. The man looked at him with a suspicion. "Are you going to get your zanpakuto?" Renji gave him a confused look, the man was staring at the sword that he discarded. "Honestly, what are you new recruits? I though you would have learned to take care of your zanpakuto. Next thing you know you won't even know how to use it."

"Yeah…" Renji picked up the blade. He didn't know how to sheath the strange blade, and simply held it. The man still stared at him. "What now?"

"Nothing." He turned around. The two vice-captains were acting very suspicious; he would have to be careful. Renji was definitely not acting his usual self. He could say the same for Matsumoto. Renji picked up the captain and asked Rangiku to hold his 'zanpakuto'. They started to run to where the medical camp was set.

XXXX

"This is the second time this has happened!" A man yelled at Yamamoto, who quietly stood listening to the man. "On your watch too! I don't know why you let me do this. Naruto should have been sealed away. This is now way over our heads. Yamamoto, the Spirit King is not going to be pleased." The man sat in the shadows, sitting on a tatami mat. Yamamoto sat across from him.

"The Spirit King has bigger things to deal with than a hollow who is…" Yamamoto was cut off by the man slamming his fist into the table. The man didn't look happy with the current situation. "I will take care of Naruto personally if I must." Yamamoto stated. The man let out an irritated growl.

"I will trust you to do that. We both know that Naruto isn't going to go down, not without a war. Naruto truly believes no one cares." The man said quietly. His feeling quickly changed from angry to sad. "It's my fault." He laid his forehead into his hand. "I wanted to, but I couldn't do anything." He shook his head.

"This is not your fault. You already did your best, and you ended up saving people." Yamamoto sighed, and closed his eyes. "The Gotei 13 will work our hardest to change the out come of this." The man shifted in the shadows.

"I won't allow this to happen, even if I must seal him away myself." Yamamoto looked at the man in front of him with a sad expression.

"I hope that never comes." Yamamoto said with a gentle voice.

"Nor do I."

XXXX

"How is Shiro-chan?" Momo asked Retsu with big tearful eyes. Retsu sighed, Hitsugaya was stable at the moment, but they had not been able to get all the pieces of crystallized energy. There was one piece left and it was dangerously close to his heart. Retsu had no idea if Toshiro would be ok. "Please tell me he is ok!" Momo sobbed, into Retsu's chest. "Please…"

"Hitsugaya is stable at the moment." Retsu told Momo. Hinamori looked up with a tear-streaked face. "Honestly I don't know if he will live." Retsu said with sad eyes. Momo started shaking.

"Unohana-taichou the odds of survival is 10%. Whatever that fragment is in his chest, it will most likely pierce his aorta, killing him." Yukiko stated. Momo turned to a state of shock. She moved away from Retsu and brought her hands to her side. Momo eyes glazed, her lower lip quivered, and she shook her head.

"You're lying." Momo said with a small voice. "You're lying!" she yelled, her eyes blank. "Toshiro isn't going to die! You're lying!" she pointed at Yukiko. Retsu knew that Momo was in a state of denial. Momo walked up to Yukiko and slapped her in the face. "Don't lie to me!" Momo was going to hit Yukiko again but Restu grabbed her arms.

"Momo." Retsu said in a soft voice. "You need to calm down." Retsu looked the young vice-captain in the eyes. Momo's eyes filling with tears, and she broke down in Retsu's arms. "You have to be strong for Toshiro." She sighed, "You also just recently recovered from your injury. You have to be careful."

"I-I just d-don't want h-him to d-die!" Momo sobbed, Yukiko stood up and rubbed her sore face, and walked over to the two. "I'm sorry! I'm just so scared!" Momo explained, and Yukiko gave her a tight hug. "I'm scared…"

"I'm sorry." Yukiko said with a soft voice. After a few seconds, they released each other from the hug. "If you like we can go visit him…in his last moments." Yukiko said with a sad smiled.

"T-Thank you." Momo rubbed her eyes, and walked into the surgical tent. Toshiro looked peaceful, his eyes closed, his mouth a tad open. His breathing was light. Momo went over to Toshiro's side, and grabbed his hand. She always saw him as a brother, and even when he looked younger than she did, she saw him as an older sibling. Toshiro always looked out for her, and protected her. Now when he was dying, Momo had done nothing to save her own brother. She felt more tears run down her face. She held back her sobs and smiled at her brother. "Toshiro. Please, please, wake up. I don't care what your reason is. I just want to see you again."

"Momo." Yukiko looked at the vice-captain with a sad look. Hinamori stood next to Toshiro, tears running down sadly. Momo never wanted this to happen. Retsu couldn't help but cry a little as well. She had witnessed over twenty people die, not mentioning the people that never made it back from the fight. Retsu wiped the tear away. She had to be strong, despite everything. Retsu noticed something, his breathing becoming irregular.

"Yukiko!" Retsu called. She ran over to Toshiro's side and checked his pulse. It was becoming slow. Yukiko grabbed Momo away, but she began fighting. "Hinamori." Retsu said in a strict voice, Momo looked at her. "If you want to save Hitsugaya, then you have to do your duty. I'll do mine." Retsu said her eyes holding a great level of seriousness. Momo let herself be taken out of the tent. Retsu closed her eyes. Yukiko came back.

"What do you want me to do?" Yukiko asked. Retsu was quiet.

"We have to make a miracle."

XXXX

_Toshiro was surrounded by snow. It was dense, like a blizzard, he tried to get through it. He struggled. He tripped and fell into the snow, and got back up. The wind whipped his face, and the cold bit at him. Toshiro winced as a brisk, heavy, bitter wind blew him over.__Hitsugaya stood up again, he wasn't going to give up yet. He had to help Naruto. He had a mission; he needed to bring Naruto back to the Soul Society. He trudged through, squinting trying to see where he was going. Hitsugaya kept moving forward. He felt another strong wind blew through, and he braced himself. He made it through. Toshiro felt himself getting weaker every step he took. Hitsugaya ignored this. He had to right himself, he had to save Naruto, and he had to keep moving. Toshiro felt the wind whip him in the face again. Toshiro leaned on a pine tree, huffing from the effort he put in. He looked behind himself to see darkness moving towards him. "I can't lose here." He forced his freezing limbs to move._

_More wind froze his face. His nose running, his cheeks becoming a bright red. He shivered at how cold it was, wrapping his arms around his chest. Looking back, the darkness was still catching up. He charged forward. He must keep going. He had to keep going. Toshiro had to fix everything, it was his duty. He brought one of his arms up to his face trying to keep the cold air from hitting his face. He panted, growing extremely tired. Toshiro didn't let this stop him, he must keep going. Stumbling over a tree root, he caught himself. __**He hates you.**__ Toshiro ignored the voice. __**This is your entire fault.**__ Toshiro took in a deep breath, his lung filling up with the cold air. His mind began to fog. __**You did this; this is all your fault.**__ Toshiro felt his chest heave painfully. He knew this was all his fault, but he had to right his wrong. All alone, he would save his friend._

_Suddenly a frightfully powerful wind blew, sending the young captain falling backwards a couple feet. He tried to get up. His body was freezing he had to move. "I can't…I can't give up now…" He felt tears come from his eyes; they stung as they fell from his eyes. "I have to do this…it's my fault." He said to himself. "I have to do this alone…" Toshiro tears streamed down his face. He saw a light in the distance, but it was so far away. He reached out an arm, trying to touch the light. He collapsed, his body no longer responding. The darkness started to surround him. "I'm truly a failure…" he sobbed. His tears freezing and heart was slowing. "I'm sorry Naruto…I…wasn't a good friend." Toshiro smiled sadly, the snow building on his body. He felt the warmth fade away. "I'm so sorry." He closed his eyes. The snow silently grew around him, he had failed. __**This is all your fault.**_

"_Hey." A voice said to him. Toshiro opened his eyes as much as he could. He saw a man standing in front of him. The man had porcelain skin and coal eyes that peered straight into his soul. He was very handsome. Toshiro felt he could recognize the person. Hitsugaya body was too heavy for him to move any further. The man had black hair that stuck up in the back. Whoever it was had a soft gaze, but Toshiro could tell he was not a pushover. "You just going to lay here?" the man asked him, squatting down looking at Toshiro. Hitsugaya was too tired to say anything. The man didn't look impressed. "I truly pity you." He added. He looked rather upset. Toshiro could only look at the man. "You know, I thought you must have been powerful, but in the end you are weak." He stood up, and looked down on Toshiro. "You truly are a child." The man said with a stoic tone. Toshiro glared up at him, and tried to move. "Weak, little boy, who gives up. Pathetic." He walked away in the wind with no effort. Toshiro burned with anger._

_Hitsugaya tried to move, but his body disobeyed. Toshiro watched as the man moved farther and farther away. He shifted a little. Moving his arms, and pushed himself off the ground a little. He fell back onto the ground. Hitsugaya pressed his forehead against the snow-covered earth. He growled and pushed off the ground again. Now on his knees, he panted. His legs wouldn't move, but he crawled. Moving forward, he got to a tree and used it for support. Toshiro pushed himself to his feet, and leaned against the tree. The cold wintery wind stung his face, but he didn't care. Hitsugaya would show that man, he wasn't just a child. He wouldn't give up. Moving his foot, he moved forward. One foot after the other, he moved through the snow. He didn't care that it was cold, or the snow stung his face he kept going on. Toshiro walked to the next tree, and then began to speed through the snow. He wouldn't give up, not now, not here, not ever, he must keep moving. Toshiro finally got to a clearing, a small lake was before him. There was a dock on the lake, and the man stood there. Toshiro noticed that it was snowing lightly. Hitsugaya made his way to the dock._

"_I didn't think you would make it." The man mocked, "Not with that attitude of yours." Toshiro glared at the steely man. The man merely smiled at him, which wasn't what Toshiro was expecting. "You did a good job." The man pat his head. Toshiro pushed his hand away, and glared at him with his icy turquoise eyes. The man laughed. "You were just like me as a kid." His gaze was very gentle. Hitsugaya didn't know what to think of him. "It's a good thing you didn't walk down the same path I did…" he looked into the distance with a blank expression. Toshiro stayed silent. "Times have surely changed. Though in the end I'm still the prodigy." He smiled._

"_Who are you?" Toshiro asked, the man gave him a soft gaze, and a smile. The man squatted down to his height, and Toshiro felt like he was being treated like a child. "Don't treat me like a kid." Hitsugaya told him, the man just smiled at him. "Why did you patronize me? Surely, you can tell me that. Or maybe I'm dead, and you are some strange ghost after death." Toshiro raised his eyebrow. The man chuckled, and shook his head, "Then who are you?"_

"_I am you." The man answered. Toshiro's eyes widened, "You are a reincarnation of me." Toshiro looked a bit confused. "You kept having dreams of a boy, and his time with Naruto. That was from my memories." He explained to the captain. He stood up and looked to the lake. The snow started to melt away and snowflakes turned into cherry blossom petals. Toshiro felt the warmth of spring. Hitsugaya looked around, feeling the nice breeze of spring. "Your thoughts were similar to mine." He sat at the edge of the dock, and pat the space next to him. Toshiro hesitantly walked over and sat next to him. "When I was younger, I too thought that I had to right all the wrong. I had to keep moving forward. I was never good enough." He said peering into the blue sky. "I learned something." He looked to the 10__th__ division captain. "You can't carry a burden all by yourself. You may think this is your fault, but it is not." He sighed. "You must not carry a burden by yourself."_

"_But if I had only…If I talked to Naruto he wouldn't be like this…I…" Toshiro looked down on the water. The man ruffled his hair again, Hitsugaya glared at him. "Stop it would you!"_

"_My name is Sasuke Uchiha." The man said, "I would prefer to be called by name, as would you, Toshiro." Hitsugaya nodded, "You are lucky. Naruto was my best friend, as well as my only close friend. Well, besides my wife." He smiled. Toshiro wondered how he could be the reincarnate of this man. He seemed to be very knowledgeable, and kind. Toshiro was standoffish, and cold. "You doubt yourself. My question is why?" Sasuke asked._

"_It feels like I shouldn't be your reincarnate. I mean I can see why but…" Toshiro looked at his reflection. "You seem like a greater person than me." Sasuke looked at Hitsugaya with sad eyes. "You seem to have faith in me, but I don't understand. I have failed more than once."_

"_So have I." Sasuke said. Toshiro looked into his coal eyes, "Well all make mistakes. Even though others consider some perfect. I was a prodigy once. Everyone told me I was the strongest and had the most potential. In the end, Naruto succeeded greater than I." he chuckled. "I made the mistake of going to the wrong person for power. I nearly killed my best friend, and my village. In the end, everyone hated me…" he whispered. "Now Naruto is making his own mistakes. Like I once did."_

"_He is being manipulated." Toshiro defended Naruto. "He is being used."_

"_So was I." Sasuke responded. "In the end I was lucky that my real friends were there for me in the end, or I might have done something I would have truly regretted and…" Sasuke paused, and looked at the shinigami. "I would have never met you." He smiled, and Toshiro blushed out of embarrassment. "You are a good person Toshiro. Naruto really needs you."_

"_Do you really think I could help him?" Toshiro asked his eyes unsure. Sasuke nodded and Hitsugaya smiled. Sasuke stood up and Toshiro did the same. "I...don't if I could." Sasuke placed a hand on his shoulder._

"_You will. You are his best friend." Sasuke sighed, and moved his hand back to his side. "Unlike me you will have another chance." Toshiro could understand Sasuke, they were the same person. Sasuke looked at Hitsugaya with a small smile. "You are indeed lucky. Being a friend of Naruto…but there are a few things you must know about Naruto." Toshiro nodded. "It hasn't gotten through that thick head of his that his friends have moved on. He keeps living in the past. Like you have." Toshiro glared at Sasuke._

"_I killed someone close to me! Obaa-chan didn't deserve to die…if I knew how to control my power…that would have never have happened." Toshiro wanted to cry, but he couldn't. He was not a child; he was a captain. People counted on him. Sasuke closed his eyes. Hitsugaya wondered what Sasuke was doing. "What-?" he saw a tear run from the man's closed eyes. Toshiro blinked surprised._

"_It is ok to cry…you must not hold everything in. Naruto told me that." Sasuke opened his eyes, with a sad smile. Toshiro shook his head. Crying showed weakness, it should people he was a child, but why was he crying then? Toshiro felt the small tears roll down his cheeks. "Toshiro, tears do not show that you are a child…emotion is not a bad thing." Hitsugaya for the first time in his life let himself cry. As humiliating as it was. For a few minutes, he cried. Toshiro cried for the death of his grandmother, Momo, the Soul Society, and everything he could think of. He cried for Naruto too, he knew how it felt not to be able to trust people and even yourself. Sasuke cried as well, his tears silent. The petals of Sakura blossoms danced around them. Toshiro dried his eyes and Sasuke did the same._

"_I…I thank you." Hitsugaya bowed a little. He couldn't help but respect Sasuke. However, Toshiro was Sasuke's reincarnation. Toshiro saw Sasuke as someone to look up to. Even if he had just met the man, Toshiro trusted him. "I doubt I would have survived without you…" Hitsugaya bowed yet again. Sasuke chuckled and smiled a bit at him. "You have my word that I will help Naruto. I am not going to give up on Naruto." Toshiro told him. Sasuke looked convinced. The sun over the two of them grew brighter._

"_Now you got to go back to the real world." Sasuke let out a deep breath. He placed a hand over the young captain's heart. His chest glowed a bit. "I am saving you, because I know you can help Naruto." He paused looking at his reflection. "You must show Naruto that people are here for him. That his friends didn't leave him behind, they waited for him." The world started to turn white. "Never give up on Naruto…I will be there for you…" Sasuke disappeared, and a soft white light enveloped Toshiro's world. Toshiro smiled and closed his eyes. "Tell that dobe I forgive him…and if you meet a person named Itachi, tell him I'm sorry…"_

XXXX

"Retsu! He's coming back!" Yukiko announced. Retsu couldn't believe it, in all her years she had never seen this good of a recovery. For a moment he was on his deathbed, the next Toshiro completely revived. Unohana had never seen this big of a miracle. "It's strange the fragment disappeared." Yukiko looked through her glasses. Retsu let out a sigh of relief. "He's waking up!" Yukiko said surprised. Toshiro opened his eyes and felt pain come at him full blast. He groaned. Hitusgaya didn't even want to try to sit up.

"Hitsugaya-taichou. Good to see you are awake." Retsu said with a big smile. Momo entered the room and saw Toshiro was awake. She was frozen. Tears began to form in her eyes again. "I guess you will get to see more of Hitsugaya." Retsu said. Momo sobbed and ran over and pulled Toshiro into a hug. Toshiro winced when she pulled him into hug, but he was happy that Momo was happy.

"Shiro-chan! I though you were going to die!" Momo cried, and Toshiro smiled, "They said your c-chances of living were 10%, and…" she just sobbed in his arms. Hitsugaya was in pain, but it didn't matter to him. He hugged her back as she cried. Retsu watched with a smile on her face. Yukiko wiped a tear away, and smiled.

"Don't worry Momo, I'm not leaving yet." Toshiro told her, and patted her back. "I still have a lot to do. I'm not going to be leaving anytime soon." He assured her. He looked up wondering how Naruto was. He couldn't give up on his friend or Sasuke. Yukiko walked up to Retsu and looked over her shoulder.

"Retsu-taichou…the shard energies completely disappeared from his body." Yukiko whispered with a very serious expression. "It's almost as if they were never there in the first place." Retsu nodded, and looked past Yukiko to see Momo still crying against Toshiro. "That is impossible…"

"Yukiko." Retsu stopped the young shinigami. "This is very strange indeed. Toshiro wasn't going to survive." She smiled at Yukiko, "For now lets just be happy that things turned out the way they did." Yukiko sighed and smiled back at her captain. Yukiko walked over to Toshiro and Momo. Yukiko began to ask how Toshiro was feeling. Retsu began to think back. Was she the only one that noticed another energy surrounding Toshiro? Retsu also felt a huge spike of reiatsu before Toshiro woke up. It was different from Toshiro's normal reiatsu. "Something is going on that I don't quite understand." She mumbled to herself.

XXXX

Rangiku, Renji, and the blonde made it to the medical camp. "We need to get medical attention on Sui-Feng stat." the blonde stated, the 4th division members gathered around Renji and took the petite woman from him. "Renji, Rangiku, why are you two acting so strangely?" the blonde asked. Suddenly Renji's body grew weak. Renji cursed mentally. Rangiku knew what was going on. Renji couldn't stand up. He fell over onto the ground, "Renji!" The blonde yelled, "What the hell is going on?" he yelled. Rangiku grabbed his shoulder, trying to explain things quickly.

"I don't know your name, but our times run out and-" Rangiku eyes turned blank and she fell over as well. The blonde didn't know what was happening, but it wasn't good.

"Someone we need to help these two!" Izuru yelled, and looked at the unconscious vice-captains. "What is going on?"

XXXX

"Any more Injured found?" Ukitake asked some shinigami, they shook their heads. "This is very unfortunate…" he said sadly.

"Ukitake-taichou! We found Komamura-taichou!" A shinigami yelled. Ukitake ran over to see the captain lying on the ground. Iba Tetsuzaemon was sitting beside his captain with a blank look. Jushiro walked up to the vice-captain with guilty expression. Looking at Sajin, he winced. Sajin was missing an arm, probably bleeding to death. The stub was wrapped with a large amount of gauze, most likely Iba's work.

"Iba-fukutaichou." Ukitake tried to get the vice-captain's attention. He sat quietly next to his captain with an empty expression. Ukitake could tell it was shock. The Gotei 13 had never perished this much in history.

"We couldn't do anything." Iba said, "The Arrancar was too strong…" Iba looked up to Jushiro; one of the lenses of the sunglasses was broken. "I tried to help…but I got in the way." He shook his head and sighed. "Sajin saved me. I did the best I could for medical help, but it wasn't much..."

"We must seek medical attention right now." Jushiro said, and Iba nodded. The shinigami worked together to transport Sajin. Ukitake wondered if Naruto was all right. He heard the news that he had escaped, but nothing after that. "Naruto." He mumbled.

"_Don't give up…not yet."_ Jushiro looked around trying to find where the voice came from. Ever since the time he passed out, another presence had been haunting him. He looked back to Sajin. He closed his eyes.

"We have to move through these dark times." Jushiro told himself. He looked around seeing buildings a flame. Many shinigami had suffered.

"Ukitake-taichou, we must move. Komamura-taichou is in horrible condition, and we do have the proper equipment to help him." A member of the 4th division said. Jushiro nodded, the group started to move back to the makeshift base. Jushiro was regretting not helping Naruto sooner, but most of all being useless as a captain.

"Jushiro-taichou?" Kiyone looked at him with concern, "Is there something wrong?" she asked him. Jushiro didn't want any more concern over him; there were more important things to do. Sentaro was also worried

"_Let them help you."_

"I'm fine." Jushiro walked faster. Kiyone looked a little upset. Ukitake's lungs set on fire. He moved his hand to his chest and winced. Kiyone noticed the sudden pain wave. She ran up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm fine." He said in a more stern tone. He could never yell at anyone. Ukitake started to cough, and covered his mouth with his other hand. "Stupid…illness…" he growled seeing the flakes of blood on his hand.

"Jushiro-taichou!" Sentaro supported his captain to keep him from falling. Kiyone called for someone to help them. Jushiro hated that he was so weak. It truly was a curse. Ukitake thought of all the times how he couldn't do anything. How he wasn't there for Naruto. He was named after Iruka. A father figure, and yet he was never there for the kid. Ukitake cursed himself. Letting the darkness consume him, he heard a voice.

"_I'm afraid I can't let you give up just yet." A brown haired man smiled at him. A scar ran across his nose. "Jushiro Ukitake, You must keep moving forward." He told the shinigami. Jushiro was ultimately confused. He had seen this man in his dreams before. The good times, the bad times. Naruto showed up in them frequently as well. _

"_You…you are Iruka?" Jushiro asked. The man nodded. "So…I am a reincarnation of you." Jushiro looked sadly, "I'm sorry." Iruka sighed. "I wish I was able do more. It may have not changed anything but at least I would have been able to repay his kindness."_

"_You are too hard on yourself." Iruka said to him. "As was I." Ukitake didn't look very convinced. Iruka sighed, and gave him a smile. "Jushiro…you can't be hard on yourself. Naturally, we all have something that hinders us from walking our paths." He laid a hand on Jushiro's shoulder. "But, we can't let it stop us. Naruto didn't, why should anyone else?" Ukitake smiled and nodded. Naruto would have never given up. Jushiro was thinking of his old life, in the Konoha._

"_No he wouldn't have." Jushiro said. Smiling to himself. "I won't be able to wake up for a while…not with the illness I have." Jushiro said._

"_Well then, I will use this time for explaining a few things about Naruto." Iruka's face was serious. "There are some things you must know about Naruto, so listen closely."_

XXXX

Shuhei was uncertain what was going on. He blinked rapidly the world spinning around. Everything was so unclear. A wall of pain slammed into to him. He coughed and tried to remember what had happened. He was being to panic. Something was holding him down. Shuhei struggled against the weight pushing him down. He couldn't see straight and not knowing was around him. He heard voices, but didn't understand.

"_Calm down."_ Shuhei remembered this voice from a vision. Shuhei listened to the voice, and the pressure lifted. His rapid heart beat calmed. Things began to focus and he saw three members of the 4th division surrounded him. He was lying on a medical bed.

"What?" Shuhei blinked.

"You were found during the attack yesterday. You were one of ten that survived an attack of hollows…." One explained to Shuhei. The vice-captain felt a great amount of sadness swell in his chest. He closed his eyes and rubbed his eyes wearily. "You were lucky, if Kenpachi didn't find you in time…well you would be dead."

"I see." Hisagi started to remember the events. "Where are the other captains?" he asked.

"Hitsugaya-taichou is recovering from critical condition. Sui-Feng-taichou has just been placed in intensive medical care. Hinamori-fukutaichou, Kurotsuchi-taichou, Unohana-taichou, Kira-fukutaichou and Yamamoto-taichou are in the base. No report on Ukitake-taichou, Komamuru-taichou, Kuchiki-taichou, Zaraki-taichou, and Kyoraku-taichou." The shinigami reported. Hisagi hoped that all the unreported captains were all right.

"Any good news?" Shuhei asked. The shinigami thought for moment, it was obvious there wasn't much. "You don't have to answer if you can't think of anything." He felt a burning sensation in his side. He hissed. The 4th division shinigami moved to check on the wound that he had abstained.

"It is clear that this is the beginning to another war." Shuhei pointed out. He sighed thinking of the battles and loss to come. "All over one person…" he thought of Naruto. He met the boy ages ago, when he was a child. They often hung out around each other. In one case, Naruto helped save his life. Shuhei already knew Naruto's decision. The boy would have left the Soul Society with the Arrancar. Shuhei felt indebted to Naruto, for being there for him.

"_Shuhei Hisagi."_ A voice called out to him, the same one from earlier. His eyes flickered around the room. The shinigami told him to stand. Hisagi slowly stood from the bed. His side burning, he saw some bandages wrapped around his abdomen. Surely, blood was seeping through the white gauze and wrap.

"We will have to check on your injury." Shuhei nodded, he sat at a stool and the medical shinigami started to unwrap the bandage. Lifting his arms so the shinigami could unwrap the bandages easier. Hisagi was not wearing a top, but was wearing his normal hakama. Once completely done, they examined the bleeding wound. "Your injury is healing well, that's good news." They took out fresh gauze and bandages, and started to wrap the injury again. Hisagi was glad he was ok, last thing he wanted to do was lay around all day. The shinigami finished, "Hisagi-fukutaichou you must rest."

"If I have to." Shuhei said. He rather go back out and help, but arguing would not get him anywhere. He kept thinking back to Naruto. Ashamed of the sudden loss of his friend. Sitting back onto the bed, he laid down. The shinigami bowed before leaving the room. Shuhei closed his eyes for a few moments feeling drowsy. Upon opening, he found himself in a forest, a man standing before him.

"_I have been trying to speak to you." The man chuckled. Shuhei recognized the voice. "It's harder to contact you when you are awake." He stated. Hisagi knew the man was not here to harm him, but he didn't know who he was. "You must be wondering who I am?" Shuhei nodded, "My name is Asuma Sarutobi. Or now known as Shuhei Hisagi."_

"_Reincarnation?" Shuhei seemed surprised. The Soul Society didn't believe in such things, mostly because no one knew what happened after a shinigami died. "I didn't think that sort of thing existed."_

"_Neither did I." Asuma said truthfully. "It's nice to finally talk to you. I didn't think I would ever get this opportunity."_

"_Is there a reason why you have called me here?" Shuhei asked, "Not to be rude, but there is a reason why you wanted to talk?"_

"_Yes, yes there is." Asuma nod, "I here to give you a warning."_

"_A warning?"_

"_If you aren't careful, you're going to force me to have to take control of your body." Asuma had a serious look on his face. Shuhei's eyes narrowed, "To prevent this, you need to help Naruto."_

"_I was going to help him even without the threat." Shuhei told Asuma. The man smiled at him._

"_I didn't think so. You are a strong, but even if you will help you had your doubts." Asuma pointed it out. "Just have to remember that. If you have troubles, I will lend a hand."_

"_Thank you." Shuhei bowed a little "I will remember that."_

XXXX

Sui-Feng, Renji, and Rangiku were now apart of the many people being taken care of. The 4th division was at a pause, scouting parties had not yet to return and so the 4th division had a small break. It had been a couple of hours since the attack, and the miraculous revival of Hitsugaya and Renji and Rangiku returning with Sui-Feng. Luckily, Retsu was also able to rest a bit since there weren't very many people needed to be taken care of, but not for long. Mayuri was pestering Retsu about how she was doing a rather poor job. She was frustrated with the competitive nature they both had. Sometimes she found herself hating him, but for no reason. Retsu had a very strange feeling that someone was always with her. This feeling was not new. Ever since Retsu had met Naruto, she always felt another presence. Naruto was such a sweet kid. Retsu frowned; she didn't need to become nostalgic. Naruto was gone now. There were many reports that Naruto left with the Espada members, only ensuring the councils words.

People were in an outrage. The council was reminding everyone that they knew this was going to happen. The council wouldn't stop it either. Retsu found this rather bothersome. The few council members who had voted against jailing Naruto were being persecuted. Many members of the council wanted them jailed for being traitors. The captains were being questioned as well. People began to wonder if anyone in the Soul Society was completely loyal. "Maybe if you were better at being a medic, less people would have died." Mayuri snapped Retsu out of her thoughts."

"Well considering your security failed to warn any one of this attack, I say it's partly of your fault." Retsu said with an ere smile. Mayuri frowned and he glanced at her, "Besides, the fact that you haven't done anything isn't improving your case." She turned back to her medical logs.

"Ah, Retsu. I assure you that I have dealt with my subordinates. They won't be any trouble." He gave her a creepy grin back. "I have done my part in keeping the Soul Society from destruction. I created a barrier. Hollows will not be able to get through it. Ensuring the Soul Society is safe from any more of the creatures." His eyes narrowed in a playful way. "I have saved everyone."

"You may have made a barrier, but nothing else." She was losing her temper. "May I remind you, Kurotsuchi, as a medical director I have done all I can to save people. You may have made a barrier, but it does not get rid of the hollows already in the Soul Society." She kept smiling, but the room became very intense. "If you did a better job maybe you could have prevented the Espada from actually taking Naruto." She didn't know why she brought Naruto up.

"Concerned over that hollow eh?" Mayuri sounded intrigued, "The hollow was rather interesting…I met him once or twice." Mayuri thought of the hollow with a small grin. "That hollow always interested me…I wish I was able to experiment on him before he left. It is strange…his power level was beyond that of the Gotei 13. Yet, Naruto didn't try to escape after being captured." Retsu noticed this as well. If Naruto was so powerful, then why did he not just destroy the Soul Society and leave?

"You mentioned you met him once or twice?" Retsu looked away from her medical logs. "It's surprising that you, of all people, met Naruto. You are rather unsocial."

"Heh, though it is none of your business, I met him while I was under Urahara." Mayuri stated, "I was at the sight of his capture." Retsu remembered the day. It was a rather bizarre day in the history of the Soul Society. "Escorting the hollow, he glanced at me and frowned. I remember the amount of dislike he had for me, the hollow's eyes explained it all." His brow rose. "He asked me what I was doing around Kakashi."

"Who is Kakashi?" Retsu asked. Kurotsuchi grin grew in size.

"A name Naruto called Urahara." The captain answered. Retsu knew about Naruto giving people strange names, she received one herself. "The hollow told me if I did anything to hurt anyone, he would kill me." Mayuri chuckled, "I asked the hollow why. Naruto only glared at me." Retsu wondered if Naruto met Mayuri before the Soul Society, but it was unlikely. "The second time he presented himself before me, he said he was confused on who I was."

"Confused on who you were?" Retsu couldn't understand what Naruto was talking about.

"Apparently he didn't know if I was Orochimaru, or Kaubto." Mayuri mused at the thought. "It ended out being Kabuto. Naruto told me he had forgiven me for the past events since I was used by Orochimaru." Kurotsuchi looked at Retsu. The 4th division captain thought of the names that Naruto gave away. "You have been called a different name by Naruto, yes?" Retsu sighed and nodded. "What was your name?"

"Shizune was the name Naruto gave me."

"Retsu-taichou!" a member of the 4th division ran into the room, "Sajin-taichou is greatly wounded! We also have more shinigami being brought back!" She explained. Retsu nodded and placed the medical logs down.

"Duty calls." Unohana swiftly walked towards the exit.

"So it seems." Mayuri smiled.

XXXX

Yamamoto walked into the meeting. The council members became quiet. Renji, Shunsui and Rangiku were with Yamamoto. "This meeting has been called upon to ensure the safety of the Soul Society." The council members started to grumble. "As we all know, the Soul Society has greatly suffered."

"Unfortunately, Naruto has voluntarily left the Soul Society. It seems the reason the Arrancar attacked was to bring Naruto to Aizen…" Renji reported. The Council went into an uproar. Many people of the council shook their heads.

"We saw it with our own eyes." Rangiku confirmed, "Naruto stated it himself that it was his own decision."

"All because of that hollow, Naruto!" a council member stood up. "If you hadn't wasted time in the first place he would have been taken care of!"

"Ensure the safety?" another member scoffed, "The Gotei 13 tried to set Naruto free! You tried to destroy us all!"

"I want to see a new order to be called upon!"

"The Gotei 13 must not be trusted."

"Are you all insane?" one member yelled, "The Gotei 13 knew this was going to happen! If you hadn't chosen to lock him away for eternity then maybe-!"

"Naruto is a hollow! Nothing but a monster that consumes souls for his own benefit."

"You are all blinded by appearances!"

"Blind? I believe it is you who think that Naruto is human to be blind. If Naruto was locked away, the Arrancar would have never come in the first place."

"I wonder if some members of the council are not corrupt"

"Well it wouldn't be the first betrayal."

"That is true."

"Naruto is nothing but a monster."

"Like Aizen."

"What are you going to do Yamamoto? This is your problem, is it not?"

"Yes Yamamoto, were you going to release Naruto? I wonder if you and the Gotei 13 knew about Aizen all this time."

"I would watch what you say." Shunsui warned them all with a glare. Yamamoto shot up his hand, telling Shunsui to be quiet.

"Naruto is no longer an ally." Yamamoto announced. The council hushed, "Whoever comes across Naruto is to report to the Soul Society, but you must not attempt to detain him. Naruto is to be considered an S Class target." The council agreed on what Yamamoto most delightfully. "Naruto is to be sealed away for eternity if detained."

"For once Yamamoto, you do something right." Shunsui glared at the member who said that. Renji and Rangiku looked at the old man.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Renji asked.

"This is the only way I can protect the Gotei 13 from being framed." Yamamoto said. Shunsui sighed, knowing this was the best he could do.

"Someone help us." Shunsui mumbled. Closing his eyes, he placed his head in his hand. The Soul Society was digging their own grave.

XXXX

Er, sorry about the really late update. My Fanfiction account would not allow me to update because of an error...

Soul Society after the attack. Place in ruins, and hollows still linger around the area.

Also, mysterious character appears! Who could it be? A reincarnation of someone else possibly? Or maybe someone else entirely? You'll just have to wait and see.

Note: I know Coyote doesn't have any power that has to do with energy shards, but I was thinking to myself what the wolves were made of. Besides blowing up, why not add in some effects of the explosion.

Toshiro finally talks to Sasuke, and doesn't die. Ha, Sasuke is still smug about things. I couldn't help myself. Sasuke can't completely change. Ukitake takes to Iruka, and Shuhei meets Asuma.

Mayuri=Kabuto

Retsu=Shizune

Shuhei=Asuma

Any of them unexpected? Or all them obvious?

I know Momo was injured recently in the time line, but I had to add in her in.

So how was this chapter? I won't know unless you review.

R&R.

Until the next chapter comes.


	13. Peculiar Friendships

Next chapter is here!

Thank you reviewers:

**Umbra8191, ZxZ Fic Hunter, Taeniaea, Silvdra-zero, bostafu, Impstar**, **fufukun, ParadiseRegained, and darkHollow.**

XXXX

Naruto had stayed up all night. He wasn't tired, but he was extremely bored. He had forgotten how boring Las Noches was. Naruto recalled his place was the only housing that had a window showing outside the dome of Las Noches. Getting off his bed, he decided to venture around. It was true that Las Noches didn't have very much. In the past Naruto always sought people out and bothered them. Naruto used to hang out with Luppi, but he was dead now. Not that Naruto really missed Deidara that much. He wandered down the hall until he reached the outside 'garden', which was only quartz trees and sand and what seemed to be a small pond. Naruto didn't remember there being a pond. Then again, Naruto was forgetting many things. He couldn't think of his past very much, it was all blank. Expect for names and faces. He didn't, no, couldn't remember what the Konoha was like. He sighed and walked into the 'garden'. Looking up into the dome, he saw the fake blue sky. An illusion Aizen made.

"Well at least it looks realistic." Naruto mumbled and made his way to the pond. He wanted to see real blue sky, like in Karakura town. Though it would be pointless to go there. He had a home now. Looking into the pond, seeing his pale reflection he sighed. His memories and image seemed to deteriorate over the years. His world turning upside down. He had strange impulses to kill randomly. Maybe it was his hollow, or did he want this? Naruto couldn't tell any more. He wanted to destroy everything lately. Including Las Noches, Soul society, and that small town Ichigo lived in. Naruto growled and he felt another head ache coming on. He gripped his head, and closed his eyes. "Stupid Kyuubi and hollow." Naruto wanted to slam his head on something. It wouldn't do any good.

Once the headache subsided, he sighed. Hoping the two wouldn't start fighting again soon. He heard something behind him and looked over his shoulder quickly. Naruto was used to the fact of everything was the enemy, and needed to think quickly and see the opponent. Naruto saw a rather young looking Arrancar slowly chasing a small butterfly. Though the butterfly was technically was a very weak hollow. A small hole in its abdomen. The boy looked rather, absent. The boy's eyes wide and empty. The hollow butterfly glided across the air over to Naruto, and the Arrancar followed. Soon the small hollow landed on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto's eyebrow rose. The Arrancar looked at Naruto head tilted. Naruto's eyes narrowed at the Arrancar. "Guaa…." The Arrancar then lifted his hand. Naruto eyes widened. The Arrancar used bala at point blank range. "Haa." The Arrancar had a devious smile.

"That wasn't very smart." Naruto said from behind the Arrancar. The boy swung around using his fist, and Naruto caught it. The blonde Arrancar looked at Naruto in the eyes. Naruto for some reason could felt a little connected to this strange kid. The Arrancar slowly reached towards the butterfly and grabbed it, crushing it. The Arrancar brought back his hand to investigate its remains. Looking at the dead hollow, he frowned. Naruto sighed, "You killed it." He told the Arrancar. The boy looked back up with wide eyes. The Arrancar seemed to keep his mouth open slightly most the time. "I didn't do anything." Naruto said to the boy.

"Uwaai?" the Arrancar acted as if he was not even there. The blank expression and strange attitude from impulse. Naruto had never seen this Arrancar before. He had Espada level spiritual pressure. Obviously a very powerful being, but there was always a reason why one had so much power. Naruto closed his eyes and sensed the aura around the Arrancar was not as natural as the others. Something ripped from him. "Yuu." The boy reached out and grabbed Naruto's arm. Naruto watched carefully. This person was unpredictable. The Arrancar blinked and lifted his arm. "Naaam…" the boy looked into his eyes. Naruto noticed the boy was about the same height as him. Naruto didn't know what this kid was up to. "Nam?" the boy tilted his head, his mouth still agape. Naruto felt as if he should be saying something.

"Name?" Naruto asked. the boy looked at him. Naruto saw the boy nod a little, did the boy truly understand? "My name is Naruto." the blonde hollow said. The boy let go of Naruto's arm, and stared blankly at him. Naruto was a little surprised to see the Arrancar smile at him. Naruto couldn't understand this kid. The kid then impaled Naruto with his other had, with a smile. Naruto blinked, and glared at him. "I have had it with your game." Naruto pulled out the kid's arm from his chest. The Arrancar looked like he was a little surprised. Naruto with the arm that had impaled him threw the kid at one of the nearby buildings. He panted and grimaced as the wound healed. The Arrancar had gone through the wall, and now sitting in debris. Standing up without warning, he smiled and took in a deep breath. He released a cero. Naruto growled and closed his eyes, brought up his hand. The cero hit him; the bright purple energy consumed him. The Arrancar looked bored. Then Naruto appeared before him. Grabbing the boys head, "I have had enough!" he used his other hand to form Rasengan. Naruto saw as the boys eyes dimmed. Naruto frowned, Aizen wouldn't be too happy with him killing someone on his first day back. He really didn't like the idea of killing either. He wanted to, in fact, he really wanted to rip the kid to shreds. However, something inside disagreed. Not knowing what he wanted he growled a little. "Tch!" the sphere dissipated, and Naruto let go of the kid.

"Ru...to?" The Arrancar said, tilting his head. His purple eyes followed Naruto. Uzumaki stormed off, pissed off at this kid. "Ru…to.." The kid got up and followed him. Naruto went back into the main building, ignoring the boy. Naruto could hear the Arrancar's steps as he followed him. Naruto's eye twitched a little knowing he was being followed. "Ru…" the Arrancar called to him. Naruto saw someone walking towards him. He had dark skin and a band-like visor over his eyes. He could tell it was a shinigami by the reiatsu emitting from him. He stopped in front of Naruto, and the blonde Arrancar walked up to the shinigami.

"I wondered where you had gone." The man said the strange Arrancar. "Hopefully he didn't cause you too much trouble. Wonderweiss doesn't usually wander off." The dark skinned man said. Naruto didn't know who this guy was, but he seemed very nice. "I'm Kaname Tosen by the way. I already know who you are. Aizen told me about you." Kaname said.

"Wonderweiss is his name?" Naruto looked at the blonde Arrancar. Who was still looking at him. "He sure doesn't act like any Arrancar I have ever seen." Naruto stated, "I mean he attacked me multiple times." Kaname looked in the direction of Wonderweiss. "It's strange, he doesn't even speak…"

"Wonderweiss was modified." Kaname said. Naruto looked at the shinigami with a surprised look. "All forms of rationality, memory retention, speech, and intelligence were purposely removed to enhance his power." Kaname explained to Naruto. "He is a pure being, despite what was done to him." Naruto looked at Wonderweiss with a sad expression. He was made to fight and kill. Naruto was loyal to Aizen, but he didn't understand why he did this to the Arrancar. Naruto saw Wonderweiss was a bit like him. Both were just weapons. In being weapons, they were loyal. However, Naruto had a choice, while Wonderweiss had none. "I'm sorry that my friend had disturbed you." He stated.

"I guess I understand." Naruto said. He glanced at Wonderweiss for a moment. "I don't completely understand him, but I guess no one truly does."

"Very true." Kaname agreed in a calm tone. After a few moments of silence Kaname looked at the blonde Arrancar "Wonderweiss, let's go...of course it's your decision whether you want to go or not." Kaname turned around, and Wonderweiss gazed at Naruto with curiosity. Naruto smiled at him. Wonderweiss then followed the shinigami. Naruto sighed, what was he going to do now?

XXXX

Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to visit Grimmjow after twenty years. Grimmjow would probably beat the shit out of Naruto, but he had nothing else to do. Aizen hadn't called for any meetings, so there was no task for the moment. Naruto went to Grimmjow's 'palace' as Aizen put it. At the large door of the 'palace', he didn't know if he should knock or walk in. He wondered if Grimmjow was even around. He was about to knock on the door, the door opened. Grimmjow stood there with a raised eyebrow. "What the hell are you doing here?" He asked. Naruto stood awkwardly in the silence, and Grimmjow growled, "Well? What the hell is it?"

"I just wanted to visit." Naruto said in a timid manner. Naruto cursed himself for sounding like a child, he hated when he did that. Grimmjow smirked and laughed at Naruto's shy demeanor. "I just remembered how boring Las Noches is…" Naruto rubbed the back of his head. Grimmjow allowed Naruto in. Grimmjow's 'palace' first floor had a very large platform, where he trained. Naruto was reminded of all the brawls he had with Grimmjow. He noticed how quiet the place was. "Hey where is …"

"They are all dead." Grimmjow stated with no sign of remorse, "I thought they were stronger than they actually were." Naruto frowned. He had gotten to know all the fraccion. He spent most the time with Grimmjow, and they talked to each other often. He wasn't surprised by Grimmjow's reaction to their deaths. Grimmjow at the most never cared very much for them. Naruto sighed. "Besides they knew what they were getting into. They died on their own will." Grimmjow grinned. Naruto could sense a small amount of compassion.

Grimmjow showed more compassion now than he did so many years ago. Naruto was picked on by the blue-haired Espada, physically and verbally. Naruto at one point snapped, and was determined to kill him. That day was when Grimmjow changed the most.

_Flashback_

"_What the hell! Why are you not going to kill me?" Grimmjow growled angry, "I should tear off your fucking arm! Am I not that great of a challenge? Am I too weak for you!" Grimmjow yelled. Naruto stood over Grimmjow, a few cuts here and there. He had forced Grimmjow into his resurreccion form, and Naruto defeated him. Naruto decided not to kill Grimmjow, for some reason there was no point. Grimmjow grabbed his ankle, "If you beat the enemy you might as well kill them! Now finish me off you coward!" Naruto kicked his face, but not too hard. "What the hell!" he growled wanting to rip Naruto apart. Naruto sat next to the fallen Espada member. "Don't you dare look down on me! You little shit!"_

"_You are a worthy opponent, Grimmjow." Naruto said, shutting up the angry man. "Killing you would be a stupid thing to do." The hollow told him. Grimmjow growled. "It was true my first intent was to kill you, but I realized how strong you are. You have a great spirit." Naruto sighed, "I couldn't kill an opponent knowing that you were defenseless against me." Grimmjow glared at him._

"_You shit! You think you are better than me!" Grimmjow yelled._

"_Grimmjow." Naruto said sternly, "I cannot die." He reminded him, "I challenged you knowing this, it was entirely unfair." Naruto sighed wanting Grimmjow to calm down. "Killing you would only prove I can't face my opponents directly. If I were to kill you, I would want to be more at your level." Naruto smiled, "Besides, if I could die, I would have never met you. I would have been dead a long time ago." He explained. "I believe you to be strong, not doubt." Grimmjow had calmed down. "You in the end would have survived longer, in a way, you are stronger." The 6__th__ Espada hid his face from Naruto. Grimmjow didn't know whether to hate him or respect him. It was true; Naruto would have died a long time ago, if not for his immortality. It bothered Grimmjow knowing that Naruto was Espada zero. Naruto had power, beyond that of even Coyote, but Naruto never used it. In the years he had been at Las Nochas Naruto never showed any of his true power. They all knew he had strength, speed, agility, endurance, and a move called rasengan, but nothing else. _

"_You are one hell of strange kid." Grimmjow sat up, watching Naruto carefully. "Saying you are weaker than the enemy after you defeated them." Naruto shrugged. "You have some issues if you think you are weaker than me." Grimmjow smirked, and tried to stand. Naruto offered a hand but Grimmjow slapped it away. "Let me go off with the dignity I have." Naruto had a large amount of power and yet he never used. It pissed Grimmjow off. He always challenged the kid to see if he would reveal anything new, but alas, he saw the same things. Grimmjow stood up and glanced at Naruto for a moment, before walking away. The reason Grimmjow hated the kid was because he felt so damned weak. Like he wasn't even a challenge. He limped a little, ignoring his injuries. Nearly falling, he was caught by someone. "Hey I told you-"_

"_I don't care if you whine, I might as well help I've got nothing better to do." Naruto said simply not looking at Grimmjow. The 6__th__ Espada snorted. Allowing the kid to help just this once. Naruto and the man's arm slumped around his shoulders. The two walked in silence. Grimmjow would have to seal his resurreccion form back into his zanpakuto when he got the time. For now, he had to find a way to make sure no one ever found out about this. Damn, the kid was growing on him._

_End of Flashback_

Naruto couldn't help but feel a bit happy that Grimmjow in a way cared about him. Naruto knew that Grimmjow's fraccion would never back down from a fight, even if they were to die. They all had the same stubbornness. Just like Grimmjow. Out of all the fraccion members Di Roy Rinker and Yylfordt Granz was one of Naruto good friends. Naruto tend to try to befriend everyone. Though Aizen told him not to, Naruto ignored his words. Aizen tried to explain that all Arrancar were merely servants and expendable at any time. Naruto wondered if he thought of the Espada the same way. Naruto pushed aside the thought. The hollow understood why Grimmjow wasn't sad over his fraccion's deaths. All of them knew what they were going against, no regret.

"I guess that's ok if they know what they were getting into." Naruto stated, and Grimmjow nodded. It was a little unusual to see Grimmjow calm and not wanting to fight him. Naruto looked around and saw nothing had changed over the time he was gone. The place looked the same as when he first came to Las Noches. Grimmjow leaned against the tall platform. "Las Noches hasn't really changed…"

"Well no shit. This place is boring as hell." He rolled his eyes, "Besides, you really think that Las Noches would be exciting at all?" Grimmjow questioned Naruto. Naruto thought for a moment. He really didn't know what to expect when coming to Las Noches. He shrugged and Grimmjow laughed, "Yeah didn't think you find this hole very interesting."

"It's better than a prison cell." Naruto stated. Grimmjow glanced at Naruto, "its dark. There's no light. Any sound echoes through the entire place. All you hear is the rattling of the chains." Naruto recalled the times when he was in the Underground city. He couldn't help shiver slightly, remembering how cold the cell was. The icy, jagged, damp stone that surrounded him. He got claustrophobic at one point.

"Well why the hell didn't you leave?" Grimmjow asked, looking at Naruto for a response. "If you hated it there so bad, why did you stay?" Grimmjow re phrased the question. "You could have completely destroyed the Soul Society." Grimmjow knew that Naruto could have blown the place to bits. Grimmjow just couldn't understand why he just stayed there like obedient child.

"I…" Naruto grew quiet. His eyes upon the floor.

"You what?" Grimmjow became more irritated.

"I though they would have changed…" Naruto said in a soft tone.

"What do you mean changed?" Grimmjow growled, "Say something that makes sense."

"I thought that the Soul Society would accept me. I thought they would care about me…because…" Naruto kept in his tears knowing Grimmjow would beat him if he cried. "They acted like they cared…they wanted me around…but, it was a lie." Naruto finished, his lower lip quivered a tiny amount. He cursed himself for acting like a child, but he couldn't help it. His mind was set on the people that reminded him of his friends from the Konoha. He was supposed to be forty years old, but that was his past. Like his friends, they weren't actually _them_. They were reincarnations. He felt like a child no matter what his past was. Grimmjow eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Oh, hell no. You better not cry! Or I will personally kick your ass!" Grimmjow yelled. Naruto obliged and his lip stopped trembling. "I don't why the hell you would believe all that shit? Why would a shinigami care for a hollow?" Grimmjow grabbing Naruto's arm to get him pay attention. "No one cares for us. Hell we don't even care for each other! I don't know why you would think that." Naruto looked up into the 6th Espada's eyes.

"I…I don't know." Naruto said truthfully. He had gotten used to the world of humans that he forgot what he truly was. A hollow, a monster, a killer. Naruto sighed, and Grimmjow let go of his arm. "I really don't know. Part of me wishes that they did accept me…instead of locking me away…but I should have known I was not welcome there." The room grew quiet. Grimmjow hated seeing the kid mope, it was pathetic. He tried to think of something that would cheer the hollow up.

"One thing is for sure; at least you are welcome here." Grimmjow said, he didn't want to sound mushy, but it was true. At least for the moment. He cursed at himself mentally for sounding as if he cared. "We may try to kill each other on a daily bases, but its home. One shitty home…" Grimmjow looked at Naruto's face. Seeing his eyes light up. He looked away. Next thing Grimmjow knew, Naruto had his arms wrapped around his waist. Grimmjow's face flustered, his arms lifted into the air.

"Thanks." Naruto smiled, his head rested on Grimmjow's abdomen. Grimmjow's eyes wide as he tried to compute what exactly happened. Naruto just hugged him. Grimmjow couldn't get passed the fact that the brat actually touched him. If anyone saw or knew of this, he could never live it down. Luckily, he had no fraccion to witness the event. They would have laughed their asses off. Grimmjow felt very awkward. What was he supposed to do? He couldn't think of anything but hitting the kid. Grimmjow was very happy with any type of affection. Naruto had done this maybe once or twice in the past, but it was just to piss him off. This was different, it was like Naruto was actually _hugging_ him.

"W-What the hell? Get off me you brat!" Grimmjow punched Naruto's head. The 6th Espada couldn't think of anything else to do. Naruto let go of Grimmjow, and rubbed his head. Grimmjow eyes narrowed and his face a tinge pink. He couldn't believe Naruto hugged him. Sure, Grimmjow acted a bit like a brother, but he would never admit it, at least out loud. Even if was life or death. "Why the hell did you do that?" He yelled His face tinged with pink. Naruto laughed at him. "Hey! Don't laugh at me!" he snarled.

"You should have seen your face!" Naruto smiled, Grimmjow was glad that Naruto wasn't so mushy now. He smirked. Grimmjow noticed Naruto was a lot more like a child than the many years ago when they first met. It was strange, but Naruto was strange overall.

"Yeah, well let's see your face after I kick your ass!" Grimmjow growled, pretending to angry which wasn't convincing. Naruto's eyes widened as Grimmjow threw a punch at him. He moved away at the last second. Naruto kept laughing, even if it was a death wish.

XXXX

Naruto groaned, he hadn't fought that much in twenty years. His body sore from the brawl. Grimmjow lost, again, not surprising. However, Naruto could have lost if he gave up. At one point during the fight, he got dizzy. Grimmjow used that moment as an opening, but Naruto luckily knew substitution technique. He was on his way back to sense a familiar reiatsu. It was Ulquiorra. He hadn't seen his stoic friend in years, like everyone else. Naruto searched for the 4th Espada. Coming to the detention level, he found a few Arrancar in the area. He passed through the security to go to a wall. There was no door. He stood outside the wall a little confused. Suddenly he saw Ulquiorra standing behind him. "Naruto." Ulquiorra said with his usual blank expression. Naruto nodded.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" Naruto said with a small smile. He felt happy to see his friend again. For some reason he was feeling horribly down all the sudden. Ulquiorra was silent; his green eyes bore into Naruto. "I understand why you wouldn't want to talk to me…" Naruto looked at his hands and twirled his thumbs in circles. It was very awkward for Naruto to confront Ulquiorra so randomly, after what he did in the past. "I'll be leaving…sorry." Naruto sped away from the 4th Espada; he felt a hand grab him.

"There's no point in dwelling on the past." Ulquiorra said. Naruto avoided his eyes, looking at anything else other than Ulquiorra. "It's rude to not look at who you are talking to." Ulquiorra said, Naruto sighed and looked at him. "I don't quite understand why you would fret over the past." He saw Naruto's discomfort.

"Because I did something regret. Like most of my past." Naruto said, and Ulquiorra knew Naruto had more to say. Naruto hid many things from people, and Ulquiorra could tell. His way of changing subjects, laughing at a question, smiling even if there was nothing to smile about, and allowing himself to be thrown around by some members of the Espada. Ulquiorra observed this the first few years. "It doesn't matter though." Naruto smiled, trying to dodge anymore questions on his past.

"If it does not matter, why do avoid talking about the subject? Surely if this did not matter you would not mind talking about this." Ulquiorra stated. Naruto eyes winced, knowing it was true. Naruto just smiled widely, as he used to in his old life. Ulquiorra was not very pleased with Naruto's attempt.

"Avoid talking about my past?" Naruto he had a fox like grin on his face. "There are better subjects other than my past." Naruto laughed, Ulquiorra still had his cold demeanor. "I'll put it simply. My past is full of regret." Naruto gaze half lidded.

"Regret." Ulquiorra repeated. He never experienced something like that. Thinking about it for a moment. That human he was guarding talked of human emotions; he didn't believe them at all. "What is regret? I know of the word, but I have never experienced regret. What is it a human emotion?"

"Regret…" Naruto whispered his eyes half lidded. "Regret is something you feel sorry for, something you wished hadn't happened." Naruto tried to define the term in a way where Ulquiorra could potentially understand.

"Why do you regret? You are no longer human. Human emotions are beneath your concern." Ulquiorra said curious of the subject.

"I may not be human any more, but it doesn't mean I can't feel. The same goes for you. It doesn't mean you don't have a heart just because you are different." Naruto said. Ulquiorra was perplexed. The human girl talked of hearts and Naruto had brought the up subject once or twice many years ago, but what were they? "You have an opinion, and have feelings as well."

"I still can not apprehend what the heart is. If you can't see it, it does not exist." Ulquiorra confessed to Naruto. "Still, I wish to find out what a heart is." Ulquiorra stated. Naruto laughed a bit. "Why do you laugh?" The 4th Espada asked, curious on the sudden behavior.

"The heart is there."

"If it is there, then why can you not see it?" Ulquiorra asked, "I do not understand."

"Ulquiorra, no one really understands the heart." Naruto smiled at stoic Espada. Naruto placed his hand over his heart. "It may be just an organ in the body, but it holds…strange qualities." Ulquiorra blinked staring at where Naruto laid his hand. Naruto blinked in surprise when Ulquiorra placed his had on Naruto's chest. Ulquiorra bent over looking curiously at Naruto's chest. It was a little bit funny that Ulquiorra was so interested. His curiosity reminded him of a child. Always investigating, trying to see what people wanted to explain.

"Where is it?" Ulquiorra asked. Naruto couldn't feel but a little sad. Naruto took Ulquiorra's hand and placed it over the 4th Espada's chest where the heart would be. Ulquiorra perturbed by the gesture. Naruto knew that Ulquiorra wouldn't understand at the moment. He gave Ulquiorra a small smile trying to lift his own uneasiness.

"You have to find your heart on your own." Naruto said and freed Ulquiorra's hand. "It is something everyone has to do." Ulquiorra looked at his hand. Bringing his hand up to his face to inspect it. Ulquiorra sighed, and placed his hand down. He was not satisfied with the answer, and still very curious.

"Until I see this heart, I do not believe it is there." Ulquiorra announced. Naruto gave a defeated sigh. "I should not delay time any longer. Aizen wishes to hear my report on our guest."

"Guest?" Naruto said in a confused manner. He looked at the wall where he felt Ulquiorra's presence. "I didn't know Aizen was holding someone prisoner."

"She is a human, by the name Inoue Orihime." Ulquiorra told the blonde hollow. "She too had been talking about human emotions, and the heart." He looked in the direction of the room.

"Orihime? If I remember correctly, some shinigami talked of her. She has some sort of healing powers." Naruto said.

"Souten Kisshun. Aizen states it is a rejection of events or time. I will explain later, but for now I will leave." Ulquiorra answered, walking away from Naruto. Naruto stood as he watched the Arrancar move away. Ulquiorra looked at his hand again as if trying to find something he lost. He didn't know what a heart was, but he was going to find out what it was. Real or not.

XXXX

Naruto had been very unlucky now. While trying to find something to do he stumbled on Nnoitra with his fraccion, Tesra. Naruto remembered all the beatings that Nnoitra gave him, and lessons he taught. Naruto tried to get away, but Tesra spotted him, "Naruto?" he said, Nnoitra turned swiftly and his eyes narrowed, and a grin formed on his lips. Naruto couldn't remember why he let Nnoitra beat him in the first place. Then thought of when Nnoitra abused Tesra. He talked to Tesra very few times, but he was a very nice person, even if he idolized a complete psychopath. The day Naruto saw Nnoitra beat the hell out of Tesra; he wanted to give him a break. Therefore, he got on Nnoitra's bad side. It was good Naruto couldn't die, or he would have been killed a hundred times over. Nnoitra walked over to Naruto, it only took about ten steps. He was very tall. He leaned down to Naruto's height, his face a couple inches away from Naruto's.

"Well if it isn't the fucking zero Espada?" His grin was wide, and covered most his face. Naruto didn't know how he could talk so clearly with his grin. "Hope you don't think I won't beat the fucking shit out of your pale ass just because it's your first day back." He smiled sinisterly. Tesra gave Naruto apologetic look.

"Of course not. Nnoitra." Naruto said, and the lanky man stood back up, his smile gone and looked at Naruto with an unimpressed expression. Naruto was a little nervous. Nnoitra was an unpredictable person. Naruto kept his head down while his eyes gazed up at the tall man's face. Naruto was looking for any type of malice.

"So, you remembered?" Nnoitra browed raised and he grinned again. "That's good you remembered my name, or I would have beat the shit out of you." He said. Naruto wasn't fazed by the threat, knowing flinching would get him nowhere. Nnoitra circled Naruto, his gaze only on Naruto. "I wonder if you remember…"

"Never show any signs of weakness to anyone around you." Naruto said, repeating what Nnoitra had once told him. Though, his vocabulary was much more colorful. "If you should flinch, or whimper you will be punished." Naruto added. Nnoitra had ingrained that into his mind. Nnoitra smiled.

"So you fucking remembered. That's good in all, but you forgot one thing…" Nnoitra grin grew even wider, "Never fucking interrupt." Naruto froze, hiding the surprise in his eyes. His body tensed. Tersa closed his eyes hearing a loud slap. Naruto fell to the ground, his right cheek glowing a bright red. He didn't make a sound; Nnoitra pulled him to his feet. Naruto was brought two feet off the ground. The tall man held him by his neck. Naruto brought up his hands, shuddering for a breath. "Wasn't that the first fucking thing I taught you? You little shit." He dropped Naruto on the hard marble floor. Naruto gasped, choking a bit. Tersa walked over to Naruto. "Interrupt me gain, I'll kick your fucking ass." He walked away from the two.

"Are you alright Naruto?" Tersa asked concerned for the hollow. "I told you this was not necessary. I am fine." Naruto shook his head. "Really, Nnoitra isn't as hard on me anymore." He wanted the hollow to stop sacrificing himself for him, but Naruto was too stubborn. "This is my entire fault."

"Lee... I mean Tersa, I wanted to do this." Naruto smiled at the fraccion. Naruto stood up and rubbed his red cheek, "What I can't understand is why you look up to Nnoitra. He isn't even nice to you." Naruto couldn't understand how this man could be Rock Lee. The bushy-brows he knew had lots of spirit, energy, and determination. The Arrancar before him was loyal, determined, and nice like Lee was, but he served the biggest ass in the world. Nnoitra beat Tersa when he didn't do something right, and even when he did it right he never thanked him.

"Nnoitra-sama is a very kind person." Tersa said with a sad glance, "I have seen it. He took me in, when no one else would." Naruto frowned. Lee was loyal to the wrong person. He had never sensed Gai's aura yet, he wondered what happened to Lee's sensei. "You understand what that is like?" Tersa asked.

"Yeah. I do." Naruto rubbed his cheek one last time before standing. "I know what you mean." Naruto still couldn't believe Aizen brought him back in. He smiled, "I guess you have a point of being loyal, but even behind his back you talk him up." Tersa nodded.

"Nnoitra-sama saved me from death. I am eternally grateful for it." Tersa explained, "It's only fair if I offer my services." He said softly, he looked at Naruto's cheek. "Your injury isn't too bad. Nnoitra-sama was holding back. You should be thankful." Tersa sighed.

"Tersa…you are too nice for your own good." Naruto said. Tersa smiled a little. "I just wish Nnoitra cared more."

"We can't have everything can we?" Tersa sighed.

"Tersa! Get your fucking ass over here!" Nnoitra yelled, and Tersa nodded at Naruto.

"I must be going, Nnoitra-sama calls." Tersa bowed a bit before running towards where Nnoitra yelled. Naruto sighed. Rock Lee was very different from what he once was. Lee was still kind, reserved, loyal, tolerant, and polite. Even if a person didn't deserve it. Lee was no longer his goofy, spirited self. It bothered Naruto, but he knew he was just another reincarnation. They weren't the people they once were.

"It's too bad." Naruto said, "You were always a good friend, and rival."

XXXX

Naruto had wanted to visit a certain fraccion member. It was one of Baraggan's fraccion. Ggio Vega was a person he rarely saw in his past. Ggio reminded him bit of Sui-Feng, but he ignored that thought. Reaching Baraggan's palace, he knocked on the large double wood door. The door creaked open, and Naruto saw one of Baraggan's fraccion open the door. "Eh? Naruto, what are you doing here?" the fraccion member asked.

"I was wondering if Ggio was around." Naruto said. The fraccion member opened the door letting Naruto in. He found the palace was dark, not very many lights. A giant throne where Baraggan would sit at, in the middle of the great hall. Stairs on both sides of the throne. "Do you know where Ggio would be?"

"Should be upstairs." Naruto couldn't remember the fraccion member's name. Naruto walked up the stairs and looked down a long hallway. If he recalled correctly, Ggio room was at the end of the hallway. Walking past several rooms, he made it to the last door on the left. He knocked on the door, not wanting to intrude.

"What the hell-" Ggio opened the door, and looked stunned. "Naruto? Wow. I knew Baraggan was sent on a mission to retrieve you, but I didn't think I would see you again." He smiled. Naruto shrugged. "It's good you came back."

"The Soul Society was hell." Naruto said, and Ggio smiled, "They locked me up again." Ggio rolled his eyes, "I could have broken out of that place. They all think they are invincible."

"Man, that does sound like hell." Ggio said, walking out into the hall and shutting his door. "I'm guessing they wanted to keep you locked up?" Naruto nodded, and Ggio laughed. "Shinigami sure underestimate you. Maybe it's because you look like a kid." The two walked down the hall.

"Yeah, everyone there deserves to burn in hell." Naruto growled, "They lied to me. They pretended like they cared about me." Naruto sneered and Ggio crossed his arms. "I hate everyone there."

"Well you aren't the only one. Hell, everyone here hates those bastards." Ggio stated, "Then again it's obvious, since we are trying to destroy the Soul Society."

"Shinigami are weak compared to the Espada and Aizen." Naruto smiled darkly, "I would like nothing more than to crush them with my own two hands." He looked at his fist, hatred evident.

"Well there's always time for that." Ggio shrugged and the two walked down stairs. "Hopefully I get to battle a real opponent. Besides the Gotei 13, there isn't much of a fight."

"I beat the 2nd Division captain into the ground. She wasn't much of a fight." Naruto bragged, "I could have killed the 10th division captain, but I was feeling merciful at the time. I should have just killed him though."

"Tch, Gotei 13 are nothing compared to Arrancar." Ggio rolled his eyes.

"I would have to agree with you." Naruto laughed, "Shinigami are nothing but spineless liars." Ggio could tell Naruto bore a large grudge against the Soul Society.

"You really hate the Soul Society."

"You have no idea."

"I think I get the idea." Ggio smirked.

XXXX

Day turned to night, and Naruto was tired. He walked around Las Noches the entire day; talking to people, he hadn't seen in a long time. Naruto walked to his 'palace' rubbing his eyes. His place was next to the wall. It was smaller than the other palace's, since he liked having a small place. He had gotten used to it as a kid in the Konoha. "Where did I live again?" Naruto asked himself. He couldn't remember. He shrugged and continued into his bedroom. He drug his feet as he walked, and sat on his bed. He wouldn't sleep, but he could look out the window again. He loved his bay window. He crawled across the covers over to the window and sat next to the glass. He took a pillow from his bed and put it against the glass, and leaned on it. He sighed, pulling his legs to his chest. It was another clear sky tonight. The crescent moon shown brightly, and the quartz trees glimmered. He smiled and laid his head on his knees. Naruto gazed at the moon of Hueco Mundo. His eyes closed for a moment, before he knew it he passed out.

XXXX

A few hours later, Naruto awoke with a loud gasp, he was shaking. He fell asleep. Not a good thing when you are plagued by nightmares. He kept himself from sobbing, but he couldn't help it. Another dream about his failures as a human. His friends dying and village coming to near ruin. "It's ok…" he told himself, some tears slipped out, "I-It's o-ok…" he repeated. Naruto shuddered, burying his face into his knees. The hollow appeared in his dreams, telling him Aizen would betray him. What if that happened? He would be alone. He felt a great fear run through him. His chest heaved painfully, and he hiccupped. What if he did end up alone? "I w-would kill everyone…" he mumbled to himself. He smiled crookedly, his eyes wild. "I would kill everyone, kill those who lied to me. I would kill those bastards." Tears kept falling, his emotions reflecting those of his hollow. "I would kill Toshiro, Aizen, Jushiro, Shunsui, Sui-Feng, Byakuya, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Ichigo…everyone!" he told himself. "Then I would destroy everything! I'll show everyone what happens when you mess with me!" He yelled.

His fingers started to dig into his skin. His eyes narrowed dangerously. "I would kill, and live for myself and only myself. Killing anyone I wanted to…" he couldn't get his mind of killing people. His dark, crooked grin only increased. His mind set to the blood that he could spill. Naruto paused from his thoughts. Was it himself that wanted to destroy? Naruto growled. He didn't even know who he was. The hollow's poison seeped into his mind, and now he couldn't even determine what he wanted. His dreams weren't his; his life was turning over to the hollow, his thoughts shared. The only thing that was Naruto, were his memories, which were slowly drifting away every moment that passed. His past, from memory, now starting from him training with an old man Jiraiya, for about three years. Any other fine detail was erased. He just remembered fighting. Naruto sighed, hiding his face further into his knees.

He heard his door open. Naruto looked up from his knees. He saw a figure of someone standing in his doorway. The person shut his door and proceeded to walk to the bed. Naruto couldn't tell who it was. The person stood quietly next to the bed, the moon reflected the white uniform. Tears still fell from his eyes, as he squinted to see the person. He shifted his legs to trying to get a closer look. "Who are you?" Naruto he sniveled. He could tell it was an Arrancar by the outfit. The person moved onto the bed and Naruto was a little bewildered. "Wonderweiss?" Naruto didn't know why the kid was here, or how he found him. Wonderweiss blinked staring at Naruto, his mouth open a little showing a small amount of his teeth.

"Naa..ruuto." Wonderwiess said. Naruto nodded, hearing his name. Wonderweiss blinked again, his purple eyes wide as usual. He moved closer to Naruto and then lay on the bed, back facing Naruto. The blonde hollow was confused on why Wonderweiss was doing this. The Arrancar looked back past his shoulder, curious on what Naruto was doing. "Wa?" Wonderweiss tilted his head. Naruto thought Wonderweiss might be curious on why he wasn't asleep. Naruto some how understood the kid.

"I don't sleep." He told the Arrancar. Wonderweiss tilted his head even further. "I am plagued by nightmares. Therefore I don't sleep, as much as it affects my awareness." Naruto explained to the kid. Wonderweiss appeared to nod, and looked away from Naruto. Wonderweiss snuggled into the covers grabbing a hold of one of the pillows. Naruto smiled, Wonderweiss acted like a child. Naruto looked out the window again, feeling at peace. Wonderweiss formed into a small ball, holding the pillow close to his chest. "Goodnight." Naruto whispered.

"Naaai." Wonderweiss mumbled into the pillow. Naruto wondered if Aizen had completely taken away everything human from Wonderweiss. He still had many human properties. Taking in a deep breath, Naruto closed his eyes again. Slowly he fell asleep again; for once nightmares didn't bother him. Naruto ended back on the bed, his back against Wonderweiss's back. Sleeping peacefully.

XXXX

Yep, more about relations and Las Noches. Some old friends and new ones. There be one more chapter on relations later. This was only a few.

On another note, some of you probably don't remember who is the reincarnation of some characters. I have made the list of the one's revealed. If you are curious about it, look at the list. I even put the chapters down where I mentioned it.

Tsunade-Hiyori (Chapter 6)

Shizune-Retsu (Chapter 12)

Orochimaru-Szayel (Chapter 10)

Kabuto-Mayuri (Chapter 12)

Asuma-Shuhei (Chapter 12)

Shikamaru-Izuru (Chapter 8)

Ino-Rukia (Yes, I mentioned this in Chapter 9)

Sakura-Sui-Feng (Also known as Soifong. Chapter 10)

Sasuke-Toshiro (Chapter 3)

Itachi-Byakuya (Chapter 8)

Deidara-Luppi (Chapter 13)

Kakuzu-Grimmjow (Chapter 11)

Hidan-Nnoitra (Chapter 10)

Sai-Gin (Chapter 11)

Iruka-Jushiro (Chapter 5)

Jiraiya-Shunsui (Chapter 5)

Naruto (piece of)-Ichigo (Chapter 9)

Kiba-Renji (Chapter 10)

Anko-Rangiku (Chapter 10)

Neji-Uryuu (Chapter 1)

Shino-Sado (Chapter 1)

Gaara-Ulquiorra (Chapter 11)

Temari-Tatsuki (Chapter 6)

Kankuro-Shinji (Chapter 6)

Kakashi-Kisuke (Chapter 6)

Kurenai-Yoruichi (Chapter 6)

There are more comparisons to come!

Hope this chapter was good. More of the friendship aspect rather than anything else, but of course there is a bit of unstableness. Trust me; there will be more dark chapters. I wanted a light-hearted chapter for once. Was it good? That is the question.

So, R&R! It makes me want to keep typing, knowing people actually read this, and like it.

Note: I merely write relations as friendships; how you interpret, it is up to you.

Until next time!


	14. Waiting

Hey, Has No Name with the next chapter!

Thanks Reviewers:

**yukicrewger2, ZxZ Fic Hunter, NarutoXYugitoFTW, Umbra8191, Blood Brandy, SaCcHaRiNeD ChIld, and fufukun.**

XXXX

Ichigo's day was horrible yesterday. He felt guilt swarm at him. He left the Soul Society and Naruto behind. The Soul Society had been attacked, and he couldn't help. Urahara tried to take them back, but he explained that something was preventing them from going through to the Soul Society. Most likely, the shinigami had put up a barrier to prevent more attacks. Ichigo sat thinking what happened to the Soul Society. Shinji, Hiyori, and the others showed up yesterday. Urahara had explained to him what their plan was. Ichigo nearly killed Kisuke after that. He was now moping in Kisuke's shop. He didn't know what happened, and Shinji, Yoruichi, Urahara, Uryuu, and everyone else didn't tell him a thing. He growled, his chin resting on his hand. "Hey kid, moping ain't good for you." Shinji said, and Ichigo glared at the Visored leader.

"Yeah, but sitting here doing nothing isn't helping either dammit'!" Ichigo yelled clenching his hands into fists. Shinji glared at him. "What the hell are we doing? The Soul Society is in trouble and you guys aren't doing anything!" He wanted to beat the hell out of something. Shinji eyes made him shiver.

"We can't do anything. If we could, we would help." Shinji pointed his finger at Ichigo, "Don't make me tie your ass to a chair. The last thing we need to do is start blaming people, that won't get us anywhere." Shinji somehow frowned with his teeth showing. Hiyori was acting a bit like Ichigo.

"Why the hell do we have to wait?" Hiyori crossed her head growling. Shinji sighed and gave her a glare, "Oh stop your bitching! I don't need you to lecture me." She said with annoyed voice. She sat crossed legged not to far from Shinji, her regular red outfit tracksuit. Shinji rolled his eyes, why was everyone so tense?

"Yeah, sure snaggle tooth." Shinji said, and Hiyori gave him a death glare. He grinned at her, satisfied with her reaction. Ichigo drummed his fingers on the table he was sitting at. All Shinji had to do now was get Ichigo to lighten up. The brooding teen was obsessed with fighting, and saving people. He definitely needed to relax. "You know, if you keep scowling at the table you're going to burn a hole in it. That would be the second thing you burned, beside Urahara." Ichigo ignored him.

"I see everyone is in a good mood today." Yoruichi walked into the living room. She looked at Ichigo, and then Shinji. Shinji gave her a discontent look. Yoruichi sighed at decided to sit next to Ichigo, "That scowl will be on your face permanently if you aren't careful." She stated, and Ichigo glanced at her.

"I think it's too late for that." Shinji added, "I think his scowl is going to be there forever. It's been about a day, right?" Hiyori raised her eyebrow. Yoruichi nodded. "I told him that was going to be bad for him." Shinji shrugged, "Apparently he doesn't listen well." Ichigo still ignored him. Shinji wasn't going to give up.

"If he's not careful, his forehead going to be all wrinkly." Hiyori joined in, Shinji and Yoruichi looked at her. "He looks like Yamamoto." Hiyori staring at Ichigo for any type of reaction. Ichigo growled a bit. Shinji grinned, Yoruichi smiled a bit.

"Ichigo looking like the old fart at this young of an age? That would be sad." Shinji grin only increased when Ichigo glared at him. Shinji leaned over the table placing his elbow on the table, chin resting in his hand. "I wonder what he would look like when he becomes an old fart."

"I don't know, but man, he would be one hell of an ugly grandpa." Hiyori frowned, shaking her head. She smirked seeing Ichigo twitch. Ichigo sat up, and crossed his arms angry with the two for talking about him as if he wasn't there. He closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath. It was quiet for a minute, thinking the verbal attack was over.

"I think I'm starting to see the affects." Yoruichi couldn't help but smile when she spoke. Ichigo snapped open his eyes and growled at the three of them. "I guess the scowl doesn't just affect his appearance…but also his personality."

"Shut the hell up!" Ichigo said, Shinji burst out laughing. While Hiyori just smirked. Yoruichi laughed a little. Ichigo glared, but smiled. For some reason he couldn't help but laugh a little as well. Shinji smiled, "If anyone is going to be an old fart it would be you Shinji." Ichigo shot back.

"I would disagree with you." Shinji said, "I believe Hiyori would most likely become the angry, scary, old grandma." Shinji was quickly hit the head with one of Hiyori's sandals. His face had a red outline of where the sandal hit his face. Hiyori was standing, hands turned into fists.

"Shut up you dumbass!" Hiyori yelled. Shinji cowered scared at the girl. "I'll show you scary, you moron!" she growled punching him in the head. Shinji gripped his head painfully, tears at the edge of his eyes.

"How come you have to be so mean!" Shinji whined and received another blow to the head, Hiyori's foot rested on his skull. She pushed his face to the floor. "Mmph!" Shinji tried to stop her, but to no avail.

"Eat dirt you dickhead!" She growled. Her arms crossed as her foot kept Shinji's face planted on the ground. For some reason Ichigo started to laugh. Hiyori paused, lifting her foot from Shinji's head. Yoruichi and Shinji seemed surprised. Ichigo for some reason couldn't stop laughing. His arms wrapped around his gut. "Does anyone else find this weird?"

"Ichigo?" Yoruichi sounded a bit concerned. Ichigo wiped away a tear from his eye; he had a grin on his face. He turned to Hiyori and had a very charming smile; the girl couldn't help but blush. Yoruichi looked at Ichigo confused, and surprised when she looked at his eyes. They were full of some wisdom, kindness, fulfillment, and age. His reitsu was calming, and he offered her a bright smile. She couldn't help but smile back. Shinji immediately felt a change in the atmosphere. Looking up from the floor, his eyes widened. The gentleness that emitted from his reitsu.

"Thanks." Ichigo said in a soft voice to everyone. His eyes then snapped back to the normal look. He gripped his head, "Man, what the hell was that?" Ichigo looked at everyone "What?" he didn't know why they all had shocked expressions, or why Yoruichi was smiling.

"Ichigo, do you not remember what happened?" Shinji asked. Ichigo looked a little confused, and thought about it. He shook his head. "Hmm…" Shinji looked at the substitute shinigami, eyes studying him.

"What the hell was that!" Hiyori growled face still red from the smile she received. "Why did you act so damn creepy!" she asked Ichigo arms thrown in the air. Ichigo just blinked. Yoruichi didn't understand what happened either.

"Creepy? I don't know what the hell you are talking about!" Ichigo said in a harsh tone. Hiyori looked away with puffed cheeks, face still red. "What the hell happened?" Ichigo wondered and looked towards the others for answers. Before anyone could answer, Urahara walked into the room. Ichigo glanced at the shopkeeper. A silence filled the room, and Kisuke sighed.

"I'm glad everyone is so talkative." Urahara said, and Hiyori called him an idiot. He looked sadly at Ichigo. The orange-haired shinigami avoided his eyes. Sighing once again, he took out his fan. With a flick of his wrist, it opened, and he fanned himself. "Still no word on the Soul Society, sorry to say."

"So you come up with a plan yet?" Shinji asked, his eyes mocking Mr. Hat and clogs. "Maybe this time you can actually do something." Urahara closed his eyes, ignoring the Visored leader.

"I have already apologized; you act like I don't care." Kisuke said with a calm voice. "I rather keep calm in these times." He fanned himself trying to hide the overwhelming amount of dread he felt. He let this happen, and everyone blamed him for it. It was justified. He did feel guilty. Maybe he deserved it. He had bad karma, from not being able to help anyone in the beginning. It was his fault that Hiyori, Shinji, Kensei, Hachigen, Rose, Love, Lisa and Mashiro turned into hollows. If he had helped them, they would still be in the Soul Society.

"Always 'keeping calm'." Hiyori huffed, "You're just a lazy bastard." She told him. Crossing her arms again. Urahara ignored this, for something else was bothering him. "You have done nothing right; all you do is sit around and watch. You lazy ass." She added. The room started to spin around, but Urahara kept his cool. Hiyori kept talking but he couldn't hear. Yoruichi noticed something was wrong, his eyes were unfocused.

"Kisuke?" Yoruichi stood up from the tatami mat. Shinji must have noticed as well, his eyes set in an intense glare. Urahara waved her off. She didn't look too pleased with the notion.

"I'm fine, just a bit dizzy." He lied; he wouldn't want others to think he was trying to get out of this. "I just need some water." He walked past Hiyori, stumbling a bit. Making it to his cupboard, he grabbed himself a glass cup. Walking over to the sink he almost fell over, but caught himself using the counter top for support. Steadying himself, he reached to turn the faucet on. He realized that his hand was nowhere near the faucet but in the sink. He blinked, rubbing his forehead. He let out a heavy breath, he felt very ill. Shallow breathing, poor depth perception, dizziness, deafness, and confusion. He had to feel around for the handle to turn on the water. No longer relying on his eyes. Finally finding it, he filled the glass, and turned it off. He sighed, he was sweating now. He used the counter to guide him back to the room where everyone was.

"That took you forever." Shinji commented. Urahara stood at the entrance of the kitchen, "And you even forgot to fill your glass." Kisuke eyes widened, he thought he had. His vision was to poor at the moment. Yoruichi's eyes narrowed.

"Oh…how forgetful of me." He laughed at himself, taking in short breaths. He swayed, and his hands became shaky. Ichigo sat up from the table having enough of the act. "Is there something you need?" he asked as if nothing were wrong.

"Urahara, why the hell are you acting like nothing is wrong?" Ichigo walked over to the ex-captain. Kisuke was going to argue, but Ichigo stopped him. "You look like you're sick, you need to rest." Urahara didn't want to hear that. He had been resting his entire life in Karakura town. Now he wanted to help, but it seemed that no one wanted him to do so. Kisuke was angry with himself. He never did anything right, even when he was a captain. He was a failure. Kisuke felt his head explode with a sudden pain. The world slowed as he dropped the empty glass. Yoruichi yelled something, but he didn't hear anything. He felt himself hit something firm, most likely the floor. The four of them were yelling at each other. A ringing was echoing in his ears. Urahara closed his eyes, and he heard the sound of bells ringing.

"Kisuke!" Yoruichi ran over to his side, once she touched him. Her body went ridged. She grabbed her head with both her hands. Ichigo recognized this. Hiyori looked concerned. Both Hiyori and Shinji ran over to the two ex-captains sides. Hiyori dropped down next to her used to be captain. Yoruichi fell beside the captain, with a blank look in her eyes.

"Don't touch them!" Ichigo yelled. Shinji pulled his hands away and looked at Ichigo, but it was too late for Hiyori. Her body started to shake, eyes turned blank she fell over beside Urahara. "If you touch any of them, then you will turn out like them." Ichigo stated. Shinji's eyes narrowed.

"How do you know this?" Shinji asked. Shinji wondered how Ichigo knew what was going on.

"This isn't the first time I've seen this happen. While in the Soul Society, some people had acted like this. I tried to help them, but…" Ichigo looked at Hiyori and Yoruichi, "You get the idea."

"Well what are we supposed to do?" Shinji asked, "Let them lay here? This isn't the most discrete place." Ichigo didn't know what else to do. Jinta and Ururu walked in and saw the three of them lying on the floor. They gave a confused look at Ichigo and Shinji. Before Ichigo could warn them, they ran over to Urahara's side. When they touched him, nothing happened. Ichigo eyes widened. "You said that touching them would…"

"I don't understand." Ichigo said truthfully. "Whenever I touched someone with the same symptoms, I would nearly pass out…" Shinji looked at Jinta and Ururu for a moment. Then Ichigo. He rubbed his chin with his thumb.

"Anything that the shinigami had in common. Was it certain members?" Shinji asked Ichigo.

"Yeah, they all knew Naruto. Besides that, no one else really seemed affected." Ichigo stated, Shinji looked at the ground with intense eyes. "Now that I think about it, most of them had been compared to someone of Naruto's past."

"So this has to deal with Naruto's past?" Shinji mused, "Urahara was compared to Kakashi, Hiyori to Tsunade. Yoruichi didn't mention being called any other name. She must have not told us." Shinji stated.

"What happened?" Ururu asked, looking up at Shinji.

"Yeah, why is the boss, Yoruichi, and Blondie on the floor?" Jinta added to Ururu's question.

"I can explain that later, right now I need you two to move all three of them to a futon." Shinji said, and Jinta growled.

"Why should I do that? Why don't you?" He glared at the ex-captain of the 5th division.

"If I touch any of them I will pass out. Seeing how Ichigo will also pass out, it leaves you two to carry them." Shinji explained. Jinta pouted but Ururu picked up Urahara and Yoruichi all by herself. She walked off towards the bedroom. Jinta took Hiyori, and staggered after Ururu. Shinji stood in the room with Ichigo; he snapped his head at Ichigo's direction. "You are not telling what you learned at the Soul Society. What did you learn?" Ichigo's head dropped.

XXXX

_Kisuke eyes opened, he was in his inner world. He was on a scorched field with burning trees, and dark clouds covering the sky. Looking around he sighed. His inner world was not a peaceful place. Urahara had not been here in a long time. He knew someone was calling to him. Looking at the blackened earth, he surveyed the place. He wondered why he had been called upon. He flinched upon hearing a cold, empty, cruel laugh from behind. "Kisuke? Is that really you?" a woman asked, she was a very beautiful woman. With a large red ball gown, with black lace. Her sleeves were poofy at the shoulder, and lacy around the wrists. Her dress had a low-neck line, showing some cleavage. Her chest was rather large. Her hair was blonde held up in a lovely bun near the top of her head. Curls wrapped around her cheeks adding to her beauty. A rose was placed in her hair, as well as some red lace. Her eyes were crimson, cold, and ere. She held a black lacy fan near her red lips, which were set into a frown. She stood before Kisuke with an unimpressed look; she drew the fan away from her lips and snapped it shut. Urahara was a little nervous. "Ah, it would be you. Coming to visit after so much time…or perhaps coming to tell me I was right?"_

"_Neither. Someone was calling for me." Kisuke said in a calm voice. The woman scoffed and walked in a circle around him. Her eyes moving across Kisuke, looking with her dark eyes. "Why are you here?" Urahara asked the woman. She rolled her eyes, and stopped in front of him. She pointed the fan in his face. The woman represented a Victorian woman, with her elegant look._

"_Manners have not changed from the first time we have met." She raised her eyebrow, "You haven't learned anything from when you were part of the Soul Society." She told him with a scowl. She pushed his chin up with her fan. "I don't know why I have to be with you." She glared, "You have always been pathetic." Urahara paled, when she spoke._

"_Benihime." Kisuke started, "I have tried." He said with a small voice. She slapped him in the face with her fan. Kisuke's head in the direction it had been slapped. She was very angry with him. He kept his eyes from view and Benihime growled._

"_Kisuke Urahara." She spat, "I wish to know how I became to be your zanpakuto spirit. You are the lazy, carefree, perverted, and childish. I deserve someone who is better than you." She stepped back, and started to pace. "I, at one point, believed that you were capable. Now look at you." She looked disgusted, "You have become weak. I thought you were a wise, bright, young man. Now I see that you can't do anything right." She scolded him. Urahara stayed quiet. "You can't even speak." She stopped pacing._

"_Benihime…don't think I didn't try." She let a loud angry breath. Kisuke turned his head. She walked back over to him, with a dark look in her eyes. "I tried to help, I have been trying to help." She slapped him again, this time with her hand._

"_That is my point!" she hissed, "You always try!" fire burned in her eyes. "You try and never do! You never do what you want! You only try! That is why I can't respect you!" she was yelling at this point. Kisuke said nothing and this made Benihime even angrier. "You are a worthless, pathetic, useless, wretched, miserable piece of trash!"_

"_I know." Urahara responded, this surprised Benihime. "What you say is true. Whatever I do, I fail. As a captain I failed, and even now, with the least amount of responsibilities I still am a failure." He looked at the English woman with sad eyes. Benihime's anger subsided, but she still glared._

"_It is true." Benihime agreed, "I know that with every fiber of my being." She lifted her chin prideful. "I would know that, because I have been with you every step away." She looked away. "Now, my reputation will fall, I will be only a joke. All because of you."_

"_Yes." Kisuke nodded. "I understand. I am thankful for you being here." Urahara completely ruined by Benihime's words. She now had no expression on her face, looking at the field with a bored look. Kisuke kept quiet. Benihime had always been disappointed with Urahara, he never did anything right._

"_Urahara, I don't know why I just don't leave you." Benihime commented. Kisuke looked up at the crimson princess. "You are nothing to me." She added with uncaring eyes. Looking into his eyes, she stifled a small, but forced laugh. "If I left, I wouldn't have to deal with you. If I left I could find a different master, one who deserves my power."_

"_I understand." Urahara looked defeated. Benihime glanced at him for a minute with a crude frown, she snapped open her fan. Fanning her self with grace, she closed her eyes. There was silence, but thunder rung out. Benihime noticed this, and took the umbrella that was hooked around her wrist. She took it and opened it._

"_That would be the easy way out." Benihime commented and opened the umbrella. "I don't take easy pathways, that is the difference between you and I." she twirled the lace umbrella around and the rain began to fall. "It would be unfair to the people around you as well. I don't wish to bring others down in your demise." She glanced at the broken man. "I find you a sad man, Kisuke Urahara." She started to walk away from the shinigami. "Hopefully you can prove him to be a better man. Kakashi." She whispered on a finally part. Urahara stood alone in the rain._

"_The rain is refreshing." Kisuke heard looking to his left he saw a man with silver hair, looking up into the sky, "Isn't it?" he asked in a calm voice. Urahara had never seen this person before, the two stood silently. "I guess I have always found the rain nice…even with all the things that happened when it did rain." He sighed getting nothing out of the blonde shinigami. "And I thought I was quiet." He said with a hint of sarcasm._

"_You are that man from my dreams?" Urahara asked, he felt calm. He knew that this person meant no harm. The silver haired man looked at him._

"_Well, technically, I am you." The man said. Kisuke Urahara blinked at the information, "You are a reincarnation of me, actually." He smiled. Urahara never thought of reincarnations. Sure, he heard of it, but never believed it to be true. Hiyori was right, reincarnations had been real. "You can space out as long as you want, but you will miss a lot of information." The man said getting Urahara's attention again. "I am now you, but I was once known as Kakashi Hatake." He paused, "One of Naruto's sensei."_

"_I was Naruto's sensei?" Urahara sounded a little dumbfounded. Kakashi nodded. "Maybe that's why he so messed up." Kisuke stated. Kakashi chuckled a little, but Kisuke was dead serious. He could already tell Kakashi had a laid-back personality._

"_Sometimes I ask that myself." Kakashi joked, but Kisuke sighed. Kakashi could tell he blamed himself. "You know, I never thought I could be so close to death…." He made the lame joke. Urahara raised his eyebrow._

"_Shinigami are death gods, but I guess they can be signified as death." Kisuke said. Kakashi nodded. "Being Naruto's sensei?" he brought up the subject again. "I can't believe I once was a teacher."_

"_Well it was a pain." Kakashi recalled all the time he fought with his students. "Especially Naruto, Konoha's number one hyperactive knuckle headed ninja." He smiled thinking of the kid, "But, it was worth the pain. Seeing my sensei's son grow up to be great." Urahara wondered what Kakashi's life was like. "But now, I wonder how he could have come to this?" Kakashi's head lowered a bit._

"_Naruto…what was he like? I met him once but I never really got to know him…" Urahara remembered how the hollow called him Kakashi. He was surprised, and tried to explain his name was Kisuke, but Naruto just laughed. Kakashi looked at the curious shinigami with a tired look._

"_It was like trying to train a monkey." Kakashi explained, "Never ending energy always wanting to do something. He was a bottomless pit. Naruto would run head first into a fight." Kakashi sighed exhausted from thinking about it. He smirked, "I had to keep trying to teach him about being ninja, sometimes restraining him. He would get so mad, and then run off."_

"_Sounds like a lot of work." Urahara said, but then he thought about what he said. Kakashi must have had his hands full. "Did you ever feel like giving up?" Kisuke asked._

"_Did you have to ask?" Kakashi gave him a questioning look. "Of course, at times I would feel like locking him in a room, or just leaving him and the team." He told Kisuke. "I knew my sensei would never forgive me, if I did, but things changed."_

"_How so?"_

"_I found Naruto training by himself one day. He was very ill. I told him to go home, but Naruto didn't listen. He told me he wanted to keep training because he wanted to be able to protect everyone." Kakashi chuckled smiling beneath the mask he wore. "The entire village hated him, beating him when he was a child. He still wanted to shield them from danger." Urahara's eyes lowered hearing this. "I was assigned to watch over him when he was younger, and I found him bleeding, crying, broken."_

"_Why would they do that to a child?"_

"_Naruto held and still holds a great demon as a prisoner in his body. That demon destroyed more than half of Konoha. Killing many people." Kakashi hated going back to that day. "His father sealed a demon in Naruto. In exchange his father was swallowed by the shinigami saving the village."_

"_Swallowed by the shinigami?" Urahara eyes narrowed, "Shinigami do not swallow people." Kisuke stated._

"_Well, whatever it was, it consumed him." Kakashi said shrugging. "So anyways, Naruto was training to protect the village." Kakashi continued with the story. "I couldn't understand why he would want to do that. I asked why he wanted to protect the village even when they didn't like him." He explained to Kisuke. "Then he told me, nothing good comes from those who give up just because someone doesn't like him. Naruto said he rather be known for protecting the ones who scorned him, than the demon."_

"_I see…" Urahara wondered how a boy could be so caring about people. Kisuke then frowned. He was thinking of giving up a moment ago. Kakashi looked at Urahara with knowing eyes._

"_The point is, "Kakashi snapped Urahara out of his thoughts, "You can't give up yet. Even if certain people won't listen, you need to keep striving. Prove yourself. Do not try, do." Kakashi said. Kisuke couldn't help smile, "Besides, if you represent me, you need to do it right. Or I will have to take over."_

"_I get it." Urahara said. A light showed through the clouds landing on Urahara. "I guess I'm going to wake up soon." He mumbled and gave a nod to Kakashi, "Thank you Kakashi." The ex ANBU member waved once before Urahara disappeared._

"_I guess you did get to him." Benihime said behind Kakashi. "How strange. I thought I would have to leave in order for him to do anything."_

"_I think you are a bit too cruel." Kakashi stated._

"_You wouldn't be the only one." She smiled darkly._

XXXX

Urahara woke up to see everyone huddled around him. At first, he wondered if they were going to kill him, until he saw Yoruichi smile. "You finally woke up." He smiled back at his friend. Hiyori was glaring at him, and growled.

"Ever do that again, and I will kick your ass so har-" Hiyori was stopped by Shinji.

"She was worried about you." Shinji smiled, and Hiyori punched his head. Ichigo was glad that Urahara was ok. Hiyori and Yoruichi woke up about fifteen minutes before Kisuke did. Hiyori grumbled, pink in the face. Urahara smiled to himself.

"It's good to see you are ok." Ururu said with a quiet voice.

"Who else is going to pay me?" Jinta added.

"It's nice to see you guys too." Kisuke said with a little sarcasm. The group heard the sliding door open and they looked to see Tessai with the other Visoreds. Uryuu and Sado were with them as well. "Have any news?"

"The barrier around the Soul Society has closed." Tessai announced.

"Let's go." Ichigo walked to the door. Urahara sighed, flicked the covers off, and stood up from the futon.

"Guess we get to see what the damage is." Hiyori smirked.

XXXX

Karin was sitting at home, bored as hell. She got back from school, finished her homework, and trying to find something to be entertained. She felt rather lazy today, so soccer was out. "Nothing to do around here…" he said to herself. She sighed when she thought of her brother. Ichigo hadn't been around for days; Karin was just as concerned over her brother as Yuzu. Sometimes she would space out in class, wondering if Ichigo was ok. It got her in trouble multiple times. Not that she really cared. Karin knew of her brother being a shinigami. At times, she saw him fighting off hollows. Though this worried her, Ichigo came back with many injuries her brother was badly injured. Then he just disappeared, again, just after he recovered. Karin was frustrated by her brother's actions. She was incredibly worried. "Why does he have to be so stupid." She said to herself, "Brother…" Yuzu walked into the kitchen with a sad look. Karin looked at her sister, "Yuzu, is something wrong?"

"I got in trouble at school today." Yuzu announced. Karin was surprised. Her sister was not one for getting into trouble, especially at school. Yuzu plopped down onto the chair next to Karin. "I couldn't help it!" Yuzu said staring at the kitchen table. "I was thinking about Ichigo and I couldn't think straight!" Yuzu placed her elbows on the table and rested her chin on her hands. Her sister thinking about Ichigo didn't surprise Karin. Both of them wanted to know if their brother was ok. From the spiritual energy from the day, those strange looking hollows arrived. She was a bit scared. Her brother ran off to fight, but she didn't want him to. "Karin." Yuzu looked at her sister, "Do you think Ichigo is ok? I really worried…"

"Ichigo is fine." Karin told her sister, but she was really trying to convince herself. Karin was always telling herself her brother was fine, but what if he never came back. "Ichigo is stubborn, he will come back. There is no way he wouldn't…" Yuzu looked at her sister concerned. A few days ago, Karin felt a mass of spiritual energy, worst than anything she had felt before. Then it disappeared, and then Ichigo disappeared. Karin didn't tell her sister, because Karin didn't understand what was going on herself. Yuzu knew Karin was hiding something from her.

"Karin…why don't you tell me everything?" Yuzu asked. Karin wished her sister hadn't asked. "Why do you keep things from me? Can't you just tell me?" Yuzu wanted to know what was going on. She didn't like it, not knowing what was happening. Especially dealing with her brother Ichigo. Karin kept quiet. Yuzu hated it when she was treated like the baby. Just because she was nice, innocent, and kind. People thought she was stupid because of her sweet nature. Yuzu noticed things. Yuzu wanted to know what was going on. She didn't like being kept in the dark. "Please tell me."

"I can't Yuzu." Karin said to her sister. Yuzu looked at Karin wide-eyed. "Because…I don't even know what is going on myself…" Karin felt her sister hug her. "Yuzu…" Karin wished her sister wasn't so emotional. It made Karin want to cry with her sister, seeing her tears. Karin hated crying.

"I'm scared…for Ichigo." Yuzu stated with a few tears falling from her eyes. Karin sighed again, and closed her eyes. She let her sister hug her. Karin felt her eyes burn. Karin wanted to help her sister, but she couldn't. She would only get in the way. Why was she such a burden? Karin wished she could help her brother. Suddenly a headache started. Karin slowly raised her hands to her head. Was it some strong spiritual energy? No, this was different. Karin forced her eyes closed tightly. Yuzu noticed her sister acting different, and looked up. "Karin? What's wrong?" Yuzu voice was muffled. Karin opened her eyes to see everything was blurry. "..Rin?"

"_I can…help you…"_

"W-who?" Karin felt like she was falling. She felt her head hit something, and blacked out. Yuzu screamed a little as her sister fell from the chair hitting her head against the counter, which wasn't to far from the table in the kitchen. There was a little blood coming from her head. Yuzu didn't know what to do. Isshin came running down from the second floor of the house. Yuzu jumped out of her chair.

"Dad!" Yuzu yelled, "K-Karin, she-!" Yuzu saw her father run over to his daughter lying on the floor. Isshin looked at Karin for a moment, and gently picked her up of the ground. "She hit her head on the counter!" Isshin took Karin to one of patient rooms. Yuzu followed her father. He placed Karin on the bed before taking a look at the wound on Karin's head.

"Yuzu would you get me some rags?" Isshin asked, Yuzu nodded and ran out of the room. Isshin could sense a strange spiritual energy from Karin. "What is going on?" he mumbled to himself. He could tell the injury was not serious; she would suffer a minor concussion, a few headaches, and a bit of fatigue. What worried Isshin was the fact that his daughter was emitting two different energies. He closed his eyes and began to concentrate on the other energy. It was of a girl. Concentrating more, he could tell he was being repelled by the other energy. He could tell the energy was not causing harm, so he opened his eyes. Yuzu ran back in and handed the two rags to her father. "Thank you."

"Is she going to be ok?" Yuzu asked.

"She will be fine." Isshin smiled at the girl.

XXXX

_Karin found herself in an old field. It was a baseball field. The sky was blue, no clouds to be seen. She blinked, and saw a girl standing in front of her. She had a sweet smile. Her eye twinkled with a little bit of mischief. Her hair was tied into two buns. Karin had no idea who this person was. Karin then rubbed her head, it still hurt from what she hit. The girl standing before her sighed. "I didn't mean to hurt you…er, sorry about that." Karin didn't understand what was up with this girl. "You must be confused, which makes sense. It must be painful to be forcefully brought to your inner world…" she laughed a bit nervous. "Man, I haven't changed much…"_

"_Can you get to the point? I don't want to be rude, but I kind of want to know what is going on." Karin said. The girl crossed her arms and smirked, "You said this is my inner world…but what do you mean you haven't changed?" Karin didn't like how indirect this person was. The girl's eyebrow rose._

"_Straight to the point. I like it." The girl nod once, "So, what I am about to tell you won't make any sense, but…it's the truth." Karin crossed her own arms and looked at the girl skeptically. "I was once known as Tenten. Now I am Karin Kurosaki." Karin eyes widened. "I am you. You are a reincarnation of me. Make sense?" Karin couldn't believe she was a reincarnation of this girl. "Pretty strange, isn't it?"_

"_Is that all you have to tell me?" Karin asked, sensing there was more to it. "There is more to this, than I am just a reincarnation of you." Tenten nodded._

"_Well, I am willing to help you." Tenten told her, "Though, you have to help me as well." Karin knew there was a catch to this. "You see, I have a friend that is treading on dangerous ground. You haven't met him, but you will. He will be coming to Karakura town in a few days…so will our brother."_

"_Who is this friend?" Karin asked._

"_My friend…do you remember that mass amount of spiritual energy?" Karin nodded, "That would be him. His name is Naruto Uzumaki. A hollow, but once great person…" Tenten frowned. Karin could sense something happened to her friend. "Naruto isn't the most stable person anymore…" she sighed._

"_What are you trying to say?" Karin asked Tenten, "I have to stop him?"_

"_Oh, no. You couldn't even if you tried!" Tenten said waving her arms. "Your brother is going to have to stop him." Karin shoulders slumped. "It's going to have to be like that. I know what it is like to have all the people close to you in danger…but you won't lose them. Like I did."_

"_So what is it you need me to do?"_

"_I have no body of my own." Tenten said, "I will need to use yours. I will help you protect our brother, and get through to my friend. Though I need you to find me a weapon…" she said sheepishly. "I know it doesn't sound like the most reasonable thing, but I have always fought with weapons." Tenten explained, "Trust me the battle to come will be very…destructive."_

"_How do you know this?" Karin asked with a little suspicion._

"_I may not know Naruto the best, or Ichigo's enemies, but I have a rather large hunch." Tenten grabbed her arm idly. "The war is going to break out here. It won't be pretty."_

"_I see…" Karin frowned._

"_So please. Let me help you."_

"_You didn't have to ask twice." Karin told the older girl, "I want to protect to my brother." Tenten nodded and smiled, "So I have to find a weapon? Anything else?"_

"_Be ready." Tenten told her, "This war will take a toll on your body."_

"_Ok. It's a deal then. You help me protect my brother; I lend you a physical body."_

"_Thank you." Tenten said, "You won't regret this."_

XXXX

One more reincarnation revealed. I bet none of you expected Karin to be a reincarnation of Tenten.

Besides that, I was putting more of a family/friendship theme in this chapter. Most of the Bleach manga, you never really get to see what Ichigo's sisters are thinking about when he is gone. Some family drama at the end.

Wanted to go a bit more in depth with Kisuke. Urahara at some point has to feel a little down. He is one of my favorite bleach characters as well.

Yeah, I always thought Benihime would be a bit mean, but more of she wants to see Urahara become strong. (More of criticism than constructive criticism). Her way of telling someone they are doing something wrong, is to tear them apart.

The Kakashi giving a pep talk. Making some lame jokes.

**NOTE:**

Yes out of the friends of who were mentioned in chapter 4, Hinata, and Chouji are the only ones left, BUT there are others who will be reincarnations.

Thank you, **SaCcHaRiNeD ChIld** for the review! I'm glad you connect with the characters as well as the story. I guess writing tragedies comes natural. Not that I really have that bad of a life either, I guess I like to write sad things…

**R&R**! I love to read people's thoughts on my writing.

P.S. There might be a chance of a sequel to this story…I'm not sure at the moment. This story isn't close to finishing, but we'll see how everything turns out.


	15. A New Order

Sorry it took so long to add the new chapter. I've been caught up in school, homework, musicals, and life in general. It took me quite some time to type up this chapter. Hopefully it isn't too bad…

Thank you reviewers:

**matthew22381, review provider, BloodKitsune11, Umbra8191, ZxZ Fic Hunter, hokage of dragon, Shippuuryu, SaCcHaRiNeD ChIld, clutsy gurl97, Zaku Unit 2.0, and Winged Wolf- Hainu.**

XXXX

The group made into the Soul Society to find that many buildings were destroyed. Some partially, fully, some had no visible remains. It was quiet, the only sound hear was the light wind passing by. "Damn, this place was fucking creamed." Hiyori said, peering around the area for any signs of shinigami that were living. Some bodies here and there, some of the bodies were missing limbs. "I'm guessing the Espada weren't the only ones attacking." Hiyori mentioned. The group walked a little further. The sun was very bright, showing many details of the fight. Dried blood had sprayed onto the collapsed buildings, as well as ash.

"I can't believe this." Yoruichi said her eyes showing great sadness, "It looks like…everything was destroyed." Yoruichi wondered if anyone had made it out alive. There was a certain emptiness to the air, with not very many buildings standing. Especially towards the gate. Urahara looked devastated.

"I let this happen." He said with a tired sounding voice. Yoruichi laid a hand on his shoulder, offering a weak smile. "We should probably look around." He said but Uryuu didn't seem too happy to agree.

"What if the shinigami see you? Don't you guys have death warrants?" Uryuu asked. Urahara shook his head.

"The shinigami can't do anything under this state. Besides, I doubt they would want to cause trouble, they already have had enough of it." Shinji answered, "If you don't want to get on their bad side, just play along if they bring us in." Shinji told the Quincy.

"They will eventually find us." Lisa stated, pushing up her glasses, "Shinigami tend to keep hidden all in one place when attacked like this. Thinking there is power in groups." Ichigo was already wadding through the ruble, making sure to avoid walking on any of the dead bodies. He was determined to make sure everyone was ok. He wondered if Toshiro, Rukia, Renji, and the others were ok. He moved faster, wanting to know everyone's fate.

"Slow down Ichigo." Sado called. Ichigo stopped to see everyone else was behind him. "It won't help us if you disappear on us." Chad was near the back of the group, patiently making his way through all the ruins. Ichigo didn't want to wait, but he listened.

"I wonder how many people suffered?" Rose said thinking about all the shinigami that must have died. Shinji could estimate how many had died, but he rather not say it.

"More than one hundred. I can tell you that much." Hachigen said in a quiet demeaner. Rose eyes fell. Lisa face was kept in its stone quality. Shinji didn't feel like expanding on the subject.

"Stupid shinigami, they can't even defend their own home." Hiyori frowned.

"It's sad they couldn't protect the Soul Society." Love added, "Reminds me of a plot line for a manga. There is always some lost battle. Whenever this happens, everyone is depressed…and unwilling to move forward."

"This isn't a damn manga!" Kensei growled, "The Soul Society will be fine, unless they are all run by some pansies." He added.

"Kensei I'm hungry…" Mashiro whined and Kensei eye twitched. "I want some rice cakes!" she added throwing her arms in the air. "Do you have rice cakes? Maybe some jam?"

"How could you be hungry!" he snapped, Hachigen and Rose holding his arms, making sure he didn't kill the girl. "What the hell is wrong with you!" he yelled trying to pull free. Mashiro only complained more.

"Could all of you just shut up." Shinji said in a serious tone. Mashiro stopped complaining, Kensei grew quiet and yanked his arms away from Hachigen and Rose. They moved forward, in silence. Once through the worst part of the debris, they made it to the inner circle of the Soul Society. Taking a look around they only saw more damage. "No one is around."

"Where is everyone?" Ichigo asked the group. Yoruichi gave Urahara a small glance. She looked rather unhappy, as well as Urahara. "Are you not telling us something?"

"They have been watching us the entire time." Yoruichi announced, her arms crossed, "They are making sure we are not here to cause anymore trouble…" her eyes shifted around the area.

"Hiding, not sure what we are here for." Urahara sighed, "I guess they see us as traitors. Traitors that would attack the Soul Society while it's weak."

"We aren't that pathetic." Shinji huffed, with a frown. Ichigo looked around, but couldn't see anything. "We are in an illusion. Aren't we?"

"Yes, we are." Yoruichi's eyes closed and she took in a deep breath. The air suddenly started to shift a little, and the illusion faded. Ichigo's eyes widened to see their group surrounded. He could see the shinigami had their zanpakuto out warily staring at them.

"Ah, Yamamoto. It's good to see you again." Urahara smiled. The aged elder stood calmly, his eyes set in a cold gaze on Kisuke. "I didn't think I would get to ever see you again."

"Urahara Kisuke." Yamamoto said in a dark voice. "What are you doing here?"

"Yamamoto." Ichigo stepped out in front of Kisuke, "They don't mean any harm. We came to help." He stated firmly a little nervous on what may happen. "Please, we don't want to fight."

"Ichigo Kurosaki, we couldn't attack even if we wanted to." Yamamoto said, "The higher power wants you alive." The group grew shocked to hear that. "Most of you are of interest of Naruto Uzumaki. We all know of his strange abilities."

"Who is it that wants us alive?" Urahara asked, "Why would they care if we were alive?"

"That is not for me to say." Yamamoto motioned for the shinigami to detain them, "For now, you will be treated as prisoners. Until I hear word from this person." The shinigami hesitantly moved closer, Hiyori growled. She didn't want to be treated like a prisoner, or touched by any of the shinigami.

"Hiyori!" Shinji said in a chilly voice. Hiyori looked at him, he shook his head. Hiyori growled and allowed the shinigami to tie her wrists together. Kensei hated the idea as well, glaring at the shinigami while they bound his wrists. Rose, Love, Lisa, and Hachigen looked like they didn't mind, but disliked being a prisoner. Mashiro smiled at the shinigami, letting them bind her wrists with rope.

"Ah, the Soul Society. Never ceases to amaze me, even when I was a captain." Urahara allowed the shinigami to detain him. Yoruichi did the same. Uryuu and Sado sighed letting the shinigami take them in. Ichigo was the only one not detained.

"Ichigo you are to come with me." Yamamoto walked to the giant tower in the middle of the Soul Society, "Some one wishes to see you." Ichigo nodded, and looked back at the group.

"Don't worry about us." Shinji smiled at him, "We will be fine."

"Come." Yamamoto commanded. Ichigo ran over to Yamamoto, "When we see this person, treat him with respect. He is a great man."

XXXX

They did make it to the tower, and Yamamoto didn't explain anything more than treating this person with respect. They walked up stairs for what seemed like an hour. Yamamoto didn't take him to the top of the tower. Yamamoto led Ichigo down a hall to arrive in front of a large double door. Yamamoto opened the door for Ichigo, and allowed the teen to walk in. "You must go in alone." The elderly man said, Ichigo nodded. The door shut. Ichigo was alone. He walked through the darkness, not sure where he was going. He saw a small candle flickering on seemed to be a short table. Making his way to the candle, he saw a couple of tatami mats.

"Please sit." A voice said. The voice was gentle, calm, and warm. Ichigo sat on his knees, obeying the command. He looked around the dark room for any signs of another person. He felt no reiatsu around. "Do not be afraid. I merely like the darkness, it calms me." The voice echoed through the dark room. "I want you to look at the flame of the candle. Tell me what you see." Ichigo looked into the small flickering flame. Staring for a couple of seconds he blinked, nothing was happening.

"What is this supposed to do?" Ichigo asked the darkness of the room, eyes not fraying from the flame. He received no answer. He felt a bit soothed by the tiny fire dancing from his breaths. He looked a little surprised seeing a face form from the flame. "What the hell?" the face was of Naruto, he looked rather sad. Eyes lowered to the floor, mouth in a firm line. His bangs covered part of his eyes. Naruto's eyes looked up to him timidly. The eyes then filled with malice, and a crooked grin grew on his face. The flame grew bigger, as it reached out to him. The face suddenly changed into his own reflection, but longer hair and bigger eyes but not by much. "What is this!" Ichigo yelled as the fire was now a person.

"**It's him…"** Ichigo's hollow rumbled in his head. Ichigo didn't quite understand what he meant by _him_. The strange altered version of himself let out a piercing laugh, eyes boring a hole into his head. It looked down at Ichigo as if he was inferior, with a wide smirk. **"King, that is the superior being of that kid."** Ichigo eyes grew. He was staring at Naruto's hollow. The hollow didn't even look like Naruto, it looked more like him. He couldn't understand how or why. **"We need to kill him. I don't like him. King we need to kill him."**

"W-What the hell? Why does he look at me?" Ichigo asked himself. The hollow reached out further to Ichigo, as if it was trying to grab him. He fell onto his back trying to avoid the hand. He heard a whizzing of metal fly, and Ichigo saw that a kunai had flown through the fire. The hollow eyes narrowed, and the fire died down. Before the hollow completely disappeared, he glanced into the darkness with hatred in his eyes. The hollow soon disappeared, and the flame was back to being part of the small candle. Ichigo was shaking nervously, those eyes. They were like his, but at the same time were Naruto's. "I-I…what is going on?" he whispered.

"…So you do have a powerful connection to Naruto. I see." The voice said with interest. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen. I guess my own curiosity got to me…" Ichigo wanted to know why this person was so interested in Naruto. "I find it very strange that you have such a large influence on his hollow form." Ichigo growled, tired of the voice speaking randomly.

"What the hell was going on? Who are you? What was that? Why did the fire just turn into someone that looked like me?" Ichigo yelled impatiently. The room filled with silence. Ichigo wondered if he was actually talking to anyone. The room was still, quiet, and ere. The dark room suddenly filled with light from other candles that were lit at random. Ichigo looked around a little surprised by the light, and blinked a bit. He was stunned to look at the man not to far from him. "Y-You're…I-It can't be!" Ichigo shook his head. "How did you-?"

"You must be confusing me with someone else." The person chuckled; he had a warm smile on his face. "I'm not him." He walked to the table where the single candle was. He used his hand to cup around the flame before blowing it out. His garb consisted of the normal shinigami outfit, but white robes, with a couple more layers. Fiery colors like orange, red, and yellow were on the white robes. The pattern was fall leaves blowing in the wind. It was a very detailed shinigami robe. Ichigo noted he must have status. The zanpakuto was on his right side. Yellow tassels wrapped around the hilt. "I thought it was strange how we look alike. I know we have some connection, but I do not know why." He explained. He looked up into Ichigo's brown eyes. "My name is Minato Namikaze. It's nice to finally meet you, Ichigo Kurosaki." He sat on the tatami mat.

"You look so much like Naruto." Ichigo looked a little confused, "You could practically be his brother." Ichigo mentioned. Minato frowned and gave him a small sigh. "You really don't know how you are connected to him? You look like family." Minato was not to sure about that. "I didn't mean to offend you..."

"Do not worry, but It doesn't mean we are family necessarily, if we look alike." Minato looked at his hands, "I have always wanted to talk to him, but…with these circumstances. It's impossible." Minato bowed his head. "You see, I was the one who allowed him to walk freely around the Soul Society for those thirty years…sometimes I wonder if it was the right thing." His eyes saddened.

"You mean you have that type of power?" Ichigo asked, "Why wouldn't it be a good thing to let Naruto walk around freely?" Ichigo couldn't believe this man was thinking that letting someone have freedom was a bad thing.

"There is more to it than you think." Minato told him, "It was my selfish request that he was released. Naruto was never supposed to leave the prison. I was curious about him, why we looked alike. From what I heard of him, I have never met Naruto. I have only seen him twice. The reason I was so intrigued was because Naruto looked like me and talked of a different world." Minato explained to the substitute shinigami. "The Spirit King had taken me in. I am too from a different world."

"You are from a different world?" Ichigo looked astounded by the information he was receiving. "Is that even possible? I mean Hitsugaya said that Naruto was from a different world…but I didn't quite understand." Ichigo said. There was a silent moment. Minato didn't look to sure himself.

"As I said, I was curious." Minato continued, "So I asked the Yamamoto if he would allow my request. He told me because of the situation, I would have to ask the Spirit King. I asked the King, as selfish as my request was." Minato sighed grabbing a hold of a piece of white garb in frustration. "The Spirit King allowed it, but under the condition I was to not interfere with anything he did or people he met." He sounded a bit angry. "I knew what was going to happen…and I wasn't allowed to do anything." He closed his eyes.

"You knew what was going to happen?" Ichigo looked empty, his eyes blank. "Why didn't you tell anyone!" Ichigo yelled at Minato. Anger flared up in Ichigo. If Minato had told some one about this Naruto wouldn't be in the hands of the Espada. Maybe Orihime wouldn't be captured. Ichigo growled, if only he had been stronger. Minato flinched under his harsh voice. "Why didn't you do anything at least?"

"Ichigo, I am not allowed to speak of future events. After I released Naruto, the Spirit King told me what was going to happen and told me I could not interfere with the events. Or I will know true despair." Minato finished.

"True despair?" Ichigo repeated, Minato nodded. Ichigo was a bit lost. Minato was the one who set Naruto free. He doubt anyone else but he, Yamamoto, Minato, and the Spirit King knew any of this. Hitsugaya and the others would be so shocked to hear this. "I know why you would regret releasing Naruto…"

"It was because of my curiosity and selfishness." Minato lowered his head even further. "I am very ashamed of what I did." Ichigo could tell that Minato cared about the Soul Society.

"But," Ichigo snapped Minato out of his depression, "I am glad you let him out." Ichigo told him. Minato looked a little shocked that Ichigo said what he did. "Naruto wouldn't have been able to meet everyone. I wouldn't have met him. Naruto has changed people. Even if he is gone, he still did something for everyone." Minato was wide-eyed and speechless. "I may not know Naruto as well as everyone else, but I find the kid to be not much different than me." Ichigo sighed, thinking of how Naruto always compared himself to Naruto. "I consider him a friend, and I want to help my friends." Minato smiled a small amount, and sighed before looking Ichigo in the eyes.

"Ichigo. I thank you very much." Minato bowed his head a little towards the orange-haired boy. "Your words gave me much to think about." He smiled again, "I understand what I did may have been selfish, but others benefitted from it." Ichigo nodded and smirked. "I am thankful that my decision didn't completely destroy everything. I wouldn't able to forgive myself."

"Damn you're too polite." Ichigo stated, "Everyone is." Minato chuckled. "I have a question," Minato looked Ichigo in the eye. "Do you know why Naruto's hollow looked like me?" Ichigo asked. Minato closed his eyes.

"You hold a piece of Naruto inside of you? Do you not?" Minato asked. Ichigo nodded and Minato sat up straight. "He does not belong to this world, neither do I. I was brought to this world, but I do not remember how. For some reason Naruto ended up here after he died. You having a piece of Naruto, he must have a piece of you. Most likely to keep balance. Unfortunately, he is a hollow, born from regret. Meaning when he died, many years before you were born, he had to give something from his world. In exchange take something of similar value." Ichigo knew the piece of Naruto he had was kind. That would mean Naruto would have to have- "He holds a dark part of you Ichigo. Assuming that his world doesn't have hollows, this hollow took form of you rather than Naruto. The fact Naruto molded his own darkness around the piece that he has of you gives him a small amount that looks similar to himself." Minato explained. Ichigo growled.

"So I am causing him all of this trouble?" he dug his fingers into his hand. Was he really the reason why Naruto was so troubled?

"No, Ichigo. It is not your fault." Minato told him pointing a finger, "You can not think so darkly of yourself. Naruto may have a dark piece of you, but it is Naruto's decision whether to allow it to manifest within him." Ichigo didn't look convinced. "Kurosaki, don't make me have to knock some sense into you." Ichigo looked at the man who gave him a soft glare. Ichigo laughed at him.

"You could never be rude, can you?" Ichigo asked the Naruto look-alike. "I get what you mean, I just feel bad that his behavior is a result from me." He laughed a bit more, "It's unfair." Ichigo wished this wasn't the case. Then he thought about the darkness that Naruto had. It was hard to believe that type of evil was once apart of Ichigo. He then thought of how he was supposed to be the reincarnation of Naruto.

"Life even after death has never been fair." Minato chuckled bringing Ichigo out of his thought process. Ichigo couldn't help but feel like giving this man a hug. It was odd, and a little weird. Why would he want to hug this person? It was odd feeling, from deep within. He wanted to see this man as a father figure. Suddenly his body acted on impulse. Minato blinked from the sudden gesture. Ichigo was leaning over the table hugging a man he barely knew. He was horrified. "Kurosaki?"

"S-Sorry!" Ichigo quickly moving away. He couldn't look at Minato, he was too embarrassed. "I don't know what happened! I just-" Ichigo was enveloped into a hug by Minato. Ichigo couldn't understand, but he felt calmed by this. It as if he had been waiting for this to happen, for years. Minato moved back after a few seconds.

"Don't worry about it." Minato said. "Two more things about this conversation we had. I wanted you to come here to tell you that you need to save Naruto. You probably already have heard this many times, but I can't and I don't want him to suffer." Minato saw Ichigo nod with a smirk, "Last, you can not tell anyone of me."

"Why?" Ichigo asked.

"The Spirit King does not want the Soul Society or Espada to know of my presence. It is best if I am not discovered." Minato gave Ichigo another small bow, "Now you must go."

"Thanks." Ichigo said getting up, giving him a sloppy bow and ran to the door. He opened it with a mighty push with both his hands. Yamamoto let Ichigo run by, watching with a small smile.

"It seems this war isn't decided yet."

"Yamamoto." The old man heard Minato call from the room. He walked into the candle lit room. "I understand the current situation, as do you." Minato said to Yamamoto. Minato had a serious expression on his face. Yamamoto nodded and stood before the blonde haired shinigami. It was odd to see Minato without a smile, but he knew what Minato felt of the situation. "I hope you know-"

"Minato-sama, I already understand." Yamamoto cut off the shinigami, "I did not think you would disobey the Spirit King's orders. However, it will be difficult not having any more assistance in this matter. Your power would have been helpful. We all know Naruto is a handful." Yamamoto stated. Minato had his head bowed, ashamed that he could not help with this war. "I understand orders. I would have done the same."

"That is all, you may leave." Minato nod to the captain of the 1st division. Yamamoto bowed before leaving. Namikaze was left alone in the room. He sighed once more and watched as one of the candles flames blow out. He wished he could help with this, but he could not. The Spirit King told him he couldn't help, or he would know true despair. "I believe in you Kurosaki."

XXXX

"What the hell is taking Ichigo so long!" Hiyori yelled, sitting on the ground hands still bound. "It's been one hour and thirty minutes! Dammit'! I want to move!" Hiyori kicked her feet wildly. "Damn shinigami."

"Calm down." Shinji said with an annoyed expression, "Sometimes I wonder if you really are a scary old lady, snaggle-" a sandal hit his face. "Ow! You are sooo mean Hiyori!" Shinji whined.

"Shut up you dumbass!" Hiyori shouted. The Visored group was in a tent. All of them sitting on the concrete floor, waiting for someone to release them. Some how, the group was surviving even in the same tent for one hour. Kensei nearly killed Mashiro again. Lisa and Hachigen were quiet the entire time. Love and Rose were having an argument about manga; Love apparently spoiled a part for Rose. Shinji desperately want to save his sanity and leave this madness, but he had to keep the group from killing each other. He also had the task of keeping Hiyori from attacking some one. Yoruichi, Kisuke, Uryuu, and Sado were place in a different place.

"Would you all shut up!" a bald man yelled from outside the tent, he entered the tent with anger written on his face. "What the hell is with all of you? I have been listening to you guys fight for the past thirty minutes! I especially am tired of you little girl!" he growled, Hiyori gave him a look that clearly stated 'I can't believe you just said that to me'. Her eye twitched.

"What did you just say?" Hiyori eyes burned with hate, a creepy grin spread across her face. "**What the fuck did you just call me? You damn baldy**!" she yelled, the man hands turned into fists. Shinji moved away from the scene, knowing there was no way to stop her now.

"**Baldy! I will kill you! Sorry excuse for a girl!**" the bald man yelled at her leaning into her face. She responded by launching her other sandal into his face. The force of the hit sent him to his back.

"**Take that! Baldy!"** she laughed at him. The shinigami got to his feet and grabbed her by her red jacket, lifting her from the ground. "What now? Did I hurt your feelings?" she mocked him.

"Shut the hell up little girl!" He growled, "I'll beat the hell-" she kicked him in the crotch, making him drop her. She frowned at him and had a very large scowl. The man fell to his knees then onto his face.

"Ikkaku, Kenpachi told us we can release the prisoners…Ikkaku?" a man with a feathers protruding from his eyelashes. He looked into the tent, and saw Ikkaku sprawled on the ground. "I told you not to pick a fight with anyone." The man said with a sigh.

"Can you just untie me? I hate sitting around!" Hiyori yelled at the man, "Feather face are you even listening!" the man twitched a bit hearing her call him feather face.

"F-Feather face? Your brat!"

"Yeah, so can I go now?" Shinji was standing his hands free from the rope, "Shinigami today can't even tie rope correctly…" he sighed, walking over to Hiyori he untied the rope around her wrists. The others had already freed themselves. They walked past the two guards. Shinigami watched them exit the tent, they became quiet. It had been many years since any of the Visoreds had been in the Soul Society. Now they considered traitors, exiled from the place they once called home. Shinji ignored the glares that he received. Hiyori still had a scowl on her face. Lisa eyes met with a few people, but glared. Love only looked straight ahead, as well as Hachigen. Rose kept his gaze on the ground. Kensei growled when anyone looked at him. Mashiro smiled pretending nothing was happening. "Seems that we aren't welcome here." He sighed

"You can say that again." Hiyori snorted.

XXXX

Many tents were set up. This was probably were they kept the wounded. Many 4th division members running around. Yoruichi, Sado, Uryuu, and Urahara were taken to a different part of camp. It was much more comfortable than where the Visoreds had most likely been placed. Being escorted, Yoruichi saw Sui-Feng wrapped in bandages, sleeping on a medical bed. Surprising the guard, Yoruichi ran to Sui-Feng's side. The shinigami yelled at her but she didn't care. Yoruichi's apprentice lay quietly. "You stupid girl." Yoruichi mumbled. A large man stood not to far away from Sui-Feng either. He had a large purple collar. The guards tried to take Yoruichi away but the man intervened.

"I can watch over from here." The man stated. They let Yoruichi go. "Sui-Feng knows you rather well. You are Yoruichi, right?" the cat woman nodded. She looked back at her previous student. Sui-Feng had bandages covering her torso and other wounded limbs. Yoruichi wondered what had happened. She hated to see her friend like this.

"What happened to her?" Yoruichi asked the man sighed. She knew it had to be bad. Sui-Feng was a very strong captain. Sui-Feng would not go down without a fight. The man was quiet for a moment, his eyes partly closed.

"It was that damn hollow, Naruto." He said growling. Yoruichi's eyes grew wide. "Sui-Feng-taichou tried to stop him for leaving. She told me she only wanted her old sensei's back." The cat woman sighed. Naruto was Sui-Feng's sensei as well. As much as Yoruichi wanted to hate Naruto, she couldn't. It didn't mean she wasn't angry.

"Naruto…that hollow that exceeds in ninja technique?" Yoruichi looked up to the man. He nodded, "I see. I guess I will to knock some sense into Sui-Feng. She probably let her emotions carry too much during the fight…and that hollow." She glared sharply at the ground, "I guess I will have to teach him a few things."

"You were once Sui-Feng's mentor, am I correct?" the purple-collared man asked. Yoruichi gave a small nod. "I am her vice-captain. Marechiyo Omaeda." He told Yoruichi. "Sui-Feng cares about you deeply, but had another sensei as well. Naruto was also her sensei at one point."

"There is much you have to tell me then." Yoruichi said, "I would like to know more about Naruto. If you know anything about him please share." Yoruichi said to the rather large man. Her eye pleaded the man to tell her anything about Naruto. Suddenly, Yoruichi saw a shinigami in the background. Her eyes locked on the one person. It was confusing on why she was so interested in him. Tattoos on his face, and looked like a punk, but for some reason she felt like she wanted to talk to him. He looked over in her direction and saw her staring. Yoruichi couldn't look away, both pairs of eyes locked on each other. She felt as if she knew him.

"Naruto trained Sui-Feng in ninja arts, though it was only for a year." The man snapped Yoruichi out of her thoughts. She looked at the man again. "Whatever Naruto taught her, it made her stronger, but most the things he showed her, she could not do. Naruto mentioned things like 'ninjutsu', 'taijutsu', 'Doujutsu' and 'genjutsu'. He brought up chakra and many other things. It seemed pointless to me. What would chakra do? Anyways, he tried to teach things like walking on water, but it seemed impossible. It made me wonder how strong he really was."

"I don't think I have heard of doing any of those things." Yoruichi stated. She tried to think of what she learned in the past. "Why did Naruto bring up chakra? What is it?" Yoruichi asked the man. He closed his eyes and rubbed his chin with thumb. Yoruichi thought about it some more. She remembered reading something about chakra in an old book. It was part of the Hindu religion and among other things, but what Naruto was explaining couldn't be about religion.

"From what I remember, it was some spiritual energy…or something like that." He squinted a bit. Yoruichi sighed. "He did these strange hand signs. Then something would happen." Yoruichi wished the man wasn't so vague.

"What would happen?" Yoruichi asked wanting a more direct answer.

"He could create clones of himself, hundreds of them. Sui-Feng-taichou managed to do something similar but not nearly as powerful." He stated, "It took her about three months to just be able to make the big variation to use the technique. Though there were other abilities, but…"

"But what?" Yoruichi raised her eyebrow.

"Naruto showed her many techniques, but there was one technique in particular..." The man shuddered a bit, "Though he told Sui-Feng she would never be able to use the technique, because it was much too complicated. I understand why. That much power and the after effects...were dangerous." Yoruichi looked at him wanting to find out more about this strange ability. "I believe it was called Sennin Mode…"

XXXX

Kisuke knew why Yoruichi ran off. It was obvious her student had suffered from the events that had happened recently. Sado and Uryuu ran into Rukia, and Renji. Now Kisuke was left alone. He sighed, bored with the fact no one bothered to talk to him. He needed to make more friends. Urahara then saw a few of the captains walking over to him. "Well at least its company." Kisuke said to himself.

"Kisuke Urahara." The captain with a pink kimono said with a smile. Kisuke remembered him from he was part of the Soul Society. "Do you even remember me? It has been quite some time since you have been here." He said with a polite demeanor. Urahara thought for a second and smiled.

"Shunsui Kyoraku. It's been a while." Kisuke said with a smile, "You too." He said to the two others. "If I remember you're Byakuya Kuchiki." He said to the rather stoic looking captain, "Last time I saw you, you just a kid. Yoruichi talked often of you, Byakuya." Kisuke squinted at the final member, "I don't think I've ever seen you." The blonde person didn't look very surprised, "You are a vice captain, but obviously weren't part of the Gotei thirteen when I was still in the Soul Society."

"That is correct." The blonde said. "I am Izuru Kira, vice captain of the 3rd division." Urahara sighed. The captain of the 3rd division left with Aizen. Gin was the captain that left, if Kisuke remembered correctly. Urahara felt bad for Izuru.

"So what brings you three here? I don't imagine just anything." Kisuke said, "Maybe this has to do with Naruto? He seems to be the topic around here." Urahara looked at the three captains. "I guess I was right." Kisuke smirked, "So what makes you think I know anything about him?"

"Considering you're the one that wanted to bring Ichigo back from Soul Society. There would have to be a reason for it." Byakuya stated. Urahara knew the Gotei 13 weren't ones to fool around, especially after this type of disaster. Kisuke didn't know any of their relations to Naruto. He wondered if he should really tell them anything. Izuru could tell that he was conflicted.

"We aren't here to cause more problems. We simply want to know more on what is going on, after all, we are the ones who nearly lost an entire Society." Izuru explained to Urahara. Kisuke looked at all three of them, and sighed. All of them held no grudge.

"The truth is, I don't know much about Naruto. Or what is going on. All I really know is Naruto was after Ichigo." Kisuke said. "My plan was to lure Naruto out with Ichigo, and then we would be able to discover what he was after. Of course nothing happens according to plan." Kisuke already knew that Aizen had gotten a hold of Naruto.

"So, Naruto has some connection to Ichigo?" Shunsui said, looking over his shoulder. There Ichigo was talking to Uryuu, Rukia, and Sado. "I guess we all have to hear from Ichigo later." Shunsui stated, "For now, we have to recover from this attack." Shunsui sighed. Byakuya was still looking at Ichigo.

"Ichigo knows a lot more than every one else. I can tell." Byakuya closed his eyes for a moment. Upon opening his eyes, his eyes held a small amount of red in his usual gray eyes. No one noticed this. He blinked and the color disappeared. Izuru sensed another energy from Byakuya. Izuru felt the same thing happen with Renji and Rangiku. It was odd. Izuru wouldn't say anything, but he would have to investigate further. However, it had happened to himself as well, but Izuru didn't remember much from it.

"Kisuke Urahara." Yamamoto walked up to four of them. Kisuke didn't look very happy with the arrival. "I am not here to condemn you. I merely wish to propose something to you." Genryuusai Shigekuni Yamamoto said, "The council will be rather pleased to know that you are detained, but I will not allow them to do away with you." Urahara's eyebrow rose. "I would like save you, but I need you to work with me. Unless you would like to die?"

"What exactly are you proposing?" Kisuke asked, "I don't remember anything about you being very merciful." Urahara looked up at the old captain. It was true, that Yamamoto seldom ever wanted a criminal to work with him. Actually, it was unheard of. Yamamoto did whatever the path of justice lead him.

"Urahara, I would not think about this to lightly. After all, you are deciding life and death for more than yourself." Yamamoto reminded him. Kisuke nodded, "As you know, the council would be more than happy to have you executed, but what I propose is to place you in an Order." Urahara couldn't believe that this was his proposition. There were very few Orders made in the Soul Society. Two Orders, in the Soul Society history, had been made. These Orders drafted any of the enemies or prisoners into the war, as well gave them a chance to redem themselves. It was considered a desperate measure. Urahara didn't like that fact that he would have to follow orders from Yamamoto _and _the council.

"You really want to call on a new Order? That would only delay the council until this war was over…if this counted as a war." Kisuke said, "How would that save us? The council doesn't care what happens to us."

"That Kisuke, is better left off for if you agree. There is no point in telling you everything unless you agree." Yamamoto eyed the once captain. "I have my ways Kisuke Urahara, you can choose to believe me, or paint your own death. Though…there is the possibility that you will be executed even if you go with me, but it is better than the chances of survival without my help." Kisuke sighed, and closed his eyes for a moment.

"Some chance vs. no chance…" As much as Urahara didn't want to agree with Yamamoto, there was no way around it. They could fight their way out, but where would that get them? "I guess I really don't have a choice." Urahara opened his eyes and looked at Yamamoto, "So this is the beginning of a new Order. Didn't I would be able to be part of one…now the 3rd Order is being established." Shunsui took off his restraints. Kisuke rolled his wrists. Yoruichi walked over, her hands free as well.

"Urahara." Yoruichi said, Kisuke could tell that she found out something about Naruto. He nodded, and she nodded back. Urahara gave her a look that told her they would have to relay the information later. She glanced around to see Yamamoto. They could a bit of tense air around them. Kisuke sensed a familiar presence.

"Ah, the Visoreds are finally here." Urahara said. The captains turned around to see the ex-shinigami. Lisa saw Shunsui and looked away. "Well, it seems we all are pretty much here." He smiled, "We are all here for a common reason. Other than being prisoners… all of us are connected to Naruto in some way and all of us know that Aizen is the enemy. The plan is to stop Aizen, as well as Naruto." Urahara looked to Yamamoto.

"There is no point in everyone fighting against each other. I think it is time to bring this exile to an end." Yamamoto stated. "In regulation, I do not have this power alone. I need everyone's hand in this." He said. "I will use all my power to try to prevent you from being executed for coming back to the Soul Society." Yamamoto explained to Urahara, Yoruichi, and the Visoreds. "Though I can not guarantee that I will succeed."

"As much as we would like to live." Urahara said, "Even if we are to be executed, I guess we will have to do our best to stop Aizen." Kisuke smiled sadly, "I have been hiding most my life. This place has always been my home; I will do what I can to protect it." Urahara knew they didn't have a choice in the matter. They were prisoners, and the new Order was being established. Yoruichi looked at Kisuke with a smile. "Even with my many failures, I believe we can save everyone, if we do this together."

"I agree." Yoruichi walked to Urahara's side, "We can do this." The ex-captain of the 2nd division smiled at Urahara. Shinji looked at his group with a raised eyebrow. Shinji didn't think everyone could be this sappy. The Visoreds looked at one another then Shinji and nodded. Hiyori growled a bit, but nodded as well. Shinji nodded, knowing his group agreed.

"Looks like we are in this." Shinji grinned. Yamamoto let out a sigh. Uryuu and Sado were the last and the two.

"We know what Ichigo would say." Sado smiled a bit, "We also agree."

"Well, this is the new order. This is the first time Shinigami, a Quincy, humans, and hollows have ever worked together" Yamamoto said, "In my power I call on the Third Order." Yamamoto added, and the others nodded. "We must do what we can to bring an end to this war as fast as possible."

XXXX

Ichigo found out that Hitsugaya had been mortally wounded. After his talk with Minato, he found the base camp. Rukia told him that Toshiro had been injured. He ran to find Retsu, where Shunsui left him to be taken care of. There had been rumors that he had died. Ichigo hoped that was not the case. Upon entering Retsu tent, he saw a woman reading a list. "Is Toshiro here?" Ichigo asked the woman. She blinked and nodded pointing to the back of the tent. He ran over to the covered section, and moved the drapes away. He saw a bed with an outline of a small body under a white sheet. He froze. Toshiro was dead. He couldn't believe it. He walked shocked over to the bed, and hesitantly moved to under cover Toshiro. He lifted the sheet to see open eyes. "What the hell!" he fell back. Toshiro painfully sat up.

"Ichigo, it seems that you have come back." Hitsugaya looked at the bandages around his midsection. Ichigo thought Toshiro was dead, and Hitsugaya gave him a small scowl. "Did you think I was dead?" Toshiro asked with a smirk, "I don't give up that easily." Ichigo stood up, regaining his composure. "I didn't think I would see you again, truthfully speaking."

"Uryuu and Chad took me back to Karakura town right as the attack came. When we tried to go back there was some sort of barrier." Ichigo explained, "The Soul Society looks like a wasteland. How big was the attack?"

"The Espada and hollows arrived. The numbers of hollows seemed endless." Toshiro gripped the sheet with anger. "They almost completely destroyed the Soul Society, it was worse than what Naruto did fifty years ago by far…and yet it was all because of him." Hitsugaya sighed.

"Don't tell me you're giving up!" Ichigo shouted and saw Toshiro give him an ice-cold glare. Ichigo didn't want to offend him, but by the way he spoke it sounded as if he wanted to quit.

"Far from it." Toshiro looked away from Ichigo. A quiet moment entered the room. Toshiro looked back at Ichigo. "I met him." He stated. Ichigo looked confused by who Toshiro was talking about, "I met Sasuke."

"You met Sasuke?"

"Yes. He saved me." Toshiro sighed, "He was the one who told me not to give up." Hitsugaya had a broken look. "I really owe him; he was the one who convinced me to move forward."

"Why is everyone's pasts awakening now?" Ichigo asked seeing a pattern, "Do you think it has something to do with Naruto?"

"It has to be." Toshiro said. Ichigo nodded and Toshiro looked into his eyes. Maybe Minato would be able to answer the question. The man did seem to know a lot. "I have a question."

"What?" Ichigo looked at Toshiro with questioning eyes.

"Why are you keeping things from everyone?"

"Look, right now isn't the best time to start this." Ichigo told Toshiro, "I would want to tell every one at the same time, or this would only get annoying…"

"Well, now would be the best time then." Ichigo turned to see Kisuke with several others. "We are all ears."

XXXX

This chapter is complete.

Yes, Minato is himself. No memories of anything, not even his own son. I was going to make him a reincarnation, but I found this more fitting. After all, he was eaten by that weird shinigami thing. Why not?

The Soul Society teams up with the Visoreds, Kisuke, Yoruichi, Uryuu, Sado, and Ichigo to stop Aizen. This new order might save them from being put to death by the council, but no promises.

Itachi starting to appear? Maybe…and what about the others?

And of course, some answers on why Naruto's hollow looks so much like Ichigo.

And some answers in general.

Well besides that,

R&R! 

Until the next chapter!


	16. Decision

I'm here with the next chapter! It took forever just to finish this chapter. Sorry it took so long. I have been working in a musical, and it has been taking up most my time. Chapters will be taking up a few weeks to write…sorry.

Not to mention the school work…

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach. (Haven't written one of these in a while)

Thank you reviewers:

**Umbra8191, Silvdra-zero, Lykaos, marc, Cindar, ZxZ Fic Hunter, Taeniaea, ArashiKage Naruto, GenoBeast, SaCcHaRiNeD ChIld, chutverslehaut, 43, and NiteMistris09X.**

Now you can read.

XXXX

Naruto had woken up to find Wonderweiss was holding Naruto's arm. He tried to move, but the boy had an iron grip. Naruto frowned not being able to leave the room, or the bed. He realized he had slept without having nightmares for once in his life. Naruto smiled, he felt rested. Naruto liked having the feeling of being cared about. He wasn't so lonely. He looked over to Wonderweiss, to see the boy's eyes were open. Naruto felt a little awkward having the Arrancar just staring at him. "Umm, Morning." Naruto said with a sheepish smile. Wonderweiss let go of his arm and sat up from the bed. The Arrancar got off the bed, and walked to the door. "Bye?" Naruto said, hearing the door shut. Naruto really didn't understand the kid completely, but he strangely understood. Naruto got up as well, and made his way to the bathroom. Taking a quick bath, and dressing himself, he left his 'palace'. Naruto was going to have to find more to do now. Surely, he could go bother the other Espada members. Hopefully, he wouldn't have any more run ins with Nnoitra. "What should I do?" he mumbled to himself. Walking into the great hall, which there was nothing great about it, he saw Szayel walking in the other direction.

"Naruto!" Szayel called, and Naruto froze. Somehow, Szayel knew whenever Naruto was around. He turned around and gave Naruto a smile, "It's good to see you again." Naruto shivered a little. Szayel walked over to the hollow, "I knew I would eventually find you. You always seem to wander around." Szayel grinned. No matter how much Naruto tried, he was still looking at Orochimaru. "I'm guessing you have nothing to do. Why don't you help me at the lab?" He suggested. Naruto knew if he refused Szayel, it would only make the situation worse.

"I don't have anything better to do." Naruto said with a forced smile. Szayel grin increased. Naruto followed the grinning pink haired Espada, wondering what he was going to do today. It was very awkward walking in the silence of the hall. "So, how have things been since I have left?"

"Well, considering when you left more than one fourth of Las Noches was destroyed, rather well." Szayel looked at Naruto in the corner of his eye. Naruto glared at him a little, "Oh? Did I strike a nerve?" he chuckled, "I'm just teasing you." Naruto wasn't too sure that was the only reason. "Las Noches has been _dreadfully_ boring." He placed his hand dramatically on his forehead. "My research has been wonderful though. I'm coming closer to my goal."

"That's good." Naruto said. Naruto knew very little of Szayel's work, but he could tell he was up to no good. Naruto once walked in on something disturbing. Szayel used one of his own fraccion for an experiment. This was before Aizen told him he could no longer have any more Arrancar go 'missing'. Naruto didn't understand until he saw what he was doing. Szayel had dissected the Arrancar and was 'examining' everything. The amount of blood everywhere was sickening, and then the dark smile Szayel gave him. He shuddered.

"Are you alright?" the 8th Espada asked, turning his head. "If you are not feeling well I can give you a check up, if you want." He grinned at Naruto. The hollow shook his head. "I wouldn't want you to be unwell…" Naruto then felt a headache come on. He mentally cursed, those two were fighting again, but why did they have to choose now of all times. Naruto grimaced a little. Szayel stopped walked and turned to Naruto. "You don't have to hide your pain." His grin disappeared, replaced with a frown.

"No really I'm fine. Just a headache." Naruto always used that excuse, but all the Espada knew what was really. Naruto didn't like people worrying over him, but usually no one even cared. Naruto remembered how they found out. It was the third year of being apart of the Espada.

_Flashback_

_Naruto was having one of those horrible days. His head was pounding, the worst in a long time. A meeting was being called today, and all the Espada had to come. He hated meetings. Naruto always sat at the very end of the table, opposite of Aizen who was the head. He awkwardly sat listening to the meeting receiving a glare from Nnoitra and Yammy. Grimmjow gave him a sneer once. For Espada members, they weren't the most mature Arrancar. The rest of the Espada just listened to whatever Aizen was talking about; Naruto couldn't concentrate because of his headache. Aizen noticed this and looked at him. "Would you like to repeat what I just said?" Aizen said in a calm voice, though he was entirely inpatient with Naruto._

"_Excuse me, Aizen-sama, but I don't know what you just said." Naruto clutched his head, trying to lessen the throbbing. Aizen's eyes narrowed. Nnoitra grinned at the misfortune that Aizen saw him. Yammy snorted a bit. Coyote was just glad it looked like he was paying attention, he rather not get yelled at. Baraggan and Ulquiorra just looked at him for a brief moment. Nelliel sighed. "I apologize…Aizen-sama." Naruto grimaced a bit. Aizen noticed Naruto's strange behavior._

"_Is something bothering you?" Aizen asked Naruto. The hollow didn't want to bring up the constant fights that happened in his mind. It make him appear crazy, or even more so. Naruto was going to shake his head, but Aizen saw through him. "Lie to me and you will be punished." He gave him a stern warning. Naruto sighed, and was about to speak. Naruto felt like something snapped in his mind, which was not a good sign. He let out a glass-shattering scream, and held his head. Aizen eyes widened._

"_Stupid bastards!" Naruto yelled, gripping his head so hard his nails dug into his skin. Naruto's hollow was acting up again, as well as the Kyuubi. Both of them were killing him. He stood up from the chair, and wanted to slam his head against the wall. The Espada watched as Naruto shrieked again. Aizen stood up from his chair, and walked over to Naruto. He wasn't fazed by the loud cries Naruto gave. Grimmjow covered his ears as well as Coyote, and Yammy. Nnoitra just kept grinning. Ulquiorra had the expressionless face, and watched. Baraggan irritated at the noise. Nelliel sadly watched from her seat._

"_Naruto." Aizen grabbed the hollow's head with one hand, "Look into my eyes." He commanded. Naruto did so, and his arms fell to his sides. His eyes turned blank. Aizen closed his eyes for a few moments, and released Naruto's head. Naruto's eyes turned back normal and he blinked. "You did not tell me about __**them**__." Aizen looked down. Naruto looked down ashamed._

"_Who are you talking about?" Nelliel asked Aizen. Naruto sighed a bit, and hoped they wouldn't think he was crazy. It was true that he embodied more than one person, and he had no control over them. He kept the two locked away, but he couldn't do much else._

"_Naruto forgot to mention. He has a demon living inside him, as well as an alternative hollow." Aizen said to the Espada members. "His headaches are caused from the two fighting." Naruto hated the two others in his head._

"_It seems number zero is more messed up than I thought." Nnoitra snickered, Nelliel gave him a glare, but he didn't notice._

"_Weirder shit happened." Grimmjow mumbled. Naruto didn't understand their acceptance, or rather they did not care. It was the true that the Espada did not care for Naruto that much, but that was life. It was better than being lied to._

"_Next time you have this problem, I or Szayel will deal with it." Aizen told him, "Szayel may not be a member of the Espada, but he is a capable with things like this. He can deal with those two." Naruto nodded._

_Flashback end_

"Those two at it again?" Szayel asked the hollow. Naruto didn't answer. "Why do you choose a painful way of taking things rather than just tell me?" Szayel eyed Naruto. The blonde haired hollow didn't like when others became concerned over him. Not like he couldn't trust Szayel, well not completely. It was like that with everyone. Espada preyed on each other's misery. Szayel was no different. Naruto found himself in some deep shit around the mad Arrancar. Szayel was sadistic, and Naruto was in some cases the victim. "Naruto." Szayel gently took hold of Naruto's chin, and lifted it. "Look into my eyes."

"Wha-" Naruto eyes turned blank. Szayel's eyes changed from amber to a deep red. This type of technique would be dangerous on anyone but Naruto. The person invaded one's mind, and numbed the mind in a way that could send one into a coma. When used on Naruto, it would only cause the other two inhabitants to become paralyzed. This wouldn't work if the target is not close enough, or looking into his eyes. Szayel blinked, and Naruto blinked as well. "Did you?"

"You should thank me." Szayel said, "Instead of suffering I spared you the pain. You owe me a favor now." He grinned darkly. Naruto sighed; it would end up like this. "Good, now off to my lab." The pink haired Espada lead Naruto to his 'palace', which was a giant lab. Naruto remembered going here a few times, something happened each time he went. First time, surprise tests. Second time, seeing the mutilation of one of Szayel's fraccion. Third time, Szayel 'accidently' put Naruto into his testing chambers were he put various monsters to fight. Forth time, Naruto was stupid enough to visit, and ended up in an electric chair. This was his fifth time going. It was going to be something he would regret.

"What are you going to make me do this time?" Naruto asked, dreading the very thought of what Szayel might make him do this time. Szayel stayed quiet, not a good sign. "You going to put me in the electric chair again? Or is this the testing chambers?"

"None of those. I simply wish to know you better." Szayel said with a dark smile. Naruto didn't believe him. By getting to know Naruto better, it was probably testing on him to see how he was genetically different. Upon getting into the lab, Naruto saw the entire place was dark, humming of machines, bubbling of liquids, and strange beeping noise. Szayel walked over to his chemistry table and examined the vials carefully. Lifting each one into the air, near the light. "How was the Soul Society? Not too dreadful?" Naruto's brow rose.

"It was hell." Naruto stated. "The shinigami placed me in a dark cell for days. Then they wanted to put me in the dark Underground city for all eternity." Naruto brooded, "They are liars, and I hate them..." Szayel glanced at Naruto from the corner of his eye before looking back at the vial. "but…" Szayel placed the vial down before looking at Naruto. "Some of them acted like they cared…and I felt…happy."

"You are quite naïve." Szayel announced. Naruto frowned, "You can't trust everyone." Szayel told him. Naruto thought he understood what Szayel meant. Szayel was talking about something entirely different. He was talking about Aizen, but wouldn't go farther on that subject. Unless he wanted to end up dead. Though Szayel wouldn't mind being killed, he could test regeneration technique. If it didn't work, well that would be too bad. Maybe if he tested it on one of his fraccion. He had already done that, all of them ended up dead. To ensure the regeneration happened, he would need something to stabilize it. Naruto's blood would work just fine, the problem was, how was Szayel going to get any? He chuckled to himself; surely, he would find a way.

"I know I am naïve…but I can't help it." Naruto stated, "Although I am a hollow, I still feel very human…having my memories unlike others. I feel like I can trust people." Naruto claimed. Szayel sighed and shook his head; he looked at his zanpakuto, and unsheathed it. Looking at the shining metal, he turned around and walked towards Naruto. Naruto felt unsteady suddenly. Szayel grinned madly.

"You really trust people?" He smiled darkly and brought the blade to Naruto's throat. "Do you really trust me? After all, I love to test things out." He tilted his head to the side. "Can you trust a man who wants to find a way to kill you? Who wants to harm you?" Szayel's eyes narrowed. A smile creeping on his lips. Surely, he could get blood this way.

"No." Naruto answered truthfully. Naruto looked at his reflection of himself on the zanpakuto. "I still don't trust anyone, but I like my family here." Naruto looked up into the Espada's eyes. "You are my family." Naruto said. "Despite wanting to experiment on me, I still think you as family. I really don't know why…" Szayel drew back his zanpakuto and placed it back in his sheath. He had mixed feelings with the answer.

"You are incredibly foolish." Szayel commented, "Believing in others, and not trusting them. Seeing someone who tries to kill you as family? You are surely messed up in the head." Szayel went over to a machine and pressed a couple of buttons. "I don't understand you child."

"No one really does." Naruto laughed. Szayel smirked and took out a syringe and needle. He knew that Naruto would try to resist, but that was the fun part of his research.

"Now, I would like to draw some of your blood."

XXXX

"You wished to speak to me?" Aizen looked at Ulquiorra with one brow raised. Usually Ulquiorra didn't bother Aizen. Aizen was the one that had to call for him. Ulquiorra was acting a bit different lately. Aizen noticed this the day he called for the retrieval. Ulquiorra looked either deep in thought or a bit frustrated with something. Aizen never understood Ulquiorra very much. He never really knew his Espada, they were just tools. He didn't have emotional ties to anyone or anything. Not like Aizen wanted any. Sure, he had what people called 'friends' but if they perished it wouldn't be that big of a deal.

"Hai, Aizen-sama." Ulquiorra nod his head slightly. "I was wondering what you were going to do with Naruto." Aizen was a bit surprised to hear this from Ulquiorra. "I have my own theories, but I want to hear it from you." Aizen's eyes narrowed a small amount. He wasn't angry, but curious. Ulquiorra never questioned him, or spoke to him unless needed. Aizen then wondered what he was exactly going to do with Naruto. Surely, he had a great weapon. He had the upper edge in the game now. The question was, how was he going to use it?

"Naruto is a very powerful ally, and I will make good use of him." Aizen answered vaguely. Ulquiorra was not pleased, at all, with Aizen's answer. For some reason, Ulquiorra was _concerned_ with what Aizen was planning to do with the hollow. The 4th Espada member wanted to know what was going to happen, but Aizen was one to keep things to himself. This was a smart thing to do. "Why do you wish to know? This is unlike your usual behavior." Aizen said with his eyes narrowing.

"I am curious, what would some one like you do with such power?" Ulquiorra said, not threatened by Aizen's gesture. Aizen was not thrilled by Ulquiorra's curiosity. The 4th Espada had a tendency to look for the answers if not given, which lead to problems. Ulquiorra always put his nose where it didn't belong. Making Aizen wonder if he should get rid of him. However, Ulquiorra was incredibly loyal, unlike many of the others. Tia was the most loyal, but Ulquiorra saw a close second. Though Aizen knew not to trust his Espada, after all they were only tools.

"Naruto will be able to take care of any enemy I do not wish to deal with. He will be the one to destroy any army that stands in my way." Aizen explained a little less vaguely. "If the Soul Society is to interfere, then Naruto will take care of them. I don't want to waste more time on the useless shinigami. They have filled their role." He stated. Ulquiorra wondered what if Naruto did not want to do any of those things. Naruto did have the power to kill Aizen. The question was did Aizen really acknowledge this?

"What if Naruto does not do what he is told? What if Naruto does not become your pawn? What if Naruto tries to defy you?" Ulquiorra asked. He felt a bit conflicted asking the question. He felt as if he shouldn't have. This feeling of concern grew, when Aizen face darkened. Aizen walked towards Ulquiorra. The 4th Espada looked at the zanpakuto pointed at his chest. Aizen had a remorseless expression on his face.

"Then I would deal with the problem, just like anything else." Aizen smirked, "Naruto would just be a little harder to deal with." Aizen sheathed his zanpakuto and walked past Ulquiorra. "But every problem is easily dealt with. With the right circumstances." Aizen was talking about how Naruto trusted him. Aizen could easily manipulate this. Ulquiorra felt an odd burning feeling, it didn't hurt. The burning felt like it was more of adrenaline rushing through his body. Ulquiorra felt as he wanted to stab Aizen. Ulquiorra didn't run on impulse, which was good, or Aizen would have killed him. Ulquiorra would have to ask Naruto or Inoue what it was. "Anymore questions?"

"No, Aizen-sama." Ulquiorra said. The Arrancar bowed his head. "I will leave now." Ulquiorra walked away from Aizen. Aizen watched as Ulquiorra left the room. Aizen would have to make sure to keep an eye on the 4th Espada. He wouldn't want him to tell Naruto anything unnecessary.

XXXX

Naruto had lost a little blood. It was enough for Szayel and his research. Naruto had to ask himself why he had to call the Espada his family. It was rather stupid. The Espada had to be the most dysfunctional family in the world. If considered to be a family at all. Maybe Naruto should have called everyone inmates; Las Noches looked more like a jail. Naruto looked over his shoulder to see in Szayel followed him, sometimes he wonder if Szayel stalked him. It would make sense. Szayel would bring up random things about Naruto, more disturbing than interesting. Naruto didn't know how Szayel could know so much about him. For instance, Szayel knew about his actual eye color, age of when he died height in millimeters, inches, centimeters, of when he died. Even his current height. Naruto never told anyone these things. Except Toshiro, but Szayel never spoke to Toshiro. Naruto then got the strange suspicion that whenever Szayel numbed his mind that things from his past would come up. Naruto Szayel had his ways of studying, and he discovered what he wanted to know.

"If it isn't Naruto-kun." Naruto stopped spacing out to see Gin. Naruto could sense Sai, and it bothered him. He missed everyone. Sai and Naruto may have fought, but Naruto consider Sai one of his precious friends. Naruto wished he could have saved everyone. Gin kept the grin on his face, but he could tell something was bothering him. Gin felt a little conflicted. In one hand, Gin was going to pester him, but in another hand, he wanted to tell him to cheer up. It was strange how he wanted to connect more this hollow he just met. He had better things to do. Finding a way to kill Aizen before he actually got to the spirit king. It was proving more difficult the more power Aizen received. The fact Aizen got Naruto to join the Espada wasn't helping. Naruto seemed to be a very powerful person; Gin would have to be careful around him.

"I would appreciate it if you stop grinning. It reminds me of someone from my past." Naruto said with a sharp tone. He really didn't want to face his past for the moment. Gin was a little surprised that Naruto told him to do that. Naruto told him his name was Sai, but now he told Gin to stop reminding him of that person. Though grinning was natural for Gin. His grin only increased and Naruto scowled.

"Oh?" Gin would tease the boy for a bit. "Does it remind you of Sai?" Gin tilted his head a small amount. Naruto glared at Gin, and Gin was happy of the response. Naruto sighed agitated with Gin. Gin reminded him a lot of Sai. This only made him want to punch Gin in the face. Then Naruto remembered what Sai's one regret was not being able to him smile one last time. Naruto recalled the smile Sai gave him. Gin could tell Naruto was spacing out.

"Do you remember your regret?" Naruto asked out-loud. The hollow wished he hadn't asked. Gin raised his eyebrow. Naruto must have been thinking about Sai. Gin couldn't understand why he was so bipolar with the subject. "Never mind." Naruto added. It was foolish for Naruto to think that Gin was Sai. They were two complete different people. When you died, you forgot everything about your past. Then again, Naruto didn't know that for sure. He died and became pale, unsure, and very confused.

"If you're talking about Sai, then I don't know what he would have regretted." Gin told him. Naruto walked past Gin. Naruto didn't want to deal with Gin for the moment. "Someone not in the mood for a little teasing, hm?" Naruto kept quiet as he walked away.

"If I have anything to say to you, Gin, it would be you will not succeed in whatever you are planning." Naruto stated. Gin flinched a little, but didn't respond to the comment other than that. "I'm sure that Aizen wouldn't be too happy with your plan either." Gin kept his usual grin on. Naruto soon disappeared from Gin's view. Gin would defiantly have to an eye on Naruto.

"Such a strange hollow…" Gin shook his head before continuing his path to his room. He felt as if he should be talking to Naruto more often. It was odd.

XXXX

Naruto could sense a strong presence calling to him. He stopped and looked around. Why did it feel so familiar? Thinking about the energy more he got an image of someone who died even before the war. He froze. "It couldn't be…" he ran, following the energy. Why was this person here? Why didn't he sense it before? Naruto could feel it was weak. He ran past the rather calm Coyote.

"What are you up to?" Coyote asked himself. Coyote thought it was annoying that he felt as if he should follow. He sighed and walked in the direction where Naruto had run. Coyote had to choose today to leave his 'palace'. Lilynette had been nagging to stop being so lazy, so he went for a walk. It seemed that Naruto was running to the prison chambers where they held the shinigami they caught. Naruto ran down the stairs and tried to open the door. Seeing he needed a key, he growled. Using a small amount of strength, he broke the handle and pushed open the door.

"Haku." Naruto said as he saw someone sitting in the darkness. The place smelled horrible, like there were rotting corpses. He was correct. There were corpses, but a person who was still alive sat in the corner. Fear emitted off the living person. Naruto walked towards the person. "You're a shinigami." Naruto said, as he was less than two feet away from the person. The shinigami looked up and eyes widened.

"You're Naruto…" the shinigami gasped. Naruto was sickened to see another shinigami. Why did it have to shinigami that reminded him of Haku? The more Naruto looked at the shinigami the more he got angrier. This person didn't even look or act like Haku. Why did his life have to be so cruel to remind him of the people he once knew? Naruto Compared to Haku, this reincarnation was pathetic.

"Why…why do these people keep coming back! You're all supposed to be dead, not haunting me!" Naruto yelled. His head began to ache only fueling the fire. He grinded his teeth together. All the reincarnations kept pulling back his memories, driving him insane. He wanted to kill all them, so he would never have to face them. Out of rage, Naruto picked the Haku reincarnate by the throat.

"I-I'm s-sorry…" the shinigami whispered. Naruto's eyes widened when he heard the shinigami speak those words. "I-I didn't mean for this to happen…" the shinigami choked. Naruto didn't understand what he was talking about. Naruto always thought that pink haired girl would end up being Haku, but he was wrong. "T-This is my fault…that you were captured…" the boy said. Naruto smirked.

"I left the Soul Society on my own." The boy's eyes widened, "Aizen showed me were my true friends. The people that really care!" Naruto told him. His grip on the shinigami's throat only tightened. Hearing the boy cough his smirk turned into a grin. For some reason he found satisfaction in straggling the kid, unlucky for him. Naruto pulled back his other free arm. Naruto would only have to deliver one regular punch to kill this shinigami. His grin faltered a little. Instead of seeing the shinigami's face, he saw Haku's face. His fist was shaking, eyes wide from seeing Haku.

"Naruto…" said Haku with a small smile. Naruto growled and tried to move his fist, but it stayed in place, shaking like a leaf. This was just a trick of his mind. Haku wasn't there, it was the shinigami. Then why couldn't he kill him. He couldn't remember why this was so familiar. His memories were disappearing. He growled and brought back his even further, trying to fight himself. Why was the world against whatever he did? It always loved to prove he couldn't do something. Making him the freak, the crazy one. His limbs were numb, mind burned. His free arm fell to his side, and he dropped the shinigami. The kid coughed a couple of times and scooted away from Naruto. The hollow growled and punched the wall, causing the wall to crumble under his fist.

"Damn it!" Naruto yelled eyes ablaze. "I have all the power I need, and yet I can't use to destroy the past that haunts me!" the shinigami shivered watching Naruto. The hollow still saw the shinigami as Haku. Naruto grabbed his hair with both his hands, and wanted to pull it out. He had the worst headache, but it wasn't the two fighting this time. Images of memories he forgot were flooding his mind too fast. It hurt, like hell. Naruto was the wall for support, the shinigami not understanding what was going on only watched. "Why the hell must I be the one to be haunted, cursed, hated!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto." Coyote said. Starrk was standing near the doorway. He knew that this was going to be troublesome. Naruto released his head, not being able to identify the person who said his name, attacked Coyote. Coyote caught the punch with his hand. Lucky for him Naruto was weak at the moment. Naruto eyes told Coyote everything he needed to know. They were unfocused, wide, and shaky. Communicating Naruto was suffering from another attack of the mind, whether it be _the two_, or _something else_ entirely. Naruto began to see whom he attacked. It was Coyote Starrk, but the aura of

Nagato lingered. This produced an image in Naruto's mind. The battle he had with the man, or his puppet. Then talking to Nagato for a brief moment. Naruto remembered Nagato. Even when Nagato destroyed his village, he sacrificed himself to bring it back. Naruto panted, as his mind began to settle.

"S-sorry…" Naruto said between breaths. He didn't know whom he was apologizing to, Coyote or Nagato. To Naruto it didn't matter anymore. He was beginning to give up trying to figure out if these people really were. Coyote saw the shinigami sitting far away from the two. "I…I keep seeing things…" Naruto explained. Coyote sighed, why did he have to take care of the hollow? Naruto's body was weak, trying to recall any memories he lost. To no avail, Naruto didn't remember anything that was lost. He closed his eyes for a moment, then that moment turned into a minute. He opened his eyes as much as he could. His body still very fatigued from the sudden lapse.

"Kid, you really out did yourself this time." Coyote mumbled, he could tell that the hollow was too tired to do anything on his own. Sighing, he picked up the hollow and carried him over his shoulder. Naruto couldn't argue with Coyote for the moment. "Aren't you supposed to be the strongest?" Coyote added. For now, Naruto didn't feel like it. Naruto felt like he was the weakest. Coyote looked at the shinigami, who only watched. "Strange that everyone I meet has a nickname. Even in these circumstances." Coyote walked out of the room with Naruto over his shoulder. Lilynette popped out randomly, as she always did.

"What the hell was that?" Lilynette asked looking at Naruto and then back at the cell. Coyote shrugged a bit. Lilynette not very happy with the response, she scoffed and crossed her arms. "Jeesh, Naruto is even more wacked out than I originally thought. He is a lot different than he was thirty fifty years ago." Lilynette observed that Naruto was actually still awake. He must have been drained of all energy with whatever he dealt with. "What are we going to do about that shinigami? Aizen doesn't seem like he's going to do anything…" Lilynette asked her other half. Coyote kept quiet, still thinking about what happened. "Hey! I'm talking here!" she yelled.

"For one thing, we won't tell Aizen what happened." Coyote stated. Lilynette eyebrow rose, "I don't know what he would do. If Aizen thinks Naruto can't kill the people that hold these strange nicknames…" Coyote stopped, and Lilynette nodded. She understood what would happen. If Aizen found someone useless, he got rid of it. Not that Lilynette _cared_ about Naruto. She thought of the times they chatted and bothered Coyote. It was fun, but she didn't _care_…or did she? "We will keep this to ourselves."

"Yeah, I get it." Lilynette said, "Let's just hope that this doesn't happen often…or Naruto is going to end up in deep end."

"Yes." Coyote looked at the kid slung over his shoulder. Naruto was a wild card, and Aizen didn't care for wild cards. It was a little shocking that Aizen wanted Naruto back in the first place. Coyote remembered how Aizen told everyone what he thought of Naruto many years ago.

"_Naruto…" Aizen said with a frown, "Naruto means nothing to me. He is a weapon, a weapon that fights for me. If he doesn't fight for me, then he is trash, and all trash must be thrown away."_

Coyote sighed. He was sure Aizen thought that about everyone. Starrk had gone covered for Naruto more than once. Lying to Aizen multiple times to cover for mistakes Naruto made in the past. Good thing Coyote had a good poker face. Naruto was an interesting person. Coyote really didn't like talking to many people, but Naruto it was different. When Naruto was more mature in the past, it wasn't so bad, but these days Naruto acted much more different. He seemed much more childish and dark. It bothered Coyote. "Come on, we have to get Naruto back to his room." Lilynette nodded.

XXXX

Naruto became more aware of his surroundings. Sitting up from the bed, he realized it was his 'palace'. He felt as he passed out, but he knew what happened. Coyote took him here. Naruto sighed. His limbs were still shaking a small amount. "That's what I get for chasing people that are dead." Naruto reminded himself. He moved his legs over to the side of the bed. He wanted to forget the things of his past. It never ceased to come up and screw him over. He placed his face into the palms of his hand. Would it be like this forever? Seeing things that only wanted to take what little of his sanity was left. He frowned. Was there any way he could lessen his curse? "It's pointless." Naruto told himself. While his memories may remind of his past, they were the only thing that truly belonged to Naruto these days. His memory was the only thing left for him. It haunted him, and hurt him as it faded. He was indecisive about everything. Would he rather have the memories linger, or make them vanish as quick as possible? Naruto sighed and dropped the subject, and tried to think of something else. Going through topics in his mind, he found one that interested him.

Did he want to become an Arrancar?

Naruto brought his knees up to his chest, wrapped his arms around his leg, and laid his cheek on top of his knees. It was a good question. Would he, or would he not? Aizen asked him about it many years ago, but Naruto said no. Things were different now, and Naruto was in another circumstance. Taking in a deep breath, he thought about it. Naruto wondered what being an Arrancar would be like, being more human. Yammy told him it was better than being a hollow, though it was mainly about food. Sure, Arrancar still devoured souls, but they could consume human food. Or so he heard. Naruto wanted to look more human. He already had human features, but he was pale. His eyes intimidating and he had the appearance of a child. He _longed_ to be what he used to be like. Blonde, blue-eyed, tan, and _older_. It was a pain in the ass to be treated like a kid. He smiled at the thought of looking like he once did.

If he did want to be Arrancar, how would he do it? It required the hollow's mask, and Naruto's was repressed heavily. He didn't know what would happen if he let the mask on. It was already bad enough that he went berserk from it once. Maybe it was different if it didn't force its way out. Naruto could barely control himself with the _mask and hollow_ restrained. Not to mention bringing up the Kyuubi. He growled a little, it wouldn't be easy. He would have to willingly let his mask complete, and then rip it off without going on an all out rampage. Aizen told Naruto, he and the Espada would help him from destroying everything.

Naruto didn't know what to do. He wanted to know what another ones thoughts were. He couldn't ask Grimmjow, because he really wasn't good at advice. Yammy wouldn't help in the situation. Baraggan would be annoyed on why he asked. Nnoitra would beat the hell out of him for no reason. Ulquiorra was most likely busy. Naruto didn't want to ask Szayel, on account he would try to experiment on him. The newer members of the Espada, he didn't know. Coyote probably didn't want to talk to him. Lilynette was always with Coyote, and she didn't give advice at all. Naruto sighed. There was Tia. She was good at helping when she wanted to.

Tia was generally nice. She didn't talk very often to Naruto, but when they did it was nice. She wasn't that bad to hang around either, but something prevented him from ever going to her. Her fraccion. Apacci, Sung-Sun, and Mila. They weren't as bad as Loly and Menoly. The three fraccion didn't like him very much. Naruto wondered if they were envious of him, because Tia said they were good friends. Whatever the reason it prevented Naruto from visiting. They all had bad attitudes around him. He frowned, and then moved his legs over to the side of the bed.

"I can't believe I am doing this."

XXXX

Upon entering Tia's 'palace', he saw two things. One, Apacci was the only one of the three that was there, and two, Tia was in the room. Apacci couldn't bug him in Tia's presence. He was relieved. Apacci gave him a sneer, but he ignored it. Tia glanced over at him, Naruto walked over to her. "Tia." Naruto said, the 3rd Espada gave him her full attention. "I need some one else's opinion." He stated. She nodded, showing him he could proceed to what he wanted to know. "I have been thinking. Aizen asked me many years ago if I wanted to become an Arrancar…I want to know…should I?" Tia looked at him for a moment. Naruto wondered what she would say.

"Oh so the little hollow wants to know if he should be become an Arrancar?" Apacci mocked him. Naruto scowled at her, and Tia merely stayed quiet. Maybe Tia didn't want to talk to him. "Maybe you get a little taller shrimp." She smirked and Tia sent a cold stare at Apacci. The fraccion lowered her eyes and mumbled an apology. She glared at Naruto though.

"Come with me." Tia said. Naruto followed. Apacci growled a little, and Naruto knew she was going to give him a hard time later. Tia led Naruto to her room. Down the blue hued hallways, Naruto looked around. Tia's palace reminded him of the ocean, the way the walls were large fish tanks. The small hollows were fish and swam around. The the water reflected on the walls making you feel as if you in the water. On upon reaching her room she opened the door and allowed Naruto in first. Tia tended to talk privately with Naruto. None of her fraccion dared to enter her room. "Make yourself comfortable." She said with a quiet tone. Naruto sat himself down at one of the couches near the only female Espada. "Naruto…"

"I know, Tia." Naruto interrupted the woman. "I really don't even know if it's possible for me to become an Arrancar." Naruto looked at his pale hands, "But…" he eyes gave Tia the impression of regret. Naruto looked at his pale skin and sighed. He wanted to become his old self. Looking into a mirror, he only saw failure. It was consuming him. Tia kept quiet and looked at Naruto. He was still staring at his hands. "Being an Arrancar…"

"What would it bring you?" Tia asked the hollow. Naruto didn't reply. Tia disliked seeing the hollow so uncertain. She noticed that whenever he saw himself, Naruto grew sad. "I believe you should become an Arrancar." Tia stated. Naruto looked away from his hands and at Tia. His mouth open a small amount. He looked surprised. "I believe it would be the best for you…"

"There's the possibility that I would kill you…it requires using my mask." Naruto feared using the mask, but he really didn't understand why. The mask only made him more powerful. He killed whenever he wore it. Killing was fun…wasn't it? The mask wasn't that evil…was it? He shook his head. "It really don't even know if I could let if form all the way without going crazy…and then I might…" he paused, "Kill one of you."

"Do you think that any of us would die that easily? If Ulquiorra faced you alone, and survived, I believe that we will be fine." She told his with a cold voice. Naruto only nodded. Tia could tell that Naruto was still unsure. "Do think Aizen-sama would let that happen?" Tia asked him, "Aizen-sama is powerful. He would not allow you do something like that." She crossed her arms. Naruto sighed, it was true. Aizen wouldn't allow it at all; he was supposed to care about his Espada. "You do remember he saved my life, correct?" Tia never let Naruto forget that. Tia cared for Aizen only because she felt indebted to him.

"Yes, I remember." Naruto nod, "You always bring that up." Naruto pondered for a moment. He felt the same way about Aizen, indebted. No one else really cared for him. Until Aizen came around and brought him back in. "So you really think I should become an Arrancar?" Naruto questioned her. Tia gave him one silent nod. "I'm still not sure…"

"Why did you bring this up?" Tia asked him, wanting to know more on his thought process. "Of all times."

"I wanted to forget."

"Forget what, exactly?"

"Forget everything!" Naruto growled, standing from his seat. "It's painful!" Naruto shouted feeling anger seep out. "It's painful, remembering things, people, and places from your past. Then never being able to see them again!" he clenched his hands into fists, "I standing next to a glass wall. Only being able to watch..." he felt his eyes sting. Tia only watched, "Aren't hollows supposed to have no feelings at all? Aren't they supposed to not remember anything from their past?" he paused and looked at his hands, "Why do I have to be so different?" he asked. Why was it always him that had to be the odd one out? The monster. The deceived. Why must he be cursed? "The more power I have…it feels like the more I forget…about everything…and I want to…" he took a breath air, "forget…"

"If you feel so strongly about this, then why must you ask?" Tia stood and walked over the hollow. She placed a hand on his shoulder, "I don't understand why you are so different, but…" she didn't know what it felt like to be hurt. "If it hurts you so much, then I would advise you to become an Arrancar." She stated. Naruto looked up into the woman's eyes. It looked like she cared. Another memory burned into his mind. The woman he talked to as an enemy. Konan. Nagato's friend and greatest ally. He wondered if Coyote ever saw Tia as a friend, but the again, nothing in this world was like his.

"Ok." Naruto said. He had a childish expression and he looked back up to her, "Would you come with me to tell Aizen?" he asked the woman sheepishly. Tia was a bit amused by how he acted. She sighed and walked to the door. Naruto followed. When the two of them made it to the main entryway, he saw Apacci, Mila, and Sung-Sun there. The three of them glared at him. Tia gave her fraccion a cold stare and they backed off.

XXXX

Aizen was walking the halls of Las Noches, he was rather happy that things were going smoothly. Though Ulquiorra recent visit concerned him, he paid little attention to it. He had things to do, and plans to fulfill. He would need to get the spirit key soon, before the Soul Society could recuperate completely. Aizen knew for a fact that the shinigami were stubborn. They wouldn't go down without a fight. Especially the Gotei 13. His Espada managed to hurt two of the Gotei 13, but there were 11 more. Aizen had the upper hand in this battle now. With the Soul Society in ruins due to a surprise attack, and the naïve hollow fighting for him Aizen was ahead. Aizen knew not to be lounging for too long or the shinigami would be back. They were a pain. Aizen wanted to send back another attack, but things weren't as simple as that. He had an army of Arrancar, but the numbers weren't as great as the shinigami. Maybe about 500 Arrancar in his army, while there were over 700 shinigami. Most of them were weak, but it was the same with his own army. The surprise attack may have disabled over 200 of the shinigami, that brought them about even. Aizen knew that things were in his favor, but that was only for the moment. He would have to act soon.

"Aizen-sama." The leader of the Arrancar his head turned to see Tia and Naruto. It was odd to see two of his Espada members together by will. He assumed that they despised one another. Naruto walked closer to him, "I have something ask of you…" Naruto said. Aizen eyebrow rose and he turned to look at Naruto fully. "Do you remember what you offered me so many years ago…about becoming an Arrancar?" Aizen felt a smile creeping onto his face. He never expected Naruto to want to become an Arrancar. His day was getting better.

"Yes, I remember." Aizen stated.

"Would it be ok if I took up the offer even now?" Naruto asked.

"Of course." Aizen paused for a moment, "You do realize that this is a permanent choice?"

"Yes." Naruto said, "I will need your help in order to do this though…because of my _condition_." Naruto frowned.

"Do not worry about that. I will make sure your _condition_ will not get out of hand."

"Thank you Aizen-sama."

"What are friends for?" Aizen smiled at the hollow. Something he didn't do unless he needed to. Naruto bowed, Tia bowed her head as well.

"When will this take place exactly?" Naruto asked.

"Today it will be inconvenient. Tomorrow, however, we will help with your transformation." Aizen told the young hollow, "I will have the Espada help as well."

"Once again, thank you."

"My pleasure." Aizen smirked darkly.

XXXX

Konan-Tia

Nagato-Coyote

Haku-Hanataro

Note: I know, at least some of you, were suspecting Haku was going to be Yachiru. I thought it was too obvious, and well it wouldn't be as fun to write. I know Hanataro seems to be a really unlikely candidate, but I think it's more interesting this way. There will be a chat between the two, and there will be more connection when Haku meets back up with Zabuza.

Yes, Naruto characters will meet up with other ones, like Kiba and Anko. Currently I am on several dramatic scenes with a few of them, but haven't been able to type lately.

This chapter was longer than I thought it would be, but whatever. More for you to read.

R&R! It makes me happy.

Until next time.


	17. Conversations

**Hello, I'm finally back! I barely have any time to type anymore. This chapter took FOREVER to type. Hopefully you will like it.**

**Thank you Reviewers: Umbra8191, RasenShuriken92, ZxZ Fic Hunter, Impstar, Silvdra-zero, Crystalzap, v, Winged Wolfie Chibi, bostafu, X- Death-x, Silent1, I, Xtian, ShaDowEmpIre, Kaomoun, kyubii's shinigami, Frostfire613, EternalLoveHitsuHina, and kenegi.**

**I'm sorry this took so fricken' long!**

XXXX

Ichigo looked at Urahara and then Toshiro. The tent felt cramped. Uryuu, Sado, Rukia, Shinji, Hiyori, Lisa, Love, Rose, Hachigen, Kensei, Mashiro, Urahara, Yoruichi, Shunsui, Jushiro, Izuru, Retsu and Byakuya were all in the medium sized tent. Everyone wanted to know what was going on. The orange-haired shinigami sighed and rubbed the back his neck. "I'm guessing you want to know everything." Everyone nodded. Ichigo felt like he shouldn't tell them, but he knew they would be relentless until they got their answers. Ichigo knew that there would be some sort of effect of telling them. Urahara could tell he was unsure about telling the group anything.

"Ichigo, we aren't going to tell the council." Urahara stated giving a small grin, "That is something that only hinder everyone. Most likely getting us in some deep trouble." Urahara crossed his arms. Hiyori growled. Yes, the council was very good at causing grief. Urahara wondered if the council should even be allowed to pull the ropes or anything. The last council wasn't as bad as the one now. Everyone was just paranoid.

"Real deep shit there." Hiyori frowned.

"What I want to know is why did Naruto come looking for you in the first place?" Shinji said looking at Ichigo expectantly. "If you say you don't know, then you're lying. I know you have more knowledge on this than anyone else here." Shinji eyes bore into Ichigo's. Ichigo knew this was going to happen at some point, so he sighed.

"Let me start from the beginning." Ichigo closed his eyes. "First thing you know is that Naruto is from a different world."

"Different world?" Everyone seemed to repeat Ichigo in their own manner. He felt a bit annoyed. No wonder Toshiro hated being interrupted. 

"As in a literal _different_world?" Renji asked. Ichigo knew it was a rather big concept. Ichigo had questions of his own. Why did Naruto end up here of all places? Though, asking himself questions would only add more to amount of confusion.

"Yes." The substitute shinigami answered. "He appeared in the Soul Society years ago, as you all know."

"Is there a reason why Naruto came to this world?" Uryuu disrupted Ichigo, bringing up his previous thoughts.

"I don't know why Naruto came to this world." Ichigo confirmed with the group. This was the truth. It bothered him that Naruto just randomly came to this world. He felt as if there was something else that brought him here. Then it brought up the possibility that there was an entire different universe. It was humbling to say the least. The world that Ichigo lived in wasn't the only one. Clearing his mind, he began to explain. "Now, the world where Naruto comes from, they most likely don't have hollows or shinigami. When Naruto first appeared he had no idea what a hollow was."

"From what Naruto told me, they didn't have anything like that. He told me that he lived in a village of shinobi." Toshiro added.

"That would explain why he excels in the strange ninja technique." Yoruichi said bringing her hand to her chin in a thought-filled manner.

"Then why did he turn into a hollow?" Retsu asked finding no connection between the worlds. "If they don't exist in his own world, why would he be a hollow?" Ichigo paused. Would he really want to explain that is was because of him? Izuru sensed Ichigo's discomfort.

"Ichigo." Izuru said, "What is the reason?" Ichigo felt like he couldn't tell them. Maybe it was guilt. It bothered him to know Naruto was dealing with darkness that truly belong to Ichigo. It brought up the question, was it entirely Ichigo's fault that Naruto was corrupted by darkness. Others in the room felt his discomfort and began to wonder what exactly was the reason.

"You see," Ichigo took in a deep breath, "As I said he didn't belong to this world. When he came to this world, in order to keep balance, he took something of similar value and gave something of similar value. Since Naruto died in his world…and came with regret…" Ichigo stopped, and took in another breath of air. "He took in darkness, because of his regret…and gave away light."

"…It was your darkness he received, wasn't it?" Shunsui looked at Ichigo in the eye. He connected the dots. Most people thought Shunsui was an unobservant person. Shunsui just liked to enjoy his time, rather than be serious. He liked when other people were relaxed. Being serious all the time was stressful. The orange-haired teen looked like a scolded child. Shunsui saw the guilt in his eyes. Ichigo hated the fact that he caused someone else misery.

"…yes…" Ichigo saw a couple of people's expressions. They looked a little shocked. Guilt rose in his chest, and swelled in his heart. "I never wanted that to happen. I feel like it's all my damn fault he is the way he is now!" he clenched his hands into fists. He kept his hardened gaze on the floor, he couldn't deal with the guilt of looking at his friends. People seemed to suffer around him. His life someone was harmed by him, conscious or not. People found ways to twist their life around his own, his fear becoming others fears, his hurt becoming others hurt, and his pain becoming others pain. It was too much. He didn't want others to have to share his burdens. They would only end up like Naruto, unsure, broken, and lost. Hearing the shuffling of feet, he flinched. Ichigo felt a hand slip onto his shoulder. He looked up slowly. Rukia had upset expression.

"No one blames you." Rukia said with a quiet voice. Ichigo's eyes searched the room to see that no one had a judgmental look. His heart eased to see her words were true. Rukia smiled at him, "Geez, such a nice guy under that tough exterior." Taking her hand, which was placed on his shoulder, She very lightly punched his arm in playful manner, but it was rather harsh. "Don't get too soft or you might melt like butter." She added with a small glare "You would only make yourself a bigger idiot." Ichigo sighed, feeling a little more light-hearted. Rukia backed away to allow Ichigo more space. Ichigo was still gracious for his friends. Sometimes they were annoying, maybe a little stubborn, and stupid. He stilled cared for them.

"So Naruto turned into a hollow because of the darkness?" Kensei asked.

"No exactly. It was Naruto's decision to go as far as he is…but I can't blame him." Ichigo stated.

"I'm sure that's how everyone feels…after all he has been manipulated…" Jushiro frowned, "It must have dealt a great amount of pain on him to be used like a puppet..." Jushiro wished he had been more involved with Naruto. He could have helped prevent this. He snapped himself out of his negative thoughts; it wouldn't help in this situation. Iruka was counting on him.

"In a way we are all to blame…for letting this happen…" Lisa brought up.

"I guess…" Hachigen began to speak.

"You have more to tell Mr. Ichigo?" Mashiro interrupted and looked at Ichigo with big eyes. The group looked at Ichigo, he hesitated and then nodded.

"Because of the darkness from me, he has a darker self." Ichigo sensed shock around him, "I've seen it…and the darker self took form of me rather than Naruto." Ichigo remembered the energy that surrounded the hollow. It was thick and it made him feel ill. The killer intent was an extremely high level. If looks could kill Ichigo would have been dead. The one thing that really bothered Ichigo was that it reached out to him, as if it knew him. "He's been dealing with the same problems as me…"

"That isn't the only thing." Toshiro spoke from the bed he was sitting on. "He has a demon sealed inside of him…"

"T-two?" Renji blinked surprised, "A demon and a hollow? That's harsh."

"A demon?" Uryuu pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "What type of demon is this? What exactly-"

"It's the Kyuubi no Kitsune." Toshiro cut off the Qunicy. Everyone looked blown away. "Naruto has had it sealed inside of him for over one hundred years. It's been his curse while living…and even now." Toshiro felt as if some one was staring at him. He looked to see Byakuya staring at him. It was odd. Byakuya didn't shift his gaze away from Toshiro. The captain's eyes connected. Something inside Toshiro wanted to go punch Byakuya but he ignored the feeling.

"Kyuubi no Kitsune? I've read stories about the demon, but I never thought that it would be real…" Sado remembered several books he read about the Kyuubi.

"He is from another world. I wonder what type world it is…" Rose pondered, "It almost sounds like there would be endless war."

"He lives with a demon and a hollow much like Ichigo's…this explains much about his character." Hachigen spoke.

"I would go insane having just dealing with the hollow let alone a demon." Shinji frowned. "Well if you don't count Hiyori-"

"Shut up dickhead!" Hiyori punched his head into the ground. She growled, and Shinji tried to stand up but she kept her foot on his head. Ichigo looked at the two. "Are you going to continue or just stand and stare?" Ichigo blinked.

"Uh, yeah." Ichigo paused, "So like I said, Naruto is dealing with two others…and they appear to fight all the time. That's why he has so many headaches." Ichigo grew quiet. How was he supposed to tell people of Naruto's friends. From what he discovered and heard, most of the people he was with were reincarnations. It would be difficult to explain fully.

"I remember we had a discussion about these names. All of them given to people who Naruto picks out. It was odd, but not everyone has these names." Love said almost like he was reading Ichigo's mind, "Is this relevant?" Ichigo nodded his head.

"Naruto gives names to those who remind him of people he once knew." Ichigo remembered how memories of some one else flashed through his mind when he tried to help Ukitake. "They were like family to him." Thoughts whirled in his head.

"Family…so wait certain people remind him of friends he cared about?" Kensei looked at Shinji, Hiyori, Yoruichi, and Urahara. Specifically he looked at Shinji. "His friends must have been messed up…" he shook his head.

"Kankuro. That's what Naruto called me." Shinji said, "I don't even know who he is, yet I felt like I have met him…the time I became unconscious…I heard a voice."

"Same here. That lady wouldn't stop bitchin' to me about Naruto." Hiyori snorted and rolled her eyes. "Tsunade must have been some sort of nagging motherly figure." Shinji resisted the urge to laugh. How could Hiyori remind some one of a motherly figure. Dwelling on the thought he came to a conclusion. Naruto had one hell of a scary motherly figure in his life.

"He often called me Jiraiya." Shunsui smiled a bit, and Hiyori felt a little unnerved when he announced this. Hiyori felt as if she should be beating the shit out of him for something. She ignored the feeling. Crossing her arms and shifted her gaze to the floor.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Toshiro looked at the people around him, "I met him, if you were given a name then most likely these people will meet you. He told me to keep moving on."

"That is what happened to me as well." Byakuya added, specifically not stating who it was in relation to. Toshiro became even more suspicious of him.

"Kakashi, the guy told me not to give up." Urahara closed his eyes for a brief second, "I had doubt about myself."

"So these people randomly show up whenever you guys feel like giving up?" Izuru said, "I hear this voice but I haven't doubted myself."

"Well maybe they appear when they want to." Mashiro added her two cents in.

"That doesn't make any sense…" Uryuu folded his arms.

"Well one thing is for sure…they don't want us to give up on Naruto." Yoruichi stated. They all became quiet. Ichigo wondered how so many people could have come from a different world. What was the cause?

"Excuse me!" A shinigami came in interrupting the meeting. All of them turned to see a rather small and young girl. "Yamamoto-soutaichou would like to see you all." She stated. The members of the Gotei 13 sighed. "It is of great importance!" she added with a little flush of embarrassment. Everyone began to empty the crowded tent. Ichigo saw that Only Toshiro and Byakuya were left. Byakuya gave him a look telling him to leave. Ichigo nodded. For some reason he felt that it had to do with the people Naruto knew.

"Is there something the matter Byakuya? You have been staring at me the entire they were talking." Toshiro felt something deep within him stir. He gave Byakuya a weary look feeling that he wasn't actually there. "What-"

"I'm not here to talk with you." Byakuya said in a toneless voice, "I know you are there."

"What are you-" Toshiro was cut off and he felt the presence of someone else other than Byakuya. It was similar to Sasuke's, but different at the same time. Toshiro gave a dark look to Byakuya, "Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm not here to kill you." Byakuya's eyes narrowed. "Simply here to talk…brother…"

"What?" Toshiro then felt Sasuke's presence come out. Toshiro closed his eyes

'_I__need__to__talk__to__him..__'_ Toshiro blinked and was surrounded by darkness.

"Itachi." 'Sasuke' said with a quiet voice. He could hear Toshiro's thoughts echo through his mind. Toshiro's eyes opened, but were completely different. Instead of the blue that were usually, they were more like coal black mixed with red.

"Sasuke, it has been quite some time since I last saw you…" 'Itachi' stated with a little bit of regret. It was quiet, neither brother spoke. The area had an awkward air. 'Sasuke' broke the silence.

"I apologize." 'Sasuke' said quickly, "What happened…" he stopped, bearing the images in his mind. "I didn't…"

"Brother, what happened was my doing. Everything I did had a purpose." 'Itachi' spoke in a monotone manner. 'Sasuke' gave a weak glare to his brother.

"Everything you did had a purpose?" 'Sasuke' repeated with anger, "That purpose ruined your life!"

"Mine did not matter at the time."

"Really? To me it did!" It became silent. 'Sasuke' curled his hands into fists and fumed to himself. 'Itachi' did not say anything. 'Sasuke' felt the pain and the guilt of killing his brother reappearing. "Why? That's all I want to know. Why did you let me kill you!" 'Itachi' did not speak. "Tell me!"

"It was my only choice. That or let the Konoha go into another war." 'Itachi' answered.

"Why didn't you just let it happen?" 'Sasuke' asked, "Everyone wouldn't be dead and you…"

"You know I couldn't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because it would be selfish."

"What you did was selfish! To me it ruined my life!"

"…"

"I really wanted to kill you…and.."

"Sasuke."

"Then I discovered the truth." 'Sasuke' shook his head, "Then I realized, I just killed my brother. You really just wanted to protect me…"

"I-"

"You know how much I hated myself for that?"

"I wanted to hate me…not yourself." There was a small pause in tense conversation.

"You didn't plan for it…did you?"

"Plan for what?" 'Itachi' asked with a little guilt in his voice. 'Sasuke' took a deep breath.

"For me to…forgive you." 'Sasuke' said looking his brother in the eye. To say the least 'Itachi' was surprised. "When Madara told me what really happened, I forgave you. Then directed my hate to Konoha. I wanted to destroy it."

"You didn't get to."

"No…that baka, Naruto, saved the day." 'Sasuke' had a bit of humor in his voice. A small smile graced his lips. It was odd, 'Sasuke' hadn't smiled since the day he died.

"You want to save him?"

"Of course, he gave me a second chance."

"Does he really deserve it?"

"Did I?" 'Sasuke' asked with a hint of anger, but it faded. 'Itachi' understood his brother's words. "I think everyone does…maybe even Madara…and you." 'Itachi' was grateful that his brother change, he didn't know Naruto that well. Other than not giving up on saving his brother, and fighting against, and with Naruto; 'Itachi' thought Naruto had gone too deep in the darkness to be saved.

"To tell the truth, I don't care what happens to Naruto." 'Itachi' stated, "I believe he needs to be stopped."

"Itachi-" 'Sasuke's' eyes narrowed.

"But, from what I have seen from this person eyes and memories," 'Itachi' looked at his hands. He wasn't Itachi anymore but reincarnated into Byakuya, "I have seen him…he helped Byakuya. Naruto helped him." 'Sasuke' could tell 'Itachi' was as upset as himself. They no longer existed as people, just ghosts from the past, another world.

"So you will help?"

"I am helping, but you are more important to me, brother." Itachi looked back to 'Sasuke', "I lost my family a long time ago. I will not lose what I have left, again." His eyes flashed into a red, then faded to a silver color. 'Sasuke' smiled a small amount. For once, he managed to make something of the shattered pieces of his life. Even though he wasn't Sasuke anymore, he made amends with his brother.

"Byakuya-taichou!" The girl came back, both turned to see her at the entrance. "You are needed!"

"Hai, Hai." 'Itachi' waved her off. She bowed and ran back out. He gave his brother one last look. 'Sasuke' smiled at his brother for the first time in ages.

"Onii-san, you have to go. " 'Sasuke' said "Maybe next time we could practice fighting? Your skills must be rusty after 100 plus years." He said, reminiscing on the old days. 'Itachi' walked over to 'Sasuke'. 'Itachi' lightly flicked his forehead. 'Sasuke' blinked with a little surprise.

_Just__like__the__old__days__…_ 'Sasuke' remembered.

"Later." 'Itachi' said before walking to the exit. Sasuke closed his eyes.

'_So…Itachi was your brother.' Toshiro asked, 'Who is now Byakuya…' Toshiro found it a bit strange that Byakuya and himself were once related._

'_Yes, but that was the past.'_

'_I'm glad you two finally spoke.' Toshiro said with a blank face, 'Next time don't just take over my body randomly.' He gave a small glare._

'_Sure.' Sasuke smirked._

Toshiro was back in his own body. It was a comforting thought he had family in his last life even though the relations no longer existed. He sighed reflecting back on Sasuke's answer. "That wasn't very reassuring answer." He only wished that Sasuke didn't randomly take over again. It was strange being locked in his own mind.

XXXX

"What do you mean?" Ichigo growled.

"We are not permitted to let you go Hueco Mundo." Captain Yamamoto said with a calm voice. "The council will not allow it. That even means you Ichigo, even though you are not a shinigami. The council will have you detained if you try anything."

"What about Naruto, Inoue, and aren't there shinigami missing?" Ichigo eyes narrowed sharply, his hand instinctively balling into fists.

"Some of the shinigami came from my division." Retsu added with a little frustration, "Hanatarou is part of my division and is just as important as the rest of my division." Ichigo felt even more determined to help, he didn't know Hanatarou was captured.

"We have lost many shinigami already, the council doesn't want to lose even more to the mess we already have." The old man retorted, "I am not the one making the rules."

"This is your entire commanding force, you don't even have a say in what happens?" Ichigo challenged Yamamoto.

"I would be careful what you say boy." Yamamoto warned. His eyes held an irritated look. The Gotei 13 did not look too thrilled with the council's decision. "We must be careful from what we do from now on…" He gave Ichigo one last look before walking away. "Don't get into too much trouble, Ichigo." It almost seemed like a suggestion. Ichigo hid his smile; the old man knew he wouldn't just wait around. Ichigo never did.

"The last council wasn't nearly as bad as this one…" Jushiro sighed and shook his head.

"Why do you think Aizen killed them all?" Shunsui stated, "This is strategic move. Now the new council is just paranoid." Everyone knew that the new council was all too afraid of the enemy, after the last council was murdered. Their constant paranoia got the shinigami wanting to just kill the council themselves. Of course, no one would ever do that, but it sounded like a good idea. Then again, not everyone on the council feared Aizen. Some of them actually did their job.

"Buncha' pansies." Hiyori grumbled.

"Well maybe it was a good thing we left the Soul Society. I wouldn't want to completely caught up in this mess." Shinji added.

"What are you talking about? You've been caught up in their mess from the very beginning." Urahara reminded, "You are Visored because of events from the Soul Society are you not?"

"Yeah, don't remind me." Shinji frowned. He never liked the Soul Society much after the events that transformed his life. Shinji noticed Ichigo gave Kisuke a look and Urahara nodded. Shinji could tell that something was going to happen. He deliberately looked the other way, "You better not get yourself in trouble." He muttered, "I might be obliged to save you…"

XXXX

"Let me guess." Urahara started, "You want me to get you to Hueco Mundo?" Kisuke smirked a little seeing that Ichigo didn't respond. "Did I get it right?" They were walking to a secluded area.

"I have to go save Inoue." Ichigo stated with firm stubborn look. He wasn't going to wait for someone to give him orders. Typical Ichigo. This council wasn't going to do anything about it. Ichigo had a sad look reflect in his eyes, "I have to stop Naruto…"

"You know going alone won't get you there very fast." Kisuke crossed his arms, one hand reaching up to rub his chin. "Doing this alone-"

"I don't want anyone else getting hurt." Ichigo cut off Kisuke, "If I do this alone, then I only have to deal with the consequences."

"Well, that's too bad." Ichigo eyes widened in surprise, "You aren't going alone." Uryuu pushed the glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Don't try to convince us otherwise." Chad added. Ichigo sighed and shook his head.

"It would be pointless wouldn't it?" Ichigo grinned. Kisuke took out his sword.

"Well…" Urahara looked past all three of them, "We have a straggler." All three of them laid their eyes on the limping captain. Toshiro Hitsugaya. "Don't mean to be unappreciative…but you won't be able to fight."

"I'm going." Toshiro announced, "Whether you let me or not. This is my fault. I'm the one who is to started it…" He paused and took a breath, "And if I have to finish it…" he placed his hand on the sling holding his zanpakuto. His eyes were weary thinking of it. Ichigo knew very well what he meant. Toshiro's hand gripped the sling harshly, "Even if this against my orders…I am obliged to end what I started." He restated.

"Orders?" Chad repeated.

"The entire Soul Society is under lock down. If I am to leave, I am considered to be violating the rule and able to go under immediate punishment. In this case, most likely house arrest." Toshiro explained, "The Council decided that it would be best to keep everyone at the Soul Society, fearing another attack…"

"Toshiro, you are in no condition to fight." Uryuu pointed out, "You will only slow us down."

"Then I will run to keep up." Toshiro stubborn attitude came off as an irritated and cold. "I am not a child. I know what I am doing." He stood straight, "I will do what I want." Ichigo could tell that the captain was determined to go. Toshiro's eyes explained everything to Ichigo. The small captain didn't want to be left behind feeling he was part of the problem originally. He didn't want to be seen as incapable of fending for himself or what he believed. There was sadness, anger, and hurt beneath his cold unemotional eyes. Ichigo saw it for a brief moment having had a discussion with Toshiro not to long ago. "Even if you think me inadequate to fight, I-"

"I say let him come with us." Ichigo saw Uryuu react with surprised look. Toshiro seemed quite bewildered as well. Chad kept quiet, he understood Ichigo.

"You can't be serious?" Uryuu knew Ichigo was serious, but he just thought of this as a waste time. "He's injured! He couldn't possibly fight or keep up!" Uryuu received a glare from the small captain. Uryuu saw Ichigo's eyes knowing it was pointless to argue. Ichigo was stubborn when it came to decisions. He didn't change his mind. It could be helpful and disastrous at the same time.

"You guys are coming, why not Toshiro?" Ichigo told Uryuu, "I wanted to do this alone, but that isn't going to happen." Uryuu scoffed not approving of Ichigo's decision. "If I can't hold you back, then why can you hold Toshiro back?" Uryuu crossed his arms acknowledging his point, but disagreed entirely. He stayed quiet for a moment.

"I'm not going to babysit." Uryuu declared, "If you get yourself in trouble…"

"You won't have to." Toshiro affirmed with an icy and sharp tone. Hitsugaya glared at Uryuu, who only sent back his own glare. Ichigo rolled his eyes. He knew the two of them would be difficult to deal with.

"Is that all? Anymore people want to volunteer to Hueco Mundo?" Urahara asked with a grin. The four of them looked to Kisuke. "Well, then here we go. Garganta." He used his sword to cut through the dimension. A black line appeared and expanded. Uryuu and Chad were the first to enter. Toshiro walked as quickly as he could and got in. Ichigo nodded to Urahara.

"Thanks." Ichigo said before going through garganta.

"Yep." Kisuke then looked to his left with a small glare. He felt someone watching them. Their spiritual energy was rather small, but he could still sense it unlike the others. He used his eyes to search around the area. "Look, I know you are there." Kisuke declared, "The others might have not sensed you, but I do." He didn't receive a response. He heard footsteps and a person came into sight. Whoever it is was hiding behind a piece of rubble.

"You are more intelligent than you appear." The person said. The voice was more of a loud whisper. Maybe the person didn't want Kisuke to recognize who they are. A large cloak hid anything that would help distinguish the person. The cloak was old and tattered, but still held on to its purpose.

"I'll just take that as a complement." Urahara's eyebrow raised, "I've never seen you around here before, who are you?" He was suspicious of this person. He had a right to be. Naruto gone, the Espada planning their next move, Hollows had just torn the Soul Society apart, and now this person appears in a cloak and wants to go after Ichigo.

"It does not matter; I must go to Hueco Mundo."

"For what reason?" a light breeze came through the two. The cloak blew softly as they stood in debris.

"That…is my own business." The person walked over to the garganta. Kisuke kept a wary eye on him. His hand held a tighter grip on his zanpakuto. The person stopped in front of the dimension tear. In a swift movement, Urahara swept his sword upwards. The person reaction was slow. It tore through the cloak's hood and what he saw shocked him. The person stood a moment then charged at Kisuke. Urahara was ready to fight. However, Garganta began to close. The person stopped and gave one glance at Kisuke. Urahara watched the stranger quickly jump into the dimension tear before it closed.

"It couldn't…" Kisuke shook his head and noticed something on his hand. It was yellow; in sudden realization, he swore. An electric pulse went through his body. He collapsed on the ground. "Damn…I should have been more careful…" he lay on the dirt unable to move. "How am I supposed to get up? Hello? Anyone there?" he called. Hearing nothing, he sighed. "Shouldn't have walked so far away from camp…"

XXXX

"Toshiro-kun!" Momo yelled into the tent. She suddenly blushed, "What if he is sleeping?" she said to herself. She walked into the medical tent. She carried a small flower, as a sign to get well. She slowly moved in. Upon seeing the bed, she was greeted with an empty room. Her eyes widened. The bed's blankets were wrinkled and tossed aside, a sign that he had left in a hurry. She looked around the room hastily. He wasn't there. She began to panic, "Where could he have run off too!" she ran out of the tent. Trying to find the only woman who knew where Toshiro was when Momo did not. Rangiku Matsumoto. Looking around the temporary camp, she spotted the orange-haired woman standing next to some shinigami from the tenth regiment. Momo ran over and Rangiku gave her a small smile.

"Momo-chan, what are-"

"Rangiku!" Momo shouted. Matsumoto recognized her panic, "He's gone!" Rangiku was silent for a moment. Then she understood completely. Rangiku nodded and said her goodbyes to the people she was talking to. She couldn't believe what Toshiro was doing. Automatically knowing what he was up to. "I don't know where he could have gone!" Momo felt tears well up in her eyes.

"I know what he's doing." Matsumoto's face was serious. Her eyes were stony and intimidating. She walked over one of the messenger boy's wandering around. He looked bored, eager to do something. Matsumoto Momo followed unsure what to do. "Oi!" she waved a hand at the messenger, he nodded and ran over.

"What is it, Matsumoto-fukutaichou?" he asked politely.

"I need to report Hitsugaya-taichou's absence to Yamamoto-soutaichou, he has done something foolish." Rangiku sighed. The boy nodded eagerly ready to relay the information. Rangiku was hesitant but she knew it had to be done. "Hitsugaya-taichou has gone off to fight Naruto." The boy blinked a little amazed by how direct she was. Rangiku, after all, did hold a reputation for being an unserious woman. Everyone had a story about her and sake was always involved. "Are you just going to keep standing there?" her eyebrow raised.

"H-Hai! I'm off!" The boy jumped and ran. He was pretty quick on his feet, for not more than a few moments later he was out of sight. Momo closed her eyes, upset with Toshiro running off to fight Naruto in his condition. Momo really cared about Toshiro. If he died, Momo would blame herself. Rangiku hugged the girl sensing her need for comfort. Momo hugged the woman tightly.

"You better know what you're doing out there Toshiro. If you don't come back, I'll find you and kick your sorry ass." She mumbled to herself, an empty threat. Her anger subsided and eyes became soft. She knew that she could never forgive herself if the captain ever died. It would be Rangiku's fault. She didn't do her duty, she slacked off, and now her captain left. She sighed and whispered a quiet prayer. "Be safe."

XXXX

Aizen frowned and he sighed. "So they have already come?" He closed his eyes. "Such thorns in my side." Aizen shook his head. He thought of what he should do. Sending Naruto would be a bad idea, only recently deciding to become an Arrancar. The process would be much more difficult to deal with. Yet he couldn't expend too many of his soldiers. They were necessary for the survival against shinigami. His Espada were needed for Naruto's transition into an Arrancar. However, he was absolute that Naruto would make sure he didn't kill anyone without Aizen's consent. Naruto was incredibly trusting, his greatest fault. It worked to Aizen's advantage, Naruto was the easiest to manipulate. A puppet in Aizen's hand. Making his job much more simple. Aizen thought for a moment and came upon a decision. "Gin."

"Yes, Aizen-sama?" Gin replied.

"Make sure Runuganga greets our guests. I have other matters to take care of." He sat in his throne with a small smirk.

"Of course…" Gin gave a slow nod.

XXXX

**Things are about to get interesting…**

**Hopefully I will be able to finish the next chapter within a month. Cross your fingers!**

**R&R! Please! It is my only motivation!**

**(Trust me I almost gave up on writing this twice). Your wonderful reviews kept me going! THANK YOU!**


	18. Taking the Initiative

**Hey, I decided to update today for the first time in what feels like a century. Instead of giving an excuse, I'm just going to let you read.**

**Thank you reviewers! You are all appreciated. **

XXXX

Ichigo wondered what building they were in. The dark looming walls were not inviting. Aizen didn't have a taste for bright colors. Ichigo saw Uryuu and Chad had already found two Arrancar. "Well seems like we are expected." Ichigo took out his Zanpakuto but Uryuu threw his arm out.

"Ichigo, we'll deal with these two." Chad said first.

"They aren't worth your time." Uryuu said. Toshiro eyes narrowed at the two Arrancar. Ichigo stopped Toshiro from drawing out his weapon. Hitsugaya gave Ichigo an annoyed look.

"I can take care of myself." Toshiro spat, "I don't need-" He winced in pain and held his side, his injuries still healing. Ichigo was not convinced by his tough act. He knew that Hitsugaya had a lot of pride. The tenth captain had to prove his worth through hard work. Being one of the youngest captains of the Gotei 13 he was most likely compared to a child.

"I'm not treating you like a child." Ichigo stated to the short captain, "I'm only letting Uryuu and Chad fight…they are getting a little antsy." Toshiro and Ichigo stayed on the sidelines as the two finished off the Arrancar. It was almost sad how quickly the two Arrancar fell. Ishida fought with much grace and speed. Chad strength diminished his enemy in a split second.

The building began to collapse. It was surprising such a stable structure was breaking. Ichigo, Ishida, Chad, and Toshiro made a break for it. Running through the long hall, the small group tried to escape. Ichigo looked back every so often to see if Toshiro was keeping up. Despite what Uryuu said, he glanced back as well. Toshiro fell a little behind, but kept up remarkably well for his injuries. He had a straight face and half ran half limped. His determination was expected. He had a large amount of pride, but was humble where it was due. All of them dodged the collapsing walls. Chad slowed down a little just in case Toshiro got into trouble. They saw the light at the end of the hall way. Everyone sprinted the rest of the way out.

Upon arrival to Hueco Mundo, they noticed three things. It was a seemly endless desert, it was day, and they automatically saw their destination. A gigantic palace in the middle of the desert, it was very indiscrete place. Ichigo wondered if it was to be a secret base. Uryuu, Chad, Ichigo, and Toshiro blinked in the harsh sunlight. Eyes adjusting to light, they stood for a while. All of them felt the blistering heat of the desert. Especially Toshiro, who had hated the heat more than anyone else. The group stood for a moment after their eyes adjusted, taking in their surroundings. Endless sand, strange trees and Aizen's base were the only things they saw. It gave Ichigo a feeling of solitude.

Toshiro wrapped his arm around his injured side. He winced only when no one seemed to notice. He knew he couldn't show weakness. It was bad enough he caused this mess in the first place. He felt something wet against his skin. He knew it was blood. He must have reopened the wound while running. He glanced at everyone. Seeing if anyone noticed. He looked at his hand, moving it slightly he saw that the blood seeped through the bandages. A small growing red stain grew on his uniform. He pulled his captain haori over the red area. He regained back his steel composure. Gripping the green sash for a moment before walked ahead of everyone. "If we keep idling around, we will not get anywhere." He had a straight posture.

"It seems you are healthier than I originally thought." Uryuu eyed Toshiro. He was suspicious of his sudden movement. Uryuu knew that Toshiro was still healing from his injuries. Despite what Toshiro said earlier, Uryuu knew that he would have to make sure that Toshiro didn't get himself killed. "Toshiro-"

"That is Hitsugaya-taichou to you, Ishida." Toshiro lead the way for group. Uryuu's eyes narrowed, annoyed with Toshiro's attitude. "That goes for you too, Kurosaki." Ichigo sighed. Toshiro was trying to be the cold captain everyone knew him as in the Soul Society. Hitsugaya turned his head and looked at everyone, "Are we just going to stand around?" Toshiro asked.

"No." Chad answered for everyone and started to walk. Uryuu was the last to follow. The group of four walked through the sands. It was silent between everyone. Toshiro unconsciously griped the star shaped clip holding his green sash together. It was almost like a good luck charm, but it was not. Whenever he felt nervous, he grabbed clip. It was odd. Toshiro grabbed his arm and pulled it away from the star clip. It reminded him of what a child would do. He twitched remembering how he got it.

"_Hey, Shiro-chan!" Toshiro flinched hearing his name called. The young hollow had grown accustomed to calling him that name. Unfortunately. It was unbearably embarrassing. Naruto loved to constantly tease him about his name. Hitsugaya ignored Naruto, hoping the hollow would find something else to do. "Shiro-chan!" Toshiro pretended to be busy. They went to the market today, Naruto behavior this morning got on Toshiro's nerves, so he came up with the idea of going to the market outside of the shinigami's fort, where the common people lived. Toshiro then explained most souls sent to the Soul Society did not all become shinigami, only a select few. "Toshiro!" Hitsugaya blinked, Naruto really must have wanted his attention. He turned his head to Naruto who was right behind him._

"_Look at this!" Naruto said. He held out a star-shaped clip. Toshiro's brows knitted together, "It reminds me of your zanpakuto," He stated, comparing it to the end of the hilt. Naruto grinned a little a, "And it would go great in your hair!" Toshiro growled and smacked Naruto on the head. Naruto rubbed his head with both of his hands, dropping the clip. Naruto laughed despite his pain._

"_Dobe!" Hitsugaya yelled. Everyone in the market place looked at the two. Toshiro face flushed, "T-this is none of your business." He stated with a cold glare at everyone who was staring. He regained composure and people got back to what they were doing. Toshiro looked back at Naruto with a glare._

"_Hey you got to admit, it was funny! You, with a clip in your hair!" Naruto chuckled lightly. Hitsugaya frowned. Did Naruto laugh at him because he looked like a kid? How childish he appeared? Toshiro felt a little bit of bitterness creep into his heart. He sighed. It was old news that people only thought he was a kid. Why did it hurt now? He remembered earlier this morning some of the shinigami talking about him. Calling him a child, prideful, and arrogant. The words that stuck to him like glue. They joked about him constantly. Was Naruto no different?_

"_Hey!" Naruto shouted. Toshiro looked at Naruto with icy eyes. "I was only kidding." There was a pause, and an ere intense aura surrounding them. "Toshiro." Naruto crossed his arms. Naruto knew that Toshiro was upset about what he said. He automatically knew why. "You know, if I though of you as a child, I would never treated you as an equal." Naruto said with a serious voice. Toshiro turned away from Naruto. The blonde Hollow sighed and shook his head. "You aren't the only one that people underestimate." Naruto confessed. Still silence between them. "When I lived in Konoha, everyone said I would never become a ninja…you know what I told them?"_

"_What?" Toshiro asked quietly._

"_I will be the best damn shinobi they ever saw." Naruto gave a wide smile, "And you know what happened?" Toshiro turned his head ever so slightly. "I was proclaimed the savior of the world, protector of Konoha, and the greatest shinobi that ever lived." Toshiro looked at Naruto. "That kid, everyone hated who they thought was stupid, childish, and a demon, rose up and became the greatest shinobi that the world had ever seen." Toshiro eyes fell a little, reflecting on his words. Naruto told him stories of his past. Hitsugaya never realized, to the full extent, that in some ways they were similar. Both Naruto and Toshiro were seen as children, nothing more. He found it strange that a hollow could teach him life lessons. Naruto stepped forward and heard a small crunch. Both pairs of eyes went to the now broken clip. Toshiro looked up to see a woman giving them a murderous look. Naruto gave him a sheepish grin._

"_Well." Toshiro said picking up the star-shaped clip, with an empty expression. Naruto grew nervous. "I'm sorry ma'am." Toshiro said and walked over to the vendor, "It appears my friend broke one of your merchandise." Hitsugaya would forgive him this once. "How much does this cost?"_

"_10,000 yen." The woman replied with a cold tone. Toshiro turned slowly to Naruto, with an ere look._

"_Naruto…" Hitsugaya growled, "YOU IDIOT! WHY THE HELL DID YOU SHOW ME A CLIP THAT IS 10,000 YEN!" Naruto smiled at Toshiro, before quickly walking away. "DON"T YOU RUN AWAY!" the woman grabbed Toshiro's arm. Her eyes blazing with anger._

"_You have to pay."_

_After he paid, Toshiro found Naruto not to far away. "I don't know what I am going to do with this…" Toshiro sighed, "This is your entire fault." He grumbled to Naruto._

"_I'm sure we can find something you can use this for…" Naruto snatched the clip. Toshiro glared at him but stayed quiet. One of the sides of the star broke off, and it could not clip onto anything anymore. Naruto frowned. "Flimsy for a 10,000 yen clip." Naruto knew he would have to fix it. Hitsugaya went on a rant why he shouldn't touch things that don't belong to him. When Toshiro wasn't looking, Naruto sped off to the blacksmiths. It wasn't long before Toshiro noticed his disappearance._

_For a while, Toshiro couldn't find Naruto. When Naruto didn't want to be found, he wasn't found. That was the most annoying thing about Naruto, besides his teasing. After three hours of searching, he saw Naruto chopping wood at the blacksmiths. He had no idea why he was chopping wood. "Naruto, I hope you know I have been looking for hours, to only find you at the blacksmiths, chopping wood…"_

"_He promised to fix the clip if I helped him with this," he lifted the axe onto his shoulder, "After all you never give me money…" Naruto gave him a small frown. Of course the frown turned into a sly grin._

"_We both know why." Toshiro started, but an elderly man stepped out of his workshop. Hitsugaya wondered why Naruto was so keen on fixing the clip. "Is there a reason why you want to have the clip fixed?" Toshiro asked dryly._

"_You spent 10,000 yen on it!" Naruto stated, "Besides we can find some use for it." Taking the expensive clip from the old man. He nodded to the guy. Taking it he walked over to Toshiro and smiled. He held it out. "Just don't put it in your hair." He laughed._

"_You are such a strange hollow." Toshiro shook his head, but accepted the clip. What in the world was he going to do with the clip in the first place?_

_He was in his room feeling a bit cold, which was odd for him, picked up a scarf made by Baa-chan he was about to wrap it around his neck but he stopped. Thinking about how his zanpakuto nearly dragged across the ground every time it was around his waste he thought of an idea. He took the scarf and wrapped it around his zanpakuto before putting it over one shoulder and wrapping it around his torso. He took the clip and clipping it on. He walked over to the mirror and admired the new look. Well, at least the clip wasn't a total waste of money. Toshiro smiled a little. "It doesn't look too bad…" For some reason he knew that he would never hear the end of this from Naruto. "That idiot…" he smirked._

Yet Toshiro could never call Naruto a hollow now, not after learning more about him. Toshiro saw Naruto as a shinigami, a friend. As Naruto said, Toshiro saw him as an equal, a brother. Two completely different people, and yet, have so much in common. It didn't seem possible. A hollow and shinigami, friends? It was what Toshiro was trained to kill. Naruto was not supposed to be human, not even emotionally. Hitsugaya wondered how it was even possible to get along. Their personalities contrasted greatly. He sighed, "I won't let you destroy yourself."

XXXX

"So that hollow loving son of a bitch left with Ichigo, eh?" A council member crossed his arms. His face held disgust. "I can't tell you I'm surprised." His eye narrowed dangerously at Yamamoto. The old captain of the Soul Society nodded, "I didn't expect anything less from that captain. He is only a child."

"What are we going to do about this?"

"Kurosaki, Ishida, and Yasutora have nothing to do with the Soul Society. However, Hitsugaya-taichou has gone against orders. With the knowledge that Hitsugaya-taichou was the watchman over Naruto, then I believe he has chosen a side…with Aizen."

"That is not true!" Matsumoto yelled. Yamamoto held out his arm telling her to stay put. The orange-haired woman growled, "Hitsugaya-taichou is honorable and would only do this because he found it necessary for the Soul Society's wellbeing!"

"That is enough, Matsumoto-fukutaichou." Yamamoto stated. She wanted to beat the hell out of the council member accusing her captain, but she stayed put, preventing anymore unnecessary drama.

"If I may speak on the behalf of the shinigami," Yamamoto said with a grand composure. The head council member nodded, "I wish to send some of the shinigami to Hueco Mundo."

"What is your reasoning?" A council member asked skeptically.

"I think that this could give us a hand in the war, as well as detaining the possible traitor, Hitsugaya-taichou." Yamamoto said. Matsumoto gave the wise man a surprised look. Her mouth open in disbelief.

"Yamamoto-soutaichou! You can't-"

"Quiet Matsumoto-fukutaichou." Yamamoto warned. "As I was saying, if we were to send shinigami, it would give us two advantages. One, the Aizen would not strike the Soul Society knowing that shinigami invaded Hueco Mundo." Yamamoto took a small breath, "And two, in the process we could possibly cripple Aizen's forces. We could possibly apprehend Hitsugaya-taichou before causing anymore harm." The council became silent for once. Many council members looked at each other for any sign of agreement or disagreement.

"Your proposition…is most intriguing." The head of the council broke the silence. Matsumoto's hands balled into fists. What was Yamamoto thinking? "We will consider this. You are dismissed." The council member made a single sweeping motion with his hand. Yamamoto bowed, but Matsumoto stormed out. Walking swiftly past the guards, Yamamoto walked slowly after the vice captain.

"Matsumoto-fukutaichou." Yamamoto said with disdain. She kept walking, "When I call your name, I expect you to turn!" He said with a strict voice. It wasn't quite yelling, but his voice demanded respect. She stopped and turned a dark glare in her eyes.

"I can't believe you would ever-!" Yamamoto held up his hand commanding her to stop.

"I do not believe Hitsugaya-taichou is a traitor." Yamamoto stated. Matsumoto looked confused. "However, to get the council to act, I needed to convince them that The Gotei 13 is to be trusted. They fear us as much as Aizen." Yamamoto explained in a collected manner. Matsumoto closed her eyes, guilty for thinking that Yamamoto was that blind. "You must understand that I have to appeal to two different groups. The Gotei 13 and the Soul Society. If I do something that is outrageous, I am doing it for a reason." He paused, "It's for the good of our people." Matsumoto looked up at the old captain.

"Who would you send?" Rangiku asked.

"That would have to be discussed with the council, but on my own preferences, it would be people who know Ichigo. They would work with Ichigo, but of course, not under my knowledge." The man had a small twinkle in his eye. Rangiku understood. Just then yelling was heard.

"Sui-Feng-taichou!" a medical shinigami yelled at the stubborn captain. She grabbed the captain arm trying to stop her. "You are in no condition to be walking-"

"I will do as I wish!" she pushed the shinigami off her arm, sending the girl to the ground and stormed to Yamamoto. Her eyes held a deep rage, arms tense, and the aura around her was intense. People backed away from her as she stormed over. She was heavily bandaged, her arm in a cast, she walked with an obvious limp. Sui-Feng tried hard to look perfectly fine, but it did not work. "Yamamoto-soutaichou!" She nearly yelled, "I heard of the news!"

"As well as the others." Yamamoto replied.

"So that bastard Hitsugaya ran to Hueco Mundo! Same with that excuse of a shinigami, Kurosaki!" Matsumoto gave her a hard glare, but the short ninja captain ignored her. "What are you planning to do?" she stared directly into his eyes challenging him, a disrespectful thing to do. Matsumoto gave him a look protesting Yamamoto to tell Sui-Feng anything.

"If the council approves, I will send shinigami to Hueco Mundo-"

"I expected much." Sui-Feng scoffed, placing a hand on her hip, "If they do agree, I'm going." Yamamoto eyes narrowed; "Even without your damn consent!" she yelled placing a finger in his face.

"Sui-Feng," Yamamoto dismissed her status, "I believe I am the commander of the Gotei 13. I will decide who goes and who does not." Sui-Feng bubbled with anger. "And I know you will not being going." Sui-Feng growled, her face turning red.

"I don't give a damn about your consent!" She yelled, "You are an old, weak, senile man, who is too foolish to do anything right!" Yamamoto's straightened his back growing angry from her words. "If you knew how to run anything right you would have at least been able to stop Aizen from attacking us in the first place!" she nearly screamed. Suddenly the world became heavy, the reiatsu became thick almost crushing. Sui-Feng dropped to her knees in an instant. Matsumoto moved away before the effects could reach her. Sui-Feng quivered for a second feeling the power leak from the old man.

"I believe you must calm yourself before talking to me. You are embarrassing yourself and your division." He stated with a concerning calmness, "Do not think that I weak. I am the commander of the Gotei 13 for a reason, and you are the captain of the second division. You should not underestimate me or anyone else for that matter. Even yourself." His eyes narrowed down at the kneeling captain. The other shinigami watched with frightened looks. Matsumoto shook her head in pity. Sui-Feng's vice captain walked warily over. "Think about your actions." The reiatsu lightened dramatically. Sui-Feng could breathe again. She took a few shuddering breathes for attempting to move. The shinigami in the area watched for a moment before the commander walked away. They returned to their business and began to gossip about what happened. Sui-Feng got up slowly.

"Sui-Feng-taichou-!" Marechyo Omaeda reached to see if she was ok.

"Don't touch me." She said darkly. Matsumoto watched warily before deciding to leave the 2nd division captain to deal with own problems. The vice captain watched the petite captain stare at the ground with emotionless eyes. She began to wander in a random direction, anger still remnant. "Omaeda go bother someone else." She ordered. The vice captain sighed before walking off. He knew that Sui-Feng didn't recognize him as a shinigami, just a low life guard. Little known to her, Hiyori watched from a distance.

Hiyori growled, for some reason she wanted to knock some sense into the captain. _"Wait, our time will come."_ A voice sounded. Hiyori rolled her eyes, "Shut up old hag."

XXXX

Sui-Feng walked to the area where she first met Naruto, and strange enough, where she trained with Yoruichi. The tree she had always leaned against had grown a lot since then. She placed her hand on the trunk. So many memories, so many good times, and in a snap, both disappeared like her two teachers. She felt so weak now. Sui-Feng collapsed next to the tree and her body shook. She looked at her hands. Why had Naruto and Yoruichi abandoned her? The captain thought of all the reasons. She was weak, stubborn, and had anger issues. Maybe they hated her. Sui-Feng knew that Naruto hated her. She tried to keep him at the Soul Society; didn't he know she looked up to him? What was left of her heart broke when he left her. Sui-Feng pitied herself. She began to weep and tears rolled down her face.

Why did they leave her alone?

_Everything seemed to grow dark, like she just fell asleep. Sui-Feng was suddenly blinded by a harsh light. She threw her arms in front of her eyes, and closed her eyes tightly. Then the light disappeared to see a strange place. A giant sakura tree stood on a hill. It was raining, and the sky was gray. Sui-Feng blinked a few more times trying to adjust her eyes to the light. The sakura tree had no petals, it was barren. She shivered feeling the cold drops of rain against her skin. Sui-Feng had no idea what she was doing here, how she got here, or even where she was. It was odd. The tree looked so lonely on the hill by itself in the rain. For an odd reason Sui-Feng felt as she should climb towards the tree. The hill was pretty steep. She walked toward it and began to walk up it._

_For a while it seemed simple, but the more she moved up the hill she realized she wasn't getting any closer. It was odd and she looked back. She was still at the foot of the hill. Lightning etched across the sky. Sui-Feng had a confused look written on his face. She thought she climbed up the hill. Looking back up to the tree she tried to walk up the hill again. Seeing the tree didn't get any closer. Seeing that she wasn't getting anywhere she grew angry. She ran towards it but still nothing. "What the hell is this!" she yelled, and growled. Sui-Feng stopped trying and turned around about to give up. She saw that there was some type of darkness was creeping towards the hill. The plain the hill was on was slowly being eaten away._

'_Move!'_

"_Sui-Feng." Two voices called. She swung around immediately knowing whose voices they were. Her eyes grew wide. Naruto and Yoruichi stood at the top of the hill. They stood with calm postures next to the tree. Sui-Feng couldn't believe her eyes. The very people she had been yearning to see again were right at the top of the hill. She hesitated for a moment before trying to run up the hill again. Sui-Feng ran as hard as she could. Seeing that she was not getting anywhere she tried jumping up the hill. The hill seemed to stretch as she did. The sakura tree, along with Naruto and Yoruichi, got farther away. She felt like giving up, growing tired. Turning she saw the darkness was moving even faster to the hill._

'_Keep moving! Don't give up!'_

_Sui-Feng started to run again. This time she was going somewhere, but the hill grew bigger. She saw her goal getter farther and farther away. The darkness reached the bottom of the hill and crept upward. Sui-Feng gave the tree a tired look. She felt like giving up. She walked slowly up the hill to find she was not even a quarter away from the bottom of the bottom of the hill. The darkness moved slowly now, but only got closer. This made Sui-Feng worried, what happened when the darkness reached her? Would she disappear? Taking another look at the top hill she debated on what she should do._

'_Go!'_

_Sui-Feng sighed and began to run up the hill. "We don't even know why we trained you in the first place." Naruto said, his eyes a certain dullness. She shook his head at the captain, "So weak…you couldn't even put a scratch on me."_

"_I don't why I bothered with training you, Sui-Feng." Yoruichi added. Sui-Feng stopped in her tracks. She panted, and her body shuddered. The captain didn't know what to do. Tear formed in her eyes. Her teachers gave up on her, why did she even bother to try to make it to the top. She stopped and guilt filled her chest as she though about her teachers. The darkness was two feet away. "You were such a useless girl. You never did anything right. I wonder how you, of all people, became captain." Sui-Feng felt tears roll down her cheeks. "Just give up." Why did she even try? From the darkness, hands reached out and began to pull her slowly under. It was like quicksand. _

"_I don't even know why…why am I so weak?" She looked at her hands._

'_What are you doing?!' the random voice yelled at her. 'Don't stop!' the voice told her. Sui-Feng allowed herself to be dragged into the pool of blackness. 'So this is it? You're giving up?' the voice asked and the 2nd division captain ignored the voice. 'So you are just going to allow yourself to be swallowed by the darkness?' Sui-Feng looked back up at the tree. 'You are pathetic! Pitying yourself? You make me sick. Why are you not doing anything? You have two legs! Get up and move!' _

"_I can't…I just…can't…" Sui-Feng cried._

'_Do not underestimate yourself!' the voice yelled. Sui-Feng looked back up at the tree. Naruto and Yoruichi watched as she sunk into the blackness. She was now knee deep in it. 'You only have the power to move yourself! Pitying yourself will get you nowhere! Now get up and move!' Sui-Feng looked down at the darkness she saw herself. An exact copy of herself, in fact multiple copies of herself were dragging Sui-Feng down in the utter darkness. Sui-Feng looked back up to the top of hill. She knew how pathetic see was acting. 'Go! Make it to the top of the hill!' the small captain became determined. Yoruichi always told her to never underestimate yourself. Yamamoto-soutaichou told Sui-Feng not to either. Yoruichi would never tell her to give up. Sui-Feng felt a new determination. 'Go!'_

"_You don't need to tell me twice!" Sui-Feng struggled to get out of the black pool. It was like mud .It began to try to pull her down even faster. The copies of herself struggled to keep her from moving. "Let go of me bitch!" she jumped out of the darkness and sprinted up the hill. The darkness sped up as well. It kept up with her. Sui-Feng growled and sprinted even faster. She was moving up the hill slowly but surely._

'_You can do it!' the voice cheered._

_Sui-Feng was almost at the top. Then she felt something grab her leg. A copy of herself began to drag her to the darkness. This time it was much stronger. She fought with the pool of pity. "I will not give up!" Sui-Feng yelled, "Not until the day I die!" Sui-Feng kept fighting with the pool. She was fighting a losing battle. "I will never give up!"_

'_That's the spirit.' Suddenly a person Sui-Feng never had seen before punched the clone of Sui-Feng. The clone had a stunned look. Then the person let off a bright flash. The clone of Sui-Feng screamed and the darkness melted away. Sui-Feng felt a hand pull her the rest of the way up, and there, Sui-Feng stood on top of the hill. Yoruichi and Naruto faded away as well. The rain stopped and the sun shined through. The sun hit the tree and blossoms began to grow. The expansive plain was viewable from every direction. Flowers sprouted from the tall grass, and a breeze blew by. The grass swayed like the waves of the ocean. Sui-Feng awed by the view from the top of the hill. 'It's amazing is it not?' her rescuer said._

_Sui-Feng got a good look of the girl. Girl was the wrong term to use. She was a beautiful woman. She had medium length hair that reached her shoulders; it was as pink as the cherries blossoms of the sakura tree. She also wore a strange headband on her head with some symbol. Her eyes were a warm spring green. They showed her knowledge, kindness, and wisdom. Her lips were naturally a light pink. Sui-Feng wondered if this was her zanpakuto spirit, but she knew this was not. The woman smiled gently at her. The outfit she wore was mostly red, white, and pink. She wore one piece dress that was red with white trim. The one piece exposed her thighs, but the shorts covered her upper thigh. Fish net tights covered her legs. There was a small collar on her one piece; however, fish netting covered her neck. Black fingerless gloves covered her hands. White bandages covered both knees. A kunai pouch on her leg and a small pack wrapped around her waist. She looked elegant but dangerous._

'_My name is Sakura' the woman stated, her eyes shinning in the sunlight. Sui-Feng found it fitting. Sakura smiled at her, 'I'm glad you didn't give up.' Sui-Feng didn't know what to say. 'I'm sorry!" she apologized, 'I know it must be bizarre not knowing who I am. I will explain.' Sui-Feng nodded waiting for what she was going to say. 'I am you.' She started off. Sui-Feng looked confused, 'Well, to make it more understandable, you are my reincarnation.'_

"_So…I'm your reincarnation…is that why Naruto called me Sakura?" Sui-Feng asked. Sakura eyes dulled for a moment, she looked upset._

'_Yes.' Sakura replied._

_So…everyone who has these names…"_

'_Yes, glad you piece everything together.' Sakura said with a small amount of sarcasm. 'Look, I helped you. Now I need you to help me with something. It is of the greatest importance.' Sakura stated, 'You need to save Naruto. Get him out of Aizen's hands, and protect him from the council. Then get him as far away from-' _

"_I won't," Sui-Feng interrupted Sakura. The pink haired beauty gave her a surprised look, "All I care is getting him back." Sui-Feng had a serious face. Her eyes showed her determination. "I don't care if you think it's better for him to be away from the Soul Society. He's my sensei…and a criminal…"_

'_Don't be an idiot!' Sakura was infuriated. 'You are being selfish!'_

"_So be it." Sui-Feng spat, "You don't run my life. If anything, you are dead." She turned swiftly away from the woman. The pink haired woman looked shocked at first, but it turned to a strangely calm face. Sui-Feng could tell Sakura was angry and upset._

'_So you are just going to leave…let Naruto suffer…let him turn into a monster!' Sakura yelled, 'You call him your sensei! You are nothing but a selfish, idiotic child!' Sakura said with a cold stare. Sui-Feng growled when Sakura called her a child. 'Of all people why did I have to be reincarnated into someone as treacherous as you!'_

"_Why does it even matter to you!?" Sui-Feng spun around, "You left him! Left him for someone who betrayed you and your village!" Sui-Feng hissed. Sakura's back straightened and her eyes softened. The green orbs were down casted, full of an emotion Sui-Feng couldn't place. Sakura's eyes closed and slowly opened again. Sui-Feng remembered of how Naruto told her of the girl he once loved name Sakura. Naruto explained that Sakura never loved him like he loved her, but he moved on to someone else._

'_Because…you remind me of myself.' Sakura said somberly. Sui-Feng body seemed to grow relaxed. Her shoulders became limp and mind became numb. 'I used to think like you do.' She spoke softly, eyes dimming. 'It's something I regretted all of my life. Being so selfish…hurting others…' her eyes jumped to Sui-Feng, 'You cannot be as I once was.'_

"_But the Soul Society!" Sui-Feng tried to reason with Sakura, "He is a criminal…a-a monster…my…my sensei…" The further she thought of her words the more she tried to reason with herself. Was she a bigger monster than Naruto was? She caused this entire war. It was her fault. He was with Aizen now. Naruto was becoming the monster that Toshiro and the others tried to prevent. "I never meant for this to happen…I-I-!"_

'_You cannot undo what is done.' Sakura stated with a heavy voice, 'However, the future is not set in stone.' Sakura walked over and placed a hand on the young woman's shoulder. 'Sui-Feng, you have the ability to help Naruto, but you have to want to help him.' A large gust of wind blew by both of the women. Sui-Feng squinted and Sakura began to fade into petals in the wind. She smiled softly, 'I will be here to help you…and so will Tsunade…" she completely disappeared, her words whispering in the wind. The wind blew harder until she felt like the wind was carrying her further away from the sakura blossom tree. Sui-Feng felt at peace for a moment. Everything soon faded to black._

'_I will always be there…'_

_For the first time in a long time, Sui-Feng believed._

XXXX

Sui-Feng's eyes opened to the familiar training grounds. She was resting against the old tree that so many memories danced around. She blinked at the harsh light of the sun, holding her arm above her eyes, blocking the sun. She felt her cheeks were wet, the foreign feeling of tears. Maybe Sakura would be the first mentor to ever stay with her. She sighed, she truly believed in the woman's words. She heard the sound of feet padding against the ground. Sui-Feng blinked looking in the direction in which the sound was coming from. The figure was short and the person's hair was unruly. It stuck out from both sides of the person's head. "Staring isn't going to win ya' any favors." The figure snorted. It was obviously a girl, but one she had never met. "Get up!" she told her. Sui-Feng glared but did as the girl told her.

"You're one of the criminals…" Sui-Feng stated. The blonde, short, extremely bad tempered and foul mouthed girl was once a shinigami. If Sui-Feng remembered correctly it was none other than Hiyori Sarugaki, previously the fukutaichou of the 12th division. Hiyori rolled her eyes and mumbled something inaudible. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help you." Hiyori stated, "Even if I think you are a bitch. The old hag is worse than you in my opinion." The blonde added bluntly. Sui-Feng would have started yelling at her, but she knew that she deserved it. She grimaced at how true Hiyori's words were. "You know, you should be grateful. You've been given a second chance without penalty." The girl said with a little bitterness. "Others haven't been so lucky."

"I-I…I never wanted to…I-It's my entire fault isn't it?" Sui-Feng said in despair tears reappearing. "I-!" Hiyori pulled back her arm and gave a swift and brutal punch to the ninja's face. Sui-Feng flew backwards at the mere power from the strike. She tumbled back until she could recover from the shock and regain her composure. She brought her hand up to wipe the blood from her now split lip. The blonde stood more than fifty feet away with an upset look. She glared at Hiyori. "You are now subject to-!"

"Save me the shinigami bullshit and your tears! Sakura didn't waste her time to bring you out of your self pity for no fucking reason." She growled crossing her arms. Sui-Feng eyes narrowed but she did not attack Hiyori. Her eyes flashed with some recognition, like there was a small amount of compassion. "You owe everyone that much…"

"What do you want?" Sui-Feng asked standing from her crouched position.

"It's not what I want…more of what the old hag, Tsunade, wants." Hiyori walked over to the ninja. There was something off about Hiyori as she walked over, "You must understand, you are the reincarnation of Sakura, therefore you will be necessary to bring him back." Hiyori's voice was different. Patience and strength was evident, as well as a wisdom earned from living for many years. "I need to help you." Sui-Feng understood she was no longer talking to Hiyori but Tusnade, "This is no longer an argument, but war. The question is…are you willing to fight?" Sui-Feng gave a single nod.

'_I hope you know what you are doing…old hag.' Hiyori commented._

"Always." The ninja said. Tsunade had a small smirk.

XXXX

"Hey." Ichigo yelled, "Do you guys see that?" he pointed towards the distance. Everyone looked the direction he was staring off too. Surely enough, there seemed to be a little girl running from three hollows. Hitsugaya watched, and knew there was something off about this. "Why is a little girl in Hueco Mundo?" Ichigo asked. It didn't matter to Ichigo how she got there, but the hollows that were chasing her. He ran unsheathing his zanpakuto. The rest of the group ran to aid Ichigo. Seeing the girl running from the hollows made him think of his sisters. The hollows seemed confused as Ichigo ran towards him with a weapon. With a small war-cry he swung his sword effortlessly. The hollows managed to dodge his attack. The three hollows were shaking in terror. One on the verge of tears. Ichigo couldn't believe how strange these hollows were.

"Stop!" the green haired girl yelled, "Stop bein' so mean to dem!" she had a pouting face. Ichigo turned and looked at her with knitted eyebrows. She looked perfectly human. He blinked she had a mask. A large crack resided on it. She was an Arrancar. "Don't be a meany! Ya big bully!" she pointed at him. The rest of Ichigo's party caught up and were battle ready.

"Ichigo…" Toshiro saw the girl and his eyes narrowed, "So she is an Arrancar."

"Should have known." Uryuu pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Uwah! Ya' don't have ta' be so mean!" The Arrancar with the large mask said. He trembled and hid behind his hands. The purple Arrnacar hid behind the one with a large mask, shaking in his boots. Then a giant worm like hollow cried. It was a pathetic display to be honest. Almost to be considered comedic.

"We were just playing a game!" the purple Arrancar stated.

"A game?" Chad repeated.

"Eternal pursuit!" the lanky Arrancar answered throwing his arms out.

"Eternal pursuit?" Toshiro shook his head, "Why of all things, are you playing tag-"

"It's not 'tag' it is eternal pursuit." The Arrancar with spots corrected standing on his two feet.

"Then why are you playing 'eternal pursuit'?" Toshiro growled a little. "What is the point-"

"It's fun Nii-chan!" The girl told him. Toshiro twitched a little. Uryuu smirked in amusement. "You should play wit us sometime." She smiled at him.

"I will only tell you once, I am not a child. Do not call me Nii-chan. My name is Toshiro Hitsugaya. You refer me as Hitsugaya-taichou." The white haired captain said in a sharp manner. He gave her an icy stare, "And I will not play tag-"

"Eternal Pursuit-" the purple Arrancar interrupted.

"Eternal Pursuit with you." Toshiro growled. He got more agitated by the minute. His took deep breaths trying to calm himself.

"Nii-chan!" she squealed unhappy with his answer, "Why are you so gumpy?"

"My name is not Nii-chan. I'm am not 'grumpy' I am irritated."

"Why are you irrated Nii-chan?"

"Irritated, not irrated. Didn't I just tell you not to call me Nii-chan." Toshiro glared.

"Yeah, you did Nii-chan."

"Then why are you calling me Nii-chan?"

"'Cause your name is too long. Hisugagya-taichu-"

"It is Hi_tsugaya_-tai_chou_."

"Yeah what you said. That name sounds so funny…it doesn't fit. Nii-chan is easier to say."

"It is not a choice!" He snapped.

"You're so mean Grumpy-chan!" Toshiro really wanted to strangle her. Ichigo stepped between him and the small Arrancar. Toshiro just crossed his arms and grumbled to himself.

"Who are ya' guys anyways?" the polka-dotted Arrancar asked.

"Not very often do we come across anyone out here in Hueco Mundo, sides' a couple of hollows…" The lanky Arrancar explained.

"Well, Toshiro and I are shinigami." Ichigo started. Toshiro gave Ichigo a glare for not adding 'taichou' at the end of his name. The four Arrancar tensed without the others noticing. The Arrancar huddled in a small circle. Ichigo, Sado, Toshiro, and Uryuu raised a brow. They could not hear the Arrancar talk, but they were plotting something. The polka-dotted Arrancar gave them a quick look before turning back to his own group. They all gave a quick nod before turning back to Ichigo's group.

"We decided we are going to include you…" the lanky Arrancar stated. Toshiro didn't like the sound of that. Suddenly he heard his zanpakuto be withdrawn from its sheath. He turned sharply to see the little girl Arrancar run off with both his and Ichigo's zanpakuto. "In our game of eternal tag!"

"You brat!" Toshiro growled running after the green haired Arrancar, "Come back here!" Ichigo ran after the girl as well. The polka-dotted and lanky Arrancar followed close behind the girl. Sado and Uryuu were being chased by the large centipede like Arrancar. Ichigo could feel something was off. They weren't alone. Toshiro must have noticed it by now. Toshiro could feel another energy moving closer to the group.

"_Aizen has been expecting us…"_ both Toshiro and Ichigo thought.

XXXX

**Well that ends this chapter. Hope it was ok. I should be updating before October ends. It's a big span of time, I know, but I have a life…well kind of.**

**Read and review, the more reviews, the more time I spend on these chapters. It is my motivation.**

**Until next time.**

**-Has No Name-**


	19. Author's Note: Goodbye!

Hollow's Remorse

I'm not going to be continuing this story.

**First**: There are too many plot holes and characters are _wayyyyyyyy_ too OC!

**Second**: This story was very poorly written. I cannot continue to write the story because of how poorly it was written. To be honest, when I tried to re-read this story, I found myself shaking my head and cringing.

**Third**: When I wrote this story, I was going through a tough time in my life. A lot of people complained that the story had too many whiny/pathetic characters, especially Naruto; and they are correct. I no longer have that state of mind, so I can't continue it.

**Fourth**: I don't have time. Instead of giving people the false hope that this story will continue, I'm just going to end it here.

Thank you everyone for reviewing, following, adding this to your favorites, and, **most importantly**, reading! Even when the story didn't deserve the time to do so.

Thanks!

-Has No Name


End file.
